Chroniques d'une fille banale
by Cerise-san
Summary: Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?
1. Prologue

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Vous verrez bien...

**Rating :** **K+** pour le moment, à cause du **langage**. On verra pour le lemon.

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne !

**Titre du chapitre :** Prologue : Extrait du journal de Fuyuki Aïkawa

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure :** Voici donc, pour vous et en exclusivité, le prologue des **Chroniques d'une fille banale** !

C'est donc une fiction qui est née dans ma tête après une question innocente (mais j'ai encore des doutes) de Sardine :

"Pourquoi n'écris-tu pas une fiction Bleach ?"

Et ça a donné ça. Le prologue n'est pas vraiment le chapitre le plus rigolo, mais il vous présente la petite nouvelle sortie de mon imagination : Fuyuki Aïkawa !

Je la laisse donc se présenter, et dites-le moi si elle vous embête trop...

* * *

**Extrait du journal de Fuyuki Aïkawa**

_Laissez-moi me présenter._

_Tout d'abord, bonjour._

_…_

_Ah, c'est pas si facile d'écrire un journal._

_C'est l'idée de ma meilleure amie._

_"Tu pourras extérioriser tes ressentiments plus facilement !" m'a-t-elle expliqué._

_Extérioriser ? Mon cul oui._

_C'est encore une des ses théories pseudo-psychologiques élaborées à la va-comme-j'te-pousse._

_Bon, où en étais-je ?_

_Ah, ouais. Moi._

_J'suis pas très intéressante._

_Attendez. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?_

_Pas très intéressante ?_

_Ah. Non, en fait, je suis la personne la plus inintéressante du monde. _

_Et là, normalement, vous pensez : "Nooon, j'suis sûr(e) que t'as plein de qualités incroyables ! Tout le monde possède quelque chose d'extraordinaire !"  
_

_Bah non._

_J'en suis l'exemple parfait._

_Des cheveux bruns foncés, mi-longs et des yeux noisettes tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux. Une peau ni très claire ni très mate. Pas très intelligente mais pas stupide._

_Pas extraordinairement belle mais pas moche non plus._

_Et vous savez c'est quoi le comble ?_

_Suis née en Juin. Au milieu de l'année._

_Bref, apparemment, j'étais prédestinée à être dans la moyenne._

_Pour palier un peu à cette banalité affligeante, je me suis fait une petite tresse que je garde vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, un tatouage représentant un papillon noir sur l'épaule et j'ai un bracelet de cheville que je ne suis jamais arrivée à enlever._

_Bon, j'avoue, je n'ai pas vraiment essayé._

_Mon prénom, c'est Fuyuki*. Un peu contradictoire vu que j'ai vraiment un caractère… Volcanique._

_C'est Emiko qui dit ça (ma meilleure amie, vous suivez ou quoi ?). Je me demande encore comment je suis arrivée à être amie avec cette fille._

_Non mais c'est vrai ! Vous la voyez elle, c'est une personne souriante, kawaï, exubérante, et tout le tralala. Moi, je suis l'ermite, la fille que tout le monde connaît mais à qui personne ne parle._

_Voilà, en gros._

_Non mais, sincèrement, autant vous prévenir tout de suite :_

_Il ne m'arrive jamais rien._

_Donc je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais raconter dans ce fichu cahier._

_…_

_On verra bien._

**_Fuyuki Aikawa, fille insignifiante_**

**_

* * *

_*** : Fuyuki signifie "neige d'hiver" en japonais.

N'oubliez pas le bouton review, il ne mord pas... Et c'est à ça qu'on carbure, nous les auteurs !

Bisous à tous !

**Cerise,** _*qui retourne baver devant les fanfictions yaoi de Bleach*_


	2. D'où l'utilité des passages piétons !

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Vous verrez bien...

**Rating :****K+** pour le moment, à cause du **langage**. On verra pour le lemon.

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne !

**Titre du chapitre :** Chapitre 1 : D'où l'utilité des passages piétons !

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure :** Suite aux bons retour que j'ai reçu... Voilà le premier chapitre !

Le deuxième devrait arriver moins rapidement, car en semaine je n'ai pas vraiment de temps... Les publications se feront en général soit le mercredi, le vendredi ou le dimanche ! Quelques fois les autres jours si je trouve une petite place dans mon agenda.

J'arrête de vous embêter et je laisse la parole à notre Fuyuki Aïkawa nationale !

* * *

**D'où l'utilité des passages piétons !**

"Ptain ! Ptain ! Ptaaaiiiinn…"

À ce moment précis, je cours comme une folle sur un trottoir bondé tout en évitant adroitement les passants absorbés dans leur conversation téléphonique pour certains, leur shopping réussi pour d'autres ou encore l'exploration buccale de leur partenaire pour les chanceux.

Si je cours ainsi, c'est parce mon réveil a apparemment décidé de tester la validité de la loi de Murphy (loi de l'Emmerdement Maximum pour les incultes !*) en tombant en panne au milieu de la nuit précédent mon premier jour de travail saisonnier.

Oui, oui, par travail saisonnier, j'entends job d'été. Tout le monde n'a pas des parents capables de payer le loyer exorbitant nécessaire pour loger convenablement une étudiante.

Je me suis donc trouvé un boulot à la hauteur de mes capacités… Capacités ? Mais est-ce que j'en ai au moins ?

Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Vous me connaissez assez bien pour savoir que je n'ai pas une excellente estime de moi-même.

"J'ai pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au passage piéton ! Tant pis, je tente le tout pour le tout, je traverse au milieu en espérant que les conducteurs soient assez intelligents pour ne pas avancer au moment où je suis sur la route."

C'est demander à une fourmi de torcher un éléphant.

Ou, dis plus élégamment, les automobilistes ont apparemment décidé qu'arriver en retard à mon premier jour de travail ne suffisait pas. Non, ces sadiques ont aussi pris la décision de me faire mourir aujourd'hui.

C'est donc avec une insouciance insolente que je m'engage sur la chaussée, comme une bienheureuse.

Bienheureuse qui va bientôt trépasser.

J'imagine que vous ne parvenez pas à imaginer la sensation que ça fait d'être percuté par une voiture, puisque vous êtes encore ici pour lire mon histoire.

Ben ça fait mal. Plus constructif ?

Nan mais vous me prenez pour une auteure géniale ou quoi ?

Bon, bon, pour vous je vais essayer. Vous avez déjà imaginé ce que peut ressentir une molécule qui se prend une autre à une vitesse approchant celle de la lumière ?

Non ?

…

Arrêtez d'insinuer que je suis anormale !

Ahem. Ben ça fait le même effet entre une voiture et un piéton. La voiture arrive comme au ralenti devant vos yeux innocents, actuellement écarquillés de terreur, ce qui doit vous donner un air bien con, mais personne ne sera là pour vous prendre en photo, rassurez-vous.

Vous, vous n'avez aucun réflexe, vous êtes paralysés par une peur qui vous vrille l'estomac sans aucune pitié. Vous souhaitez rendre votre petit-déjeuner (assez peu consistant du fait de mon retard pour moi), sauf que la voiture ne vous en laissera pas le temps.

Au passage, essayez de noter la marque de l'automobile, c'est quand même grave la classe de se faire étaler comme une crêpe par une Porsche. Bon, j'avoue, moi c'était une vieille auto pourrie dont je n'ai pas pu distinguer le logo à cause de l'épaisse couche de crasse qui reposait dessus.

Donc, à ce moment précis, le pare choc vous brise les tibias dans mon cas (j'fais quand même 1m77 hein, ce n'est pas rien !) ou les genoux pour les plus petits.

Et là, héhé, la douleur est telle que vous voulez hurler pour que ça cesse, sauf que la voiture n'a pas fini de vous éclater.

Vous vous écroulez donc sur le capot (oui c'est pas très glorieux) avec une délicatesse approchant celle d'un rhinocéros à la charge.

Le sang vous remonte à la bouche, et vous crachez vos poumons avec la désagréable impression d'étouffer.

C'est gore, me dites-vous. Sauf que comme ça, vous avez l'occasion de vous venger de l'enfoiré qui vous roule dessus en lui salopant son pare-brise avec des glaviots rougeâtres et gluants.

Ha ha, dans ta gueule sale plouc !

Échappons-nous donc de ce moment d'une rare élégance pour détailler ce qui vous arrive ensuite. Le conducteur parvient enfin à stopper son engin. Vous vous écroulez sur la chaussée. Dans le cas le plus probable, mais aussi le plus chanceux, vous êtes déjà mort et vous ne souffrez plus.

Dans l'autre cas, nettement plus douloureux, vous respirez encore et votre cœur menace d'exploser. Des passants se précipitent sur vous, quitte à vous marcher sur la main. M'enfin, vous avez déjà super mal, donc ça fait pas une grande différence, me direz-vous.

Là encore, plusieurs cas de figures se présentent à vous.

Le premier, vous succombez rapidement à vos blessures, ce qui vous évite de souffrir trop.

Le deuxième, vous parvenez jusque dans l'ambulance mais vous mourrez au cours du trajet.

Le troisième, vous parvenez à l'hôpital mais vous décédez pendant l'opération censée vous sauver.

Et enfin, dernier cas… Le quatrième ! Bravo, vous savez compter !

Les médecins vous sauvent, vous gardez peut-être une ou deux séquelles, mais vous restez en vie, et là, j'ai envie de dire c'est dommage. Mais ça serait dévoiler la suite de l'histoire, et puis bon, l'auteure va me tuer si je vais ça parce que plus personne viendra lire.

Donc, je suis actuellement dans le cas où je succombe rapidement à mes blessures, ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

Pas de petits oiseaux qui chantent, pas d'ange vous menant jusqu'aux portes du paradis dans une béatitude absolue.

En fait, pour être explicite, vous vous transformez en âme errante. Un être immatériel, qui observe la marche du monde sans pouvoir y participer.

Oui, oui. Je fais de la philosophie à mes heures perdues.

Enfin, je faisais, parce que là, je ne suis plus vraiment en état d'ouvrir un bouquin. C'est donc avec une mélancolie extrême que je regarde les gens s'apitoyer sur mon pauvre corps meurtri.

Je confirme, ça fait une drôle d'impression de se voir aussi amochée.

Le conducteur paraît vraiment ennuyé, vous espérez que c'est parce qu'il regrette amèrement d'avoir interrompu le cours d'une vie prometteuse, mais en fait c'est surtout parce qu'il va devoir remplir de la paperasse et passer quelques mois à l'ombre.

Je reste là, à contempler les gens affolés qui hurlent : "Appelez une ambulance !". Sauf que vous, vous savez parfaitement qu'il est un peu tard pour ça. Vous rigolez donc si vous êtes un peu folle comme moi, ou pleurez parce que vous imaginez la réaction de vos proches. Si vous êtes dans le deuxième cas, je vais vous donner un conseil d'ami : évitez de vous rendre à votre propre enterrement, ça vous déprimerait encore plus.

Mais le truc absolument génial lorsque vous êtes une âme errante, c'est que vous pouvez entrer partout sans jamais vous faire remarquer.

Heu, ok. Il y aura peut-être une ou deux personnes extra-lucides qui vous verront. Ne vous occupez pas d'elles, ou bien tourmentez-les si vous êtes d'humeur taquine.

Et là, on pourrait croire que tout est fini et que vous pourrez tranquillement errer dans la félicité la plus totale jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Sauf que c'est plus compliqué.

Parce qu'en fait, mener une vie d'âme errante c'est vachement dangereux.

Déjà à cause des Hollows, ces monstres qui dévorent les morts comme vous et moi. Très dangereux, à éviter si possible. Surtout si vous êtes comme moi une sorte d'appât irrésistible. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je les attire plus que les autres, c'est comme ça.

Et puis certaines personnes extra-lucides sont pas super sympa avec les poltergeists. Au début, ça fait rire, à la fin ça fait mal.

Mon conseil : faites-vous discret. Mais alors, y a-t-il un moyen pour échapper à ces dangers ?

Oui. Et ce moyen s'appelle : Shinigami.

Ce sont des âmes, mais entraînées à exterminer les Hollows et à envoyer les spectres comme nous au "paradis" (qui sincèrement n'a rien de paradisiaque, mais ça vous le saurez plus tard).

Comment rencontrer un Shinigami ?

J'en sais rien, hé banane. J'suis pas une encyclopédie moi. La seule solution, c'est d'espérer qu'ils vous trouvent avant que vous vous fassiez bouffer par un Hollow affamé.

**_

* * *

_*** : Si si, cette loi existe vraiment, vous pouvez chercher sur Internet !

Le décor est planté, l'histoire entamée... On entre donc dans le vif du sujet !

Mini espace pub : n'oubliez pas d'aller voir nos autres fanfictions à ma collège Sardine et à moi, surtout "White Memories" qui pourrait bien vous donner quelques informations pour la suite de cette fic...

Allez, gros bisous à tout les lecteurs, et n'oubliez pas le bouton review !

**Cerise,** _*qui regarde une bouteille d'eau de javel en rigolant*  
_


	3. Zampakutô, Shinigami, et autres

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Vous verrez bien...

**Rating :**** K+** pour le moment, à cause du **langage**. On verra pour le lemon.

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et dans ce chapitre vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "White Memories")

**Titre du chapitre :** Chapitre 2 : Zampakutô, Shinigami, et autres trucs dangereux

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Coucou !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, je remercie donc **tenshihouou**, **MissBleach**, **Radio Jas** et **ChamalloW** !

Voici le deuxième chapitre des Chroniques d'une fille banale.

Je tiens à vénérer tout particulièrement ma consœur Sardine que j'aime et qui a le courage de tout lire et de rigoler en plus.

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

"..." -- Paroles

'...' -- Pensées

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Zampakutô, Shinigami, et autres trucs dangereux**

Quel beau soir de fin d'été, n'est-ce pas ? Un de ceux où cette atmosphère soporifique vous donne l'impression de vous être enfilé dix verres de saké, sans reprendre votre respiration, le nez bouché.

Non, je n'ai pas déjà essayé.

J'aurais bien pris le temps d'observer ce magnifique soleil couchant mais, voyez-vous... Là, je suis un peu occupé à meugler de terreur comme une vache que l'on conduit à l'abattoir.

En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis moins en forme que d'habitude ou si ce Hollow est vachté rapide, mais toujours est-il qu'à force de reculer devant l'affreuse bestiole, je songe sérieusement à faire l'acquisition de rétroviseurs.

Stoppons l'image quelques secondes.

Je suis coincée, aucune chance de m'échapper, je ne peux pas me défendre, et, cerise sur le gâteau, personne ne peut m'entendre.

Ou, en clair, je suis dans la merde.

C'est à ce moment précis que des pensées stupides vous viennent en tête.

'Peut-on mourir une deuxième fois ?'

'Mais je vais où, après ?'

'Pffff, c'est nul... J'aurais pu profiter du fait que personne ne me voyait pour aller mater quelqu'un sous la douche...'

'Noooon ! Je n'ai même pas pu finir de regarder Bleach !'

Ah non, ça c'est l'auteure qui s'incruste, n'y faites pas attention, elle est frustrée de ne pas pouvoir intervenir.

Bref, je suis donc là, à avoir ces idées par dizaines.

Remettons ça en "lecture".

"Alors, petite fille, as-tu peur de moi ?"

'Et ça parle en plus !'

"Pourquoi j'aurais peur d'une grosse limace qui pue ? Et ta "petite fille", tu peux te la mettre où j'pense."

Hum, oui oui, mon langage est d'une rare élégance, je l'admets, la faute à ma mère qui jurait comme un vieux loup de mer.

Ici, imaginez une petite musique style "entrée des gladiateurs". Désolé, on n'a pas le budget pour vous la mettre en vrai, et puis c'est vachement dur à insérer dans une fanfiction.

Remplacez les gladiateurs par une fille avec des cheveux blancs comme la neige, des yeux clairs couleur lilas et un sabre très, très bien affûté.

Plutôt petite, 1m40 environ. Très mignonne, à l'air adorable. (Si vous avez le malhe... La chance de la croiser un jour, je vous serais reconnaissante de ne jamais lui répéter ça.)

Bref, cette fille donne un grand coup dans l'enfoiré qui voulait me bouffer. Na, fallait pas t'attaquer à Fuyuki Aïkawa. Non mais.

La bestiole s'évapore comme une goutte d'eau sur le capot d'une voiture sous un soleil brûlant, les vautours volent autours de l'homme assoiffé, homme qui ne sera bientôt plus qu'un cadavre...

On s'éloigne du sujet là. Et puis j'aime pas trop parler de voiture.

La fille se retourne vers moi :

"Tu as eu de la chance."

"Je sais."

"Tu pourrais au moins dire merci. Je viens de te sauver."

Je rigole. Oui, oui, je suis une inconsciente notoire, et je vous emmerde.

"Merci, mais tu es bien prétentieuse pour une gamine de ton âge."

Elle soupire, lève les yeux au ciel d'un air de dire : "Mais quel concombre de mer atrophiée du cerveau, celle-là !"

J'avoue, je suis très douée pour déchiffrer les expressions faciales. Bon, ok, j'ai lu sur ses lèvres aussi.

"Je suis bien plus vieille que toi."

...

Donnez moi immédiatement la marque de sa crème anti-ride ou le nom de son chirurgien esthétique.

"Tu as eu de la chance..."

"Effectivement, tu es plus vieille que t'en a l'air, la preuve tu radotes. Ça fait deux fois que tu me le dis."

"Si tu me laissais finir mes phrases..."

"Désolééééee..." fais-je d'un air pas repenti pour un sou.

"Tu as de la chance d'être tombée sur moi. Un autre Shinigami t'aurait déjà planté son Zampakutô entre les deux yeux."

"Son quoi ?"

"Peu importe."

Elle détourne le regard et je suis affreusement vexée.

Ah, elle me considère comme une crotte de chien étalée sur le trottoir, entourée de papiers gras laissés par des ados fans de hamburger ?

Elle va goûter à la fureur légendaire de Fuyuki Aïkawa ! Nouvelle mélodie, style "arrivée héroïque du héros".

Malheureusement, avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, un autre enfant arrive d'un seul coup à côté de la fille. Ptain, j'étais vachement bien partie et tout et tout, et pis lui y me casse mon groove. Pfff, mauvais joueur.

Il est encore plus petit, les mêmes cheveux mais les yeux turquoises.

"Pas de problème ?" demande-t-il.

"Aucun. Mis à part que cette âme-là est pire que Renji question insolence."

"Pire ?... Impossible."

"Bon ok, au moins autant alors."

"Si vous pouviez arrêter de parler de moi alors que je suis là... Et puis, c'est qui Renji ?!"

"Quelqu'un avec qui tu t'entendrais très bien."

Euh... Elle ose me comparer à quelqu'un sans me connaître ? J'ai pas rêvé, là ?

Une personne que je connais même pas, en plus !

Bref, pour couronner le tout, je ne trouve rien à répondre.

Non, je n'ai pas un sens de la répartie extraordinaire, et oui, moi aussi j'ai un Zampakutô très affûté maintenant ! Et j'hésiterais pas à m'en servir contre vous !

Oups, spoiler.

Tant pis.

Euh… Mettons à part ce moment de révélations interdites par l'auteure sous peine d'une mort atrocement douloureuse (gloups…) et regardons la scène plus en détail.

Les deux Shinigamis (parce que oui, c'est des Shinigamis, d'un niveau élevé en plus, et non, ce ne sont pas des gentils enfants tout mignons) échangent quelques mots dont je ne me souviens pas. C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge.

Non, de poisson pané.

Enfin, toujours est-il que la fille dégaine son arme avec un air franchement pas amical sur son visage.

'Merde. Elle a l'intention de faire quoi avec son… Zampamachin ?'

"Putain, Shiro-chan. T'es pas drôle. C'est toujours à moi de faire le Konsoh."

"La dernière fois, c'était moi. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça."

"D'accord, Shiro-chan ! Mais tu me dois un verre de saké en rentrant."

"Alcoolique."

"Rabat-joie. "

Comment font-ils pour ne pas ressentir mon inquiétude ? Je l'ignore. Peut-être parce que la plupart des Shinigamis sont bourrins et inconscients.

Non, je nie avoir eu de tels propos, et je ne suis en aucun cas responsable des dégâts causés.

A ce moment précis, je me sens comme une mouche coincée dans un pot de miel. C'est con une mouche, mais c'est pas pire que les guêpes, parce qu'elles vous piquent sans aucune raison.

Argh, ça se transforme en documentaire animalier cette fiction.

Donc, la mouche en question a la lèvre inférieure qui tremble d'un air franchement terrifié, des grands yeux qui brillent et qui font bizarre sur une fille comme moi. Parce que je suis une espèce de pseudo-rebelle, qui déteste l'autorité et les règles. Donc l'air apeuré d'une gentille petite chérie de cinq ans, c'est pas vraiment pour moi.

En plus, ma tresse me chatouille la clavicule et j'ose même pas la repousser. Bon Dieu, j'ai vraiment l'air d'une pauvre conne sur ces images.

On peut pas sauter ce moment ?

Non ?

Vous êtes sûrs ?

Bon, ok.

"Qu… Quesquevoualléfère ?"

"Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de dire." rigole la fille en ayant l'air de se foutre franchement de moi.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire avec ce Zampakutô ?"

Elle regarde son arme, et relève les yeux vers moi, l'air impressionné, ce qui me laisse sur le cul, si vous me pardonnez l'expression.

"Juste en m'entendant dire "Zampakutô" tout à l'heure, tu en as déduit que c'était mon arme ? Tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu en a l'air."

"Je suis censée prendre ça dans quel sens ?"

Elle m'évalue de haut en bas.

"Hum… On va dire un compliment."

Je veux répliquer, mais elle retourne brusquement son arme, et me plaque la garde sur le milieu du front.

"Repose en paix."

Ça fait bien dit comme ça, mais ne vous laissez pas avoir, c'est qu'une bande d'arnaqueur pire que les publicitaires.

Je me permet donc de faire une autre pause ici, histoire de vous donner quelque précisions sur la technique du Konsoh.

Vu par un observateur extérieure, le kanji imprimé sur la garde du Zampakutô s'ancre sur ma peau, puis brille d'une étrange lueur, avant que je ne disparaisse, pour ne laisser qu'un petit papillon noir.

Vu par moi, je ne crois pas avoir jamais eu aussi mal.

La brûlure causée par l'impression du symbole sur mon front est semblable à celle de mille soleils naissants.

Retenez bien cette phrase, ce sera sans doute la mieux tournée de la fiction.

Pas de hurlements, rien. Chuis pas une chochotte, quand même. Mais bon, l'étrange sensation de s'enfoncer dans le sol, dans les ténèbres…

C'est terrifiant. J'en tremble encore. Désolé de vous imposer ça, mais j'ai besoin de vous décrire l'impression que ça fait... L'impression de mourir vraiment.

Le silence assourdissant, semblable à celui d'une chambre vide, brisé par la seule respiration d'une personne qui s'endort pour toujours.

Le froid qui me saisit les membres. Les picotements de chaleur qui me traversent de part en part.

La peur d'un endroit inconnu. Le soulagement de la sécurité.

Le sang battant à mes oreilles. Mon cœur s'arrêtant de battre.

Tant d'émotions et de sensations contradictoires.

Et la seule réaction qui vient de mon moi profond, à cet instant-ci, est l'envie profonde de se libérer, comme un chien qui tire sur sa laisse.

La laisse casse.

* * *

'Ouch... Ma pauvre têêêête... Mais... Mais où suis-je ?'

J'ouvre les paupières, sauf que le soleil qui brille fait mal à mes nœils, donc je les referme. Penser à acheter une paire de lunettes de soleil.

'Je suis allongée où, là... Par terre ?'

Aïe. Ouh, putain. J'ai mal au dos.

Tout en me frottant les lombaires, je me redresse aussi vite que possible, c'est-à-dire à la vitesse d'une limace malade vu l'état de détérioration avancée de mes vertèbres.

Des gens circulent autours de moi, en me jetant à peine un coup d'œil hautain, la pitié absente de tout les regards.

Décidément, tout le monde me prend de haut aujourd'hui !

'La fille parlait d'un paradis... Un lieu calme et paisible, il me semble...'

C'est ça, son "lieu de repos éternel" ?

...

Hé ben, on ne doit vraiment pas avoir la même définition du mot "paradis".

Des vieilles maisons délabrées, des gens vêtus de haillons pour la plupart, et des enfants qui courent un peu partout.

'Où sont les anges ? Les nuages ?'

Ça ressemble plutôt au vieux quartier pourri d'à côté de chez moi.

Tant bien que mal, je me redresse sur mes jambes vacillantes.

'Oooooh, ça tourne.'

Je me rattrape au rebord d'une fenêtre et pose une main sur mon front, qui est brûlant.

Un effet secondaire du Konsoh ?

Pas le temps de plancher sur cette hypothèse.

'C'est quoi ça ? Y a une drôle d'énergie près d'ici. Je peux peut-être la rejoindre ?'

Comme un papillon de nuit attiré par une lampe torche, je remonte la rue et suis le fil.

'À droite à la prochaine...'

Hé ben dites donc...

Devant moi se trouvent les mêmes personnes, mais vraiment les mêmes, hein ! Les deux gosses à qui je vais parler gentiment (heu... Pas sûr en fait) et leur demander de m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Mettez-vous à ma place, quoi ! J'atterris dans un endroit tout pourri qui apparemment est censé faire office de "paradis, les oiseaux chantent et tout va bien, lalala" !

Nan mais oh ! Faudrait pas trop voir à me prendre pour une abrutie !

Comment ça, j'en suis une ?!

'Bon ok. Il est temps de mettre une fessée à ces microbes.'

J'ai jamais fait de baby-sitting, mais j'imagine qu'envoyer une personne innocente dans un bidonville, c'est un bon motif de punition.

"Hé, regarde Shiro-chan ! C'est pas la fille qu'on a vue hier ?"

"Oui, effectivement. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça."

"Bah, tu voudrais quand même pas que j't'appelle Hitsugaya taïchô ?"

'Merde alors, ce gosse est capitaine ?! Je connais pas leur hiérarchie, mais...'

"Ça serait bien."

"Très bien, Hitsugaya taïchô !" fais la fille d'un ton raide.

"Dites..."

Les deux enfants (ou presque) se retournent vers moi, un air affreusement glacial collé sur le visage.

"Si ça vous ennuie pas trop, j'aimerais bien savoir comment et pourquoi je suis ici."

"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !" soupire le garçon. "J'ai une tonne de paperasse qui m'attend au bureau. Et je suis certain que Matsumoto a encore fait une bêtise en mon absence."

"Si tu me prend pour une personne trop insignifiante pour intéresser ta précieuse petite personne, je vais vite te détromper."

"J'aimerais bien voir ça, sachant que tu n'es pas armée, et que tu n'as même pas le reiatsu suffisant pour devenir Shinigami."

"J'en ai rien à battre, tout ce que je veux, c'est des réponses. Peu importe comment, je les aurai, et tu dois me les donner."

"Je n'ai jamais demandé à te revoir."

Les passants se sont arrêtés et nous observent. Je hausse le ton petit à petit, consciente que je fais une grossière erreur.

"Alors pourquoi laisses-tu échapper cette énergie qui te suis à chacun de tes pas ?"

Le garçon serre les poings et un sifflement s'échappe d'entre ses dents.

"Tu as suivi mon reiatsu ?! Espèce de..."

"Shiro-ch... Hitsugaya taïchô..." dit la fille d'un air détendu. "Je t'avais dis de le masquer."

"Je ne pouvais pas savoir que cette âme avait le potentiel suffisant pour détecter les personnes à haut pouvoir spirituel."

"Hé bien, désolé pour toi, mais il se trouve que tu m'as sous-estimée."

"Peu importe. Je n'ai rien à te dire. On s'en va, Shizuka."

"Haï..."

Tremblante de rage, j'attrape le petit capitaine par le col de son uniforme.

"Tu crois vraiment pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ?"

Les autres âmes nous regardent maintenant d'un air horrifié, et la fille me lance un regard désolé en secouant la tête.

"Comment oses-tu..."

Le garçon dégaine son arme à une vitesse impressionnante et tente de me trancher la gorge. Suivant des yeux le trajet de la lame, je parviens éviter la majeure partie du coup.

Passant une main sur ma gorge, je constate qu'un filet de sang y coule.

"Teme ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !"

Je ne parviens pas à éviter la deuxième attaque, plus rapide que la première. Avec consternation, je vois au ralenti la lame s'enfoncer dans mon ventre, pour en ressortir écarlate, rougeoyante de sang.

"Kuso..." je marmonne avec un sourire en coin. "T'es drôlement fort, pour un gosse de ton âge."

Je tombe à genoux, les yeux fixés sur le Zampakutô couvert de liquide collant, dont le goût remonte déjà à ma bouche.

"Je te l'ai dis... J'en ai pas fini avec toi."

Mes yeux se ferment, et je tombe face contre terre.

J'ai perdu.

Pour cette fois.

* * *

Tssss, plus je relis ce chapitre, moins je l'aime. Tant pis, hein. J'en ai besoin pour la suite.

Commentaires ? Menaces de mort ? Envies de meurtre ? Mots doux ?

C'est sur le bouton review qu'il faut cliquer !

Allez, à pluche !


	4. Si t'es dans la mouise

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Vous verrez bien...

**Rating :**** K+** pour le moment, à cause du **langage**. On verra pour le lemon.

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du chapitre :** Chapitre 3 : Si t'es dans la mouise, tape dans tes mains

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Ohayo !

Nouveaux remerciements à **Mayuu** et à **freak** pour leurs reviews !

Spéciale dédicace (yooo !) à Sardine, pour son infinie patience et sa bonté naturelle qui lui permettent de me supporter. Bon, en vrai, elle doit avoir une technique secrète, mais j'ai pas encore trouvé.

Chapitre 3 des Chroniques d'une fille banale, dès à présent dans votre ciném... Sur votre ordinateur ! *jingle publicité petit budget*

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

"..." -- Paroles

'...' -- Pensées

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Si t'es dans la mouise, tape dans tes mains !  
**

Aïe. Ma tête. Putain de merde. Mal. Chier. Encore ?

"Quand même... Shiro-chan, t'aurait pu y aller plus délicatement. Regarde comme tu l'as amochée."

"Shizuka, tu n'as pas vu à quel point elle me manquait de respect ?"

"Certes, mais on en a vu passer des fortes têtes ! Ce n'est pas cette fille qui va te faire sortir de tes gonds, si ?"

"Je ne regrette pas le moins du monde ce que j'ai fait."

"J'en ai bien conscience, seulement... Ça ne se fait pas de taillader une âme désarmée ! Et puis, pourquoi as-tu dit qu'elle n'avait "même pas le reiatsu nécessaire pour devenir Shinigami", en sachant que cela était faux ? As-tu seulement ressenti l'énergie spirituelle qu'elle dégage ?"

"Pas plus qu'un Shinigami de bas niveau."

"Un Shinigami de bas niveau peut grimper en puissance, si on l'entraîne comme il faut !"

"Peu importe. Je n'accorde aucune importance aux insolentes dans son genre."

"Mais enfin, imagine ce que cela donnerait si on lui mettait un Zampakutô dans les mains ?"

"Tu veux donner une arme à cette fille ?! Je ne te connaissais pas suicidaire ! Et quand bien même, qui pourrait lui enseigner les bases du Shinigami ?"

Bordel... Mais de quoi ils discutent ces deux abrutis ? J'vais les décalquer, moi, si ça continue !

"Je relève le défi."

Quoi ? Attendez... Elle vient de dire qu'elle allait m'apprendre à être Shinigami ? Et mon avis, on s'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche, c'est ça ?

"Très bien. J'imagine que tu n'as même pas conscience du fait que tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. Entraîner cette... Cette abrutie, c'est complètement inimaginable."

"Tu as toujours été étroit d'esprit, Tôshirô... Inimaginable ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire."

"Mais du mien, si..."

Surpris, les deux Shinigamis se retournent brusquement vers l'endroit où je suis allongée. Les yeux toujours fermés, je sens leurs regards accusateurs. Ma voix est terriblement faible et usée. Dans un effort, je soulève les paupières, avec l'impression de faire des haltères.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" s'enquit la dénommée Shizuka.

"Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de rentrer dans votre petit jeu. Quand ai-je dis que devenir un Shinigami m'intéressait ?"

"C'est... C'est une offre inestimable !" s'étrangle la jeune fille. "Je te propose un entraînement personnalisé, supervisé par un capitaine ! Même les meilleurs élèves de l'Académie n'y ont pas droit !"

"Peut-être est-ce une proposition en or, mais faudrait-il au moins me convaincre."

Shizuka me regarde, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux ronds, comme si je venais de proférer une horrible insanité.

"Te... Te convaincre ?"

Elle lâche un rire nerveux, du genre "comment-t'annoncer-que-tu-es-une-imbécile-sans-que-tu-le-prennes-mal".

"Être un Shinigami n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Si je t'offre mes conseils, c'est que je juge que ton potentiel peut être intéressant à développer."

D'un ton expert de professeur, elle se lance dans une longue tirade.

"Je te donnerais un Zampakutô, et t'en expliquerai les particularités. J'ai déjà fait profiter quelques élèves de mon enseignement il y a de cela plusieurs années, mais jamais d'un entraînement poussé. Je t'apprendrais des techniques qui feront de toi l'un des meilleurs Shinigamis de cette génération, sans oublier le fait qu'en tant que capitaine, j'ai des relations pour le moins... Intéressantes, qui t'assureront un avenir au sein du Seireitei. Ta force physique est déjà assez développé, mais il faudra travailler ton adresse, ta rapidité et tes réflexes. Chacun de tes mouvements seront analysés et corrigés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la perfection. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu seras..."

"Un des meilleurs Shinigamis de cette génération, j'ai compris. Mais qui me dit que tu ne me lâchera pas en cours de route ?"

"Moi." lâche le garçon, qui n'est pas encore intervenu. "Je fais un pari avec Shizuka : elle fera de toi une Shinigami convenable, ou bien elle s'engage à ne plus boire une seule goutte d'alcool de sa vie."

"Gloups... Ha ha... Vraiment ?" balbutie Shizuka, un grand sourire forcé aux lèvres.

"Vraiment." déclare fermement Tôshirô.

"Ça va réellement l'empêcher de me laisser tomber en plein entraînement ?" dis-je d'un ton suspicieux.

"Oh oui, crois-moi, c'est bien plus que suffisant."

"Très bien... Mais, si je gagne le pari, tu seras obligé d'obéir au moindre de mes ordres pendant... Disons un mois ?"

"Marché conclu."

Avec un dernier coup d'œil accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils, il quitte la pièce, et la température semble bizarrement remonter de quelques degrés.

"Acceptes-tu ma proposition ?"

La voix douce de Shizuka me fait sursauter. Perdue dans mes réflexions météorologique, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était resté là.

"J'imagine qu'à ce stade, je n'ai plus trop le choix."

"Donc... Je te donne rendez-vous dans quelques jours, quand tu seras assez en forme pour sortir d'ici."

"Ah oui... Mais dis-moi... Je suis où là ?"

"À la quatrième division."

Surprenant mon regard interrogateur, elle soupire et explique :

"Il y a treize divisions au sein du Seireitei. La première est dirigée par le Commandant, qui possède l'autorité suprême."

"Et les autres ?" fais-je, soudainement très intéressée par le discours instructif de la jeune fille.

"Deuxième division, services secrets. Son capitaine est Soi Fong, plutôt sympathique, mais ce n'est pas vers elle que je te conseille de te tourner en premier. Elle a une fâcheuse tendance à s'énerver rapidement.

Troisième division..."

Elle s'interrompt, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

"Oui ?" je l'encourage d'une voix douce.

"Pas de capitaine pour l'instant, néanmoins c'est son fukutaïchô Izuru Kira qui s'en occupe."

"Pas de capitaine ?"

Avec une grimace, elle pose une main sur son front, comme si les souvenirs cognaient trop forts.

"Une histoire... Que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de raconter, et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour t'en parler."

"Et les autres ?"

Heureuse de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet, Shizuka continue, tout sourire :

"Quatrième division, où nous nous trouvons actuellement, est la division consacrée aux soins. Unohana taïchô est vraiment une femme adorable, très gentille. J'espère que tu auras la chance de la rencontrer.

Cinquième division... Toujours pas de capitaine..."

Les muscles de son visage se contractent, comme pris de souffrance.

"Et son lieutenant n'est pas vraiment en état de s'en occuper... Mais cela concerne toujours la même histoire, donc passons.

Sixième division, dirigée par Kuchiki taïchô. Respecte-le plus que tout autre, car en plus d'être capitaine, il fait parti de la famille la plus noble de la Soul Society, et il n'a pas vraiment la réputation d'être tolérant."

"Il n'attaque pas ses subordonnés, quand même ?"

Un long silence me répond, me laissant imaginer le pire.

"Septième division, dirigée par Komamura taïchô, un homme droit, proche du Commandant."

"Tiens, c'est rigolo, tu ne fais pas beaucoup de commentaires cette fois-ci."

"C'est parce que je ne le connais pas vraiment bien."

"Ah, ok... Moi qui pensais que tu avais des relations "intéressantes"..."

"Fais attention à ta langue, toi. Cela pourrait te causer des ennuis. Huitième division... Kyôraku taïchô. Euh... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire qui pourrait ne pas porter atteinte à son intégrité..."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Disons que... C'est parfois un compagnon de beuverie..."

"Ok, c'est bon, pas besoin de t'étendre. J'ai pigé."

"Neuvième division... Moi !" claironne Shizuka. "Iitachin taïchô, une fille très sympa et intelligente, jolie et tout et tout..."

"Et modeste, nee ?"

"Aussi. Dixième division... C'est la division de Shiro-chan ! Hitsugaya taïchô, comme tu devras l'appeler, un petit génie, au Zampakutô très réputé, car le plus puissant de type glace."

"De type glace ?"

"J't'expliquerais. Onzième division, euh... La division bourrine..."

"Là, ça m'intéresse !" je m'écrie joyeusement.

"Oui, je vois ça... Son capitaine est Zaraki Kenpachi, toujours affublé de sa petite fukutaïchô Yachiru. Honnêtement, ne le laisse jamais croire que tu as assez de potentiel pour combattre avec lui. Ça pourrait t'être fatal."

"Compris."

"Douzième division, ne t'en approche pas, si tu tiens à la vie. C'est une division spécialisée dans la recherche scientifique, dirigée par Kurotsuchi taïchô, aux allures de savant fou."

"Boum ?"

"Des fois, oui. Treizième et dernière division, dont le commandant est assuré par Ukitake taïchô. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec lui, il adore les enfants."

"Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?" je m'insurge. "J'ai vraiment des airs enfantins ?"

"Parfois, oui... Dans quelques-unes de tes réactions... Oh merde !"

"Hn ?"

"J'suis à la bourre, j'devais aller à la huitième division, récupérer quelques papiers. A plus !"

"Récupérer quelques papiers ?"

Avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle disparaît dans une bourrasque.

Je contemple la pièce, très simple, juste meublée d'un futon dans lequel je suis allongée. En passant une main sur mon front, je constate que celui-ci est couvert de sueur, ce qui, entre nous, est loin d'être la sexytude incarnée.

Les cheveux emmêlés et ma tresse perdue dans l'amas de mèches folles, je baille et regarde avec curiosité le bandage autour de mon ventre.

'M'a explosé le bide, l'enfoiré. M'en fous, même pas mal, et pis quand j'aurai un Zampakutô, j'lui ferai pareil d'abord !'

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement. Je lève brusquement la tête, avec des airs de biche effarouchée. Lorsque je constate que l'arrivant n'a l'air que d'un jeune adolescent, je relâche mes muscles tendus, et reprend mon air de "baby-sitter de l'enfer".

"Ouais, c'est pourquoi ?" je grince, la lèvre relevée, comme pour montrer mes dents, prête à mordre (Roooaâr !).

"Oh... Ohayo !"

L'air inoffensif et surtout terrifié du jeune garçon me fait perdre un peu de fermeté. Je le détaille un peu plus : des cheveux noirs, des yeux fatigués, et un air enfantin, comme s'il avait grandi trop vite.

Il porte un plateau dans lequel se trouve des bandages et des fioles bizarres. Un infirmier ?

'Ont-ils tous l'air de gosses ici ?'

"Je... Je viens m'occuper de vous, Aïkawa-san."

"T'es qui toi ? Et puis, comment tu connais mon nom ?"

"C'est Iitachin taïchô qui me l'a dit, en précisant qu'il fallait que vous vous rétablissiez le plus vite possible. Je m'appelle... Yamada Hanatarô, septième siège de la quatrième division..."

"Ah, ok. C'est toi qui s'occupe de mes blessures ?"

"Ha... Haï..."

Je reste silencieuse, tandis qu'il s'empresse de défaire les bandages qui couvrent ma blessure.

'Argh, c'est dégueulasse ! On dirait qu'un Alien m'est sorti du bide et qu'on a recousu ensuite !'

"Vous guérissez vite..."

"Ouais, je sais."

Mon mutisme se prolonge pendant quelques secondes, puis je lâche dans un souffle :

"Arigatô, petit septième siège..."

"Pour... Pourquoi vous me remerciez ? C'est mon travail de vous soigner !"

Avec un sourire triste, je murmure :

"Y a pas beaucoup de monde qui s'occupe de moi, en ce moment... En général, les gens ont plutôt tendance à vouloir me tuer."

"Je vois ça..."

Je rigole, d'un rire qui se termine en gémissement car la contraction des muscles abdominaux m'est encore très douloureuse. Hé oui, on est une warrior ou ou ne l'est pas.

"Voilà, c'est fini. Je repasserai dans la journée pour vous apporter des anti-douleurs."

"D'ac'."

"À plus tard, Aïkawa-san. Reposez-vous."

"J'ai pas l'intention de partir."

Le garçon se lève, attrape le plateau et sort de la chambre.

Bon, réfléchissons un peu. Oui, je sais, c'est dur, mais ça aide.

Je me trouve dans une sorte de "paradis", ou tout du moins l'endroit où on va quand on meurt. Théoriquement, je ne peux pas mourir une deuxième fois, cependant la jolie coupure que j'ai au ventre me prouve le contraire. Donc, je ne suis pas immortelle. Va falloir faire attention, surtout que moi, question chance, on peut repasser hein.

Shizuka Iitachin, capitaine de la neuvième division, vient de décider de m'entraîner, (presque) sans me consulter et en envoyant valser mes protestations. Je devrais la détester, mais j'ai pas que ça à foutre. Son copain, Tôshirô Hitsugaya, est lui capitaine de la dixième division, et c'est un vrai glaçon ambulant. Son Zampakutô le prouve. Il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier énormément, donc évitons si possible d'avoir à faire avec lui.

Yamada Hanatarô est septième siège de la quatrième division, il a l'air bien sympa mais pas très débrouillard comme gamin.

Ma pauvre tête... Et si on se reposait un peu au lieu de plancher à tout ça ?

Oui... Se...

Reposer...

Un peu...

* * *

[Quelques jours plus tard...]

Me voici donc sortie de la quatrième division. Alléluia, aujourd'hui est un jour de grâce, mes frères ! Je n'ai presque plus mal (ou si peu) et j'ai rendez-vous avec Shizuka pour mon premier "cours". Ouais, parce que parler de tout et de rien (surtout de rien) avec le petit infirmier, ça va bien cinq minutes.

Selon Shizuka, je dois éviter au possible de me faire voir. Facile à dire, mes pas ne sont pas encore aussi légers que ceux d'une gazelle, et j'voudrais vous y voir !

C'est (heureusement) sans croiser personne que je parviens à la salle d'entraînement.

Grande, vide, simple. Ce sont les trois mots qui me viennent à l'esprit lorsque j'essaie de décrire cette pièce. Avec juste une petite capitaine aux cheveux blancs au milieu, les mains croisées derrière le dos d'un air de dire "tu-ne-sais-pas-ce-qui-t'attend-pauvre-débile". Avec un immense sourire qui lui mange tout le visage, elle me salue d'un courtois geste de la main :

"Salut, Fuyuki ! J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?"

"Pour apprendre à devenir une Shinigami ?"

"Très juste !" m'applaudit-elle, manifestement très enthousiaste.

"Et... Donc ?"

"Aujourd'hui, je vais commencer par l'apprentissage des techniques de base du parfait Shinigami : la vitesse et les réflexes !"

"Ah ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?"

"Comme ceci !"

En un éclair, Shizuka se faufile jusqu'à moi et donne un grand coup de poing dans mon ventre. Je me plie en deux sous le choc. Sans se départir de son sadique sourire, elle remonte brutalement sa jambe, et son pied frappe mon genou. J'ai l'impression de revivre l'accident, avec une petite fille à la place de la voiture.

"Les réflexes, Fuyuki ! La vitesse !" clame-t-elle d'un ton théâtral.

Voyant la main tendue de Shizuka arriver vers ma joue, j'essaie d'éviter le choc. Malheureusement, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que l'autre main arriverait de l'autre côté, au même moment. C'est donc une baffe magistrale qui m'envoie dire bonjour au sol.

Alors que j'ai une vue très rapprochée des grains du bois du parquet, Shizuka rigole et lance :

"Imagine si je t'avais obligée à te battre tout de suite avec un Zampakutô !"

Ha ha. Je me marre.

Quelque chose me dit... Que ça ne fait que commencer.

* * *

Voili voilou ! Troisième chapitre en ligne, commence déjà à bosser sur le quatrième...

N'oubliez pas le bouton review, il n'a jamais tué personne ! (Enfin... À ma connaissance...)


	5. De par le feu

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Vous verrez bien...

**Rating :**** K+** pour le moment, à cause du **langage**. On verra pour le lemon.

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du chapitre :** Chapitre 4 : De par le feu

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Hello les gens !

Waouh, merci pour vos reviews, **Mayuu**, **MissBleach** et **ChamalloW** ! Ça me fait très plaisir !

Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic plaît, parce que je prend pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire !

Cerise, mode *Bleach c'est le bien, mais le bien est vachement addictif quand même*

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

"..." -- Paroles

'...' -- Pensées

_'...'_ -- Mystère...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : De par le feu**

Tiens, tiens ! Mais qui voilà ! Ce ne serait pas les pauvres petits esprits qui suivent tant bien que mal ma passionnante histoire ? On dirait bien ! J'imagine que vous voulez savoir ce qui m'arrive après être sortie de la quatrième division et après avoir débuté mon entraînement avec Shizuka ?

Hum, à vrai dire, pas grand-chose...

Shizuka m'a fait un loooonnng discours (inutile de vous préciser que je n'ai pas tout écouté) sur l'illégalité de ma présence ici. Selon elle, si je me tiens à carreaux, je ne devrais pas avoir trop d'ennuis. Le temps qu'elle s'arrange pour asseoir ma position (qui est très inconfortable à vrai dire), je vis chez elle.

C'est plutôt sympa, Shi' est une bonne colocataire, même si elle n'est pas souvent à la maison en journée. J'ai le droit de faire à peu près tout ce que je veux pour m'occuper, tant que je n'attire pas l'attention. J'ai juste appris à mes dépends que la réserve secrète de saké planquée sous le canapé était estampillée "propriété privée".

Je n'ai pas revu le capitaine de la dixième division depuis mon séjour à la quatrième. Je ne m'en plains pas, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte.

Question de bon sens. Finir les tripes à l'air, j'ai déjà donné, merci.

Et mon entraînement ? Ah, c'est une bonne question. Parce qu'à vrai dire, ça fait déjà dix minutes que j'attends Shi' dans la salle attenante à ses appartements. D'habitude, elle n'est jamais en retard. Si son but, c'est de me faire flipper... C'est réussi.

La semaine dernière, Shi' a décidé qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. En clair : elle m'a filé un Zampakutô basique.

Oh ! J'entends d'ici vos exclamations horrifiées et vos "mais c'est du suicide !"

...

Je suis d'accord. Surtout pour moi.

Car j'ai beau avoir acquis quelques réflexes, je finis encore (et toujours) avec un magnifique panorama du plancher à la fin de la séance. Ça ne change pas beaucoup par rapport à avant, je l'admets. Toutefois, il est bon de noter que non seulement je respire tout les jours la poussière coincée dans les grains du bois, mais qu'en plus, je dois bien avoir perdu deux litres de sang avec ces fichus estafilades.

Shi' fait bien attention à ne pas me blesser gravement, mais une douzaine de petites coupures légères font très mal quand même.

'Bon, elle attend que je meure de vieillesse pour arriver ?'

Elle a aussi précisé que chaque Zampakutô était différent. Il faut juste savoir leur parler.

La petite capitaine a ajouté, d'un air blasé, que découvrir le nom de son Zampakutô pouvait prendre, au choix, de trois semaines à cinquante ans.

N'ayant pas envie d'entendre le nom de mon arme à un âge avancé, je fais pas mal d'effort pour l'écouter.

Mon monde intérieur non plus, j'l'ai pas encore découvert tiens. Y paraît que ça vient presque en même temps.

'Kuso... Kuso... Kuso ! KUSO ! KU...'

"Ohayo, Fuyuki !"

Je me retourne brusquement, surprise par l'irruption de Shizuka. Si ça se trouve, je vais mourir très jeune, d'une crise cardiaque. Rien n'est sûr avec la fille qui me sert de colocataire.

"Shi'... J'ai flippé, à cause de toi !"

"Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais rassure-toi, je me débrouille très bien toute seule. Allez, c'est parti."

* * *

Ooooooh, je n'avais jamais remarqué ces subtils éclats orangés incrustés dans le bois. C'est vraiment très joli.

"Tssss... Le goût du plancher te plaît tant que ça, Fuyuki ?"

"Nan, ça a un arrière-goût de noisette, et j'aime pas la noisette."

"Ton humour est toujours aussi pitoyable."

"Ouais, y paraît que je tiens ça de mon père."

"Allez, relève-toi, t'es en train de saloper toute la salle d'entraînement avec ton sang."

Tant bien que mal, je me relève avec une main toute écorchée. Mon Zampakutô gît lamentablement à terre à côté des mes pieds.

'Avec tout ce que je lui fais subir, y voudra jamais me dire son nom...'

"Néanmoins, il y a du progrès ; je meurs de chaud, donc je me suis plus épuisée." lâche Shizuka d'un ton désintéressé.

"Cool."

"Et toi, tu ne transpires même pas ? Quelle chance..."

"J'ai un bon déodorant."

Shizuka soupire longuement, et rengaine son arme après un dernier mouvement élégant du poignet.

"Désolé de t'abandonner, je reviens rapidement. Je dois aller discuter paperasse avec Shirô-ch... Hitsugaya taïchô."

Je hoche la tête, un peu ailleurs. Je me baisse lentement, et attrape du bout des doigts la garde de mon Zampakutô. Une drôle de vibration fait trembler mon bras.

"Euh... Shi' ? C'est normal que..."

Je tourne la tête. Ah, elle s'est déjà barrée. En même temps, je la comprends ; qui voudrait rester à papoter avec moi, nee ?

D'un regard interrogatif, je fixe la lame, qui semble briller d'un étrange éclat rouge-orangé.

'C'est juste mon imagination... Te casse pas, Fuyuki, t'as juste tellement envie de savoir son nom que tu en deviens folle...'

_'Ou pas...'_

Avec un hoquet de surprise peu charmant, je lâche le Zampakutô. C'était quoi ça ? J'ai entendu comme une voix dans ma tête...

'Hé, Jeanne d'Arc, faut te calmer, nee ?'

Pendant un long moment, j'hésite à reprendre la lame. Plantée au milieu de la grande salle vide, je détaille d'un air dubitatif l'arme sur le sol. Elle ne me semble pas très différente par rapport à d'habitude, mais on est sûr de rien. Quand j'étais petite, je croyais que les chats c'était inoffensif, et un jour y en a un qui m'a attaquée.

Depuis, j'ai développé une sorte de phobie irraisonnée pour ces bestioles. (1)

"T'essaie juste de me faire peur, nee ? Tu veux me tester, c'est ça ?"

Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche avant que je me rende compte de la stupidité de mes propos. Je parle... Avec une épée.

"Peu importe... D'toute façon, j'saurais bien ton nom un jour ou l'autre..."

"Fuyuki ?"

Avec un couinement surpris, je constate que Shizuka est revenue, et surtout qu'elle me fixe avec un sourcil relevé, façon suggestive de dire "mais-t'es-complètement-fada-ma-pauvre-fille".

"Euh... Haha... En fait j'm'emmerdais et..."

"Je vois ça..."

"C'est qu'en fait..."

"Je n'ai pas envie de connaître les pensées tordues qui proviennent des tréfonds de ton cerveau, ou devrais-je dire de ton pois chiche, là où les neurones sont tellement peu utilisés qu'ils doivent être couverts de toiles d'araignées."

"Ah ben non, justement, c'est la partie qui me sert à inventer des conneries, donc je l'utilise pas mal en fait."

"Peu importe. En garde."

* * *

"Concentre-toi !"

"C'est c'que j'fais !"

Les lames s'entrechoquent dans un bruit métallique qui résonne à travers la salle vide.

"Pas assez rapide !"

La capitaine fait coulisser son Zampakutô sur la lame du mien, et tente une attaque par en bas, que je bloque tant bien que mal. Elle redresse brusquement son bras et parvient une fois de plus à m'entailler l'épaule. Le nez froncé, je lance ma lame vers la hanche de Shizuka, qui esquive d'un mouvement agile.

"Trop prévisible !"

Fatiguée de me faire battre, je tente un dernier moulinet du poignet en direction de son ventre.

"Aïe !" lâche-t-elle soudainement, et en s'écartant brutalement.

"J'ai trop forcé ?" fais-je, inquiète.

"Non... C'est juste une estafilade... Mais c'est comme si j'avais été brûlée..."

Toujours en position de défense, je pare une nouvelle salve de coups très rapides. Malheureusement, le dernier de la série m'envoie au sol.

Le choc est tel que je perds connaissance.

* * *

"C... C'est quoi ce... Merdier ?"

Je ne suis plus du tout dans la salle d'entraînement. À vrai dire, je crois que c'est ce qui pourrait le plus s'éloigner de la grande pièce vide.

La terre sous mes pieds est craquelée, desséchée, d'une couleur brun chocolat. Le ciel d'un rouge éclatant est parsemé de quelques nuages aux tons rose-orangés. Seul quelques arbres dénudés percent la terre, et leur tronc semble vieux, rabougri.

Mais le plus inquiétant... C'est que ces arbustes semblent brûler sans se consumer. Les flammes lèchent les branches mais ne les réduisent pas en cendres.

'Je serais dans mon monde intérieur ?'

C'est une possibilité à envisager. Tout de même... Si c'est censé représenter mon moi profond... Cette plaine désertique et désolée... Ça fait peur.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Pas de réponse. En même temps, je m'y attendais un peu.

"YOUHOU !"

"Pas la peine de crier !" répond une voix courroucée derrière mon dos.

Avec un hoquet, je fais volte-face.

La jeune femme qui vient de parler a l'air légèrement plus âgée que moi. Ses longs cheveux rouges arborent des reflets oranges et jaunes, ce qui les fait ressembler à un brasier incandescent.

Elle a une robe flamboyante déchirée qui lui arrive au niveau des genoux. Des chaînes brisées pendent à son cou, à ses poignets et à ses chevilles. Ses yeux rougeoyants sont presque cachés derrière un bandeau noir à la "Zorro".

Quelques étincelles semblent crépiter autours d'elle.

"De toute façon, qui veux-tu qu'il y ai ici à part moi ?" continue-t-elle sur un ton hautain.

Malgré son air pauvre, son port de tête est fier, et sa postière altière.

"Je... Je ne sais pas..."

"Tssss..." siffle-t-elle. "Pauvre idiote !"

Je m'apprête à répliquer, lorsque la jeune femme lance, impatiente :

"Vas-tu enfin me demander mon nom ?"

"Ton... Nom... ?"

Soudain, la liaison se fait entre les deux neurones. Cette fille serait... Mon Zampakutô ?!

"Ah ouais. Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ?"

"Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire. Tu corresponds pas vraiment aux porteurs habituels."

"On me le dis souvent. Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Tssss..." fait-elle de nouveau. "Aucune considération pour mon rang."

"Ton rang ?"

"Je veux bien te prêter mes pouvoirs, encore faudra-t-il t'en montrer digne."

S'en montrer digne ? Et puis quoi encore ? Un hollow qui danse la polka ?

"Mais, vu ton impatience chronique, je veux bien te révéler mon nom."

Les bras croisés au dessus de sa poitrine, elle me fixe intensément.

"Je m'appelle..."

* * *

"C'est tout c'que t'as Fuyuki ? C'est décevant..."

Je me relève d'une poussée des jambes.

"Ne me sous-estime pas."

"Tu as utilisé toutes tes ressources. Je te connais, à force de combattre avec toi."

"Tu crois ?"

"Qu'est-ce que..."

D'un large geste, je place la lame de mon katana sous mes yeux, au niveau du nez, et en caresse le fil avec ma main libre. D'une voix tranchante, je m'exclame :

"Moetsuukiru... Honoo Kogusa !"(2)

Une explosion de reiatsu se produit alors, puis se concentre dans le Zampakutô. La lame se met à briller d'une étrange lueur rouge, et des kanjis brillants s'incrustent dans sur le plat de l'arme.

Fière de moi, je baisse le katana, laissant la lumière s'accrocher sur le tranchant.

"Un... Un..."

"Un quoi ?" fais-je devant l'air choqué de Shizuka.

"Un Zamp... Zampakutô de type feu ?!"

Un sourire s'affiche lentement sur mes lèvres. Pour une fois que j'arrive à la surprendre...

"Ouais."

"Ce... Oh... C'est bien... Je suis contente pour toi..." bredouille-t-elle.

"Y a un problème ?"

"Ben... Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous vous fritez tout le temps avec Shirô-chan..."

"Oh..."

Je reste silencieuse un moment, puis sourit et lance :

"Alors, on se bats ?"

* * *

(1) : Ça va être joyeux quand elle va rencontrer Yoruichi...

(2) : Brûle et consume, flamme immortelle !

Voilà, voilà. Au menu du prochain chapitre : la rencontre avec les autres shinigami, l'intégration dans l'une des divisions... Des ennuis en perpective ! :)

Bisous, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	6. Ennuis à domicile, bonjour !

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Vous verrez bien...

**Rating :**** K+** pour le moment, à cause du **langage**. On verra pour le lemon.

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du chapitre :** Chapitre 5 : Ennuis à domicile, bonjour !

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Hellow !

Merci à **Mayuu**, **Freak** et **Meliane** pour leurs reviews !

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

"..." -- Paroles

'...' -- Pensées

_'...'_ -- Zampakutô

* * *

"C'est bon, on a bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Tu sais que tu as fait des progrès formidables ? Tu maîtrises presque parfaitement toutes les techniques que je t'ai apprises, et tu t'accordes parfaitement avec ton Zampakutô."

'Je ne... Dirais pas ça.'

_'Idem.'_

"Bon, maintenant, il faut que tu te forges un propre style de combat. C'est bien beau de copier tout ce que je te montre, mais faudrait peut-être voir à inventer des attaques et des défenses spécifiques à ton Zampakutô. Demande-lui, elle saura certainement te conseiller."

'Sauf si elle ne m'étripe pas avant.'

_'C'est pas possible d'être aussi insupportable ! On dirait une gamine de cinq ans ! Hors de question que je t'apprenne des techniques. Débrouille-toi.'_

"Bon, je dois te laisser..."

"Si vite ?" je soupire, feignant la fille désespérée.

"Ouais, j'ai une réunion avec les autres capitaines."

"Oh, et quel est le sujet du jour ?" je demande en remplissant un verre d'eau.

Je le porte à mes lèvres, tout en restant attentive à Shizuka.

"Ton intégration dans l'une des divisions."

"QU... QU... QUOOOIIII ?!" je m'étouffe, en recrachant la moitié de la gorgée d'eau que j'étais en train d'avaler.

_'Fais pas ça, c'est dégoûtant.'_

'Tu t'en fous, toi, t'es dans ma tête.'

"Bah ouais, j'te l'avais pas dit ?"

Ah non. Ou alors, j'ai loupé une longue partie du monologue du Shizuka hier soir, qui visait à me faire un récapitulatif de ma situation. Ce qui est, euh... Fort possible, en fait. Voyez-vous, quand on est plus amorphe qu'un escargot en sortant d'un entraînement, on n'est pas vraiment dans les bonnes conditions pour écouter les grandes tirades et autres phrases philosophiques débitées par nos amis.

L'intégration dans l'une des divisions ? Oh, ça va. Ce n'est pas comme si elle m'annonçait que finalement, suite à l'illégalité de mon séjour ici, j'étais condamnée à mort. Car oui, Shizuka m'a dit que dans l'enceinte du Seireitei, les condamnations à mort étaient encore en vigueur. Et quand elle m'a expliqué dans quelles conditions cela se faisait, j'ai été tentée entre sortir un "Ouah, c'est grave la classe !" et un "Kami-sama !" horrifié.

Bien, apparemment, ça signifie aussi que je ne suis plus une sans-papier. Tant mieux.

"Euh..."

"En fait, j'te l'ai dit, mais t'as pas écouté, c'est ça ?"

"..."

"Bon, je reviens dans pas longtemps. Essaie de pas faire trop de conneries en attendant."

"Tu m'en demande beaucoup, mais je crois que j'y arriverai."

* * *

'Elle en mets, du temps...'

_'Prend ton mal en patience. Je ne pense pas réussir à supporter toutes tes plaintes inutiles. Je suis un Zampakutô, moi. Pas un psychologue.'_

'Mais ça fait une heure qu'elle est partie ! J'en peux plus, moi !'

_'Pense à des choses intelligentes !"_

Intelligentes, intelligentes... Facile à dire, pour une écervelée comme moi. Tiens, je me demande dans quelle division ils ont prévu de m'envoyer ? Pas la première, ça c'est sûr, vu que c'est celle du Commandant. La deuxième ? Ah, non, c'est pas pour moi.

La troisième ? Euh, pas de capitaine. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils rajoutent du travail à une division qui en a déjà beaucoup trop. La quatrième, alors ? Hum, non, je ne me vois pas vraiment en infirmière. Cinquième, même situation que la troisième.

La sixième ? Oh, euh... À envisager, mais euh... Prions pour que ça n'arrive pas.

La septième ? Pourquoi pas. Même si c'est celle sur laquelle j'ai le moins d'informations. La huitième ? Han ouais, ce serait trop cool ! La neuvième ? Avec Shizuka, je pourrais continuer l'entraînement, mais elle m'a dit que ça n'arriverait sûrement pas, vu qu'ils veulent me confronter à d'autres environnements. La dixième ? Je me ferais congeler et réduit à l'état de boîte de surgelé bonne pour le commerce. La onzième ? Hum, pas trop envie de me faire déchiqueter encore une fois, mais ça pourrait arriver. La douzième ? Euh non, désolé, être cobaye ne m'a jamais tenté.

Et la treizième ? Ce serait sympa, le capitaine a l'air gentil. Même s'il est très malade, selon Shizuka. Je serais sans doute trop fatiguante.

Rah là là, comment ils vont réussir à se décider ? Ils doivent être super balèzes.

"Saaaaluuuuut la compagnie !"

"Ah bah enfin... Une araignée a eut le temps de finir sa toile au plafond, dans le coin là-bas."

"Oh, on ne râle pas quand son amie vient nous apporter une bonne nouvelle."

Une bonne nouvelle ? Je suis dans la treizième, ou dans la huitième ?

"Tout les capitaines ont délibéré, chacun a donné ses arguments. Et, enfin, nous sommes parvenus à la conclusion suivante..."

"Abrège !" je râle.

"La division qui est prête à accueillir un nouveau Shinigami, qui est la moins chargée en ce moment, bref dans laquelle tu vas te retrouver, n'est pas ma division."

"Ooooh noooon..." je gémis lorsque je me rends compte qu'elle va procéder par élimination.

"Ce n'est ni la troisième, ni la cinquième."

"Dépêche-toi, où je te tue, Shi' !"

_'Oui, elle se dépêche ou bien je sors lui mettre une baffe.'_

'Si je la tue d'abord, tu pourras pas.'

_'Joue pas avec les mots, boke.'_

"Bon, bon... De but en blanc ? Es-tu prête à entendre l'ultime verdict ? La décision impitoyable ?"

"TA GUEULE ET ACCOUCHE !"

"Tu es assignée à la sixième division."

"..."

Oh. Kami. Sama.

Quelqu'un aurait-il un téléphone ? Je dois passer un coup de fil pour convenir d'un rendez-vous avec mon notaire, histoire de rédiger mon testament. Ah, et puis autant commander tout de suite un cercueil, si je m'y prends assez tôt j'pourrai p't'être choisir la couleur et la déco.

Tiens, ils ont des notaires ici au fait ?

"Si tu ne te remets pas à respirer, je vais avoir une mort sur la conscience."

"..."

Autant ma première mort n'était pas prévue, là au moins j'aurais peut-être l'occasion d'organiser mon enterrement. Je me demande ce qui va le mieux, des fleurs rouges ou noires ?

Oh, et puis, pourquoi choisir ? Les deux, ça ira très bien.

"Réagis, un peu ! Je vais être vexée..."

Du bois d'acajou, ça serait super joli, et ça irait bien avec mes cheveux. Ou bien du chêne, peut-être ? Avec un grand dessin de papillon dessus, pour rappeler mon tatouage.

"Tu n'es pas contente ?"

"S... Si..."

Mais oooouuuui, j'en saute de joie, vois-tu. L'idée de mourir prématurément me rempli d'une indescriptible gaieté. Et, pour couronner le tout, je n'aurais même pas eu le temps de faire mes preuves, alors ça, ça me ravit jusqu'aux tréfonds de ma pauvre âme.

Youpi.

"Ah, ça me rassure ! Et tu sais la meilleure ?"

Non, tu ne me l'a pas encore dit, imbécile.

"Non ?"

"J'ai juste à passer voir Kuchiki taïchô pour discuter cinq minutes, et tu rejoins ta future division. C'est pas cool ça ?"

Mon cœur va exploser de joie, les oiseaux chantent, les petits lapins courent dans les prés et le soleil brille. C'est beau la vie.

"Allez, à tout de suite, mon élève."

"Ouais..."

_'Tu es enthousiaste, cela se voit au premier coup d'œil. Allez, petite fille ! Un peu de soleil ici ne ferait pas de mal, le ciel est drôlement couvert...'_

'Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.'

_'Quoi, petite fille ? Ça te va bien, je trouve. Ce n'est pas méchant.'_

'Je sais que ce n'est pas méchant. Seulement... Je n'aime pas que l'on pense que je suis une enfant.'

Honoo ne répond pas, mais je devine qu'elle réfléchit à l'espèce de petit ronronnement qu'elle émet.

"Au fait, Shiz..."

Ah merde. Elle est partie, c'est vrai. C'est triste, Alzheimer à cet âge-là.

J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir un cerveau, juste deux minutes, histoire de pouvoir essayer tout les neurones qui se trouvent en général chez une personne normalement constituée.

_'Je te prêterais bien le mien, mais j'ai trop peur de l'état dans lequel tu me le rendrais.'_

Ignorant la remarque sarcastique de mon Zampakutô, je récite toutes les prières que je connais (c'est à dire 2 au maximum) et je regarde mes mains trembler.

Pendant un moment, je reste ainsi, à observer des réactions corporelles que je n'imaginais même pas. Puis, le bruit d'une porte coulissante me tire de mes pensées, et en deux temps trois mouvements, je suis debout. Je tangue un peu sous l'effet du vertige causé par le brusque passage à la verticale.

C'est un Shinigami que je ne connaît pas qui vient de rentrer. Je sens mon cœur battre lourdement, j'ai l'impression qu'il va tomber jusque dans mes chevilles. J'essaie de bégayer une vague formule de salutation, mais mes lèvres bougent et les mots restent bloqués dans la gorge.

Je détaille un peu plus mon interlocuteur.

Ce qui frappe en premier lieu, ce sont ses cheveux.

Rouges.

Rouge sang. Et rattachés en queue de cheval haute, qui laisse partir plein de petites mèches folle dans tout les sens. Un bandeau blanc lui couvre le front, qui est couvert de tatouages.

Malgré son style peu engageant, il a un sourire rassurant et l'air plutôt sympa.

"Salut. T'es Aïkawa, c'est ça ?"

"Ha... Ha... Haï..."

"Ha ha !" s'esclaffe-t-il. "Faut pas être si peureuse, j'vais pas te bouffer. Je m'appelle Abaraï Renji, je suis le lieutenant de la sixième division."

"Enchantée, Abaraï fukutaïchô."

J'hésite un instant, peut-être qu'ajouter un "dono" ou un "sama" rendrait la formule de politesse plus convaincante, non ?

"Waow, Iitachin taïchô n'y est pas allé mollo avec le protocole."

Incapable de trouver une réplique intelligente, le peu de conscience qui subsiste dans mes neurones opte pour une solution économique, simple, rapide et sans danger : fermer ma gueule.

"Bon, tu viens, faut que j't'emmène dans le bureau."

J'acquiesce, légèrement distraite. J'emboîte le pas au fukutaïchô, à une distance de quelques pas derrière lui. Il me traîne dans un affreux dédale de couloirs, qui, je le sens, va mettre mon sens de l'orientation à rude épreuve dans les jours prochains. Ils se ressemblent tous ! Peuvent pas mettre des panneaux ? Genre les plans qu'on trouve en ville avec la petite pastille "Vous êtes ici !" qui vous donne l'impression que vous êtes un débile mental attardé. Merci, je sais comparer le panneau de la rue avec le nom sur le plan.

Toujours perdue dans mes réflexions hautement philosophiques, je m'arrête un instant pour secouer mon pied, vu que le bracelet de cheville s'est coincé dans ma chaussette.

Satisfaite du résultat, je lève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, interloqués, du fukutaïchô.

C'est vrai que ma position n'est pas des plus naturelles, encore moins gracieuse. La jambe levée, les bras tendus, la langue entre les dents et l'air un interrogatif. Surtout quand on sait que je viens d'agiter bêtement mon pied, ce qui doit ressembler à un spasme musculaire disgracieux.

Je remarque aussi que le plancher grince légèrement, pour preuve il a couiné un petit "pouic pouic pouic" quand j'ai secoué ma jambe. Le comble du ridicule, me direz-vous. Ben non. Il a fallut qu'une poussière vienne se nicher dans mon nez.

Vous savez, quand ça chatouille atrocement, puis vous prenez de grandes inspirations en ayant l'air de faire de l'hyperventilation (ou de ressembler à un hippopotame enrhumé) la jambe levée en plus pour moi.

Au bout d'un moment, ça s'arrête, vous croyez que vous allez y échapper, mais l'éternuement est vicieux, voyez-vous. Il attendra le tout dernier moment pour vous attraper par surprise, tel un tigre bondissant sur sa proie. Avec un énorme "atchou !" (notez qu'il y a plusieurs variantes, du "atchoum !" au "atchwaï !", ce dernier étant réservé aux pros en la matière) qui vous fait reculer de un, deux, voire trois pas si c'est un Maxi-Atchoum (terme inventé, cherchez pas), l'éternuement explose enfin.

Sauf que, voilà : quand on est en équilibre sur une jambe, on ne peut pas reculer. C'est pas pour autant que vous pouvez éviter la poussée traîtresse ; donc, quel est le résultat ?

Vous tombez.

Newton, tout ça. La gravité, oui ? Impossible de se rattraper, l'air ahuri de la demi-seconde d'incompréhension avant de basculer, toutes ces choses qui font que la chute est une des positions les plus ridicules chez l'être humain.

Si vous avez un tant soit peu de réflexes (à acquérir lors d'un entraînement intensif), vous ferez tout pour que ce soit vos mains qui touchent le sol en premier, vous évitant le contact boîte crânienne/sol, qui pourrait avoir des conséquences assez désastreuses sur votre cerveau (si vous en avez un, bien sûr, ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde).

Mais ça n'empêche de vous écorcher les mains, même quand le sol est parfaitement lisse. À croire qu'il fait exprès de devenir granuleux quand il voit que vous chutez. Quand on est une fille, comme moi, en général on lâche un tout petit "aïe !" qui part dans les aigus. Ensuite, c'est les fesses.

Ah, ça, ça tue, les fesses. Même quand elles sont rembourrées. Vous prenez conscience que vous avez des os, dans toute cette chair ! Et vous vous rendez-compte de l'existence du coccyx, dans le pire des cas. Cet espèce de résidu d'évolution, ce ridicule assemblage de tout petits os, vestige de nos ancêtres à poils.

Le tout produit un bruit retentissant, du genre "BLONG !" si vous êtes assez léger, "BAOUM !" si vous avez un poids plus conséquent.

Saupoudrez tout ceci d'une jolie grimace du genre "bouche-tordue-regard-de-débile-et-sourcils-froncés".

"Ouh là !" s'exclame, amusé, le lieutenant. "Ça va ?"

Ah, n'oubliez pas la question pléonasme : celle qui consiste à demander à la victime de l'éternuement si elle va bien. Avec ça, vous êtes certains de réussir vos scènes de chutes. Pour conserver votre classe naturelle, n'y répondez pas. Votre interlocuteur pensera ainsi que vous vous êtes réellement fait mal, et se rendra compte de la débilité de sa question.

"Ouais, ça va."

Ai-je omis de préciser que je n'ai aucune classe naturelle ?

"J'en vois pas beaucoup des comme toi. Ça risque d'être intéressant dans les jours à venir !"

J'observe la main secourable tendue vers moi.

Au risque de m'exploser deux fois plus le bassin, je me relève toute seule, et jette le regard le plus froid que je puisse faire à cet instant (c'est à dire un regard torve) au fukutaïchô, avec un petit et sec :

"Merci. Je sais me débrouiller toute seule."

Oh, le joli mensonge.

* * *

Waow, j'ai eu du mal à le terminer, celui-là.

Une petite review ? :D


	7. Bienvenue en enfer ! Saké ?

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Vous verrez bien...

**Rating :**** K+** pour le moment, à cause du **langage**. On verra pour le lemon.

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du chapitre :** Chapitre 6 : Bienvenue en enfer ! Saké ?

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Salut salut !

Me revoici avec le chapitre suivant des Chroniques, merci à **Mayuu** pour sa review. (Ne lésinez pas sur les commentaires, please !)

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

"..." -- Paroles

'...' -- Pensées

_'...'_ -- Zampakutô

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Bienvenue en enfer ! Saké ?

Je marche, droite, à grands pas pourtant mesurés. Ben oui, voyez-vous, quand on vient de se rétamer lamentablement suite à un éternuement intempestif, on n'a pas spécialement envie de se faire remarquer de nouveau. Ce qui explique donc cette démarche qui donne l'impression d'avoir un outil ménager enfoncé dans le postérieur.

Les yeux fixés sur l'horizon (parce que ça rend mieux que les mirettes collées aux pieds), je vérifie de temps en temps si le lieutenant ne s'est pas barré trop loin.

'C'est qu'il marche vite, ce con !' je peste intérieurement, en essayant vainement de caler mon pas sur celui de mon guide.

Heureusement que ma grande taille me permet de faire d'immenses pas, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je faisais un mètre cinquante.

Je regarde sans voir les arbres fleuris qui bordent à présent l'allée dans laquelle nous avançons. Le vent agitent leurs branches, arrachant quelques pétales au gré des assauts de la brise. Quelques mèches de cheveux viennent squatter mon œil, je m'efforce de ne pas gémir. Je décolle lentement les fautifs, d'un geste que j'espère élégant. Vu le sourire en coin du lieutenant, il ne l'était pas.

'Pourquoi il se fout de moi, lui ?'

_'Peut-être parce qu'il a une bonne raison ?'  
_

"Oh, ta gueule toi."

À l'instant où j'aperçois l'œillade abasourdie du shinigami aux cheveux rouges, je me rends compte que je parlais à voix haute. Je lâche un petit rire contrit, et me frotte l'arrière de la tête, façon "oups-je-crois-que-j'ai-merdé".

"Je... Je ne vous parlais pas, bien sûr, Abaraï fukutaïchô."

"Oh. J'aimerais bien te croire, mais, vois-tu, il me semble que je suis la seule personne dans les parages, alors..."

"Je suppliais mon Zampakutô de fermer sa grande gu... Bouche."

Il me considère pendant quelques instants puis sourit. Apparemment, ma réponse le satisfait.

Je soupire et relâche mes épaules, puis continue à suivre le lieutenant dans sa course vers le bureau de la sixième division. J'essaie de ne pas paraître essoufflée, ce serait con, vu l'entraînement intensif que j'ai subit. Pestant à grand renforts de mots très distingués comme vous pouvez vous en douter (intérieurement, bien sûr ; débile, mais pas trop) et imaginant tout un tas de tortures affreusement sanglantes à mettre à exécuter sur le fukutaïchô, (on ne se fout pas de ma tronche sans en payer les conséquences, namého !), je marmonne des menaces terribles.

Soudain, une ombre noire apparaît devant mes yeux et je pousse un cri.

"Quoi ?" fait bêtement le lieutenant en se retournant.

"Gneuh... Rien..." je bredouille en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

"Je lui ai juste un peu fait peur !" renchérit une voix masculine à ma droite.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers l'origine de la déclaration.

Un... Un chat.

J'ai peur des chats. Oui ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit ? Oh, sans doute l'ai-je évoqué sans vraiment m'attarder, cela m'étonnerais que vous connaissiez l'étendue de ma phobie. J'ai fini aux urgences à cause d'un chat qui avait décidé de m'attaquer, sans aucune raison apparente. J'avais cinq ans. Bon, je lui ai peut-être juste un poil marché sur la queue, mais ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour se jeter vilement sur une enfant innocente, selon moi. Traumatisée par cette horrible expérience, je flippe à chaque fois que je croise un de ces petits félins, ne serait-ce qu'un chaton tout doux et tout mignon.

Huh... Du calme. Respire.

Un chat qui parle, en plus. Je vais bien. Je ne suis pas folle. Je ne suis pas en train de virer dans la folie la plus complète, je ne finirais pas internée, coincée dans une camisole blanche et enfermée dans une pièce aux murs capitonnés. Non, non, non, rien de tout ça. Ha ha ha.

"Hé toi, t'es nouvelle ! Je t'ai jamais vue, ici." continue l'animal sans ciller.

"Euh... Oui..."

"Du calme ! Je ne vais pas te manger !" s'esclaffe le félin, ses yeux dorés brillants d'une lueur malicieuse pas rassurante du tout.

'Pas sûr.'

J'affiche un sourire que je veux franc et rassuré, mais qui doit être terrifié et ne ressemble plus vraiment à un rictus. Plutôt à une grimace. Le chat agite impatiemment sa queue, et son pelage noir se hérisse un instant.

"Je te fais si peur, au point que tu en ais la chaire de poule ?" s'amuse-t-il.

Je vérifie d'un coup d'œil. Bon Dieu, c'est vrai, j'en suis toute ébouriffée.

"Alors, peut-être que tu me parleras plus facilement, si je fais ça..."

Dans un "pop" sonore, le chat laisse place à une grande femme à la peau sombre, aux cheveux violets foncés recourbés en oreilles de chat et attachés en queue de cheval, et aux mêmes yeux ambres que sa forme féline. Je constate accessoirement qu'elle est vêtue de la nudité la plus complète, et je m'efforce de fixer son visage.

Le lieutenant toussote légèrement. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il est aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

"Shihôin Yoruichi, ex-capitaine de la deuxième division et animal de compagnie à ses heures perdues !" clame-t-elle, en tendant une main accueillante vers moi.

Je la serre avec un signe de tête respectueux. Une autre série de toussotements attire mon attention.

"Excusez-moi... Pourriez-vous... Vous habiller, s'il vous plaît ?" marmonne Abaraï, plus que confus.

Yoruichi soupire et se retransforme en chat.

"Voilà, c'est mieux ainsi ?"

Le lieutenant approuve vivement de la tête.

"Alors comme ça, tu es la nouvelle, entraînée par Iitachin taïchô ? J'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu vas rejoindre la sixième division ?"

J'opine vaguement.

"T'inquiète, j'suis sûre que tu te débrouilleras très bien. Et si Kuchiki taïchô t'embête trop, tu m'appelles, okay ? Il a besoin d'être remis à sa place de temps en temps."

Avant que j'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le chat a disparu dans une bourrasque. Je soupire, un peu déroutée. Un chat qui parle, et qui est en fait une femme, ex-capitaine. Tout va bien, tout va biiiieeeennn...

Je continue ma route, en suivant le fukutaïchô, qui a reprit son rythme infernal. Il me jette un coup d'œil, et constate que je peine à suivre ses pas. Vexée, je me place à sa hauteur, et j'arrive enfin à me caler à sa vitesse. Fière de moi, je relève des yeux victorieux vers le lieutenant. Il accélère d'autant plus le pas, mais je fais de même.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous mettons à courir littéralement. Je dérape parfois sur les planches lisses au détour des couloirs. Dans l'ensemble, je reste presque à sa hauteur.

Soudain, il stoppe sa course, sans me prévenir. Du coup, je freine brutalement, et me prend son dos de plein fouet. Je titube un peu, sonnée.

"Aoutch !" je râle, mécontente de m'être faite avoir de façon aussi peu élégante.

"Chut !" réplique-t-il, soudainement tendu.

Tout à coup, une porte coulisse, à ma droite. Je manque hurler de terreur, mais heureusement, le cri reste bloqué dans ma gorge.

"Tiens, Fuyuki ! Bonjour, Abaraï-kun."

Shizuka sourit de toutes ses dents. Visiblement, elle n'a pas conscience du fait que je viens de m'écraser le nez contre l'omoplate du lieutenant de la sixième division. Lieutenant, qui, sans que je parvienne à savoir pourquoi, continue de maintenir la tension qui étire tout ses muscles.

"Nous nous demandions où est-ce que vous étiez passés. N'est-ce pas, Kuchiki taïchô ?"

Taïchô ?!

Position : tête haute, dos droit, bras le long du corps, ok ; expression : neutre, pas de sourire, visage détendu, ok ; besoin d'éternuer : inexistant.

Tandis que je vérifie tout de ma situation, j'observe, le souffle mince, le capitaine en question sortir du bureau, j'ai le temps de le détailler un tant soit peu.

Grand, mince, avec de longs cheveux noirs retenus par un kenseikaan.

...

Un kenseikaan ? Une minute, ça veut dire qu'il est NOBLE en plus d'être capitaine ?

_'Raison de plus pour ne pas jouer à l'abrutie.'_

"Taïchô" fais-je d'une voix neutre en m'inclinant.

Son regard glacial me vrille les intestins. Je me redresse mais garde les yeux obstinément baissés. Un silence lourd s'installe, mais, heureusement, Shizuka l'envoie balader au bout de quelques secondes, en déclarant d'un ton joyeux :

"Bon, bah ! Je vais vous laisser hein, j'ai des trucs à faire. Bonne chance, mon élève !"

Ouais, ha ha ha. C'est ça. Bonne chance. Gloups.

"Renji."

La voix du capitaine a presque claqué comme un coup de fouet. Le lieutenant en question sursaute et déglutit audiblement.

"Oui, taïchô."

"Tu montreras à notre nouvelle arrivante les locaux de la sixième division. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas la perdre dans les couloirs."

"Oui, taïchô."

Avec un dernier regard indifférent dans ma direction, il retourne s'enfermer dans le bureau. Une fois la porte fermée, je relâche mes muscles devenus douloureux à cause de la tension. Un léger soupir encore stressé passe la barrière de mes lèvres.

Quelle... Prestance.

Rien que sa présence donne envie de se mettre au garde-à-vous. Ses yeux sombres semblent lire en chacun des recoins de votre âme, et chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche paraît calculé, avec une utilité absolue. Pas de blabla, juste les faits. C'est ce à quoi j'ai toujours voulu ressembler. Malheureusement, lorsque j'arrive quelque part, les gens ont plutôt tendance à se marrer, voire à me pointer du doigt. Je dois vraiment avoir une tête à claque.

"Je crois que tu lui a fait bonne impression."

Interloquée, je regarde, les yeux ronds comme des billes, le lieutenant, qui affiche un sourire amusé.

"C... Comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela ?"

"Si ton apparence lui avait déplu, il aurait fait une remarque acerbe ou quelque chose dans le genre."

"Et... Comment savez-vous ça ?"

"Parce qu'il me fait tout le temps ce genre de remarques."

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. J'imagine parfaitement Abaraï se faire réprimander à longueur de journée, avec une horrible pile de dossier qui fait peur en équilibre précaire sur son bureau. Ca me rappelle la fois ou j'ai décroché un petit boulot de secrétaire dans une grosse boîte. Tous ces dossiers, qui n'en finissaient plus. J'en rêvais (voire cauchemardais) même la nuit.

"Tu viens ?"

"Oui, j'arrive."

Tout en marchant, j'imagine ce que doit être le quotidien d'un haut gradé au sein du Seireitei. Paperasse à 90 %, j'imagine. Ils doivent être fous de joie quand ils reçoivent une mission.

Ou pas, en fait. Remplir des papiers ou risquer sa vie ? Personnellement, le choix est vite fait pour moi.

_'Tu es déjà morte une fois, un peu plus, un peu moins...'_

'Connement, la première fois, en plus. Mais si possible, j'aimerais que la deuxième arrive le moins vite possible.'

_'Je sens que je ne vais pas beaucoup m'amuser, avec toi.'_

Je repousse Honoo au fin fond de mon cerveau. Je n'ai pas le temps pour son blabla. Elle tente de protester, mais renonce devant ma ferme intention de la reléguer au rang de chieuse.

_'T'es nulle.'_  
Je suis distraitement les mouvements du lieutenant, qui m'indique le reféctoire, la salle d'entraînement, et les quartiers des membres de la division.

"Je vais te montrer ta chambre."

Joignant le geste à la parole, il va jusqu'au bout d'un petit couloir et pousse une porte.

La chambre est spacieuse, plus que mon ancienne piaule d'étudiante. La déco est un peu impersonnelle, mais le tout est assez agréable au regard.

"Tu pourras la décorer, si tu veux."

"Ok."

"Je te laisse, j'ai pas mal de travail qui m'attend dans le bureau."

"Merci encore."

"De rien."

Le lieutenant me fait un clin d'oeil et s'en va en faisant coulisser la porte.

Je m'écroule sur le futon. C'est ça une vie de shinigami ? Pas si mal, à vrai dire. Être un Dieu de la Mort, ça en jette grave. Et puis, si je m'entraîne durement, je pourrais peut-être avoir un grade un jour.

'Aïkawa Fuyuki, shinigami haut placé de la sixième division.'

'Aïkawa Fuyuki, fukutaïchô de la sixième division.'

'Nan, encore mieux ; Aïkawa Fuyuki, taï...'

"Salut, salut !"

"Aïkawa Fuyuki, taïchô de la sixième division."

Et merde. J'ai balancé à voix haute. Bravo, Fuyu, bravo. T'es la meilleure.

"Ha ha ha !" s'esclaffe Shizuka. "Tu t'y crois déjà, hein ?"

"Oh, ferme-la."

"Ca va, j'dirais rien. D'toute façon, je ne vois aucun intérêt à dire à Kuchiki taïchô que tu as déjà l'ambition de lui piquer sa place."

"Hmmm. Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là, au fait ?"

Shizuka rit, et tortille une mèche de cheveux blancs entre ses doigts.

"Je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller boire un verre, pour fêter ton arrivée à la sixième division."

'Et voilà, une bonne raison de se soûler, une.'

"Ouais, mais un verre, hein."

* * *

"Ha ha ha... J... J'dois t'laisser ic... Hips ! Ici..."

"Vouais, à dem... Demain."

Tituber. Jusqu'au... Futon.

SBLAM.

Dodo...

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre individuellement aux reviews. Le temps me manque affreusement en ce moment, mais sachez qu'elles me font toutes extrêmement plaisir !

Le prochain chapitre sera l'un des plus longs, et sans doute l'un des plus riches en action et en humour !

Et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir nos autres fictions ! ;)


	8. Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Vous verrez bien...

**Rating :**** K+** pour le moment, à cause du **langage**. On verra pour le lemon.

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du chapitre :** Chapitre 7 : Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Salut salut !

Me revoici avec le chapitre suivant des Chroniques, merci à **Mayuu **et à **Sid-X8** pour leurs reviews.

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

"..." - Paroles

'...' - Pensées

_'...'_ - Zampakutô

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Jeu de mains, jeux de vilains

Je me souviens de cette journée comme si c'était hier. Ma première « vraie » journée au sein du Seireitei… Et sous les ordres du taïchô de la sixième division. Il m'arrive encore de rougir lorsque je repense à cette époque, comme lorsque l'on se remémore la naïveté de sa petite enfance. Cette candeur innocente qui rendrait charmant le plus sadique des bambins, mais qui passe tellement mal sur une jeune fille comme moi. Qui pourrait être appelée « stupidité », « ignorance »… Je vais essayer de vous narrer cette histoire avec le moindre de mes ressentis. Pour cela, il nous faut faire un bond de quelques années dans le passé.

Remontons notre montre de plusieurs centaines de tours en arrière…

* * *

Ce jour-là, je me réveille avec l'impression d'avoir un tambour résonnant dans ma tête, et une trompette pour l'accompagner. La faute aux dizaines de verres remplis à ras bord vidés hier soir, dans l'euphorie habituelle accompagnant la consommation excessive d'alcool. Oui, je parle bien de cette euphorie que toutes les personnes majeures normalement constituées ont connu un jour, cette joie indescriptible qui vous donne l'impression d'être beau, intelligent et d'avoir la classe.

Hé ben c'est pas le cas. En vrai, vos joues rougies par la chaleur de l'ivresse et rendues luisantes par l'effort que vous réalisez pour parvenir à rester connecté avec votre cerveau, vos yeux vitreux, ternes, et le courage donné par la boisson (ou l'inconscience) vous poussent à réaliser des choses dont je ne parlerais pas ici (faudrait voir à pas se faire virer par l'auteure, sinon je sais pas comment je vais survivre).

Oh, pourquoi je vous fais un speech sur les problèmes de l'alcool ?

Pour expliquer la manière dont je me suis retrouvée à porter une robe deux tailles trop petite et m'être endormie avec. En fait, j'étais avec mon amie (hum hum…) Shizuka, hier soir. C'est elle qui avait apporté le saké (allez-y, jetez-lui des pierres… Comment ça elle a bien fait ?), et je crois me souvenir qu'à vrai dire, elle en a une jolie réserve dans l'un des tiroirs cachés de son bureau.

Et là, les plus perspicaces d'entre vous me diront : « mais n'est-ce pas un peu anti-professionnel ? »

En réalité, je suis bien mal placée pour parler de cela. Parce qu'un jour, étant dans un état d'ébriété avancé, j'ai, comment dire… Bon, autant être claire : j'ai dégueulé sur ce putain de rapport que je devais remettre à ce putain de professeur de mathématiques.

Oui, c'est grossier, et oui, c'est mal.

Donc, revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à nos histoires de robe j'en porte une qui m'écrase la poitrine, me moule les hanches et m'arrive à raz-la-touffe (pour rester polie). Shizuka a en effet la carrure d'une jeune fille d'environ quatorze ans, et moi celle d'une mannequin (ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'en ai l'allure, ni le visage) « boulimique » (comprenez que j'ai tout de même plus de formes que ces filles retouchées, voire trop au niveau du bide). Et donc, les habits d'une ado ne me vont pas.

« AÏKAWAAAA ! »

Et là, vous vous demandez quel est le con qui a décidé qu'il était parfaitement normal de réveiller une fille défoncée en gueulant son nom à sa porte.

(Nan, en fait c'est pas un con. Faut le préciser, sinon j'vais me faire taillader.)

Hé bien, c'est ce que j'ai décidé d'aller vérifier, en me levant avec la difficulté la plus extrême, en titubant jusqu'à la porte, évitant les pièges tendus par les habits chiffonnés et éparpillés à travers la pièce. La robe entravant mes mouvements, je mets quelques minutes à atteindre l'entrée de la chambre. J'ouvre donc la porte, avec les cheveux en bataille et mon air de « killeuse-ouais-chuis-trop-une-rebelle-moi » (ou pas).

Et, selon la loi de l'Emmerdement Maximum (que vous connaissez déjà, j'en suis sûre), il se trouve que le con en question était mon supérieur, le lieutenant de la sixième division. Donc, voilà la situation à laquelle je vais vous confronter :

Vous vous trouvez dans un état ou vous ne parlez plus de cuite, mais de défonce maximale, en face de votre supérieur hiérarchique, qui n'a visiblement pas l'air jouasse. De plus, vous êtes vêtu d'une robe à fleurs bleues qui ne cache que vos parties intimes en tout et pour tout, et coiffé comme un mec qui s'est pris un pétard dans la gueule. Et, pour terminer en beauté, vous vous apprêtiez à balancer une insanité au visage de votre interlocuteur, qui attend maintenant une explication vu votre bouche ouverte.

« Euh… Salut ! »

Ca, c'est la solution « je ne me mouille pas trop », aussi appelée « rattrape-toi donc à la branche avant de t'écraser lamentablement au sol, petit singe ignorant ».

« Salut. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais Iitachin taïchô avait prévu un entraînement à neuf heures piles. Or, il est actuellement neuf heures moins dix. En ami, j'ai voulu vérifier que tu t'étais préparée et t'accompagner jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Mais je constate que tu n'es vêtue que de cette robe (qui au passage est peut-être un peu petite pour toi), donc je vais refermer la porte et attendre que tu enfiles ton uniforme et passe un coup de brosse dans ces cheveux en bataille.

- Ouais, ok. »

Il sourit, attrape la poignée et tire brutalement la porte vers lui, ce qui me sort un peu de ma torpeur. Ah, oui, fringues, coiffure, Zampakutô.

'_Je suis visiblement la dernière de tes priorités. Dois-je prendre cela comme un affront ? Ou bien est-ce une manifestation de plus de ton imbécilité chronique ?'_

'Gneuh… Quoi ?'

'_Très bien, j'ai ma réponse. Maintenant, je vais te demander gentiment de BOUGER TON POSTÉRIEUR ET DE TE PRÉPARER, FEIGNASSE !'_

Je sursaute et plaque une main sur ma bouche pour ne pas hurler de terreur. Honoo est folle. Complètement, jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Mais heureusement qu'elle est là, j'ignore si je m'en serais sortie toute seule, avec ma gueule de bois carabinée.

Je cours partout dans la pièce en forçant sur la fermeture éclair qui pourrait ouvrir cette saloperie de robe. Enfin, elle cède et glisse le long de mon dos. Je descends le vêtement avec difficulté et le balance sur mon futon. Puis, je chope mon hakama et mon shikakushô qui traînent, après avoir enfilé mes sous-vêtements.

Un coup de brosse, mon Zampakutô attaché à ma ceinture, et on est partis mon kiki.

« C'est boooonn, chuuiiiis prêêête !

- Enfin. J'espère pour toi qu'Iitachin taïchô est de bonne humeur ce matin. »

Je reste interdite.

Elle était bourrée aussi, hier soir. Bourrée égale cuite, égale gueule de bois. Gueule de bois équivaut à mauvaise humeur. Mauvaise humeur correspond à défonçage de gueule dans les règles pour le premier qui la contrarierait.

« On y va ! je fais précipitamment, en refermant la porte et en poussant le lieutenant dans le couloir.

- Hé, du calme ! râle celui-ci en résistant un peu. Faut juste cinq minutes pour aller jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement.

- Sérieux ? je stoppe tout mouvement. La salle est si près ?

- Pas vraiment, mais en shunpô, c'est vite fait…

- …

- Tu… Tu sais utiliser le shunpô, pas vrai ?

- …

- Oh merde. »

Ca, c'est un truc que Shizuka ne m'a pas enseigné. Ou plutôt, elle a essayé, puis a arrêté quand elle s'est rendu compte que la vitesse ne me convenait pas vraiment. Autrement dit, quand j'ai essayé de faire un shunpô, et que j'ai, au choix, avancé de deux centimètres ou que je me suis pris le mur avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

J'ai encore l'impression d'entendre rire la jeune fille.

'Ridicule. Non mais ridicule. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas en mesure d'effectuer un shunpô de base, comme tout bon Shinigami qui se respecte ? Pourquoi dois-je me contenter de mon endurance naturelle ?'

'_Parce que la vitesse n'est pas ce qui t'intéresse. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Tu aurais dû deviner que ta force, ou devrais-je dire la notre, est basée sur la force de frappe et la précision des attaques.'_

'La précision des attaques ? J'trouve juste ça bourrin, tes techniques.'

'_J'en ai marre de te voir patauger, alors voilà le fil de ta lame est unique.'_

'Unique ? Ce qui veut dire ?'

'_Cherche un peu. Essaie toutes les solutions, engage-toi dans plusieurs voies, reviens sur tes pas ne regrette pas ce que tu ne sais pas faire, mais concentre-toi sur ce que tu peux développer.'_

'Super. T'en as d'autres, des phrases philosophiques comme celle-là ?'

'_Ne t'attache à personne. Ne fais confiance à personne. Tue tous ceux qui te feront du tort. Ne les laisse pas s'en prendre à toi.'_

'Qui s'en prend à moi… ?'

'_Les autres. Ceux qui voudront te voir mourir, ceux pour qui tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Ceux pour qui tu n'es qu'une ennemie. C'est d'eux dont je parle.'_

'L'ennemi ?'

'_L'ennemi n'est qu'une illusion. Pense à ceux qui te connaissent mieux que personne, à ceux qui sauront te faire du mal. À ceux qui trahissent leurs frères, qui n'ont pour religion que le sang et la guerre. Aux autres, ceux-là même qui passent leurs journées à méditer sur une vengeance, ou à ressasser des souvenirs trop douloureux pour n'être évacués que par les mots, ceux qui ont besoin d'une arme pour se faire entendre. Ceux qui profitent de leur statut pour nous faire du mal. C'est de ces personnes-là dont je parle. Je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas, mais, je te le répète : personne n'est digne de confiance, à part toi-même.'_

'Mais… Mais j'ai des amis !'

'_Des amis ? Je connais très bien tes « amis ». Je connais leurs secrets les plus sombres. Je connais leurs Zampakutôs. Ton « amie », Shizuka, par exemple : elle ne t'a jamais révélé qu'elle avait faillit mourir de par la main d'un profane, et qu'elle avait été longtemps considérée comme une paria. Qu'elle mourrait pour son meilleur ami Tôshirô Hisugaya. Qu'elle te tuerait pour le sauver.'_

'… Es-tu sûre de ce que tu avances ?'

'_Ton « ami », le lieutenant Abaraï. Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il ne souhaitait que surpasser son capitaine, et qu'il vient de l'un des districts les plus dangereux du Rukongaï, ou tuer pour survivre est l'une des règles les plus essentielles. Qu'il n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier quiconque se mettrait en travers de la route de son supérieur. Qu'il te tuerait pour sauvegarder son honneur.'_

'Le lieutenant n'est pas réellement mon ami. Je ne le connais pas assez pour dire ça.'

'_Pense comme tu veux. Je te mets en garde. Ce monde n'est pas fait que de mauvaises et de bonnes personnes. Il y a les menteurs, les traîtres, et les rancuniers.'_

'Tu m'as sapé le moral, là, Honoo.'

« Merde, merde… Comment on va faire ? Bon, on se met en route, et on cherchera en route, ok ?

- D'ac'. »

Je suis le lieutenant qui marche d'un pas pressé et nerveux. Il s'inquiète vraiment à cause de mon retard. Est-ce parce qu'il risque de se faire réprimander par son capitaine ? Ou se fait-il réellement du souci parce que c'est moi qui vais me faire engueuler par Shizuka ? Pff, Honoo m'a vraiment miné le moral avec sa tirade. Je me mets à penser comme elle.

Je regarde d'un air vidé le lieutenant réfléchir intensément, les bras croisés dans le dos et la démarche raide. Parfois, je me dis que je dois décevoir pas mal de gens, mais bon, c'est pas de ma faute. Je suis comme ça.

« Oh là là, ça craint…

- Désolée… fais-je d'une petite voix.

- T'inquiètes, on va trouver une solution.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Ben, à chaque problème sa solution. Y en a sûrement une à exploiter ici, mais pour l'instant je la trouve pas… »

C'est bien ma veine. Ne pourrait-il pas y avoir un seul jour de chance dans les centaines d'autres qui constituent ma vie ? Si le destin existe, j'aimerais lui demander de…

« Aaaah, j'ai trouvé ! s'exclame le lieutenant, en s'arrêtant net.

- Ah ? Comment on va faire alors ?

- J'vais te porter en faisant un shunpô.

- Euh…

- Quoi ? T'as peur ?

- Nan, mais… Non, rien, en fait c'est une excellente idée. »

Fier de ses brillantes conclusions, le shinigami passe un bras derrière mes genoux et un autre derrière mon dos. Je pousse une petite plainte surprise.

Je fais un mètre soixante dix-sept, tout de même. Il n'était pas censé pouvoir me soulever aussi facilement. J'ai la haine, là. C'est pas normal.

En une poussée du pied, le lieutenant se lance dans un shunpô parfaitement maîtrisé. La vitesse fait brutalement claquer mes cheveux contre ma joue, comme une série de frappes rapides et douloureuses. Je ferme les yeux et sens mon cœur se soulever sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Un peu comme lorsque l'on saute du haut d'un mur, ces quelques dixièmes de secondes pendant lesquelles on est en suspension complète, et qu'on ne pèse plus rien. Cet instant de flottement, de calme étrange avant l'impact, étalé sur plusieurs secondes, peut-être des minutes.

Je serre le poing et me raidit. J'avais déjà peur lorsque la voiture roulait un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Je me dis un instant que si le lieutenant me lâchait, je m'écraserai sans doute au sol, sans élégance aucune certes, mais cela ferait tellement mal que je préfère ne pas y penser. Mes idées s'embrouillent, j'entends presque mon cœur battre, le vent siffle à mes oreilles. Les murs ne sont plus que des taches beiges et blanches, et mon monde se réduit à moi-même et à mon porteur.

La gorge serrée, je lève les yeux. Concentré sur sa route, le lieutenant ne me regarde pas. Je le sens accentuer sa prise sur moi à chaque virage, et ses doigts me brûlent la chair quand ils s'enfoncent un peu trop. Mes paupières cillent, et une larme arrachée par la vitesse s'échappe du coin de mon œil. Je grimace et ravale ma fierté. Je veux m'arrêter. Ca va trop vite. J'ai trop peur.

Ces quelques secondes m'ont paru des heures. Encore aujourd'hui, je frissonne à l'idée de recommencer.

Heureusement, le lieutenant s'arrête doucement, et me repose brutalement sur le sol. Je titube un peu et m'approche d'une rambarde. Je m'y accroche et prends de longues inspirations, comme un nageur qui sort de l'eau après y être resté trop longtemps.

« Hé, ça va ? s'inquiète Abaraï, en tendant un main vers moi.

- C'est bon, je réplique en faisant un geste pour refuser son aide.

- T'aime pas trop la vitesse, toi, hein ?

- Nan. Je la déteste. C'est pas pour moi.

- T'aurais dû me le dire.

- Je savais pas que ça ferait cet effet-là. »

Je plante mes ongles dans le bois et ma bouche se tord en une mimique de rage.

Soudain, une porte claque derrière moi. Une voix jeune mais sèche demande :

« Hé bien, puis-je connaître la raison de votre retard ?

- C'est de ma faute, je réponds avec un regard de défi vers Shizuka. Je me suis levée à la bourre.

- Très gentil à toi de vouloir épargner Abaraï fukutaïchô, Fuyuki. Mais je me dois de faire part de cet incident à son capitaine. »

Outrée, je grince des dents et me plante devant la jeune fille, qui n'est nullement impressionnée par mon aplomb (plutôt faible, je dois dire). Je respire plus fort et plus vite, et fixe obstinément les prunelles lilas de mon interlocutrice, qui soupire et secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

« C'est bien d'avoir un peu d'honnêteté. Seulement, ce n'est plus une question de « qui a commencé ».

- Mais il n'y est pour rien ! Tu ne vas pas le dénoncer pour quelque chose qui n'est pas de son fait !

- Le dénoncer… rit doucement Shizuka en roulant des yeux. Tu parles comme une enfant.

Je songe un instant à répliquer, mais ce n'est pas en l'insultant qu'elle changera d'avis, je la connais.

- Bien, je n'en parlerais pas à Kuchiki taïchô. Tu peux te détendre. »

J'entends Renji souffler discrètement. Fière de moi, j'entreprends de suivre la petite capitaine dans la salle d'entraînement.

'_Elle est contente, Fuyuki…' _fait Honoo d'un ton moqueur et d'une voix d'attardée.

'Ouais.'

Un peu surprise par ma réponse, mon Zampakutô ne répond rien et s'enferme dans un silence boudeur. Sur le qui-vive, j'hésite un peu avant de franchir le pas de la porte.

C'est toujours comme ça, quand on rentre dans une pièce inconnue. On ne sait pas ce qu'on va y trouver, cela pourrait bien être un bon dîner qui nous attend ou encore un assassin prêt à nous bondir dessus. Hé oui, c'est con comme réaction, mais c'est humain. Comme fermer les yeux quand on fait claquer ses mains devant ceux-ci.

Encore un peu ailleurs du fait de mon trajet éprouvant, je remarque que quelqu'un nous attend.

« Fuyuki, voici mon lieutenant, Hisagi fukutaïchô.

- Ohayo, Hisagi fukutaïchô, je le salue d'une voix respectueuse accompagnée d'une petite courbette.

- C'est avec lui que tu vas t'entraîner aujourd'hui. »

Je relève brutalement la tête et dévisage mon futur adversaire.

Des cicatrices qui marquent la moitié gauche de son visage et un tatouage représentant un « 69 » sur la joue, il ne semble pas spécialement amical. Je pense un instant à lui demander d'où vient ce chiffre, puis finalement, je me dis que je ne préfère pas savoir.

De courts cheveux sombres ébouriffés comme s'ils avaient été implantés n'importe comment lui projettent une ombre peu rassurante sur le visage.

Il m'adresse néanmoins un signe de tête cordial.

« J'ai eut envie de te confronter à d'autres adversaires. Peu de personnes ont pu se libérer pour cet entraînement, et j'ai décidé que parmi elles, la plus qualifiée se trouvait être mon fukutaïchô. Je veux te voir en action face à un Zampakutô complètement différent du mien.

- … Euh, une question…

- Mettez-vous en place !

J'obéis mais n'en démord pas.

- Shizuka, est-ce que…

- Un…

- …Tu crois vraiment…

- Deux…

- … Que j'ai une chance contre lui ?

- Trois ! »

* * *

'Je ne crois pas avoir jamais eut aussi mal. Ah, si, peut-être la fois où je me suis prise cette satanée bagnole. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que si je bouge, toutes mes tripes vont se déverser sur le plancher. C'est vraiment immonde comme sensation. Et puis j'ai au moins un bras en moins. Je ne sens plus rien. Ma jambe, où est ma jambe ? Ah nan, c'est bon, elle est là. Outch, c'est moche. Pourquoi Shizuka me regarde comme ça ? S'pas d'ma faute, si j'suis nulle. Je viens de me faire littéralement dé-fon-cer. Comment a-t-il appelé son Zampakutô, l'aut', déjà ?'

'_Kazeshini, tête de linotte.'_

'Ah ouais, c'est ça. Putain, ça c'est efficace. Voire trop en fait, vu mon état de délabrement avancé. Ha ha, on dirait un meuble à qui on a dévissé tout les boulons et qui menace de s'écrouler en morceaux si on le bouge.'

'_Quelle réflexion hautement philosophique.'_

'C'est réaliste. T'as de la chance toi, tu te fais rarement latter en combat.'

'_Je me bats en même temps que toi, andouille. Je subit aussi ta défaite.'_

'C'est pas toi qui te ramasse toutes les beignes. On voit bien que tu te fais pas exploser souvent.'

'_Tssss….'

* * *

_

« Je m'y suis mal prise, déclare Shizuka d'un ton enjoué, en se concentrant sur son sort de Kidô curatif. Je t'ai confronté à un adversaire qui possédait exactement l'inverse de tes capacités. Ce n'est pas à la vitesse que je dois te mettre face à face, mais à quelqu'un qui possède un peu de tes qualités.

- Ah, vraiment ? fais-je d'une voix désintéressée.

- Hum hum, fait Shizuka en se raclant la gorge. Renji ?

- Quoi ? réagit celui-ci au quart de tour.

- Tu ne dois pas retourner travailler ?

- C'est mon jour de congé.

- Oh, très bien. Serait-ce trop te demander d'entraîner Fuyuki ?

Je lâche un hoquet. Renji hausse les épaules.

- Ben, chuis venu pour la voir se battre, si j'peux aider… »

Oh là là ! Mais décidément, y a quelqu'un qui veut ma mort là-haut ! C'est pas parce que je me suis entraînée avec une capitaine qu'il faut forcément me placer face à un lieutenant… Shizuka termine de me soigner et me fait signe de me lever. Prudemment, je transfère mon poids sur mes pieds et me tiens debout. Pendant quelques secondes, je mouline avec les bras, à cause du manque d'équilibre et manque de me casser la gueule par terre. Puis je me stabilise et fait quelques pas en avant.

« Ok, mettez-vous en place, et libérez votre Zampakutô…

- Tout de suite ? je m'exclame.

- Oui. »

Avec un soupir résigné, je me concentre et place comme d'habitude la lame sous mes yeux et en caresse le fil avec révérence.

« Moetsuukiru, Honoo Kogusa. »

La lame s'illumine et rougeoie, puis le reiatsu émanant de l'arme brille et se concentre en quelques kanjis exécutés avec finesse sur le plat du Zampakutô. Je repense à ce que m'a dit Honoo tout à l'heure et appuie légèrement sur le bord tranchant de la lame. Lorsque je retire mon index, je constate avec surprise que la chair de celui-ci s'est entaillée comme du beurre.

Renji se retourne vers Shizuka et geint :

« Mais c'est pas drôle, elle se blesse toute seule avant même qu'on ait commencé à se battre !

- Je vérifiais un truc… fais-je en tentant de me justifier.

- Ouais, ouais ! Cause toujours…

- Arrête de te plaindre, et puis je te signale que c'est ton tour de libérer ton Zampakutô. »

Il râle puis se prépare.

« Hoero, Zabimaru ! »

Avec un frisson, je vois la lame se transformer en plusieurs griffes acérées. Si ça se plante dans ma peau… Gloups.

« Allez, un, deux, trois ! »

Prise au dépourvue, je me lance néanmoins maladroitement vers mon adversaire.

Soudain, j'évite de peu sa lame, qui s'est allongée jusqu'à moi. Roh putain, c'est quoi cette arme ? Je serre les dents et voit l'épée se retourner derrière moi et arriver directement sur mes jambes. Je fais un grand bond pour l'éviter.

« C'est pas le moment de jouer à la corde à sauter, Fuyuki ! » hurle Shizuka depuis le bord du terrain.

Déconcentrée, je ne peux pas éviter la seconde attaque, qui me griffe profondément la hanche en déchirant mon uniforme. Je crie et envoie un regard assassin au lieutenant, qui paraît toujours très concentré, avec néanmoins un petit sourire aux lèvres. D'un mouvement du bras, il ramène son Zampakutô vers lui. Je m'élance et sans hésitation, profite de ce moment de relâchement pour trancher le muscle du bras qui maintient l'arme, puis plaque le plat de ma lame contre le poignet, qui manque de lâcher le katana, mais resserre aussitôt sa prise. Je sonde le regard du lieutenant, qui s'illumine d'une lueur meurtrière.

Cette bataille s'annonce très intéressante.

Une heure plus tard, je me prends le mur de plein fouet en hurlant de douleur. Les diverses entailles qui parcourent mon corps me font terriblement souffrir, et je dois avoir perdu au moins deux litres de sang.

Je lâche mon Zampakutô, qui reprend sa forme habituelle. Encore perdu.

'Merde…'

Je m'écroule sur le sol et souffle d'une manière exaspérée. Renji rigole victorieusement.

« C'est pas encore assez pour me battre !

- Ta gueule, fais-je d'un air digne.

- Hein ? s'étrangle-t-il.

- Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule. C'est assez clair et bourrin pour toi, ou faut-il te dire ça d'une autre manière ?

- Je, euh…

- Abaraï fukutaïchô, sachez que cela m'indispose grandement de vous demander ceci, mais auriez-vous l'amabilité de fermer votre clapet, merci.

- J'ai compris… grogne le lieutenant en haussant les épaules.

- J'espère bien. »

Je me relève et titube vers Shizuka qui me tend une bouteille d'eau, que je vide presque d'un trait, en ne quittant pas le lieutenant des yeux. Il s'approche, me tend la main et fais :

« Tu t'es bien battue.

Un peu surprise, je lui serre la poigne.

- Merci. Toi aussi.

- T'es une fille cool, Fuyuki. J'aimerais bien te compter dans mon cercle de potes.

Je souris.

- Considère que c'est déjà fait. »

* * *

Voilà, finalement ce chapitre est moins drôle que ce que j'avais prévu, mais il fait bien avancer l'histoire. On s'en rend pas bien compte là, mais c'est vrai, si si j'vous jure !

À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! :D


	9. Et quand la pluie tombe

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Vous verrez bien...

**Rating :**** T** ! Pour quelques scènes vraiment pas choquantes, mais je préfère être prévoyante...

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du chapitre :** Chapitre 8 : Et quand la pluie tombe...

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Bonjour tout le monde !

Changement de rating, aujourd'hui ! Passage du rating **K+ **à **T**, toujours pas de lemon ni de lime cependant. Juste pour être prévoyante...

Je remercie **freak**, **Katoo-san**, **Mayuu**, **Aschen**, **Sid-X8**, **Hikari no Ai** (j'espère n'oublier personne, si c'est le cas pardonnez-moi) pour leurs reviews ! Et j'en profite pour répondre aux anonymes, c'est quand même la moindre des choses, surtout pour les habitués... ;)

**freak :** Waouh ! Trois reviews d'un coup ! Merci ! :D

J'aime bien écrire les scènes de combat, donc je suis contente que tu les trouves bien rédigées. L'impression de noblesse et de froideur dégagée par Kuchiki, heureuse qu'elle t'ai plu ! C'est vraiment un plaisir de voir tes reviews régulières !

**Mayuu :** Merci pour toutes tes reviews !

Oui, j'aime torturer mes personnages... :D Non, sérieusement, battue deux fois en une journée, certes... Mais si elle gagnait tout le temps ce serait pas drôle à lire ! :)

**Aschen :** Merci pour ta review !

Ah, tu te poses de bonnes questions ! Fuyuki va-t-elle finir avec quelqu'un ? Je préfère laisser le doute planer jusqu'à la fin...

Fuyuki va-t-elle finir par gagner un combat ? Hum... Je ne peux pas réellement répondre à cette question sans révéler la suite de l'histoire... Disons que oui, elle va finir par vaincre son adversaire, d'une certaine manière :) Quand ? Pas avant plusieurs chapitres...

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

"..." - Paroles

'...' - Pensées

_'...'_ - Zampakutô

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Et quand la pluie tombe…

_« Dis-moi, Fuyuki… _

_- Quoi, Renji ?_

_- Tu me rendrais un service ?_

_- Ça dépend… Tu paies quoi en échange ?_

_- Je t'offre une tournée au bar du coin ce soir._

_- Hum, ouais, ok, c'est quoi ton problème ?_

_- J'aimerais bien passer une journée avec les copains de la onzième division. Mais comme tu peux le deviner, Kuchiki taïchô a encore prévu de me faire gratter du papier. Et une journée paperasse, très peu pour moi. Je me demandais donc, si en bonne camarade solidaire, tu remplirais quelques dossiers pour moi… Je ne te demande pas de tout finir, hein, mais juste de faire en sorte que le capitaine pense que j'ai un peu bossé._

_- Mais… Kuchiki taïchô va s'énerver, si on fait ça, Renji… Tu le connais mieux que moi. Quand il verra que tu t'en es allé croiser le fer avec les bourrins de la division de Kenpachi, il nous attrapera par la peau du cou et qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de nous…_

_- Je me suis renseigné, il part pour une mission d'une journée. Tu seras donc tranquille dans le bureau. Je te promets qu'il n'y a aucun risque de se faire prendre ! _

_- … Je ne sais pas. Ça serait un peu me faire remarquer que de désobéir à peine arrivée ! Je veux la garantie que si je me fais attraper, je pourrais légitimement t'accuser sans en avoir pour ma conscience. Ce sera tout de même de ton fait si je serais parvenue à me mettre dans cette situation…_

_- Mais oui, accuse-moi si cela te fait plaisir. De toute façon, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne verras pas Kuchiki taïchô de la journée… »

* * *

_

Quand j'étais jeune, on m'a appris que les pires personnes au monde n'étaient ni les menteurs, ni les criminels, ni les sadiques, mais celles qui faisaient des promesses qu'elles ne tenaient pas. Pour avoir rencontré ce genre de personne plus d'une fois dans ma vie, je répondrais que c'est peut-être vrai d'un certain côté. Est-il si difficile de pardonner lorsque cette personne n'est autre qu'un ami à nous ? Je ne sais pas. J'ignore si j'ai pu un jour pardonner Renji.

En fait, non. Je crois que je ne lui ai jamais pardonné.

Mais voilà, un ami, on a tellement envie de le garder… Que je m'en fous totalement de savoir si je lui en veux encore ou pas.

Bon, d'accord, sur le coup, j'ai eu des envies de meurtres.

Faut quand même avouer que se faire surprendre en train de gratter du papier en marmonnant des insultes à l'encontre d'un supérieur hiérarchique, cela ne se fait pas vraiment. A fortiori lorsque ledit supérieur se trouve actuellement à faire le zouave avec des abrutis de la onzième, et que le supérieur dudit supérieur n'est pas (voire jamais) d'humeur à prendre ça avec humour et gentillesse. Dans ce genre de cas, on peut vite se retrouver dans la merde.

Et y patauger pendant quelques temps.

Voilà. À présent, nous pouvons constater que cette situation est des plus suicidaires. Et pour en faire la démonstration, nous allons nous servir d'un cobaye. Moi.

« Putaaaaiiiiin… Mais qu'il me fait chier ce con… Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Même un bon verre de saké ne vaut pas ces heures de torture… Et c'est moi qui me retrouve à remplir tout ces dossiers pourraves, là… Pff… »

Le pinceau glissant allégrement sur le papier, je marmonne diverses insultes plus ou moins recherchées envers Renji. Les yeux rougis par la lecture des touts petits caractères couvrant les rapports à remplir, je soupire longuement et me relis.

Soudain, la porte coulisse dans un bruissement.

« Hé connard ! T'aurais pu venir un peu plus rapidement, je râle sans lever les yeux de ma feuille. Je me coltine tout tes dossiers inintéressants depuis bientôt trois heures.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé, répond une voix si froide qu'elle semble geler la pièce.

- Ahem… »

En suffoquant légèrement, je lève prudemment les yeux, espérant ne pas avoir à les poser sur le capitaine.

C'était trop beau.

Kuchiki taïchô me regarde d'un air hautain, et une aura pesante s'abat sur moi. Je chercher une explication qui ne veut pas venir. Pourquoi est-il là ? Il n'était pas censé être en mission aujourd'hui ?

« Où est Renji ? me demande le capitaine d'une voix neutre.

J'ai l'impression que je vais me pisser dessus.

- À l… À la… La…

- Faites un effort d'articulation, rétorque sèchement le noble.

- Àlaonzièmedivision ! »

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression de voir de la lassitude passer sur le beau visage du shinigami. Puis, dans un mouvement élégant, il fait demi-tour, en m'interpelant :

« Venez avec moi, Aïkawa. »

Je me lève brutalement, et envoie valser quelques pinceaux au passage. Puis je suis le capitaine qui marche dans les couloirs en direction de la onzième division.

* * *

'Merde… Comment je vais régler ça ?'

Je me ronge distraitement les ongles. Renji est là, à s'entraîner avec l'un des membres de la onzième. Le capitaine m'a dit de venir le chercher. Il attend dehors, je ne peux pas prendre la fuite.

« Ohé Renji ! » je crie, pas assez fort.

Je fais de grands moulinets avec les bras, espérant attirer ainsi l'attention du lieutenant. J'arrête lorsque je vois un jeune shinigami me regarder avec un air perplexe.

« RENJI ! » je hurle, pas encore assez fort pour couvrir le fracas des armes.

Décidée à lui parler, je prends une grande inspiration et…

« RENJI, ESPÈCE DE BURNE, VIENS VOIR ICI ! »

Oups, j'ai dû y aller un peu fort, là, d'après les visages interloqués. Renji me remarque enfin et s'approche d'un air furieux. J'entends quelques personnes lui parler : « Tu la connais ? »

« Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogne-t-il, vraiment énervé. Je t'ai dis que je viendrais te voir quand j'aurais fini.

- Y a le taïchô qu'est là.

Il bug pendant une ou deux secondes, puis lâche :

- Le… Le taïchô ?

- Ouais, le même qui réputé pour son humour et son indulgence.

- … Hein ?

- BEN OUI, LE TAÏCHÔ, CRETIN ! » je hurle en agitant les bras en un geste désespéré et parfaitement ridicule.

Il a l'air sur le point de tourner de l'œil et murmure faiblement « Kuchiki taïchô… Merde… LE taïchô… ». Je passe dans son dos et le pousse fermement vers la sortie.

« Ouais, d'ailleurs t'as un sale quart d'heure qui t'attend. Au revoir, tout le monde ! je balance à la cantonade. Il reviendra plus tard ! »

'Ou pas…'

Je referme les portes doucement puis me retourne, pour observer un Renji totalement déconfit face au visage distant du capitaine.

Je n'ai même pas envie de sourire. Rien que l'expression du noble me donne envie de baisser les yeux. Mes mains tremblent et je déglutis difficilement, pour reporter mon attention sur les traits fins du capitaine.

C'est un bel homme. Très bel homme, même. Ses cheveux noirs semblent faits de soie, et les kenseikaans qui retiennent ceux-ci brillent d'un éclat froid et métallique. Ses yeux gris tirant sur l'anthracite nous scrutent, Renji et moi, comme pour déceler la moindre trace de culpabilité. Sa bouche aux lèvres fines est pincée, comme pour exprimer sa désapprobation. La peau pâle scintille sous les lampes du couloir.

Ma respiration se coupe quelques secondes. J'ai tellement peur, en cet instant… Je crois que je préférerais encore me trouver face à une horde de hollows déchaînés plutôt que face à ce capitaine-là.

« Renji.

- Haï taïchô ! répond celui-ci au quart de tour.

- Puis-je connaître la raison pour laquelle tu délègues ton travail de lieutenant à une nouvelle recrue ? Je ne doute pas de ta confiance envers elle, ni de ses capacités de rédaction de dossiers administratifs, mais c'est une part important de ton rang à ne pas oublier.

- Haï taïchô !

- Comprends-tu seulement pourquoi je te sermonne ? Ou approuves-tu mes dires dans le seul but de réduire ta peine ?

- Haï taï… Euh…

- Je vois.

Il se tourne vers moi et me fixe longuement.

- Aïkawa.

- Haï, taïchô.

- Pourquoi vous trouviez-vous dans le bureau de mon lieutenant ci-présent ?

Je tente le tout pour le tout.

- Parce qu'il m'avait demandé de remplir les dossiers. Ne pensant pas que vous vous montreriez de la journée, j'ai accepté, et je sais maintenant que Renji n'est pas allé vérifier la véracité de ses propos.

Renji me regarde d'un air interloqué.

- J'ai conscience que c'était une erreur d'accepter cela. Sachez que je ne recommencerais plus, et que je suis profondément désolée de l'offense que j'ai pu vous faire. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Et quel était votre gain en échange de l'utilisation de vos talents pour les papiers d'administrations ?

- Je vais vous répondre honnêtement, fais-je avec un micro-sourire. Nous devions aller nous détendre au bar du coin, ce soir. Il m'avait promis, selon ses dires, « un saké putain de bon, tu peux pas imaginer ».

Renji lève les yeux au ciel et ses lèvres commencent une litanie sans fin et sans son.

Le noble me fixe toujours de son regard gelé, et semble réfléchir à la punition qu'il souhaite nous imposer.

Je sais que cette méthode est très risquée, mais l'honnêteté paie. Rarement, mais parfois elle paie. Toujours droite comme un i, j'ose jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction du lieutenant, qui continue à prier pour son salut.

Dans son genre, il n'est plutôt pas mal non plus. Un profil volontaire aux traits étonnamment délicats et pointus, des yeux sombres aux pupilles presque rouges-noires et une pomme d'Adam très marquée. Renji respire la virilité, et sa voix grave vibre profondément à chaque inflexion posée sur une syllabe. Ses tatouages ressortent sur sa peau hâlée, et la queue de cheval haute qui retient ses cheveux couleur sang semble desserrée à cause de l'entraînement qu'il vient de subir. Ses lèvres bougent doucement à mesure qu'il débite ce qui lui passe par la tête. Un bandeau blanc couvre son front, comme tous les jours. Il l'enlève rarement.

« Renji… »

Celui-ci sursaute et reporte avec une frayeur palpable son attention sur le capitaine.

« Tu dois me finir ces dossiers. Avant la fin de la journée. Et tu reliras ceux qu'Aïkawa a déjà remplis.

- Ha… Haï ! répond Renji, surpris de ne pas se faire punir plus que ça.

- Merci de votre franchise, Aïkawa. À moins que ce ne soit de l'insolence ?

- Je ne sais pas être insolente, taïchô. Mais je ne sais pas non plus mentir.

- Sachez qu'à la moindre incartade, je ne me montrerai pas aussi clément. Cette fois-ci, votre aplomb vous sauve, mais je n'ai pas la patience pour vos bêtises en tout genre.

- Bien sûr, taïchô. Encore désolée. »

Avec un dernier regard froid, le capitaine s'éloigne et disparaît au détour du couloir. Une fois qu'il est suffisamment loin, je chope Renji par le col et grogne :

« Sale con, tu m'avais dit qu'il rentrerait pas !

- Chavais pas !

- Ouais, ben si j'avais pas été là, tu serais en morceaux à l'heure qui l'est, et on serait en train de te ramasser avec une petite cuillère ! Heureusement que j'ai une certaine expérience dans la manière de se faire pardonner… »

Renji me lance un regard légèrement vexé. Je me détends un peu.

On connait tous cette sensation étrangement agréable, lorsque que l'on s'attend à recevoir une punition de malade, et finalement on ne récolte même pas le quart de ce que l'on avait imaginé. Ce n'est pas une raison pour recommencer. J'ai eu suffisamment peur comme ça. Ca m'étonne que je n'aie pas eu besoin de toilettes, d'ailleurs. La pression est retombée, l'aura pesante du capitaine s'est éloignée.

Je lâche le col de l'uniforme du lieutenant et soupire longuement.

'_Tu as eu chaud.'_

'Je sais.'

'_C'était suicidaire. Tu ne te rends pas compte que Kuchiki est dangereux ? Il pourrait te réduire en un tas de chaires tremblotantes en quelques instants…'_

'Merci de m'imposer cette image extrêmement agréable d'un tas de viande sanguinolent, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.'

'_Si cela n'avait pas marché, qu'aurais-tu fait ?'_

'S'il m'avait attaquée, tu veux dire ? J'aurai dégainé malgré la faible possibilité perdue dans un océan de probabilités de survivre à cette altercation.'

'… _Complètement inconsciente.'_

Sur ces pensées, je me dirige vers le bout du couloir. Soudain, la voix de Renji me stoppe :

« Merci quand même. C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'évites la colère du capitaine.

- Profites-en, ça n'arrivera pas tout les jours. »

* * *

Je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs de la division. Presque personne n'est de sortie à cette heure-ci. Mon prochain entraînement n'a lieu quand dans deux jours. Shizuka est débordée par les papiers de sa division. J'aurais bien été lui donner un coup de main, mais la paperasse m'a traumatisée à vie avec l'épisode d'il y a quelques minutes. Je pourrais aller voir les nouvelles recrues s'entraîner, et peut-être participer. Hum, non, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre. En fait, j'aimerais discuter avec quelqu'un, mais y a dégun. Enfin, c'est surtout que je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde. Renji est bloqué dans son bureau. Il m'a prévenue qu'il ne serait pas de sortie avant une ou deux heures.

Putain… Deux heures à tuer…

Je décide d'aller faire un tour en haut de la colline du Sôkyôku. Shizuka m'a dit que la vue y était réellement magnifique. L'idée de me rendre dans un lieu destiné aux exécutions me fait quelque peu frissonner, mais j'aimerais qu'on me raconte ce qui s'est passé à cet endroit. Plein d'histoires passionnantes, certainement. Je sors des bâtiments de la sixième division et marche les bras croisés dans le dos, en direction de l'imposante colline.

Une fois arrivée sur place, je savoure, éberluée, la beauté de la vue. L'horizon paraît si lointain…

On peut voir le reste du Seireitei, et derrière, le Rukongaï. Les maisons s'étendent, toutes semblables. Les forêts bordent les banlieues. Le vent froid me fait frémir. Le ciel se couvre. Il est temps de rentrer.

Alors que je jette un dernier coup d'œil sur les installations destinées à l'exécution des shinigamis, la pluie s'abat. En quelques secondes, je me retrouve trempée de la tête aux pieds. Mon uniforme me colle à la peau, et je dérape régulièrement dans la boue. Des mèches de cheveux me tombent devant les yeux.

J'accélère un peu le pas, tandis que la pluie redouble d'intensité. Bientôt, je cours, un peu effrayée par l'ambiance sinistre apportée par le ciel couvert. Je souffle, et tremble de froid.

Au bout d'un moment, sans savoir comment, je me retrouve dans une petite clairière verdoyante.

« Oh ! » fais-je, surprise.

Je n'ai pas pris la bonne route. Mais je n'arrive pas à décoller les pieds du sol.

Un roulement de tonnerre fait vibrer la terre. Il ne faut pas rester ici, c'est dangereux. La foudre risque de me toucher, vu que je suis le point culminant au milieu de cette clairière.

Malgré toute la volonté du monde, je ne peux résister à la tentation de lever les yeux au ciel.

Peut-être que si la foudre me frappait, je ne mourrais pas.

Peut-être que si le tonnerre s'en prenait à moi, je ne tomberais pas.

Peut-être qui si l'éclair me touchait, je ne le sentirais pas.

Je frotte ma joue avec la paume et regarde celle-ci. Couverte de noire.

J'aime bien la pluie.

'_Il faut s'en aller…' _souffle une voix au fond de moi, sans que je sache s'il s'agit d'Honoo ou de ma propre conscience.

À regret, je me retourne et commence à me diriger vers les grands bâtiments des treize divisions.

Peut-être que si je mourrais, il n'y aurait personne pour me regretter.

* * *

« Putain ! T'étais où, sale folle ? »

L'accueil pour le moins chaleureux de Renji m'arrache un sourire ironique. S'il savait…

« Suis allée me balader. C'est interdit ?

- Sous la pluie ! Tu vas tomber malade, idiote ! Rentre vite, faut pas rester trop longtemps avec des vêtements mouillés.

- Oui, maman.

- Oh ta gueule. »

Je rigole bêtement. C'est tellement jouissif, d'emmerder quelqu'un. Ah merde, je claque des dents. Il a raison, en fait. Je vais choper un sale rhume avec ma connerie…

La nuit est tombée, mais l'orage ne s'est pas arrêté pour autant. Je déteste la sensation de l'uniforme qui me colle à la peau, j'ai l'impression d'être toute nue. C'est peut-être un peu le cas, d'ailleurs. Par pudeur, je ramène mes bras contre ma poitrine.

Renji me traîne jusque chez lui.

« C'est bon, t'aurais pu me ramener chez moi…

- J'm'en fous, c'était plus près.

- Feignasse. »

Il serre les poings et marmonne son mécontentement. Il ouvre la porte et me pousse dans le dos.

Une pièce de taille semblable à la mienne, mais plus décorée m'accueille. Quelques affaires traînent ici et là. Un ou deux tableaux égaient la chambre, et le lit défait me rappelle ma chambre d'étudiante. Je ne prenais jamais le temps de replacer mes couvertures en sortant du lit.

« 'Tends, je vais te filer un truc pour te saper… »

Il fouille dans son armoire, pendant que je jette un coup d'œil aux divers objets dispersés. Un en particulier attire mon attention.

« Renji ?

- Quoi ? fait-il sans lever les yeux de son tas de fringues.

- Tu tiens un journal ? »

Interloqué, il me regarde en se redressant lentement. Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

« J'ai dit un truc pas bien ?

- N-Non… Mais t'as pas intérêt à regarder dedans, ok ?

- Ça va, je vais rien faire… J'en avais un aussi, avant…

- Avant ?

- Avant de crever dans un accident de voiture.

- Ah. »

Il continue à retourner tous les vêtements. Je souris.

Je n'imaginais pas vraiment Renji tenir un journal. Moi qui suis de nature curieuse, savoir ce qu'il écrit dedans me démange affreusement. Mais je n'irais pas le lire pour autant. C'est personnel, ces trucs-là.

« Tiens ! s'exclame-t-il. Ça devrait aller. »

Il extirpe un kimono du tas de tissu.

Je regarde le vêtement, sceptique.

C'est un vêtement féminin, mais au moins deux tailles trop petit pour moi. Il est bleu et blanc, avec des motifs abstraits, assez jolis je dois dire. Mais pas sûr que ça couvre tout ce qu'il y a à cacher.

« C'est à qui ? fais-je d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Rukia. Une pote à moi, corrige-t-il devant mon air interrogatif. Elle me refile toutes ses vieilles affaires.

- Euh… À quoi ça te sert exactement ?

- Strictement à rien. Je sais même pas pourquoi elle fait ça.

- Ben… Pourquoi tu les prends alors ?

- Tu l'as jamais vue en colère, marmonne-t-il avec un frisson.

- Je l'ai jamais vue tout court. Bon, file-moi ça, je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec. »

J'attrape le kimono et me dirige vers la petite salle de bain. Je ferme la porte à clef.

Je me retourne face au miroir et pousse un cri.

« Un problème ? s'inquiète Renji depuis la pièce d'à côté.

- R… Rien, je bredouille. J'me suis fait peur toute seule. »

Il lâche un « Ah… » et se tait. J'observe, les sourcils froncés, mon reflet.

Deux longues traînées noires s'étalent sur mes joues. J'ouvre le robinet et m'empresse de les effacer. Une fois le visage nettoyé, j'enlève mon uniforme, ou plutôt le décolle. Avec une grimace, je l'essore au-dessus du lavabo. Je prends la serviette pendue sur la porte et éponge l'humidité qui me met mal à l'aise. Puis, séchée et de meilleure humeur, j'essaie d'enfiler le kimono.

Je passe les deux bras. Jusque-là, tout va bien, mis à part les manches un peu courtes. C'est au moment de le fermer que les problèmes se présentent.

La ceinture me serre légèrement au niveau de la taille, mais rien de grave. C'est… Comment dire… Au niveau de la poitrine que ça se gâte.

Avec difficulté, je force un peu pour réduire le décolleté, mais il faut croire que la fille qui portait ça était désespérément plate. Un regard dans le miroir m'informe que non seulement le kimono est un poil trop ouvert, mais qu'en plus, le moindre mouvement un peu trop large fait glisser le tissu, et découvre absolument _tout_.

De plus, l'habit ne m'arrive qu'à mi-cuisses. Je suffoque un peu sous l'effet « corsage ».

Il ne faut quand même pas que je vous avoue ma taille de soutien-gorge en plus ?

Hé, je n'ai pas des obus à la Pamela Anderson ! J'ai juste des arguments… En proportion par rapport à ma taille, qui, je vous le rappelle, n'est pas minime… Mais rien de franchement provoquant ! J'ai des formes parfaitement normales pour une fille de mon âge !

(N'insistez pas, je vous dis !)

Prenant mon courage à deux main, j'ouvre la porte et lance un large sourire qui se veut convaincu à Renji. Celui-ci se mord la lèvre inférieure et lâche un rire gêné.

« Ah… Ouais… C'est vrai que vous avez pas la même carrure, toi et Rukia…

- Noooon, sans blague ! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué !

- Euh… Tu veux pas plutôt que je te file un de mes uniformes ? fait Renji en haussant les sourcils. Ca sera moins féminin, mais…

- C'est bon, je souffle. Je vais pas t'embêter à chercher des autre fringues à cause de moi. »

'Et puis j'ai ma fierté…'

Je m'assoie, non sans difficulté, sur le bord du lit où Renji est déjà affalé.

« Au fait… Ça n'a pas duré trop longtemps, le travail que t'a donné le capitaine ?

- Une heure et demie.

- Quand même. »

Un grondement sourd fait trembler les murs. La pluie frappe le toit, provoquant un bruit d'impacts puissants et répétés. Un silence lourd s'installe dans la chambre.

Hé bien, moi qui rêvais de converser avec quelqu'un, je démontre ici une aptitude innée pour le dialogue. Enfin, il faut dire que Renji n'est pas mal dans le genre non plus. Il émet un discret raclement de gorge et fixe obstinément un point invisible sur le plafond.

Ou l'art de passer pour un je-m'en-foutiste.

« T'écris souvent dans ton journal ?

Surpris, le lieutenant me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Enfin, t'es pas obligé de répondre hein… je bégaie en rosissant. C'était une question comme ça.

- Ben… Ouais, assez souvent. Au début, je pensais que c'était un truc de gonzesse, mais c'est sympa en fait. Tu te sens mieux après avoir écrit ce qui te pèse sur la conscience.

- Hum…

- Et toi ? T'écrivais souvent dans le tien ?

- J'ai à peine eut le temps de commencer que je suis morte, dis-je avec un sourire sans joie. C'était ma meilleure amie qui m'avait conseillé d'en écrire un.

- Elle était sympa ?

- Honnêtement, oui. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à m'attacher à elle comme elle l'a fait avec moi. De toute façon, mes relations étaient quasiment toutes vouées à l'échec.

- Et… Question à part, mais… T'es déjà, euh… Comment on dit… « Sortie », je crois, avec quelqu'un ?

Un peu étonnée par la question, je réponds néanmoins :

- Une seule fois. Parce que le mec était cool. Mais on s'est rapidement séparé, parce qu'on a jugé qu'on s'entendait mieux en tant qu'amis. Et toi ?

Heureuse de pouvoir retourner la question contre lui, je souris ironiquement.

- Euh… Non, pas vraiment.

- Pas « vraiment » ?

- Deux-trois flirts à l'Académie… Mais pas de relations à proprement parler. Les filles étaient jolies, hein, c'était pas ça le problème. Mais les coups d'un soir, moi, c'est pas trop mon truc…

- Ah ouais ? Pourtant, je t'imaginais bien comme ça…

- C'est quoi ton type de mec ?

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est quoi cette manie de changer brutalement de sujet ?

- Ben, je sais pas… J'ai pas de préférence.

- Cite-moi des gars que tu trouves beaux.

- J'en connais pas des masses.

- Peu importe.

L'air déterminé de Renji me laisse perplexe.

- Euh, bah… Le capitaine, physiquement, il est pas mal.

Renji ouvre les yeux en grand et se tourne vers moi. Je rougis et agite les mains :

- Va pas t'imaginer des choses, toi…

- C'est ça ton genre de mec ?

- Ben, notamment… Mais j'ai des goûts très variés !

Plus bas, je murmure :

- Avoue tout de même que le capitaine est l'incarnation du mot « beau ».

- …

- Quoi ? Tu l'as jamais regardé ? Il est super canon !

- … Ouais…

- Il a des yeux, aaaah là là… Et puis son visage… Et sa manière de se tenir tout le temps droit, ses gestes, ses cheveux…

- Fuyuki…

- Nan mais, quand même, ses yeux quoi !

- Hé !

Je m'interrompt et fixe Renji d'un air interrogateur.

- Tu sais, quand tu parles, tu fais plein de gestes et tout… J'aime bien, c'est démonstratif, limite je comprends mieux mais…

Il attends, visiblement il pense que j'ai compris.

- Et donc ?

Il serre convulsivement un bout de son uniforme.

- T'as ton kimono qu'a glissé. »

Je cesse de respirer pendant au moins dix secondes.

Kimono. Glisser. _On voit tout._

Merde. Merde et re-merde. Bordel. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu te tenir tranquille cinq minutes, Fuyuki ? Pas bouger, c'était simple pourtant ! Hé non, il a fallu que tu t'agites connement pendant que tu discourais sur le physique avantageux de Kuchiki taïchô. Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle la loose. Dieu ne m'aime pas, je ne vois que ça. Parce que là, c'est plus possible.

Je remonte, les joues brûlantes, le kimono du bout des doigts. Je manque de pleurer de honte. J'aurais été avec Shizuka, j'aurais pris ça calmement, peut-être même en riant. Mais là, j'étais avec Renji. Je crispe violemment ma main sur le tissu soyeux. Je dois partir d'ici, c'est trop la honte…

« Ouah, quand t'es lancée toi, dis-donc, c'est dur de te faire décrocher… marmonne le lieutenant les joues roses, une main sur le front.

- Désolée… je murmure d'une petite voix.

- C'pas ta faute. T'es sûre de vouloir garder ce kimono ?

- J'le tiendrais bien. Promis.

- Putain ! » s'exclame Renji en se frottant les yeux.

Hé ! C'est bon ! Ça devient vexant là ! Je suis pas si mal foutue tout de même !

« T'as pas idée de ce que peux penser un mec dans ce genre de moment !

Ah, je préfère ça.

- Euh… En fait, j'ai pas envie de le savoir.

- Des trucs pas catholiques, j'te l'dis moi. Et puis t'as de la chance que j'ai une bonne maîtrise de moi-même.

- Ah… Euh…

- Sinon, ben, j'aurais eut des réactions aussi gênantes pour toi que pour moi. Et puis tu m'aurais accusé de t'avoir dit des choses pas nettes, et je me serais fait viré si c'était parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles du capitaine…

- Renji, je…

- Mais merde, t'es putain de bonne ! Ça se fait pas de montrer ce genre de… Enfin, à un mec qu'on considère comme un pote quoi ! Surtout quand lui-même te considère comme une amie ! ENCORE PLUS QUAND TU PARLES DE SON SUPÉRIEUR !

- DU CALME !

- C'est assez, euh… Enfin, bref, passons.

- Bonne idée.

- Oublie, tu veux.

- T'as intérêt à oublier ça aussi.

- No problemo. »

Je toussote et fixe mes pieds.

« Sinon, tu sais… T'es pas mal, hein, comme mec… »

Je tourne la tête pour ne pas voir le regard interloqué du lieutenant. Mais bon, fallait bien que je l'avoue, sinon je suis sûre qu'il aurait été raconter à tout le monde que j'étais à fond sur le capitaine. Et ça serait bien parvenu aux oreilles de celui-ci un jour ou l'autre. Quoique, il ne doit pas être le genre d'homme à prêter attention aux ragots, mais on ne sait jamais. Le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, je triture nerveusement le bas de mon kimono.

« On peut trouver beau quelqu'un sans l'aimer d'amour, tu sais…

- Ouais, ouais je sais ! réponds précipitamment Renji. Mais ça me surprend un peu… Je veux dire, Kuchiki taïchô et moi on est presque à l'opposé. »

Je hoche la tête et me lève. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit au lieutenant, je lui donne une accolade (tout en maintenant mon kimono en place) puis le salue une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte.

J'aime bien la pluie. Mais parfois, ses conséquences sont un peu plus importantes que ce que l'on imagine…

* * *

Et voilà ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Review ? :D


	10. Snif, glup, blork, aaaaah !

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Vous verrez bien...

**Rating :**** T** ! Pour quelques scènes vraiment pas choquantes, mais je préfère être prévoyante...

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du chapitre :** Chapitre 9 : Snif, glup, blork... Aaaaah !

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Holà amigos !

De bonne humeur, et ça s'en ressent sur l'inspiration ! (Malgré le mauvais temps qui persiste, hé oui j'habite dans le Sud, pas spécialement loin de Draguignan... Mais rien de grave chez nous ! Juste une ou deux coupures d'électricité !) Le chapitre 9, à présent en ligne, dans lequel on a la confirmation qu'être malade, ce n'est jamais drôle... Surtout chez les shinigamis ! =D

Remerciements spéciaux aux revieweurs : **Freak**, **Katoo-san**, **Sid-X8** (le voilà ton chapitre ! xD) et pour finir **Hikari no Ai** ! (Désolée si j'oublie quelqu'un... :s)

Réponse à la review anonyme :

**Freak :** Ha ha t'y as cru hein ? =P

Voui, c'est une sacrée honte... Mais bon, si tu as ri, ce n'est pas trop grave, nee ? (Fuyuki : temeeee, j'vais t'buter !)

Je tenais à remercier tout mes revieweurs anonymes (et fidèles, qui plus est !) qui me poussent chaque fois un peu plus à continuer. :)

En espérant voir un commentaire de ta part sur ce chapitre !

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

"..." - Paroles

'...' - Pensées

_'...'_ - Zampakutô

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Snif, glup, blork… Aaaaah !

« Snif… Snif… ATCHAA ! »

Argh, je déteste être enrhumée. Le nez bouché et rougi, le front chaud et les yeux bouffis. C'est tout ce que je déteste. Mais quelle conne je suis d'être restée sous la pluie ! Je frissonne et toque à la porte qui se trouve devant moi. Un fracas bruyant se fait entendre derrière, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvre.

« Ah, Fuyuki ! lance Renji d'un ton enjoué. Bonjour ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- J'ai oublié bon uniforbe chez toi.

- Euh, ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?

- Barce que je suis enrubhée, crédin. Du b'ouvres ? »

Il s'écarte et me fait signe de rentrer. Les bras croisés, je murmure un timide « merci ». Encore vêtue du kimono peu confortable refilé par le lieutenant hier soir, en rentrant de ma balade, je tiens à ce que le regrettable incident qui m'a mise dans une situation trèèès enviable (ironie inside !) ne se reproduise plus. J'ai néanmoins réussi à faire coulisser celui-ci de manière à ce qu'il ne glisse plus si facilement, mais la peur de me retrouver de nouveau à moitié à poil me force à adopter une double protection. C'est pourquoi je maintiens fermement le kimono à l'aide de mes mains, en planquant bien mon geste. J'aurais l'air un peu con sinon. En vacillant légèrement, je me dirige vers le meuble où mon uniforme a été séché et plié. La tête me tourne affreusement, et je manque de tomber dans les pommes. Heureusement, le bord du susnommé meuble me vient en aide, alléluia ! Je m'y accroche et plante mes ongles dans le bois, en roulant des yeux d'un air abruti comme pas possible. En tenant mon kimono d'une main, je tâtonne en quête de mes habits, en serrant les dents. C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'on ne se rend pas compte qu'on a l'air absolument débile, mais qu'on est trop défoncé pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. La respiration sifflante, j'attrape enfin un bout de tissu et le serre convulsivement contre moi, de peur qu'il m'échappe. Je me dirige, avec la même démarche titubante vers la sortie. Celle-ci semble s'éloigner étrangement à mesure que j'avance…

« Ca va vraiment pas, toi. T'aurais pas dû te lever, ce matin. Je t'aurais apporté tes affaires, de toute façon, et puis tu ne vas pas t'entraîner dans cet état.

- J'ai bas endraînement, aujourd'hui. Snif. Et bis je bais drès bien, berci. Je zuis engore en édat de boir ze gue je bais.

- Pas sûr. Si c'était le cas, tu aurais certainement pris ton uniforme au lieu de mes sous-vêtements. »

Je jette un coup d'œil au tissu, et sursaute presque quand je me rends compte qu'il s'agit effectivement de l'un des caleçons du lieutenant.

« T'inquiètes, il est propre hein ! s'exclame précipitamment le lieutenant.

- J'ezbère bien. Tu zalis engore des galeçons, à don âge ?

- … Non, non.

- Benteur. »

Je me retourne, décidée, le regard combattif vers mon adversaire : la distance qui me sépare de la commode. Je me lance à l'assaut des trois mètres, en ne déviant que légèrement. Comme toute bonne glandu qui se respecte, je me vautre presque sur le meuble, en produisant un grand « BAM ! » lorsque je m'y agrippe désespérément. Je sens le regard empreint de pitié de Renji qui me brûle la nuque. À genoux devant les tiroirs, je me relève et tangue sur place. Kami-sama, la Terre tourne plus vite que d'habitude, non ?

« Je vais t'aider, si tu v…

- Dan ! je crie, bien décidée à me battre pour reposer le caleçon du lieutenant, prendre mes affaires, refaire le trajet inverse jusqu'à la porte, saluer le lieutenant, et rentrer chez moi.

- Comme tu veux. »

Dite comme ça, la liste des choses à faire me paraît terriblement longue et fastidieuse. Si je ne m'évanouis pas avant d'en être arrivée à bout, c'est que Dieu m'aime un petit peu, finalement. Je plaque brutalement le sous-vêtement contre le bois, et m'empare rapidement de mon uniforme, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un autre dessous de Renji. Le souffle précipité et erratique, je claque des dents et me sent pâlir dangereusement.

« Je ne te laisserais pas continuer à te tenir debout dans cet état. Je t'emmène à la quatrième division. Immédiatement.

- Hors de guesti…

- Aïkawa, c'est un ordre provenant de votre supérieur. Vous devez vous rendre à la division d'Unohana taïchô, dans les minutes qui suivent. Ou bien je vous y forcerais ! »

Non mais, pour qui il se prend ce salaud… Aïe ! Ma tête, c'est une horreur… Que quelqu'un m'aide… Non, non ! T'as ta fierté, Fuyuki ! Tu vas marcher tranquillement jusqu'au lieutenant, le regarder de haut et t'en aller dignement dans le couloir.

'_N'y compte même pas, espèce de débile.'_

'Nyaaaïe ! Est-ce que c'est normal que ta voix me parvienne amplifiée comme c'est pas permis ? C'est horriblement douloureux !'

'_C'est mon volume normal, baka. C'est toi qui n'es plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Il est bon d'avoir un minimum de fierté, mais refuser de l'aide alors que l'on est malade, c'est stupide et suicidaire.'_

Elle a peut-être raison, après tout. Si j'obéissais à Renji, et que je me rendais à la quatrième division, ils me donneraient sans doute de quoi tenir debout sans trop d'effort. Je papillonne des yeux, aveuglée par la lumière, et me sens soudain partir vers l'arrière. Alors que je m'attends à une rencontre brutale avec le sol, ma chute est doucement amortie. Epuisée, je ferme les yeux.

« Maintenant, on va à la quatrième division.

- Dan… fais-je d'une voix faible. Daisse-moi…

- Sûrement pas. »

Je sens vaguement une poussée visant à me soulever. J'ai la tête qui pendouille lamentablement au-dessus du vide et le bras écrasé contre le torse du lieutenant. Je grogne de mécontentement. Il me fait sauter une demi-seconde pour adopter une position un peu plus confortable, ce qui suffit à m'arracher un cri de peur. La bouche tordue en une mimique terrifiée, je happe une grande goulée d'air, mon nez n'étant plus dans un état de fonctionnement décent. Perdue dans un affreux vague où je perds peu à peu mes repères, je remue légèrement mes mains moites, et mon front brûlant me fait atrocement souffrir.

« Ok, on y va maintenant. »

Secouée par les pas de Renji, je me sens pâlir encore plus (si c'est possible) et une nausée me prendre à la gorge. J'ai le mal de mer…

« Renji, je bais…

- On est presque arrivés. »

J'attrape le col de son uniforme pour l'informer que « presque » n'est pas assez. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, puis la referme, déglutit et tremble violemment.

« Oh, ça va pas ?

- Don… »

Un haut-le-cœur me secoue et je repousse Renji avec mes mains, pour lui signifier de me lâcher. Il me dépose doucement par terre et veille à ce que je ne tombe pas à la renverse. La respiration hachée, une main sur le cœur et les jambes tremblantes, je titube jusqu'au petit jardin qui se trouve à côté. Je tombe à genoux dans l'herbe.

« A-aaaah… je geins, un deuxième haut-le-cœur secouant ma poitrine.

- Euh, on devrait pas rester ici… C'est une mauvaise idée… »

Incapable de répondre, je pose mes mains contre le gazon et rends mon petit déjeuner avec des bruits approchant l'élégance extrême.

Une fois ma nausée passée, je sens des larmes chaudes couler sur mes joues. Je ne me sens pas bien. Maman, je vais mourir…

« On s'en va, déclare Renji en m'attrapant les bras pour me mettre debout.

- Aaaaaa-aah, j'peux pas… Je veux que ça s'arrête… Maintenant… »

Renji jure et m'essuie précipitamment la bouche avec un mouchoir. Complètement dans les vapes, je songe néanmoins l'espace d'un court instant qu'il faut être vraiment courageux pour nettoyer le dégueulis de quelqu'un. Je veux m'évanouir, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'attrape le shikakushô de Renji et pose mon front contre son cou.

« Renji… Je veux pas… Je veux mourir…

- Dis pas de conneries ! On va à la quatrième division, maintenant ! »

Il passe de nouveau un bras derrière mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos pour me soulever. Je sens les soubresauts de la démarche précipitée du lieutenant. Je sais qu'il se retient d'utiliser le shunpô, il se doute que cela me mettrait dans un état encore pire. Lorsque l'atmosphère à l'odeur médicamenteuse de la quatrième division m'effleure le nez, le lieutenant dit quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

Une autre voix paniquée lui réponds, et je sens qu'on me dépose dans un lit.

'Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux plus…'

* * *

'Honoo ? Nom d'un petit bonhomme, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?'

'_Tu es dans ton monde intérieur, imbécile.'_

'Je suis morte, c'est ça ?'

'_Pas loin. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ! Tu aurais dû aller directement à la quatrième division, avant même de te rendre chez Renji ! Regarde-toi !'_

'Je suis dans le coma ?'

'_Ils t'ont opérée.'_

'Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas… Hé, je me sens partir ! Y a un probl…'

* * *

« …ème ? »

J'ouvre les yeux. Une douleur sourde me fait souffrir au ventre. Je gémis et fronce les sourcils. Allongée dans un lit, une perfusion au bras, je suffoque sous l'atmosphère lourde et glaciale de l'apparence médicale de la pièce.

« Gnn… T'es réveillée ? fait une voix endormie à côté de moi.

- R-Renji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Il bâille et s'étire sur sa chaise. Il a l'air fatigué et ses yeux mi-clos clament son manque de sommeil (ou tout du moins de repos en position allongée).

« Ben, qu'est-ce que tu crois. J'attendais que tu te réveilles. Tu dors vraiment profondément et pendant longtemps, toi. M'étonne pas que t'ai pas réussi à te lever à l'heure le jour de ton premier entraînement. »

Il se penche et jette un coup d'œil à ma perfusion.

« J'ai jamais compris à quoi ça servait ces trucs-là. A part à te trouer le bras. »

Encore sous le choc, je tente de me reconnecter à la réalité. Reconnexion difficile, car réseau quasi-inexistant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé, bordel ? fais-je d'une voix enrouée.

- T'as fait une crise d'appendicite.

- Quoi ? Appendicite ? T'es sérieux ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Tu m'as fait une trouille bleue ! T'imagines, je suis quand même chargé de veiller sur toi pendant ta période d'adaptation, si t'y étais passée, j'aurais été dans la meeeeerde…

- Sympa.

- Mouais, enfin, t'es une pote aussi. J'aurais été franchement triste si t'étais… Enfin.

- C'est dit tellement gentiment. Mais merci quand même. »

Il hausse les épaules et me fait un clin d'œil. Il fait mine de lire quelque chose sur la perfusion (alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il n''y comprend déjà pas grand-chose lorsqu'il lit les dossiers) puis sors de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je me sens bien seule tout d'un coup. Il pouvait pas rester un peu ?

Je soupire et jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le ciel est bleu, d'un bleu stupéfiant. Quelques nuages blancs effilochés par le vent d'altitude parsèment la soie des cieux. Impossible de me rendormir je suis à présent parfaitement réveillée.

Soudain, la porte coulisse de nouveau, m'arrachant un sursaut.

Une femme aux cheveux noirs coiffés en une tresse qui descend sur sa poitrine entre et me fait un sourire bienveillant, auquel je réponds par un signe de tête respectueux. Elle porte un haori de capitaine.

« Aïkawa-san.

- Unohana taïchô.

- On vous a parlé de moi, apparemment, sourit-elle. Je viens m'assurer que vous allez bien. On m'a dit que vous vous étiez réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Plutôt bien.

- Pas trop fatiguée ? Pas de douleurs particulières ?

- Non, ça va.

Elle triture la perfusion quelques minutes, puis enlève doucement l'aiguille plantée à l'intérieur de mon bras.

- Parfait. Je vais devoir vous garder quelques heures en observation afin de prévenir toute complication relative à l'opération. Reposez-vous, Aïkawa-san.

- Oui, Unohana taïchô. »

Elle sourit une dernière fois puis sort de la pièce en silence. En faisant la moue, je compte les lattes du plancher.

Ces « quelques heures » s'annoncent longues.

* * *

« Oï, Fuyuki !

- Nee ? Qu'est-ce qu'y n'y a ? » fais-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je papillonne doucement des yeux et fait la mise au point sur le visage de Renji, tout proche du mien. Manquant de hurler de peur, je referme les paupières et pince les lèvres.

« Tu m'as fait peur.

- Désolé… fait-il en se reculant un peu et en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Je suis venu te dire qu'Unohana taïchô a décrété que ton état était stationnaire et que tu pouvais sortir dès que tu le souhaitais.

- Ah.

- Je m'ennuyais, alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te réveiller et…

- Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir.

Son air enjoué se décompose et il baisse les yeux.

- Je… Je vais partir, si tu veux te reposer. Kuchiki taïchô a sûrement du travail à me donner.

- Bon, si tu me prends par les sentiments… Laisse-moi une minute, le temps de m'habiller. »

Il se lève, le visage grave, et passe la porte.

En secouant la tête, j'attrape mon uniforme qui traîne sur la table à côté du lit et me redresse en position assise. J'enlève la traditionnelle blouse blanche réservée aux patients, et enfile mes vêtements. Plus à l'aise, je démêle mes cheveux avec les doigts et me sers un verre d'eau, que je vide d'un trait. J'aurais bien pris une douche, mais il n'y en a pas dans la chambre. Je dois avoir une tête de déterrée, mais j'arbore néanmoins un léger sourire. Inutile d'inquiéter qui que ce soit.

« C'est bon, je suis prête ! je clame joyeusement en faisant coulisser la porte.

Je trouve Renji en grande discussion avec une petite jeune fille aux cheveux très bruns et aux yeux bleu marine.

- Ah, Fuyuki… Je te présente Rukia, tu sais…

- … La propriétaire du kimono ! fais-je avec un sourire forcé. Ravie de te rencontrer. Renji m'a parlé de toi.

- Salut. Tu es nouvelle ici, non ?

- Je suis là depuis bientôt quatre jours. Oui, on peut dire que je suis une newbie ici…

- Bonne chance pour la suite ! me fait-elle en souriant. Je dois filer. A plus tard, peut-être !

- Ciao, Rukia ! » lance Renji en agitant la main.

Je regarde la jeune fille disparaître au détour du couloir avec élégance. Renji se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

« C'est la petite sœur du capitaine.

- Sérieusement ? Je me disais aussi, elle me rappelait quelqu'un…

Il me regarde étrangement pendant quelques secondes, puis ajoute :

- Sa sœur d'adoption. »

Ou comment se faire rabattre méchamment tout en beauté. Mais c'est vrai, elle avait quelque chose de… De… D'indescriptiblement… Noble dans sa façon d'être. Elle a dû acquérir pas mal de technique au contact du taïchô.

« T'as l'air fatiguée.

- Non, ça va. Je me sens sale, en fait. J'aurais aimé prendre une douche.

- Je te raccompagne chez toi.

- Tu dois vraiment n'avoir rien d'autre à faire.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Je commence à marcher, les mains dans le dos.

Ce qu'a dit Renji tout à l'heure m'a plus troublée que prévu.

_« J'aurais été franchement triste si… Enfin… »_

Je renifle bruyamment et fait une tête étrange. Ca me touche, quelque part (je vous vois venir, bande de pervers !).

« Au fait, je sais pas si je te l'ai dit, mais t'es quand même encore un peu dans la mouise.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ben… Tu te souviens des quelques minutes avant d'arriver à la quatrième division ?

- Vaguement.

- Tu ne te souviens pas avoir… Euh…

- Vomi tripes et boyaux ? Ah si, ça j'm'en souviens.

- Ouais. Ben, t'aurais peut-être dû vomir ailleurs que dans la cours intérieure de la quatrième division.

- Ah merde.

- Tu me diras, heureusement que je suis pas passé prévenir le taïchô avant.

- Oh mon Dieu.

- J'aurais été emmerdé pour nettoyer, après.

- Ferme-la. C'est immonde. »

Je fronce le nez et marche plus vite. Sur le coup, c'était assez difficile de se rendre compte que je dégueulais dans un jardin appartenant aux quartiers de l'une des divisions. Faut dire, hein, c'était pas simple. Mais ça m'étonne qu'Unohana taïchô ne m'ai pas fait de remarque. Peut-être qu'elle s'est montrée compréhensive.

Je secoue la tête. J'ai toujours eu un don pour me torturer à propos de trucs inutiles…

* * *

« Bon, ben, voilà. Euh… Bonne douche ?

- Merci. Repasse plus tard, si tu as le temps.

- Ok. A plus !

- 'Plus. »

J'ouvre ma porte qui coulisse dans un bruissement. J'observe ma chambre qui commence à être dans le même état que celle du lieutenant. Plusieurs affaires traînent par-ci par-là, y compris des sous-vêtements (SURTOUT des sous-vêtements en fait), ma penderie est ouverte malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait rien dedans. Il faudrait tout de même que je songe à faire l'acquisition de quelques tenues autres que mon uniforme. Je soupire longuement et ramasse les dessous qui s'étalent sur le sol. Puis, je fais le tri au lavage, dans la penderie.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je constate fièrement que le petit appartement respire la propreté. Je suis peut-être capable de mener un projet à bien, finalement.

Je triture le collier autours de mon cou (offert par Shizuka lorsque j'habitais chez elle, ou plutôt, devrais-je dire « refilé »), et le détache délicatement pour l'observer. Tout en marchant vers la table de nuit pour le déposer, je bute sur le coin du futon et lâche le bijou qui passe par la fenêtre.

« Merde ! » je m'exclame en me précipitant vers l'ouverture.

Je regarde en bas.

Oh, oh. En-dessous de chez moi, il y a… La cours intérieure de la sixième division.

Le taïchô travaille. Si je vais récupérer mon bien, je risque de me faire virer.

En plus, je le vois scintiller tout en haut de l'arbre central.

'Bon. La journée s'annonce bien. Très bien même.'

* * *

Au menu du prochain chapitre :

En entrée, la récupération du collier, accompagnée de ses déboires inévitables... Suggestion du chef : saupoudrez cela des commentaires acerbes d'un supérieur hiérarchique tout juste sorti du frigo pour plus d'effets sur les papilles !

Le plat principal : les rencontres du jour avec tout le gratin du Seireitei ! Et pour aller avec cela, nous vous proposons notre sélection des meilleurs sakés de la Soul Society...

En dessert, une annonce spéciale qui ravira les amateurs de surprises ! Déjà intéressant à l'extérieur, et incroyablement surprenant à l'intérieur...

Nous aurons le plaisir de vous offrir un digestif des plus rafraîchissant à la fin de ce copieux repas... Préparé pour vous, par la cuisinière en chef, avec amour !

Au plaisir ! =D


	11. Du haut d'un arbre

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Vous verrez bien...

**Rating :**** T** ! Pour quelques scènes vraiment pas choquantes, mais je préfère être prévoyante...

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du**** chapitre :** Chapitre 10 : Du haut d'un arbre, ou comment avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la société

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Bonjour tout le monde ! :D

Hé hé, je constate que le menu de la dernière fois vous a mis en appétit... Et c'est tant mieux, car c'est un repas complet (pas forcément très diététique, adeptes du régime, passez votre chemin...) et copieux !

Remerciements tout particuliers aux revieweurs : **Katoo-san**, **Mayuu**, **freak**, **Hikari no Ai**, **Geekette**,** Sid-X8** !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Mayuu :** Bon appétit ! xD Merci pour ta review !

**freak : **Embrassé Kurotsuchi ? O_o OMG, je vais me trouver mal là xD Merci pour ta review !

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

"..." - Paroles

'...' - Pensées

_'...'_ - Zampakutô

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Du haut d'un arbre, ou comment avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la société

Hé, bonjour tout le monde ! Ça va ? Bien ? La famille, les amis, tout ça ? Tant mieux ! Et le chien ?

Quoi ? Comment ça vous voulez la suite ! Mais, mais ! Il n'y a que ça qui vous intéresse ou quoi ? Oh, c'est bon, j'ai compris, si ma vie vous passionne tant, je n'ai pas à me plaindre... Euh... Où en étions-nous déjà ? Ah, oui ! J'ai balancé accidentellement mon collier par la fenêtre. Ça me revient à présent. L'un des pires jours de ma vie (avec peut-être le jour où je suis morte). M'enfin, y a eut des bons côtés.

Donc, oui oui, je continue.

En ce moment, je dévale les escaliers du bout du couloir dans lequel est située ma chambre, en produisant le même bruit qu'un rhinocéros à la charge.

'Kyaaaah ! Comment je vais récupérer mon collier ?'

Oui, vous l'avez compris, c'est ma principale préoccupation du moment. Il faut dire que non seulement mon bijou a eu l'excellente idée de s'accrocher sur la plus haute branche de l'arbre central de la cour de la sixième division, mais qu'en plus, ladite cour se trouve juste devant les bureaux. Dans lesquels travaillent actuellement le capitaine et son lieutenant. Je ne suis pas sûr que Kuchiki taïchô prendrait très bien le fait que j'escalade (assez maladroitement, d'ailleurs, je me suis déjà cassée une jambe en grimpant sur un muret d'un mètre...) le magnifique cerisier où mon collier pendouille actuellement. Bon, autant voir l'avantage : le collier brille, il sera plus facile à repérer. Ouais, quel sens de l'optimisme, ma grande. Ça fait peur dis donc. Non, mais il vaut mieux se l'avouer : c'est du suicide. Je pourrais attendre que le capitaine quitte son bureau. Euh, la nuit, pas trop top pour effectuer une opération "sauvetage de collier".

Tout en réfléchissant méticuleusement à cette question torturée posée par la situation, je ne vois pas que quelqu'un marche dans la direction opposée, et, évidemment, (vous vous en doutez, à force, non ?) je percute violemment une épaule carrée.

"Aow, putain !" je râle en me frottant le front d'un air fâché.

"Va chier ! C'est toi qui regarde pas où tu vas !"

Je fais la mise au point sur un certain lieutenant qui a l'air aussi en rogne que moi. Surprise, je lui demande :

"T'es pas en train de remplir des dossiers dans le bureau ?"

"Nan, j'ai tout fini !" fait-il avec l'expression enjouée d'un enfant de huit ans qui aurait fait un beau dessin.

"Hum, ouais, en gros, le capitaine pouvait plus te saquer, alors il t'a viré sans préambule. On me la fait pas à moi."

"Bon, ok."

Je cligne des yeux et repousse Renji. J'ai pas de temps à perdre moi, namého. J'ai un collier à sauver. Il doit m'attendre désespérément en haut de sa branche. Nan, ferme-la, Fuyuki. Arrête de parler aux objets. On dirait que t'as pas de potes.

"Tu vas où ?"

"Récupérer un truc."

"Ton collier ?"

Je stoppe tout mouvement et me tourne d'un air un peu abruti vers le lieutenant, qui me lance une œillade indifférente. Je pince les lèvres, et fait face à Renji.

"Oui."

"J'peux t'aider si tu veux."

"Ce serait pas de refus."

Dans un volte-face peu contrôlé, je dérape légèrement sur le parquet et reprend mon trajet. Un peu exaspérée par le fait que Renji me colle comme un chewing-gum sous une semelle de basket, je me demande s'il arrive à s'emmerder au point de remarquer que mon collier s'accrochait dans les branches. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer regardant par la fenêtre, le regard vide, sa tête supportée par son bras, la joue écrasée par la paume de sa main, le coude sur le bord du bureau, déjà engourdi. Les dossiers traînant sur la table, éparpillés comme des feuilles d'automne sur le sol, le pinceau suspendu au dessus d'un quelconque rapport, gouttant et étalant d'immenses taches noires qui trempent la feuille fine. Les pensées vagabondant aux quatre vents de la plaine, comme des papillons un bel après-midi d'été. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, quelques paroles inexprimées courant sur sa bouche, comme pour essayer de donner plus d'intensité aux rêves éveillés qui envahissent son esprit. Un soupir. Qui veut tout dire.

L'abîme de l'ennui. Le gouffre le plus profond, le plus terrifiant et dont la noirceur décourage les plus aventureux. Auquel il tente désespérément d'échapper. Il a l'impression de se tenir tout au bord, et de se pencher, chaque fois un peu plus... Vacillant au-dessus des ténèbres... Attiré par une curiosité malsaine... Pour tomber finalement, emporté par les flots impétueux des pensées inavouées, des fantasmes les plus divers, des rêves de libertés... Pour se laisser planer au gré des vents d'altitude, ou par les courants puissants des sombres abysses de l'océan. Loin de ce bureau. Loin de la réalité.

Le dossier est à présent noir d'encre.

Le capitaine dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas. Il reprend peu à peu conscience, se redresse, frottant doucement son bras endolori. Il comprend vaguement que son supérieur lui demande sèchement de travailler. Il n'a pas envie. Il n'a jamais envie. Ce n'est pas pour lui. Il aimerait répondre : "Vous ne pouvez pas m'y forcer. Ni vous, ni personne. Je suis libre.". Mais les mots ne sortent pas. Par instinct de survie. Il se contente de baisser la tête et de répondre : "Oui, taïchô." d'un ton affable.

Puis il constate les dégâts causés par l'encre, et jure, les dents serrées.

Il soulève la feuille qui colle au bureau, et la fixe un instant, frappé par une soudaine révélation. Elle est noire. Noire. Comme l'abîme de l'ennui. Il s'est laissé piéger.

Le capitaine, quant à lui, n'a pas plus envie que son subordonné de remplir la paperasse. Mais il le faut. C'est son devoir, et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'y manquer. Mais quand il a vu son lieutenant s'évader mentalement de la pièce, il n'a pu retenir une pensée compatissante. Lui aussi, il aimerait pouvoir faire ça. Savoir être libre.

Mais il ne peut pas. À cause des obligations imposées par son statut. Il trouve cela ridicule, mais il se tait. Même lui ne peut rien faire contre ça. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, maintenant, c'est accorder un peu de la liberté que son lieutenant désire.

"Renji."

"Oui, taïchô. Je travaille."

"Je sais. Va-t-en."

Le jeune homme relève la tête, légèrement choqué par les paroles de son capitaine. Il lui a demandé de s'en aller ? Il ne le supporte plus ?

"Très bien, taïchô."

Presque à regret, il nettoie son pinceau, le range, rebouche sa bouteille d'encre. Hésite un instant avant de froisser le rapport noirci par l'encre. Mais finalement, il le jette dans la corbeille. Le tasse jusqu'au fin fond du panier.

Adieu l'ennui, bonjour liberté retrouvée.

"Renji, putain, arrête de me marcher sur les talons ! T'es en train de me niquer les pieds !"

"Oh ça va, tu m'parles pas comme ça ! C'pas d'ma faute, t'es aussi lente qu'un escargot asthmatique !"

Je lui lance un regard énervé, et accélère le pas à contrecœur.

Bien vite, nous nous retrouvons dehors, juste devant la cour, avec une vue magnifique sur l'arbre qui causera ma perte.

"Tu le vois ?" fait Renji en mettant sa main en visière.

"Ouais."

"J'te fais la courte échelle."

Peu rassurée, je pose néanmoins mon pied sur les mains jointes du lieutenant, qui souffle un peu et me soulève en grognant. J'attrape une branche basse et tend le bras vers la chaîne scintillante qui semble me narguer du haut de son perchoir. En jurant, j'essaie de refermer ma main sur la prise, mais il me manque encore une vingtaine de centimètre.

"Plus haut, Renji !"

"J'fais c'que j'peux ! T'es pas un poids plume !"

Il force tout de même sur ses bras, et je me sens soulevée brutalement. Du bout des doigts, je titille la pierre du collier, qui vacille sous la brise.

"J... J'y arrive pas !" je crie en m'agrippant à l'arbre.

"Merde !" lâche Renji en bas.

"T'es sûr de pas pouvoir me soulever plus haut ?"

"Nan ! Le taïchô nous a vu !"

Mes yeux s'arrondissent de surprise tandis que j'agite frénétiquement le bras vers ma cible. Je sens les mains de Renji trembler sous mes pieds. Soudain, avec un hurlement de soulagement, je parviens à saisir le bijou entre le pouce et l'index. Je fais signe à Renji de me faire doucement descendre, tout en faisant passer la chaîne par dessus la branche. Le lieutenant frissonne et me fais non de la tête.

"Comment ça non ? Tu..."

Je sens les mains céder sous mes pieds. En me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je m'attend à un impact brutal sur le sol. Deux bras puissants m'attrapent à la taille avant que je ne touche le sol. Les joues rougies par l'adrénaline, je sens Renji me déposer doucement au sol. Je souffle un peu et m'essuie le front.

"Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans la cour de ma division ?"

Nous nous retournons d'un seul mouvement vers l'aura réfrigérante du capitaine. Son air impassible ne trompe pas. Il n'est pas content. Pas content DU TOUT.

"Je... Euh..." je bredouille dans une vaine tentative d'explication en désignant le collier.

"Cela ne me semble pas être une raison valable pour... Escalader un arbre qui a été planté bien avant votre arrivée. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous sanctionner. Maintenant, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, Abaraï fukutaïchô, je vais vous demander de lâcher Aïkawa."

Il baisse les yeux et me lâche rapidement lorsqu'il constate qu'il me tient toujours la taille.

"Bien. Venez avec moi."

Dans un silence de mort, nous suivons à pas mesurés le capitaine. La tête basse, je me contente de la maigre consolation d'avoir récupéré mon bien.

* * *

"Renji, considères-toi à présent comme à l'arrêt."

"QUOI ? Mais... Mais taïchô !"

"Tu reprendras du service quand j'en aurais décidé. Aïkawa."

"Haï, taïchô."

"Je devrais vous expulser de la division."

"..."

"Je vous considère comme un élément prometteur. Ne me faites pas mentir. Sachez simplement que si le lieutenant Abaraï commets un méfait quelconque durant son temps de suspension de poste, vous serez considérée comme la coupable."

"... D'accord."

"Sortez. Je ne vous plus vous voir de la journée."

* * *

"Comment qu'j'me suis fait gicler... Ça craint..."

"Hé, on est deux dans cette histoire ! Si tu fais la moindre connerie, je te préviens. Je te tue."

"Pff..."

Le lieutenant détourne la tête et fixe un point invisible devant lui. Deux verres d'eau posés devant nous, nous sommes assis à côté de la petite table basse de ses appartements. Je porte la main à ma joue, en une mimique d'ennui. J'me fais chier. J'aime pas m'ennuyer.

"Renji."

"Quoi ?"

"Je..."

Quelques coups frappés à la porte m'interrompent. Le jeune homme se lève, pour aller l'ouvrir tranquillement, lorsqu'une petite tornade à cheveux blancs débarque au milieu de la pièce.

"Shizuka !" je m'exclame, en me rendant compte que cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vue.

"Hé, je t'ai dégoté un super plan !" fait-elle d'un air enjoué, en agitant les bras d'un air tout excité.

"Ah ?" je bafouille, consciente que les plans foireux de la jeune fille ne m'attirent généralement que des ennuis - y a qu'à voir la fois où elle a décidé de me transformer en shinigami.

"Il y a une grande fête, ce soir, et je crois que la plupart des capitaines seront là. Si tu viens, ce sera une bonne chance de te faire remarquer."

"Mais j'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer !"

"Allez, viens !" me supplie-t-elle, d'un air innocent.

"Bon, bon, s'tu veux. Mais j'ai pas de fringues."

"Ça, c'est pas un problème..."

* * *

Ah là là, ça m'apprendra à écouter Shizuka.

Parce qu'il a fallu qu'elle se sente obligée de me filer une robe. À ma taille, heureusement (traumatisée !) mais un peu... Voyante. Comprenez par voyant un tissu certes riche, mais rouge vif aux arabesques noires, un truc de pin-up photoshopée. Elle m'a maquillée. Ou devrais-je dire complètement repeinte. Ça ne tient plus de la voiture volée, là, mais de la maison retapissée ! Elle m'a affublée d'un rouge à lèvre assorti à la robe, et a bien pris soin de redessiner mes lèvres pour qu'elles paressent plus pulpeuses. Elle a un peu forcé sur le contour des yeux, ce qui fait que j'ai l'air d'être déguisée en panda. Les cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche, une décoration couverte de pierres que j'espère en toc attachée dans ceux-ci, et ma tresse qui me chatouille affreusement la clavicule. Encore. Et Shizuka m'a interdit d'y toucher.

Elle m'a aussi donné des chaussures à talons hauts. Et là j'ai dit non. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas en porter, mais là je vais dépasser la moitié des personnes invitées. Mais elle m'a prévenue que si je refusais de les porter, j'allais subir son bankaï. Je l'ai pas vu, mais je veux pas le voir en fait.

Bon, voilà, je suis chez moi, à me demander si c'est une bonne idée d'aller à cette fête. Trois coups me font sursauter, et je me lève brusquement de mon lit, en ajustant nerveusement ma robe. Ouvrir ou ne pas ouvrir, telle est la question... Finalement, j'inspire un grand coup et ouvre la porte.

"Ah, c'est toi..." je soupire en voyant le lieutenant.

Il ouvre la bouche, la referme et jette un coup d'œil à mon accoutrement. Il ouvre grand les yeux, se frotte les paupières et tique un peu.

"Je sais... Je suis ridicule." fais-je en me retournant pour m'en aller.

Il me rattrape par le bras. Surprise, je lui lance un regard interrogatif.

"Ça te va très bien !" bredouille-t-il. "Je venais te demander si tu voulais que je t'accompagne."

"Tu y vas aussi ?" dis-je, interloquée.

"Ben... Ouais... Si tu veux venir."

"Ok, on y va."

Je m'avance pour sortir. En essayant de contourner Renji, celui-ci se décale pour me laisser passer, se mettant pile devant moi. Il sourit et se re-décale, en même temps que moi. Pendant quelques secondes, dans un silence gêné, nous essayons vainement de nous entendre.

Finalement, il m'attrape les épaules et échange nos places. Je glousse stupidement.

Putain, j'ai toujours eu horreur de ce genre de situation. Ambigüe en diable, et tellement cliché. Je me maudis pour ma conduite débile, et Renji m'invite à le suivre.

* * *

En arrivant devant l'immense salle qui est censée accueillir l'évènement, je tremble légèrement. La plupart des personnes sont en uniforme, y compris Renji. Heureusement, quelques jeunes filles sont en robe de soirée (ce qui fait que je me sens moins seule) et certaines sont pires que moi au niveau maquillage. Je rajuste discrètement une mèche de cheveux qui tente de s'évader de mon chignon.

"Arrête de faire ça. C'est parfait !" me souffle discrètement Renji.

"Je sais... Mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher."

Le lieutenant me présente son bras, et je le fixe stupidement. Puis, après quelques instants de flottement, je comprends qu'il m'invite à être sa cavalière. Un peu rassurée, je passe mon bras par-dessous celui du jeune homme, qui grimace un peu lorsque je m'accroche fermement à la prise.

"Désolée."

Il me fait un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire, et nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée de la salle.

* * *

"Fuyuki !" s'exclame joyeusement Shizuka en se dirigeant vers moi.

À peine suis-je rentrée que je me fais déjà accoster. Je remarque d'un air moqueur que Shizuka est accompagnée du capitaine de la dixième division. Je rigole intérieurement en voyant qu'avec les talons, je le trouve encore plus petit que d'habitude. Et personne ne peut se foutre de moi, car je ne dépasse même pas Renji. Nous adressons un signe de tête cordial aux deux haut-placés.

"Hitsugaya taïchô. Iitachin taïchô." faisons-nous d'une seule et même voix, solennelle.

Shizuka plisse les yeux.

"Vous voulez jouer à ça. Très bien. À plus tard."

Je suis un peu étonnée par le fait que la jeune fille se soit vexée si vite. Mais le lieutenant me tire par le bras, pour m'inviter à bouger. Il se dirige vers deux shinigamis qui m'évoquent quelque chose sans que je parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus.

L'un est assez androgyne, pour ne pas dire féminin, avec des cheveux noirs coupés au carré. Quelques plumes fixées à son sourcil rendent l'ensemble assez exotique, mais incroyablement agréable au regard. L'homme à côté de lui fais un signe de la main en voyant Renji approcher.

"Yo." déclare-t-il d'une voix grave.

Je pince les lèvres. Les lumières du plafond se reflètent sur son crâne chauve. Pourquoi j'ai envie de me tordre de rire ? C'est pas le moment !

"Salut", répond Renji avec le même sérieux. "J'pensais pas vous voir ici."

"Boah, c'tait une bonne occasion de boire."

"J'imagine... Ah, j'allais oublier : les mecs, c'est Aïkawa Fuyuki. Vous savez, la nouvelle de ma division. Fuyuki, voici les cinquième et troisième sièges de la onzième division ; Ayasegawa Yumichika et Madarame Ikkaku."

"Ohayo !" je salue d'un ton enjoué. "Enchantée de vous rencontrer."

Ça, je me souviens. L'adversaire de Renji. C'était Madarame. Et il me semble avoir aperçu Ayasegawa aussi. Ils doivent me prendre pour une folle, depuis l'épisode de la paperasse. Ils font tous deux un signe de tête.

"Ta robe est belle", commente Ayasegawa en faisant la moue. "Et tes chaussures aussi."

Flattée, je réponds :

"Merci, elles ne sont pas à moi. On me les a prêtées."

Pendant que Renji se lance dans une discussion certainement passionnante, je m'intéresse à nos voisins de gauche. Une plantureuse blonde aux reflets presque roux et au décolleté proéminent discute avec un jeune homme blond, à la mèche sur l'œil et au regard dépressif. Les deux arborent un insigne de lieutenant. Une jeune fille brune, aux cheveux relevés en un chignon, s'approche et les salue.

"Bonjour Matsumoto-san", sourit-elle.

Matsumoto... Ce nom me dit quelques chose... Ah, si je sais ! C'est la subordonnée de Tôshirô !

"Hinamori !" s'exclame la jeune femme en l'étreignant amicalement.

"Matsumoto-san... Vous m'étouffez !" geint ladite Hinamori, coincée contre la poitrine de la blonde.

Je détourne mon attention des trois protagonistes pour observer nos voisins de droite.

Ce sont apparemment tous des capitaines. Quatre, pour être précise. Un homme à la peau mate, au chapeau de paille, une coupelle de saké à la main, un manteau rose sur les épaules, discute avec un autre homme aux longs cheveux blancs, à l'air sympathique.

"Jûshirô !" s'exclame l'homme au manteau, "C'est une belle fête, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Si seulement tu pouvais t'empêcher de boire... Au moins cette fois-ci..." soupire son compagnon en secouant la tête.

"Mais Jûshirô, une fête sans alcool, ce n'est pas une fête ! Pas vrai, Nanao-chan !" ajoute-t-il en interpelant une jeune femme brune à l'air sévère quelques mètres plus loin. Elle remonte ses lunettes et réponds sèchement :

"Ukitake taïchô a raison, Kyôraku taïchô. Vous devriez rentrer sobre, ce soir. Beaucoup de paperasse nous attends, demain."

"Ah, Nanao-chan ! Au diable la paperasse !" s'écrie-t-il en saisissant sa subordonnée par l'épaule. "Amusons-nous !"

"Taïchô !" s'indigne-t-elle.

Je reporte mon attention sur les deux autres capitaines. Il y a tout d'abord une femme à l'allure peu avenante et qui a l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Deux rubans tressés dans ses cheveux dépassent des mèches courtes et noires. Les sourcils froncés, elle ne porte apparemment aucune attention à sa voisine, que je reconnais sans peine ; il s'agit d'Unohana taïchô. Heureuse d'avoir un interlocuteur à qui parler, je m'avance vers elle :

"Bonjour, Unohana taïchô." fais-je d'un ton neutre, avec un sourire.

"Aïkawa-san, je suis contente de vous voir ici. Vous allez bien ?"

"Très, grâce à vous."

"Je vous en prie, c'est mon devoir de soigner ceux qui en ont besoin. Toutefois, je vous conseille d'y aller doucement avec l'alcool ; on ne sait pas quelles seront les réactions de votre intestin à peine recousu..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas !" je ris en levant la main. "Je n'avais pas l'intention de boire ce soir."

"C'est parfait."

Unohana se tourne vers sa voisine et me la présente :

"Aïkawa-san, voici Soi Fong taïchô, capitaine de la deuxième division. Les services secrets."

Devant l'air totalement blasé de celle-ci, je m'incline et dis d'un ton égal :

"Heureuse de vous rencontrer."

Elle se contente d'un signe de tête et détourne de nouveau son regard. Un silence gêné s'installe.

"Je crois que je vais essayer de retrouver Renji", je déclare en me frottant la nuque. "S'il fait la moindre bêtise, j'en serais responsable."

Unohana taïchô sourit et me fait signe d'y aller.

Je bats en retraite et cherche le lieutenant du regard. Je me fait happer au passage par la plantureuse lieutenante de la dixième division.

"Hé, mon chou !" rit-elle, visiblement pas sobre du tout. "Mon capitaine m'a parlé de toi. T'es Fuyuki, nee ?"

"Ou... Oui, c'est moi !" je bafouille, un peu malmenée par la jeune femme qui s'accroche à mon épaule en tanguant.

"Ouh, ça tourne !" gémit-elle. "Alors, tu t'en sors bien avec le capitaine glaçon ?"

"Euh... On peut dire ça..."

"Matsumoto-san !" intervient la jeune fille brune de tout à l'heure. "Arrête un peu d'embêter les nouveaux !"

"J'l'embête pas, je fais sa connaissance... Pas vrai, Fuyuki ? T'es ma copine, hein ?"

"Oui oui !"

"Mais bien sûr !" soupire l'autre lieutenante en baissant la tête. Elle la relève et me tends une main que je serre avec reconnaissance.

"Hinamori Momo, lieutenante de la cinquième division. Elle, c'est Matsumoto Rangiku, de la dixième division, et voici Kira Izuru, de la troisième division !"

Le blond me fait un signe de la main, auquel je réponds par un sourire crispé.

"Je... Vais y aller, moi je cherche Renji..."

"Ah !" s'exclame joyeusement Rangiku en s'accrochant à mon bras. "J'l'ai vu partir par là !" indique-t-elle en désignant une vague direction. "Dépêche-toi, on va t'le piquer ma chérie !"

Elle glousse et me tape dans le dos. Je salue les trois vice-capitaines et m'écarte du groupe.

Pour aussitôt me faire embarquer par les deux autres capitaines.

"Tiens, tiens ! Mais c'est la nouvelle recrue ! Comment tu t'appelles déjà ? Aïkawa, nee ? Moi c'est Kyôraku Shunsui, capitaine de la huitième division."

"Euh, euh... Bonjour Kyôraku-taïchô."

"Tu peux m'appeler Shunsui, ma belle !" s'exclame-t-il en me tendant une coupelle de saké.

"Non merci, je ne bois pas..."

"Tu plaisantes ?" commente-t-il en faisant la moue. "Bon, si tu veux. Ça te dit de venir voir quelque chose avec moi dans ma chambre ? Je crois que j'ai perdu un dossier important, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à le retrouver..."

Soudain, l'autre capitaine interpelle son ami.

"Shunsui, espèce de dragueur de bas étage ! Cesse d'essayer de charmer les jeunes nouvelles !"

"Mais elle était consentante !" se plaint-il.

"N'importe quoi. Alors, c'est toi, Aïkawa Fuyuki ? Je suis Ukitake Jûshirô, capitaine de la treizième division. Si Shunsui te harcèle à nouveau, c'est moi qu'il faut appeler..."

Un peu rassurée par l'allure paternelle du capitaine, je souris.

"Merci, Ukitake taïchô."

'Je vais devoir me taper tout le sommet du Seireitei ou quoi ?'

"Je... Euh..."

"... Cherche le lieutenant de la sixième division ? Il est parti par là !" m'informe-t-il en me désignant la même direction que Rangiku, mais de façon plus précise.

"Merci beaucoup !"

'Il faut que je pense à discuter avec ce capitaine-là plus souvent...'

Alors que je commence à me diriger vers la direction indiquée, le capitaine de la huitième division me retient.

"Hé, tu vas pas partir si vite ! Pas sans avoir bu au moins un peu de saké !"

"Non merci, je..."

"Le meilleur de la Soul Society, ma jolie !" s'écrie-t-il en remplissant une coupelle. "Faut que tu goûtes ça !"

À contrecœur, je porte le récipient à mes lèvres et aspire une petite gorgée. Bon Dieu, c'est vrai qu'il est délicieux, ce saké ! Je finis ma part.

"C'est bon, hein ?" dit Kyôraku avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. "Encore une ?"

"Non, honnêtement, il faut que..."

"Ha ha, allez, ne fais pas ta timide !"

Je cherche des yeux Ukitake taïchô, paniquée. Il semble s'être éloigné. Le capitaine me tends une deuxième coupelle, et je secoue négativement la tête.

"Non, vraiment... Je dois chercher quelqu'un..."

Il cesse de sourire et repose la coupelle.

"Ah, t'es déjà prise ! Fallait le dire, ma belle ! Pas envie d'avoir à faire avec un jeune homme jaloux ! Alors, dis-moi, qui est l'habile séducteur qui te conte fleurette et fait chavirer ton cœur ?"

"Ce n'est pas..."

"Allons, allons... Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne dirais rien à personne..."

"Mais je..."

"Ah, Fuyuki !" fais une voix qui m'arrache un soupir de soulagement.

Je me retourne, pour décocher un sourire éclatant à Renji. Nom d'un chien, j'en ai bavé pour le retrouver, maintenant, j'vais plus le lâcher !

"Je te cherchais !" je commente d'une voix chaleureuse.

"Moi aussi. C'est de la folie, ici... Tu viens ?"

"J'arrive... Euh... À plus tard, Kyôraku taïchô !"

Celui-ci me fait un clin d'œil et vide un énième verre d'alcool, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa lieutenante. Je suis Renji à travers la foule, en me glissant entre les gens discutant de choses et d'autres. L'ambiance de la fête me fait un peu tourner la tête. Les lumières du plafond scintille, comme autant de petits soleils, et le brouhaha fait vibrer mes tympans. Quelques mots parviennent à percer au-dessus des autres, des rires exaltés, des cris de joie... J'entends le saké couler, les bijoux tinter, les robes bruisser sur les chaires de leurs propriétaires... J'effleure quelques uniformes, la sensation légèrement râpeuse me fait frissonner. Quelques peaux douces caressent parfois la mienne, me faisant sursauter. Des personnes se retournent vers moi, me sourient, me saluent...

J'ai l'impression de plonger dans un lac agité, de sentir les vagues et les poissons frétiller autours de moi, et le soleil chauffer mon épiderme. Une brise caresse le creux des flots, emportant pour quelques heures les soucis et les problèmes. Apportant une terrible sensation d'ivresse, douloureuse, accentuée par la consommation d'alcool.

Le bras tendu, je tiens la main du lieutenant. Le contact chaud me rattache à la réalité. Nous nous arrêtons quelques instants.

Je serre fort les doigts entre les miens. Le lieutenant se retourne, et me sourit. Troublée, je lâche sa main, et me tortille maladroitement une mèche de cheveux. Un froid insidieux m'entoure à présent. Je n'ai plus de rattachement. La chaleur s'en est allée. La chair de poule me saisit, comme des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfonçant dans ma chaire. Le lieutenant s'approche, et me re-tends une main. Que je reprends sans hésiter.

Je souris.

Je regarde Renji. Ses lèvres s'étirent doucement vers le haut, ses yeux rieurs me couvent d'un regard amical. Ses iris pétillent sous la lumière des plafonniers. Un sourire joueur et heureux illumine ses traits.

J'inspire et je sens mes yeux pétiller aussi. Des papillons inconnus me chatouillent le ventre. Dans l'ivresse de la fête, au bras du lieutenant, désormais, plus rien n'existe : il y a juste moi, ma sensation de retournement d'estomac et mon bonheur. Peut-être que c'est dût à l'alcool. Oui, ce doit être ça.

* * *

Je sors de la salle et rigole devant l'air déconfit de Renji.

"Allez, t'inquiètes, chuis sûre que t'auras ta revanche !"

"Mais, d'habitude je tiens plus longtemps que ça !"

"Je veux bien le croire !"

"De toute façon, ce jeu, c'est complètement débile. Non mais, "qui boira le plus d'alcool dans un temps délimité", c'est complètement con !"

"N'empêche que quand t'es bourré, c'est super marrant !"

Je ricane et me moque un peu de l'air vexé du lieutenant.

"Regarde-toi. T'as l'air complètement hagard ! Ahuri même !"

"Hmmm."

Il détourne la tête et ne sourit plus du tout.

"Tu sais bien que je te charrie", je commente d'une voix douce. "Tu as l'air aussi normal que d'habitude."

Je secoue la tête.

"Ou alors je suis plus saoule que je ne veux bien me l'avouer."

Je me retourne vers l'horizon. Les murs blancs me cachent quelques morceaux des lignes pâles et floues des collines lointaines. Quelques lueurs dorées subsistent encore là où le soleil s'est couché, apportant une étrange sensation d'irréel à l'instant. Comme si la lumière voulait survivre à la tombée de la nuit. Mais l'obscurité finira toujours par l'emporter. Et les étoiles scintilleront sur la toile noire du ciel, des millions, peut-être des milliards d'étincelles brillantes, telles des guides célestes. Elles danseront jusqu'au matin, au son des rires et des paroles de la fête. Dans l'ivresse, personne ne remarquera le magnifique ballet des astres.

Personne, sauf moi.

J'inspire un peu de l'air frais du soir. Mon cœur bat lentement, profondément, au milieu de ma poitrine, il semble me murmurer "tu es encore en vie". Deux bras m'emprisonnent soudain, m'arrachant un léger sursaut. L'odeur masculine du lieutenant m'entoure. L'alcool doit le rendre plus entreprenant que d'habitude.

"J'aime bien la nuit..." murmure-t-il, en regardant dans la même direction que moi.

"Moi aussi..."

Une chanson que j'écoutais souvent dans mon ancienne vie me revient en tête. Les premières notes résonnent dans ma tête. C'est une chanson de Niagara, "La Fin des Etoiles". Elle est belle, cette musique. Mais elle m'a toujours fait pleurer. C'est ridicule, je sais, mais écoutez-la : honnêtement, ça fout le moral à zéro.

Je frissonne, et Renji resserre un peu son étreinte. En bâillant, j'écarte un peu son bras droit qui me compresse la poitrine. Il se confond en excuses. Ailleurs, je réponds : "Pas grave." Puis je reporte mon attention sur ma situation, en essayant de faire le point. Mais les brumes de la boisson m'empêchent de faire fonctionner correctement mes neurones. J'émets un vague : "Faut que je rentre. L'est tard..."

* * *

"A-aaaaah... Nom d'un... J'ai mal au dos... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'endormir sur la table basse ?" je marmonne en me redressant avec une grimace.

"M'en parle pas, j'ai fini sur la commode..."

Je me tourne vers le lieutenant, en faisant une drôle de tête. En fait, ses propos me font légèrement flipper, parce que je suis incapable de me rappeler d'hier soir. On s'est endormis dans son salon. Et le lit n'a même pas été défait.

"Dis donc, tu te souviens de la soirée, toi ?" fais-je innocemment.

"Eeeuuuuuuh... Un 'tit peu..."

Il semble faire un effort de mémoire et une illumination soudaine paraît le frapper.

"Ah si, je sais ! On est allé chez moi, puis on a..."

Un toc-toc dans mon dos l'interrompt. Argh ! Pourquoi faut-il que quelqu'un vienne frapper à la porte à chaque fois que je suis sur le point de faire un truc important ? Le lieutenant se lève, et va voir. Lui et la personne discutent pendant quelques minutes, puis il revient avec un papier.

"C'est quoi ?" je demande, intéressée.

"Apparemment, un ordre de mission... Pour nous deux."

"Ah ?"

"Ouais... Une mission dans le monde réel..."

"QUOI ?"

* * *

**BONUS ! Quelques futurs extraits de la fiction, rien que pour vous...**

Bon, alors : petite explication. Ci-dessous, ce sont des extraits de dialogues qui seront certainement casés dans les prochains chapitres. Je ne donne aucune indication temporelle, ni sur les personnages qui parlent, ni sur le contexte... Attention, ce n'est pas forcément ce que vous pensez ! Réfléchissez bien, élaborez des théories... Enfin, bref, prenez ça dans le sens que vous voulez (sans pensées perverses aucune, bien évidemment...) !

_°~oOo~°_

_"My name is Bond. James Bond._

_ - Euh... Okay, si tu veux."_

_°~oOo~°_

_"Tu veux que je t'explique comment ça marche ?_

_ - Merci, chuis pas si conne quand même. _

_ - Ben, crois-moi, y en a qui ont eu du mal au début..._

_ - À qui tu penses en disant ça ?_

_ - Personne, personne..."_

_°~oOo~°_

_"Aaaaah ! Mes yeux !_

_ - Pff, t'as jamais vu deux personnes s'embrasser ou quoi ?_

_ - Si, mais là c'est plus du roulage de pelle, c'est le programme essoreuse de la machine à laver !"_

_°~oOo~°_

_"Dis... Tu voudras bien être ma baby-sitter ?_

_ - Nan._

_ - Pourquoi ?_

_ - Parce qu'avec un seul, j'ai déjà du mal, alors deux..."_

_°~oOo~°_

_"Ça veut pas rentrer !_

_ - Mais si, force un peu quoi, merde ! J'te croyais plus fort que ça !  
_

_ - Tu penses que c'est facile ? Essaie, toi !_

_ - J'aimerais bien, mais tu vois, il semble que je n'ai pas le mécanisme nécessaire à l'ouverture de ce..._

_ - Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_ - On essaie d'ouvrir cette putain de porte !"_

Et une dernière, juste pour le fun...

_"POUSSE !_

_ - MAIS C'EST C'QUE J'FAIS, CONNARD !_

_ - T'AS VU COMMENT TU M'PARLES, SALOPE !"

* * *

_Hum, oui, je sais... Je me lance dès à présent dans l'écriture du chapitre suivant... Reviews ?


	12. Redécouverte du monde réel

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Vous verrez bien...

**Rating :**** T** ! Pour quelques scènes vraiment pas choquantes, mais je préfère être prévoyante...

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du**** chapitre :** Chapitre 11 : Redécouverte du monde réel

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Ohayo !

Nouveau chapitre, je constate que le précédent vous a plu, c'est une bonne chose ! ^^

Merci à mes revieweurs fidèles : **Freak666chaos**, **Mayuu**, **Six-X8**, **Hikari no Ai**, **Shashiin** !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Mayuu** : Beaux et poétiques ? Waw, c'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre, tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir ! ^^

J'espère qu'effectivement les prochains chapitres te plairont, ces dialogues n'en sont qu'un avant-goût... Je ne voulais pas faire comme les bande-annonces de maintenant "que si tu l'as vue, t'as vu tout le film"... Allez, j'arrête mes divagations et je te laisse lire ! ;)

**Shashiin** : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que le personnage principal te plaise, et oui, effectivement, elle n'a pas beaucoup de chance... Enfin à voir, parce que moi j'aimerais bien être à sa place ^^'

Bonne lecture !

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

"..." - Paroles

'...' - Pensées

_'...'_ - Zampakutô

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Redécouverte du monde réel

Je ne sais pas où j'ai foutu ce *ptnnn* d'uniforme. Mais j'en ai besoin. Maintenant, si possible. J'ai pas envie de partir à moitié à poil en mission. En retournant méthodiquement (ou pas) tout le bordel éparpillé dans ma chambre, je cherche à mettre la main sur mon hakama et mon shikakushô. Oui, parce que, voyez-vous, n'ayant pas un sens aigu du rangement, j'ai un peu de mal à retrouver mes affaires. En fait, hier soir, en me changeant pour enfiler ma robe (qu'il faut que je rende à Shizuka, d'ailleurs), j'ai du le balancer... Euh... Quelque part. Et quelque part, c'est vague, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez. Je sais parfaitement que la chambre n'est pas immense, mais ça peut paraître surprenant comme ça, il y a un nombre incalculable de planques pour un objet aussi facilement dissimulable qu'un vêtement.

Cela incluant l'espace entre le futon et le mur, ou carrément _sous_ le futon, mais aussi le fin fond des tiroirs de la commode, les multiples cachettes qu'offre la salle de bain, voire le plafonnier, si l'envie m'a pris de balancer mes fringues en l'air (mais je ne pense pas être aussi dérangée que ça), la cour de la division (si c'est passé par la fenêtre, et j'aimerais mieux pas, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, sachant que j'ai aussi retiré mes sous-vêtements, hier soir, et aller récupérer ma petite culotte dans l'arbre, c'est hors de question hein), dans les draps, que j'ai secoués de toute mes forces, enfin, comprenez que j'ai tout retourné sans dessus-dessous.

Et j'ai toujours pas mis la main sur ce *ptnnn* d'uniforme qui commence à me les briser d'une force, mais d'une force... J'ai même été jusqu'à demander à Renji de m'aider, mais il m'a dit (je ne fais que citer) qu'il "s'en badigeonnait les roubignolles avec le pinceau de l'indifférence" et que "j'avais tout intérêt à être prête. Rapidement". J'aime bien les amis, on peut compter sur eux, c'est fantastique.

Un truc noir attire mon attention. Ah, ouais, ok. J'ai fait du zèle et j'ai bien pris soin d'accrocher mes affaires au dos de la porte. Contrairement à d'habitude. Ce qui fait que je n'ai même pas pensé à regarder à cet endroit pourtant si élémentaire. Ha ha ha. J'ai des envies de suicide là. Raaah, et puis c'est toujours au moment où on est pressée qu'on fait tout tomber. Pourquoi t'es pas capable de refermer correctement ta main sur un bout de tissu, hein, débile ? T'as des problèmes là-d'dans ?

Argh, et j'arrive même pas à passer mon bras dans une manche. C'est officiel, je suis handicapée. Et encore, c'est insultant pour les personnes handicapées. Bon, ok, là chuis prête (normalement).

"FUYUUUKIII ! BOUGE TON CUL !"

"AAAAAAAH ! Putain, tu m'as fait sursauter."

"..."

Je vais ouvrir la porte, d'un air "qui-fait-peur" parce que j'aime pas qu'on me surprenne comme ça. Mais malheureusement, Renji peut faire plus peur que moi. Je déglutis devant la carrure menaçante du lieutenant, et me ratatine en souriant d'un air d'excuse.

"Ahem, désolée du retard, on y va ?"

Le jeune homme se détend un peu et je ris intérieurement en remarquant qu'on dirait un chat en colère. Vous savez, gonfle, dégonfle... C'est trop marrant. Enfin, quand on a peur de ces boules de poils, tout de suite, c'est moins rigolo. En marchant dans les couloirs, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil stressés au lieutenant. Il semble le remarquer et s'énerve :

"Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça, bordel ! J'vais pas te taper !"

"Je sais..." fais-je d'une voix tremblante. "Mais... C'est parce que c'est ma première mission, ça me flippe un max."

"Ah..."

Il prend un air compréhensif, style "suis un gentil psychologue, parle-moi de tes problèmes".

"T'inquiètes, c'est toujours comme ça la première fois. Mais t'as de la chance. Les missions dans le monde réel, en général, c'est sympa. En plus, celle-ci ne dure pas trop longtemps. T'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer. Et tu vas pouvoir buter tes premiers hollows !"

Ouuuaaaais.

Il se tait et se plonge dans ses souvenirs. Je détourne mon regard, et frissonne légèrement lorsque la brise fraîche du matin s'infiltre sous mes vêtements, au moment où nous sortons des bâtiments de la division. Je râle un peu, pour la forme, mais cesse immédiatement sous le regard alarmant du lieutenant. Tout en marchant, j'inspire de grandes bouffées d'air frais, malgré le fait que je déteste ça normalement. Ça me brûle la gorge. Des cheveux en perdition squattent ma cornée. Je cligne des yeux, autant sous l'effet des visiteurs indésirables que sous la clarté aveuglante du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Il est environ midi. J'ai à peine eu deux heures pour filer chez moi et me rendre un minimum présentable.

Tiens, ça me fait penser à un truc.

"Renji, au fait !"

"Hein ?"

"Tu te souviens d'hier soir ou pas alors ?"

"Ben... Je sais qu'on est allé chez moi et qu'on a bu un coup. On a pas bien dû tenir longtemps. Mais c'est marrant, t'es très bavarde quand t'es saoule."

"Ouais, j'imagine. Ça devrait être hilarant."

"Pas vraiment. C'est tout de suite moins drôle quand t'es bourré aussi. M'étonne que tu te souviennes de rien, j'ai la réputation de faire des trucs assez marquants quand j'ai trop bu."

"Euh, ben j'préfère pas trop m'en souvenir."

"Raaah, mais non, pas ce genre de truc !"

"Parce que tu crois que je pensais à quoi ?"

"Euh... Oublie ce que je viens de dire. C'est moi qui pensais pas normal."

Il se frappe le front et chuchote à lui-même : "Va t'jeter, pervers !". Je me racle la gorge et regarde le passage ouvert du haut de la colline, que l'on peut déjà apercevoir d'ici. Mon cœur fait le même bruit qu'une batterie au milieu d'un morceau de hard-rock. J'ai peur de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Pense pas à ça, pense pas à ça... Aaaaah, et si je me paume dans le passage ?

"Tu flippes hein ?"

"Bordel, comment tu sais ça toi ?"

"T'as le même regard qu'une vache qu'on conduit à l'abattoir."

"..."

"... Ce qui ne veut évidemment pas dire que tu ressembles à une vache, on est d'accord."

"Me voilà rassurée !" fais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Je serre convulsivement le bas de mon uniforme et serre les dents.

* * *

"RENJI ! Arrête de me marcher sur les talons, UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES !"

"Pas fait exprès !"

Il va réussir à m'écorcher l'arrière du pied s'il continue comme ça.

Nous sommes parvenus au bout de quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires devant le passage entre la Soul Society et le monde réel. On nous a briefés cinq minutes (autant avouer tout de suite, j'ai rien écouté) sur le comportement à adopter. Je sais juste qu'il faut suivre le Papillon de l'Enfer (au risque de se perdre) et éviter de faire la conne si possible. Mais là, je sens que je vais me fâcher si Renji ne cesse pas immédiatement d'essayer de m'arracher le tendon d'Achille.

Je serre les poings, me retourne et colle une baffe au lieutenant.

Pour aussitôt être prise de remords. Mais pourquoi ai-je hérité d'un cœur aussi tendre...

"Désolée..." je souffle. "Mais ça devenait exaspérant, là."

Il me regarde sans rien dire, d'un drôle de regard. Il porte une main à sa joue rouge, et frotte légèrement sa peau qui arbore une marque de main très nette. Il fronce les sourcils, et semble avoir une folle envie de dégainer son Zampakutô. Je baisse les yeux, et me mords la lèvre inférieure.

"On... On y va ?" fais-je d'une petite voix contrite.

"Ouais."

Il passe devant, sans m'accorder aucun regard, une espèce d'aura glaciale flottant autour de lui. Oh la vache, il est presque aussi fort que le capitaine à ce jeu-là quand il veut... Je déglutis un bon coup et tente de présenter de timides excuses qui doivent ressembler à : "D... Dé... Solée... Vraiment..." et je resserre, un peu angoissée, le col de mon shikakushô. Mon Zampakutô bat contre ma cuisse, laissant ce léger poids rassurant sur mon côté, comme pour me rappeler sa présence. Je fronce les sourcils en me rendant compte que cela fait un bout de temps qu'Honoo ne m'a pas parlé. J'essaie de l'appeler, mais aucune forme de réponse ne me parvient. Je me console en me disant qu'elle ne doit pas avoir envie de me parler pour le moment, mais je dois avouer que son silence m'inquiète un peu. D'habitude, elle est toujours la première à me faire un reproche.

En tortillant mes doigts, j'avance sans vraiment y penser dans le sombre couloir à l'allure menaçante. Le petit papillon noir devant nous vole presque gaiement, Renji, à ses côtés. Il a l'air moins fâché que tout à l'heure mais ne semble pas enclin à m'adresser la parole. C'est bien dommage, car l'étrange silence qui règne en ces lieux me fait littéralement frissonner. J'inspire lentement et m'avance à la hauteur du vice-capitaine. Il m'accorde un regard rapide, puis accélère légèrement son allure. Vexée, je fais de même. Il tient apparemment à sa position de meneur, et marche à présent à grands pas. Mais moi aussi, je peux le faire, haha.

Il serre les poings et se mets presque à courir, dépassant parfois le Papillon de l'Enfer. Je commence à rire intérieurement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans lorsque je joue à ce genre de trucs. Au bout de quelques accélérations supplémentaires, nous courrons dans le passage et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques éclats de rire. Renji a un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Nous apercevons enfin le bout du tunnel, une sorte de carré de lumière. Avec un dernier sprint, je parviens à arriver en même temps que le lieutenant à la "ligne d'arrivée". En riant, je me rappelle de la fois où nous avons couru de la même manière, le jour de mon arrivée. Lorsque j'ai freiné, j'ai fais un beau dérapage qui m'a amenée à genoux, je me relève donc, un immense rictus aux lèvres.

"Hé bien, voilà donc nos invités !" s'exclame une voix joyeuse.

Je croise le regard d'un homme blond, habillé en vert, des getas aux pieds. Un bob à rayures enfoncé sur la tête, il a une allure... Surprenante.

"Urahara-san", salue sobrement Renji, pendant que je m'incline légèrement.

"Je ne crois pas avoir eut le plaisir de reconnaître votre nouvelle recrue, bien que j'en ai déjà entendu parler..."

Wow ! Je suis si connue que ça ?

"Aïkawa-san, si je ne me trompe pas ?"

"Oui", je confirme.

"Bienvenue dans le monde réel."

"Je connais."

"Sans blague ? Savez-vous que les âmes de la Soul Society possédant des souvenirs de leurs vies antérieures sont rares ?"

Je rougis et détourne le regard. Je suis normale, moi, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Renji vient à ma rescousse en demandant d'une voix légèrement acerbe :

"Nous sommes ici pour une mission de deux semaines, qui consiste à épauler le Shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Merde ! Je savais que j'aurais dû écouter le briefing de départ ! Shinigami remplaçant ? C'est quoi ça ? C'est qui ce mec ? Je le connais pas, moi.

"Je croyais que Kuchiki-san était ici pour ça."

"C'est le cas. Mais je n'ai pas la prétention de contredire les ordres qui viennent d'en haut."

"Je vois..." souffla Urahara, en rajustant son bob.

Il nous invite à le suivre, et je l'entends marmonner : "Il faut croire qu'il tient plus à sa sœur qu'il n'y paraît". Un peu étonnée, je comprends que c'est Rukia qui doit déjà se trouver ici, pour aider ce... Shinigami remplaçant. Et c'est donc son frère qui nous a envoyés aussi ? Hum, c'est étrange, je ne le pensais pas développer un quelconque intérêt pour une autre personne que lui-même. Enfin, c'est sa sœur, j'imagine qu'il doit tenir à elle plus que de raison.

J'observe un peu mieux l'endroit où nous sommes arrivés. Un petit quartier, sans doute de grande ville. Une petite échoppe, de sucreries apparemment. Je fais une tête légèrement perplexe lorsque nous entrons dedans. Deux gamins, un gosse aux cheveux rouges et une petite fille brune avec des couettes et un air timide, débarquent. Le gamin rit et déclare d'un ton sarcastique :

"Tiens, tiens ! Pique-assiette-san ! Comme ça faisait longtemps."

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Renji froncer les sourcils et pincer les lèvres, excédé.

"Bonjour, pique-assiette-san." fait la fille en s'inclinant.

C'en est trop pour Renji qui se crispe et s'apprête à répliquer, mais le garçon ne lui en laisse pas le temps :

"Et t'a amené une autre pique-assiette avec toi ! Comme c'est mignon !"

Il pose une main sur mon bras et me sourit d'un air insolent comme pas possible. Je lui attrape vivement les doigts en les serrant jusqu'à ce qu'il grimace, puis je lui susurre :

"Repose cette main sur moi, gamin, et tu ne la récupèreras pas."

Il déglutit et dégage sa main. Puis il frotte sa paume, comme brûlé, et me regarde d'un air mi abasourdi mi rageur. Je lui adresse un regard suffisant, et reporte mon attention sur le blond, qui est en train de faire un discours à Renji, lequel semble s'ennuyer grave. Je m'approche des deux hommes et essaie de m'intéresser aux paroles du marchand.

"... Toujours pareil, même chambre."

Renji reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes et finit par bégayer :

"Mais... Euh... Euh... Urahara-san, nous sommes deux, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué."

"C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ajouter un futon dans votre chambre habituelle !" s'exclame Urahara en brandissant son éventail.

Renji tique un peu, cligne des yeux, secoue la tête, re-cligne des yeux, bugue pendant une ou deux minutes et lève un doigt accusateur :

"On ne va pas dormir ensemble."

"Oh..." s'exclame le marchand en faisant la moue. "Moi qui pensais te faire plaisir, Abaraï-kun..."

Ledit Abaraï devient livide et tente vainement d'émettre une ou deux paroles bien senties, mais ses lèvres s'ouvrent et se ferment sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Je fais une sorte de grimace désabusée, et fais signe au lieutenant de ne pas insister.

* * *

"Mais putain ! C'est toi le haut gradé ici ! C'est toi qui est censé savoir où on va !"

"Ouais, ben je sais pas."

"T'es naze."

Je croise les bras et me plante sur un banc. Ouais, j'en ai raz la patate là. Dois-je vraiment vous résumez ce qu'il s'est passé depuis notre arrivée dans le magasin d'Urahara ? Bon, très bien, accrochez vous : nous avons tout d'abord apprit que notre chambre était commune, ou, plus simple, que nous allions devoir dormir ensemble. Parce qu'en plus, ce crétin de blond au bob ridicule a collé les deux futons côte à côte. Where's the problem, me dites-vous ? Il suffirait donc de les écarter pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'intimité. Oui, haha, mais voilà, quand je disais "collé", je ne voulais pas dire placé l'un à côté de l'autre. Je voulais dire collé. AU SOL.

La bonne blague. Et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a aussi fallut se fier au sens esthétique de notre "cher" M. Urahara. Comprenez par là qu'il a prit soin d'habiller mon Gigaï avec tout ce qu'il y a de plus ridicule. Dire qu'en plus, j'ai osé me foutre de l'accoutrement (limite plus ridicule que le mien, soit dit en passant) du corps artificiel de Renji. Ben, faut avouer que c'était fun, au début : il avait vraiment l'air de débarquer des années soixante-dix sans passer par la case années deux-mille. Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil zarb' quand je me suis mise à me marrer comme une malade. Ouais, ben en fait je savais pas ce qui m'attendais.

J'ai hérité d'une panoplie de metalleuse néo-gothique lolita. Description ? C'est parti, de bas en haut en passant par le milieu : des Doc Marten's noires. Oui, vous avez bien compris, des Doc Marten's. Les grosses choses noires qui semblent faites pour faire très mal en cas de bottage de cul en règle (j'avoue, vu comme ceci, c'est plus un avantage qu'un inconvénient). Ensuite, des bas résilles noirs, les trucs qui vous font ressembler à un rôti de dinde ficelé. Et, attention, j'ai pas dit des collants (voyez la subtilité) j'ai dit des BAS. Et vous savez ce qu'on associe régulièrement aux bas... ? Non ? Je vous donne des indices : c'est souvent en dentelle, on en voit pas mal dans les catalogues de lingerie et ça plaît en général pas mal aux mecs.

Ça y est ? Vous visualisez ? Oui, vous avez compris : ce petit marchand de mes deux m'a affublé d'un ignoble PORTE-JARRETELLES. Heureusement, tout de même, que ça ne se voit pas en dessous de la mini-jupe noire (pourtant transparente à souhait) plissée qui couvre à peine ce qu'il y a à cacher (devinette : quel est le point commun entre des statistiques et une mini-jupe ? Hé bien, ça donne une idée mais ça cache l'essentiel. Hahaha.). Mais tout de même, je crois qu'il a dû s'éclater en habillant mon Gigaï.

Hum... Ouais, effectivement, je veux même pas savoir à quel point il doit s'être éclaté.

Bref, ce n'est pas fini : j'ai aussi une chaîne qui pendouille à ma taille en guise de ceinture. Bon, en général, j'aime assez ce genre d'accessoire, mais dans le contexte ici-présent... Cela ne fait que renforcer l'image de l'ado gothique mal dans sa peau. Mais je ne suis plus adolescente, moi ! Je suis majeure ! Jeune adulte ! Pigé ? Hum, revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à nos fringues. Parce que ce n'est pas fini, bande de moules ! Vous croyiez que j'allais vous laisser en paix, bien planqués chez vous derrière votre écran et votre clavier avec lesquels vous chattez en ligne en mode "kikoo-lol" pendant que votre daronne se lamente sur ses capacités maternelles en voyant ce que vous êtes devenus ? HA ! C'est mal me connaître !

Hé oui, tas de bananes ! Je suis en colère, et ça, ça veut dire que vous allez douiller !

En guise de haut, on m'a habillée d'une sorte de corset rouge et (vous devinez ? La couleur dominante c'est le... ?) noir, et en plus ce truc s'arrête avant mon nombril. Ce qui veut dire que je me balade actuellement dans la rue avec _le bide à l'air_. Quelle insanité. Tsss. Oh non, ça y est, je me mets à parler comme Honoo. Tiens, d'ailleurs... Non, attendez, je finis ma description vestimentaire. Vous ne pensiez pas vous en tirez comme ça, hein ? Ouais, donc, je disais : un corset. Ben, mine de rien, ça serre quand même vachement ce truc. Pis ça fait _biiiieeeeennn_ remonter la poitrine. Limite j'en viens à vérifier toutes les cinq minutes si rien ne dépasse. Quand même, on aurait pu avertir Urahara que j'étais traumatisée avec ces histoires de décolleté et autres vêtements dangereux.

Et puis j'ai des mitaines aussi. Mais ça c'est sympa, elles sont rouges avec des boucles sur le devant, je pense que je les aurait achetées dans ma vie d'avant. Pas là, non. Ensuite, là, c'est la cerise qui a fait déborder le vase (comment ça c'est pas la bonne expression ?) : cette vermine, ce petit charlatan, ce blond crétin et sans-gêne a OSE me maquiller. Vous vous souvenez quand je me plaignais d'avoir été repeinte par Shizuka ? C'est pareil, mais puissance dix. Gniii, j'ai des envies de meeeeeuuuuurtre. Et c'est quoi cette coiffure ? Avec des mèches qui partent dans tout les sens, et des barrettes brillantes ridicules.

Voilà, si vous êtes parvenus à lire jusqu'ici, vous pouvez vous considérez comme un aventurier et courir en slip, culotte, string, caleçon ou kilt (dépend des préférences) dans la maison, les bras levés, en hurlant "I'M A WINNER !" au risque de faire peur au chat des voisins, mais ce sera bien mérité, cette sale bête vous en doit plus d'une.

Et voilà comment j'en suis arrivée à me demander si le suicide n'était finalement pas une échappatoire plus que logique pour me sortir de cette situation. Oui, je parlais d'Honoo tout à l'heure : figurez-vous qu'en voyant mon Gigaï, elle a ricané. Non, non, je ne me suis pas trompée de verbe : j'ai bien dit _ricané_. "Honoo ? Rire ? Haha, la bonne blague !" Je vous vois venir, mais faut se faire à l'idée que mon Zampakutô n'en rate pas une en ce qui concerne le fait de se foutre de moi.

Tout ça pour dire qu'elle s'est marrée, qu'elle m'a souhaité bonne chance et qu'elle s'est replongée dans son mutisme infernal. Monde cruel.

Donc, actuellement, je suis assise les bras croisés sur un banc qui ne m'a rien demandé (heureusement, j'aurais eu des doutes sur la provenance du thé d'Urahara, sinon) et je regarde Renji d'un air blasé.

"Et tu peux pas le localiser ?"

"Mais, oui ! Mais c'est pas ça le problème ! C'est qu'en fait, je suis incapable de me rappeler le chemin pour aller chez lui. Si on était sous forme d'âmes, on pourrait faire des shunpô sur les toits et y arriver en moins de deux, mais là, enfermés dans nos Gigaï, nous sommes incapables de dépasser l'horripilante vitesse de trente kilomètres heure environ. C'est pourquoi nous sommes dans l'obligation de nous servir du - compliqué - réseau humain de ce qu'ils appellent "rues", et, je dois l'avouer, je ne sais pas comment me repérer dans ce dédale. En gros, c'est la merde."

"Je vois. Et, tu ne te souviens même pas de la moindre, ridicule, minuscule information, genre un nom ou un numéro de rue qui me permettrait d'utiliser mon savoir-faire pour localiser la maison de ce Kurosaki sur le plan de ville que voilà ?"

Je sors de ma poche (hum... En fait, c'est une fausse poche, j'ai juste glissé ça dans ma jupe...) un dépliant où figure toutes les avenues, boulevards et autres voies rapides que Karakura possède. J'expose fièrement mon papier sous les yeux écarquillés du vice-capitaine qui me l'arrache littéralement des mains, et s'applique à éplucher tout les noms qui couvrent le plan, dans l'espoir d'en reconnaître au moins un, ce qui lui permettrai de conserver un minimum de dignité (d'ailleurs, j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas écoutée tout à l'heure, si vous êtes partis courir dans votre maison à moitié à poil, ce minimum de dignité... Vous lui avez déjà dit adieu.).

"Je crois que c'est ici", commente-t-il, évasif. "Enfin, ce n'est pas sûr... Mais... Il me semble..."

"Très bien !" je soupire en lui retirant délicatement le plan, en le repliant et en le fourrant dans la ceinture de ma jupe. "Je vois à peu près quelle direction il faut prendre. Tu me suis ?"

Il acquiesce vaguement, n'ayant pas réellement d'occasion pour se vanter, puisque c'est moi la meneuse ce coup-ci. Fièrement, je me relève du banc et lisse nerveusement ma jupe. J'ai l'impression de me balader nue. L'air s'engouffre sous le mince morceau de tissu (et heureusement pour Urahara qu'il ne m'a pas habillée avec un string, sinon je ne sais pas s'il serait encore en vie à l'heure actuelle), ce qui me fait frissonner. Je passe devant Renji, la tête haute, et remarque au passage son air vague et désintéressé. Il doit l'avoir mauvaise ! Avec une sorte d'euphorie malsaine, je marche au pas, les mains sur les hanches et le regard vers l'horizon.

Ah, c'est tellement classe d'avoir le dessus.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, je me retourne pour signaler à Renji que selon ses dires, nous sommes arrivés, pour me retrouver face, non pas au lieutenant, mais à une sorte de larve bavante, le regard torve fixé sur... Minute, il me mate les fesses ?

...

"Youhou, Renji. Tu me vois ? Tes trois neurones - dont deux défaillants - peuvent-ils émettre ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de réponse à ma stimulation visuelle et auditive ?"

"Stimulation visuelle ?" fait-il, un peu perdu. Puis il se remets à sourire bêtement, les yeux mi-clos cette fois-ci non plus fixés sur mon postérieur mais sur...

"AH NON HEIN ! C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? Ça se fait pas de regarder les filles comme ça, surtout quand on est censé être un fier lieutenant aux convictions nobles et droites !"

"Le noble c'pas moi, c'est le capitaine..." marmonne-t-il, le même rictus bienheureux aux lèvres.

"MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ?"

"C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI DE HURLER DEVANT CHEZ MOI, OUI OU MERDE !"

Je sursaute et me retourne vers l'origine du cri barbare. Un jeune homme roux aux cheveux ébouriffés a passé sa tête par la fenêtre de sa chambre et nous regarde d'un air mécontent. Il tient dans sa main une sorte de peluche qui paraît s'agiter. Lorsque le garçon voit Renji, il change d'expression et referme sa fenêtre. On l'entend dévaler (aussi discrètement qu'un mammouth en rut) les escaliers, puis ouvrir la porte de sa maison avec fracas.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter !" gronde-t-il, "Quand y a le bordel dans le coin, c'est que Renji est venu faire le con !"

Je salue le jeune Shinigami remplaçant (enfin, je crois que c'est lui) d'un geste peu assuré de la main. Je souris et m'approche doucement de lui, en déclarant calmement :

"Tu dois être Kurosaki Ichigo. Ravie de te rencontrer !" je dis d'une voix douce.

Il me regarde d'un air sceptique, puis soudain, une petite jeune fille brune que je connais surgit depuis derrière lui.

"Ichigo ! Je... Oh, tiens, bonjour Fuyuki ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Tu es venue pour la mission de renfort ? C'est cool ! Tu vas voir, le monde réel c'est génial ! Je vais te montrer plein de truc ! Tu viendras au lycée, hein ? Dis, tu viendras ? Oh, et puis il faut que je te montre ma collection de Chappy aussi, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer !"

"Euh, Rukia, je..." commence Ichigo, aussitôt interrompu par la jeune fille, lancée dans sa déclaration.

"C'est bizarre comment Urahara t'as habillée... C'est un style spécial, dans le monde réel ? Tu me laissera l'étudier, pour mon rapport de mission ? Hé, si je te montrais des trucs que t'as jamais vu, comme les distributeurs de boissons, et ensuite on ira..."

"C'est gentil, Rukia", fais-je avec un sourire crispé, "mais je connais tout ça."

La jeune fille laisse peu à peu échapper son sourire, puis lâche d'une voix un peu triste :

"Oh. C'est pas grave."

Je prend un air compatissant et me retourne vers le lieutenant, qui n'a pas décollé, et a toujours son air d'abruti fini. Il en a profité pour reporter son attention sur ma jupe, ou plutôt ce qu'il y a en-dessous. Je rougis et essaie de trouver un moyen de le rembarrer et/ou de le sortir de sa torpeur. C'est pas facile de répliquer intelligemment à un mec qui s'intéresse à moi. Un peu perturbée par le terme "s'intéresse à moi", je m'approche de Renji et me baisse pour essayer de croiser son regard. Puis j'agite mes doigts devant le regard dénué de toute réflexion ou lueur d'intelligence du jeune homme. Il se mets à rire nerveusement et porte sa main à son nez, tout en me désignant quelque chose sous mon menton.

Je baisse les yeux et remarque, désespérée, qu'en me baissant, le corset offre effectivement une vue imprenable sur mes arguments. Mais pourquoi les mecs ne peuvent pas s'intéresser à autre chose qu'aux nichons ou au cul des meufs ? Faudra qu'on m'explique un jour. Je veux dire, on a d'autres avantages !

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Rukia s'approcher et je sens que ça va barder pour le lieutenant. Effectivement, dix secondes plus tard, elle gifle brutalement Renji, qui titube et va tomber la tête la première dans le buisson du jardin de la maison du Shinigami remplaçant, qui ricane.

"Tu vois, Fuyuki, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire !" dit Rukia, la tête haute et les poings sur les hanches.

"Ah... Ok."

"BUDAIN, za vait bal !"

Le lieutenant se relève et se pince le nez, la main couverte de sang. En le voyant, Kurosaki se met à rire de façon presque hystérique et le pointe du doigt. Le vice-capitaine a l'air furieux et se jette sur le roux, qui se débat, mais est rapidement immobilisé par Renji. Celui-ci a encore le visage tartiné d'hémoglobine et a l'air d'un vrai serial-killer. Je souris en voyant les deux garçons se battre et décide qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à leur affrontement lorsqu'Ichigo est parvenu à enserrer la gorge de Renji avec ses mains, tandis que ce dernier vire au bleu.

"Kurosaki, Renji. Ça suffit maintenant !" je crie d'un ton autoritaire.

Ils stoppent leurs échanges musclés mais continuent à se regarder en coin, comme s'ils craignaient que l'autre se remette à le frapper. Renji lâche un "Tch !" hautain et tente de s'essuyer le visage, ne parvenant qu'à étaler encore plus le sang qui le macule.

"T'es pas doué", je soupire en lui tendant un mouchoir en tissu. "Prends ça, ça ira mieux."

"Bon... Et si on rentrait ?" commente Kurosaki, un semblant de coquard autours de l'œil gauche.

* * *

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes ici pour nous épauler, moi et Rukia."

"C'est ça !" je confirme, assise en tailleur sur le lit du garçon.

Ledit garçon a actuellement un sac rempli de glaçon appuyé sur l'œil victime d'un coup de poing méchamment bien placé de Renji, pendant que celui-ci s'éponge le nez avec mon mouchoir (qui n'a plus grande valeur, à présent). Les deux se lancent des regards haineux. Kurosaki est affalé sur la chaise de son bureau, Rukia est perchée dans le placard de la chambre (qui lui sert de lit, si j'ai bien compris) et Renji est allongé à côté de moi, pour éviter que sous l'effet de l'apesanteur terrestre le sang ne se remette à couler de sa cavité nasale.

"Mais... Vous allez venir au lycée ?" questionne le roux, visiblement inquiet.

Renji confirme avec un hochement de tête, puis marmonne :

"Et au cas où tu te poserais la question, nos uniformes se trouvent dans mon sac."

Il désigne le bagage qu'Urahara lui a donné, et qui, selon lui, "contient tout les objets nécessaires à notre séjour sur Terre". On a quand même douté de l'utilité de certains de ces objets quand, en fouillant dans le sac, nous avons fini par trouver une boîte de... Enfin... Voilà quoi.

"J'me posais pas la question, 'foiré. Ça serait admettre que j'm'intéresse un tant soit peu à toi, ce qui n'est pas le cas."

"C'est réciproque, crétin."

Je maintiens Renji allongé d'une main lorsque je vois qu'il essaie de se relever pour aller finir Kurosaki, qui visiblement n'attend que ça (1). Rukia retient le rouquin par une épaule depuis son perchoir, en faisant non de la tête.

Tout à coup, un cri étrange me fait sursauter, et une sorte de peluche s'échappe du tiroir de la table de nuit, pour aussitôt se retrouver coincé sous le pied de la brune.

"Nee-saaaaa - Ourgf !"

Kurosaki soupire et attrape la peluche, qui se met à hurler :

"Ichigo ! Laisse-moi rejoindre Nee-san ! Tu ne peux pas t'interposer entre nous deux ! Je... Argh !" couine-t-il quand Ichigo resserre violemment sa prise.

"C'est... C'est quoi ça ?" je bredouille, en reculant instinctivement contre le mur.

"Ça... C'est Kon. C'est un mod-soul", précise Rukia devant mon air ahuri. "Une âme génétiquement modifiée. Enfermée actuellement dans une peluche."

'Une peluche moche.' je précise intérieurement.

_'Parle pour toi.'_

Argh ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'Honoo n'intervienne que dans ce genre de cas ?

Je me crispe quand je vois que la 'chose' nommée Kon s'intéresse actuellement à mon cas. Il se met à bavouiller légèrement (qui aurait cru qu'une peluche pouvait produire de la salive) et tente de me sauter dessus, bras (enfin... Ce qui lui sert de bras) tendus.

"Hellooooo !" s'exclame-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux. "Enfin une digne représentante de la gente féminine avec Nee-san sous ce toit !"

"Nyaaaah !" je crie lorsque Kon s'agrippe à mon corset.

Une main sortie de nulle part attrape le mod-soul et l'envoie s'écraser contre le mur voisin. Il reste collé pendant quelques secondes, puis glisse en marmonnant : "Nee-san, sauve-moi..." Je me retourne vers le propriétaire de la main qui s'est relevé en position assise et a un air très en colère sur le visage.

"Sale bestiole !" gronde Renji en fixant l'endroit où la peluche a disparue, entre le lit et le mur.

"Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Renji ?" commente Kurosaki. "C'est ta copine, t'es jaloux ?"

"J'ai jamais pu supporter ce truc. Et tu peux parler ! Tu crois que Rukia est pas capable de s'en occuper toute seule ?"

Kurosaki lui fait un beau doigt d'honneur et la brune concernée le frappe en le réprimant pour son manque d'élégance. Renji bâille et s'étire, puis pose son front sur mon épaule et chuchote :

"Chais pas toi, mais moi je trouve que c'est fatiguant le monde réel..."

"Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas un oreiller."

"Ah, pardon..."

"... Mais t'as qu'à rester, de toute façon faut bien que je serve à quelque chose ici. Et puis je suis pas méchante au point de ne pas laisser dormir un homme qui a besoin de sommeil après une dure journée."

"Merci."

'Suis pas si méchante...'

* * *

(1) : Je sais pas vous, mais moi je trouve que sortie du contexte, cette phrase, tout de même...

* * *

Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu !

Review ? :D


	13. Entre nous deux

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Vous verrez bien...

**Rating :**** T** ! Pour quelques scènes vraiment pas choquantes, mais je préfère être prévoyante...

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du**** chapitre :** Chapitre 12 : Entre nous deux

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Holà !

Je salue les habitués et souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux (mais j'espère tout de même que vous avez commencé par le 1er chapitre, sinon vous craignez...), et, comme chaque fois, remercie mes revieweurs que j'aime d'amour tout cœur : **Hikari no Ai**, **Freak666chaos**, **Sid-X8**, **Katoo-san**, **Shashiin**, **Nikita Lann**, **Hiyoru** !

**Shashiin** : J'ai dû relire la phrase que j'avais écrite pour me rendre compte qu'elle sonnait très bizarre si on la prenait toute seule... XD Les extraits donnés dans le chapitre 11 peuvent se retrouver n'importe où dans l'histoire, aussi bien dans ce chapitre (il y en a un, tu verras) qu'à la toute fin (mais on y est pas encore, rassure-toi !). Donc, profite bien de ce chapitre, et j'espère te voir poster une review ! :)

D'ailleurs, mini espace-pub : allez voir leurs fictions, pour ce que j'en ai lu, elles sont toutes bien écrites et/ou vraiment fun à lire ! ^^

Bonne lecture, tout le monde !

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

"..." - Paroles

'...' - Pensées

_'...'_ - Zampakutô

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Entre nous deux

_(NdA : Je ne savais pas comment appeler ce chapitre, alors je vais faire un mini résumé à base de phrases mystérieuses et un peu poétiques ici, même si ça sert à rien parce que le chapitre vient après. _

_Entre nous deux, comme séparés par un mur fait de pierres dures comme le diamant, scintillantes au soleil ; ce sont nos sentiments naissants. Et entre elles, un ciment fait de toutes nos altercations, de toute la haine que nous avons pu cultiver l'un envers l'autre. Nous sommes lié(e)s, tu fais parti de moi. Ton cœur bat au même rythme que le mien. Mais l'édifice saura-t-il résister aux aléas du temps et des rencontres ? Et si nos mains se lâchaient... Non. Je veux y croire encore. Je veux t'aimer._

_Je ne sais pas comment. Peut-être comme un ami, comme un frère. Peut-être plus. Ce que je sais, c'est que tu seras toujours là pour moi. Du moins, j'ose l'espérer._

_Parce que moi, je ne lâcherai jamais ta main.)  
_

Dépêche-toi, Fuyuki, tu vas être en retard en cours.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé réentendre cette phrase un jour. Faut dire qu'après être morte une fois dans un accident de voiture, les futiles enseignements du monde réel nous paraissent fort lointains et inaccessibles. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve ENCORE à courir comme une tarée en slalomant sur le trottoir, à la poursuite d'un lieutenant qui n'a visiblement que faire du fait que je sois une bouse finie en endurance ? Je n'ai jamais eu de très bonnes notes en E.P.S., et mon niveau de sportivité doit être réduit au minimum nécessaire pour un être humain. Donc courir vite et longtemps, vous oubliez, ok ?

"Renji ! Attends-moi... S'il te plaît !" je crie, complètement essoufflée, l'air me brûlant la gorge et provoquant la montée de larmes au niveau de mes yeux.

Aucune réponse. Il m'a laissé derrière, l'abruti ! La gorge nouée, je sens que je vais pleurer. Oui, je suis comme ça : dès que quelque chose m'exaspère au point de péter un cable ou que quelqu'un me considère comme plus forte que je ne suis, j'ai envie de chialer. C'est con, mais les réclamations c'est au niveau du bureau des émotions, quelque part dans le pois chiche qui me sert de cerveau. L'air complètement désespéré, je titube sur le trottoir et me retient à un lampadaire. J'ai la tête baissé et le moral à zéro.

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ?"

Je relève les yeux. Un jeune homme à l'air bienveillant me regarde en souriant. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, sûrement un passant, mais je dois dire que c'est rare les perles comme celle-ci de nos jours. Avec un minuscule sourire, je m'apprête à demander mon chemin, quand deux bras attrapent brutalement les miens par-derrière et me tirent violemment.

"Non, c'est bon, elle va se débrouiller !" réplique Renji d'un ton presque agressif.

Le passant fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche, mais je lui fait non de la tête et sourit. Inutile de mettre en colère le vice-capitaine. Il doit l'être suffisamment comme ça, avec mon incapacité à tenir une distance en courant. Penaude, je me retourne pour m'excuser, les joues rouges, mais à ma grande surprise, Renji n'a pas l'air fâché du tout. Il me regarde avec un sourire rassurant et me dit d'une voix douce :

"Tu aurais dû me dire que tu n'arrivais pas à me suivre. Viens, on y va."

"J'ai essayé !" je m'insurge, en sentant les larmes retenter leur chance.

Il fait une grimace et me regarde d'un air compatissant.

"Je n'ai pas entendu. Désolé."

Le regard vissé au trottoir, je ne me fis qu'au lieutenant pour savoir ou je vais, car il m'entraîne par la main à sa suite, dans le tourbillon de personnes partant au travail ou se baladant simplement dans la charmante ville de Karakura. Les doigts serrés dans ceux de Renji, je me sens vidée. J'ai l'impression de ne rien faire comme il faut. Cette mission commence par un échec, moi qui était censée avoir des facilités avec le monde réel, compte tenu du fait que je me souviens plutôt bien de ma vie antérieure.

Ben, c'est vraiment la merde. Complète, totale et irrémédiable. Et je suis enfoncée dedans jusqu'au nombril.

"On est bientôt arrivés", me signale le vice-capitaine en désignant un bâtiment au bout de la rue. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te lâcherai pas avant qu'on soit arrivés."

Je hoche vaguement la tête et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour évacuer le brouillard flou qui me masquait la vue. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, Renji s'arrête et se retourne pour me signaler que le lycée est juste ici. Perdue dans mes ruminations, je ne vois pas qu'il s'est arrêté et continue à marcher.

"Hé, on est arrivés !" s'exclame le fukutaïchô en riant et en m'attrapant les bras.

Je jette un coup d'œil aux mains de Renji qui me tienne fermement presque tout contre lui. En rougissant, je recule doucement. Il paraît se rendre compte de la situation et rougit aussi, mais ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher.

"Hé ! Renji ! Je le savais, c'est ta copine !" s'écrie une voix moqueuse dans le dos du lieutenant, qui fait volte-face pour coller une bonne claque au roux concerné. Mais celui-ci a plus de réflexes que prévu, puisqu'il bloque la main du plus grand et en profite pour l'attaquer en traître de l'autre côté. Un "CLAC !" retentissant me fait porter une main à mes lèvres, moi qui n'ai jamais apprécié voir quelqu'un se faire frapper. Renji laisse échapper une plainte de douleur et son nez se remet à laisser échapper un filet de sang.

"Ça venait juste de cicatriser, 'foiré ! Tu vas voir ta gueule !"

"Hé ! Ho ! Là-bas ! C'est fini oui ?" s'écrie un surveillant.

Kurosaki lance un regard victorieux au shinigami, qui inspire un grand coup, pour contrôler son besoin d'éclater la tête du lycéen contre le mur le plus proche. Je sors un nouveau mouchoir de mon sac et le tend à Renji, qui le prend avec reconnaissance.

"Mais quel abruti celui-là !" commente Rukia en s'approchant. "Bonjour, vous deux. Bien dormi ?"

"Relativement bien." je répond en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ouais, on peut dire ça, vu que Renji et moi avons passé une partie de la soirée à tenter de décoller du sol nos futons, pour finalement s'avouer vaincus. Épuisés par l'effort considérable que demandait l'exercice, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas veiller trop tard. Ensuite a suivi l'épreuve du déshabillage en règle (puisque Môsieur Urahara avait "malencontreusement" verrouillée la porte de la salle de bain qui donnait sur notre chambre, et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de chercher la clé avant demain matin). Donc, nous avons cherché pendant une bonne demi-heure un moyen de pouvoir se changer sans se donner en spectacle, et force était de constater qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : se placer chacun dans un coin opposé de la pièce, face au mur, de façon à ce qu'aucun de nous deux ne puisse voir l'autre.

Ben, c'est pas exceptionnellement simple comme alternative, et plusieurs fois nos regards se sont croisés sans le faire exprès (je précise, au cas où il y en aurait qui douterait de mon innocence) pour aussitôt regarder ailleurs avec une gêne terrible. Le pire moment a été celui où, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, j'ai été obligée d'enlever totalement mes vêtements. J'ai essayé de tenir ma jupe contre moi pour masquer un minimum de ma nudité, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de glisser et j'entendais Renji se tordre de rire en me voyant sautiller sur un pied pour essayer d'atteindre ma chemise de nuit tout en gardant le morceau de tissu serré là où il le fallait.

J'ai commencé à rire aussi en imaginant la scène vu d'un observateur extérieur, puis j'ai brutalement cessé de me marrer. Si Renji rigolait, c'est qu'il m'avait vue. Et vu que j'était de dos, la seule chose qu'il ait pu voir, c'est...

"PERVERS !" ai-je crié en lui envoyant ma jupe à la figure. "J'ai dit qu'on ne matait pas les fesses de filles !"

Il a continué à rire et m'a dit d'un ton très sérieux :

"Tu as intérêt à enfiler ta chemise de nuit avant que je n'enlève ta jupe de mes yeux."

On ne doit vraiment pas avoir le même sens de l'humour. Bon, après cette scène d'habillage, nous nous sommes couchés après un brin de toilette (Urahara avait laissé une vasque remplie d'eau, "je ne suis pas un chien tout de même !" a-t-il dit) en marmonnant tout un tas d'insulte à l'encontre du blond propriétaire de la boutique qui allait certainement passer un sale quart d'heure une fois que nous nous serions reposés.

Au début, ça a été : nous nous sommes rapidement endormis, terrassés par la fatigue. Mais plusieurs fois l'un de nous deux a réveillé l'autre, parce qu'il lui avait roulé dessus, donné un coup de pied ou ronflé (c'est pas moi !). Donc, la nuit a été courte, ou plutôt découpée en tout petits morceaux qui tiennent dans une cuillère à café. On s'est réveillés plus fatigués encore qu'hier soir, avec des envies de pendaison envers une certaine personne.

Et puis... Le petit déjeuner a été... Frugal. J'ai à peine eu droit à un bol de chocolat (et ça m'étonne qu'ils aient ce genre de truc dans leur boutique). Pff, radins.

"Tu veux du café, Aïkawa-san ?" a demandé Ururu en me désignant la cafetière qu'elle tenait dans la main.

"Non merci !" ai-je poliment refusé.

"Pourtant, c'est pas mal pour se réveiller", a commenté le gérant de la boutique avec son éternel sourire exaspérant.

"Je déteste ça."

C'est vrai, j'aime pas le goût du café. Même avec du sucre. Non, même avec TROIS TONNES de sucre et du lait. Je trouve ça beurk. Désolée du terme, mais je ne trouvais pas l'adjectif approprié.

"Relativement ? Ça veux dire quoi ça ?"

"Ça veut dire que c'était nul, mais qu'on va pas se plaindre."

* * *

"Pff... C'est tout pourri le programme des lycéens..."

Je feuillette le livre de cours avec une indifférence souveraine. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps j'ai quitté le lycée, mais sachez-le bien, je ne le regrette pas une seule seconde. Et puis, à peine entrée, le cours a commencé et je n'ai même pas pu saluer les autres amis de Kurosaki. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il y a marqué sur la table ? "R+F" Ha ha ha, j'avais oublié ces gravures toutes pourries sur les bureaux. Dans mon établissement y en avait aussi. Je gratouille un peu le bois du bout de l'ongle et écoute un instant ce que dit la prof :

"Et donc, si dans l'équation [34_x_ + (-164)] x (23 - 12_y_), _x_ = 3 et _y_ = 34,23 alors..."

Ah merde, des maths. Vade retro, Satanas ! J'ai jamais rien compris à ces histoires d'inconnues, de tangentes et d'autres trucs compliqués. Je me contentais de noter le cours en espérant qu'une illumination survienne brutalement, genre la lumière qui descend du ciel pour vous éclairer avec les petits "alléluia !" mystiques. Autant vous le dire, ça ne marche pas et je peux certainement affirmer que ça ne marchera jamais. Et puis, honnêtement : qui s'emmerderait à calculer ce genre de trucs de tête, hmm, je vous le demande ? La calculette, ça existe ! Enfin bref, c'est pas ça le plus important. Et là, normalement, vous avez de grands yeux plein de n'étoiles devant votre écran d'ordinateur et demandez d'un air plus innocent que les Bisounours : "Mais c'est quoi alors ?"

Le plus important, le plus horrible, la pire chose que le lycée a à vous offrir, petits esprits égarés, c'est le fait d'avoir des VOISINS CHIANTS. Vous pensiez déjà qu'aller au lycée c'était vendre son âme au diable ? Que nenni, mes chers enfants. Ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Les cours, les cahiers, les livres et même les salles de classes sont déjà certes des instruments de torture inégalables, et les professeurs des suppôts de Satan, ce n'est rien à côté de l'enfer des VOISINS CHIANTS.

... Oui, je me suis retrouvée coincée entre Renji et Kurosaki, c'était si évident que ça... ?

En temps normal, je me serais presque réjouie d'être à une table individuelle, mais là ça devient vraiment super énervant. Les deux garçons n'arrête pas de faire se faire des bras d'honneur et autre joyeusetés du même style, en ne tenant pas compte du fait qu'ils sont en train de traumatiser une jeune fille innocente (j'entends des toussotements sceptiques au fond de la salle !) qui n'a rien demandé. Au début, j'ai essayé de me concentrer sur mon cours. Rien à faire. Les insultes murmurées à droite et à gauche me donnent envie de hurler un bon gros "MAIS VOS GUEEEUUUUULES !" bien senti, malheureusement, ça équivaudrait à signer mon arrêt de mort. La prof paraît entendre la moindre mouche qui vole, SAUF (comme c'est étrange) la dispute au niveau sonore très bas des deux shinigamis.

N'en pouvant plus, je leur écrit un petit mot :

_Kurosaki/Renji,_

_Tu as rapidement intérêt à fermer ta grande bouche (pour rester polie) avant que je ne raconte à ton père/au capitaine que tu fumes de la drogue en cachette/tu dis à tout le monde que c'est une tapette. J'en ai raz la cacahuète. _

_Merci de votre compréhension, _

_Aïkawa Fuyuki, shinigami animée de bonnes intentions._

Ha ha. Devraient plus faire les malins ces guignols maintenant. Je les files discrètement à mes deux voisins, avec un sourire vengeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends des hoquets horrifiés du côté de Renji et un bruit de main qui se crispe nerveusement sur un bout de papier du côté de Kurosaki.

Ouais, faut pas chercher les filles.

* * *

"Manipulateuse."

"On dit manipulatrice, Renji. 'Spèce d'illétré."

"C'pareil."

Il fourre ses mains dans ses poches et tire une gueule pas possible. Victorieuse, j'attrape mon sac à dos et me tourne fièrement vers Kurosaki, qui n'a pas meilleure mine. Il serre le poing et le lève, menaçant, vers mon sourire exagéré. Histoire de tout de même changer de sujet, je demande d'un ton parfaitement monocorde :

"Tu ne me présente pas tes amis ?"

Il baisse son poing mais continue à me regarder de travers. Puis il me désigne une jeune fille rousse aux arguments assez... Convaincants, avec de grands yeux gris et deux barrettes bleues de chaque côté de son visage. Elle me salue d'un ton joyeux et s'en va discuter avec une autre lycéenne brune aux cheveux en pétard. Bilan : sans intérêt. Enfin, c'est pas le genre de personne à qui je m'attache facilement. Un peu trop naïve pour moi. Puis vient le tour d'un autre garçon qui m'avait déjà troublée en entrant en classe. Plutôt chétif, avec des lunettes rectangulaires qu'il remonte régulièrement sur son nez, et des cheveux noir d'encre.

"Ne me présente pas comme si j'étais ton ami, Kurosaki", déclare-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffre d'aucune réplique.

Ledit Kurosaki se contente de lui faire une grimace. Il me présente ensuite un grand gaillard à la carrure impressionnante qui m'oblige à lever les yeux (c'est assez peu courant pour être signalé), à la peau mate et aux cheveux bruns et bouclés. Sans un mot, il se contente d'un signe de tête, auquel je répond tout aussi sobrement. À malin, malin et demi.

Lorsque le temps des présentations prend fin, je marche jusqu'à la fenêtre pour m'appuyer sur le rebord et jeter un œil vers l'horizon. Des immeubles s'étendent à pertes de vue, se chevauchant et formant une sorte de mosaïque colorée éclairée par la douce lumière d'un soleil déjà déclinant. La journée s'est déroulée sans accroc. Pas un seul hollow n'est venu troubler la paisible Karakura, laissant (pour le moment) aux habitants leur tranquillité bien-aimée. La brise un peu fraîche me donne la chaire de poule et déclenche un grand frisson qui me parcoure de la tête jusqu'aux pieds.

Une sonnerie de téléphone me tire de ma rêverie. À la périphérie de mon champs de vision, je vois Renji sortir son portable (ou plutôt son "communicateur spirituel", mais c'est trop long à dire) et pianoter dessus quelques instants. Il me fait signe de venir, et je quitte à regret la vision agréable de la ville. En passant devant Kurosaki, celui-ci nous murmure : "Besoin d'aide ?" Le vice capitaine secoue négativement la tête. Je réajuste ma jupe plissée qui fait partie de l'uniforme réglementaire et suis Renji pour sortir de la salle.

* * *

"Par là !"

"JE SAIS !"

Avec un dérapage contrôlé, je fais demi-tour et reviens à la charge. J'évite de peu les griffes tranchantes du hollow qui s'abattent sur moi et lève mon Zampakutô dans la ferme intention de lui exploser la face. Tiens, mange ça dans tes dents, pourriture infâme ! Un dernier coup de katana et c'en est fini du monstre, qui s'évapore dans un dernier hurlement à faire peur à Freddy Krueger. Je m'essuie le front d'un revers de main et regarde l'âme de la jeune femme qui sanglote sur le banc du parc. Elle a dû avoir peur.

Avec une expression que j'espère rassurante, je me penche sur elle et lui relève le menton.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle."

"B... B... Bonjour..." hoquette-t-elle, visiblement assez surprise que je m'adresse à elle de cette manière.

"Je vais vous demander de ne plus bouger, pour que je puisse purifier votre âme et vous envoyer à la Soul Society. Vous verrez, c'est un bel endroit."

Je retourne mon Zampakutô de façon à montrer l'extrémité du manche, sur laquelle est gravé un kanji. Lorsque la lame accroche la lumière dans son mouvement, je crois voir passer dans les yeux de la jeune femme une sorte de lueur apeurée. Je fais un sourire compatissant et pose une main sur celle de la petite âme.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal."

Elle acquiesce, visiblement peu encline à se faire purifier. Tout doucement, je lui applique mon katana sur le front, à la manière d'un tampon. Le kanji brille quelques instants, et la jeune femme s'évapore dans une lumière bleutée qui n'est pas sans me rappeler mes propres funérailles d'âme. Lorsque toute trace d'elle s'est effacée, un petit papillon noir comme on en croise tant à la Soul Society s'élève vers le ciel, comme une promesse.

Je reste une ou deux minutes à contempler l'insecte, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les plus hautes branches des arbres du parc. La voix du lieutenant me fait sursauter :

"C'étaient de belles funérailles d'âme."

"Je... Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse qualifier ça de beau. J'ai tout de même eu l'impression de lui mentir."

Renji hoche la tête. Il comprend.

Le cœur un peu chamboulé par ma première expérience d'"envoi d'âme au paradis", c'est avec une sorte de mélancolie doublée d'un sentiment de culpabilité que je m'en vais rejoindre mon Gigaï, lequel est actuellement occupé par un soul candy de la boutique d'Urahara. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de changer de vêtements. Ce sera pour demain.

Oui, demain, c'est le week-end.

* * *

"Hello ! C'est nous !"

Avec un immense sourire, je me penche vers Ichigo, perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Je dérape légèrement mais rattrape le coup en me laissant tomber sur le matelas devant moi. L'adolescent émet un grognement quand les ressorts émettent un grincement peu engageant.

"Ha ha ! Désolée !"

"Oï ! Ichigo !"

Renji se balance jusque sur le lit, qui cette fois-ci ne se contente plus d'un grincement mais d'une réelle plainte de protestation. Rukia ouvre la porte de son placard et lance Kon à la tronche du vice-capitaine en l'accusant de faire trop de bruit lorsqu'elle lit l'un de ses romans à l'eau de rose. La peluche se débat en l'air, comme suspendue, ce qui m'arrache un éclat de rire nerveux. Renji l'intercepte avant que la "chose" ne le touche et l'envoie converser de nouveau avec le mur voisin. Puis il s'étire et s'allonge les jambes écartées, sans gêne, sur la couette du shinigami remplaçant.

"Connard ! T'es pas chez toi !"

Le lieutenant se redresse et s'apprête à envoyer son poing dire bonjour au nez de Kurosaki, quand la porte du placard s'ouvre de nouveau et que le pied d'une certaine brune renvoie la main d'un certain shinigami à son possesseur. Celui-ci grogne son mécontentement et je peux l'entendre dire qu'il ne ferait pas de cadeau la prochaine fois. Il souffle sur ses doigts malmenés et s'assied en tailleur sur le lit.

"C'est bien beau, mais nous on va rentrer hein."

"Oh, non !" s'exclame Rukia, déçue. "Vous pourriez rester, ce soir !"

"Et comment tu veux que je fasse, avec mon père et mes sœurs ?" demande sarcastiquement Kurosaki.

"Ben, tu fais comme tout le monde : tu demande la permission d'inviter des amis à dîner..." répond la shinigami avec un sourire entendu.

* * *

L'ambiance est tendue. Mais alors là, plus tendue qu'un écartelé sur une place publique. Je triture les quelques morceaux de viande restants dans mon assiette avec mes baguettes. C'est pas que c'est pas bon, mais là j'en avais pour un régiment entier. Je vous le demande, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un régiment entier ? Renji, lui, a fini son assiette, l'a nettoyée, l'a rendue plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était auparavant et regarde d'un œil alléché le plat dans lequel quelques restants subsistent encore (pour l'instant). Rukia a fait comme moi, c'est-à-dire qu'elle a mangé le plus possible histoire de ne pas vexer Kurosaki senior.

Ah ça, parlons-en de Kurosaki senior.

Si les deux sœurs d'Ichigo sont plutôt sympathiques, malgré leurs caractères à l'extrême opposé (pourtant j'avais compris qu'elles étaient jumelles...), son père est... Hum... Bizarre. Enfin, vous savez, on a tous eu un père qui faisait des blagues nulles qui faisaient rire que lui. Vous voyez la même chose, mais puissance mille ? Ben, vous multipliez encore par deux. À peine Ichigo est-il descendu de sa chambre (nous, on était planqués en haut, et on est descendu par la fenêtre pour faire genre qu'on arrivait par la porte) que son paternel a tenté de le mettre à terre avec un "Special Kick" je sais plus trop quoi. Le rouquin a regardé son daron s'étaler de tout son long, pour ensuite se relever et féliciter son fils pour ses progrès incontestables. Le lycéen a ensuite tenté d'amener la conversation vers "Est-ce que de potes à moi peuvent venir bouffer ce soir ?" (je n'y suis pour rien dans la formulation). Là, j'ai eu peur.

Kurosaki senior (enfin, je vais l'appeler Ishiin, parce que c'est lui qui nous a demandé de l'appeler comme ça) s'est mis à sangloter sur un immense poster où sa femme était représentée pour lui dire que leur enfant devenait grand à présent et qu'il préférait remplacer ses parents par des amis à lui. Il s'est relevé avec un semblant de dignité (notez la subtilité : un "semblant") et a déclaré qu'il accueillerait les amis de son fils comme ses propres rejetons. On a un peu flippé sur le coup, et puis on s'est dit que ça valait mieux que le père qui nous saluerait à coup de décharge de carabine. Donc, on s'est présentés à la porte, tout sourire.

Euh... Je dois avouer qu'on a dû un peu les effrayer. Devant, y avait Rukia, toute mignonne dans sa robe décorée d'un lapin, ses grands yeux bleus marines brillants. Ça paraissait bien parti. Le problème c'est qu'il y avait Renji et moi derrière elle. Déjà, on a l'air quand même plus âgés qu'Ichigo, ce qui devait amener ses sœurs à se poser des questions sur les activités extra-scolaires de leur frère (pas Ishiin, non, lui il est trop c... Pardon !) et puis on avait des looks un peu... Étranges. Entre Renji qui paraissait débarquer d'un autre époque et moi qui passait pour la gothique dépressive de service, y avait un fossé. Que dis-je, un UNIVERS. Devant la tête un peu incrédule de la famille Kurosaki, Renji a joué la carte du cadeau (vous savez, "je viens chez vous alors je vous offre un truc pour vous remerciez de m'accueillir" "oh c'est trop gentil, je mettrais ces fleurs dans un vase et j'attendrais qu'elles pourrissent en dégageant une drôle d'odeur pour les jeter"), sauf qu'il avait pas apporté des fleurs.

Et là on s'est dit qu'il aurait quand même dû nous demander notre avis avant de faire ça. Apparemment, c'était sur conseil d'Urahara (mais ses conseils on s'en passerait bien, comprenez par là qu'il pouvait se les carrer dans le *biiip !*), qui lui avait promis un résultat extraordinaire. Enfin, j'imagine que ça doit plutôt bien marcher d'habitude, mais pas dans cette situation-là. Oui, parce que quand on va chez un pote qui a (à tout casser) quinze-seize ans, on n'apporte pas une bouteille de vin.

C'était du bon vin en plus, du Bordeaux je crois. Attendez, c'est quand même la classe, du vin français quoi ! Ça a dû lui coûter une petite fortune. Une joli bouteille bien brillante, avec une étiquette classe qui clamait bien haut "fabriqué en France" (enfin, je ne sais pas, je ne lis pas le français, je suis japonaise moi !). Seulement voilà : imaginez la tête de la famille d'Ichigo quand il a sorti ça, avec son grand sourire victorieux.

... EPIC FAIL.

"... Renji, range ça !" ai-je désespérément soufflé en direction du shinigami qui arborait toujours son sourire.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que !"

Mais le mal était fait. Je ne vois pas vraiment comment remballer un cadeau dans sa poche en disant d'un ton d'excuse : "Pardonnez-moi, je me suis trompé, c'est pas pour vous hahaha." Ouais, ça se faisait pas. Donc, avec le même sourire (quoique qu'un peu plus crispé) il a tendu, un peu tremblant, la bouteille vers Ishiin, et, en camarade solidaire, j'ai appuyé son geste d'un sourire convaincant. Autant dire que depuis cet épisode, l'ambiance est restée... Légèrement froide.

Heureusement, Ishiin a pris la bouteille d'un air suspicieux et a remercié Renji d'un ton étrangement monocorde. Avec des coups d'œil peu engageants dans notre direction, il nous a invité à entrer. Donc c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvés autours de la table à manger dans un silence de mort.

Devant l'air limite suppliant de Renji, je racle mon assiette et verse ce qu'il reste de ma part dans celle du lieutenant, qui me remercie avec un clin d'œil et se jette sur les quelques morceaux de bœuf. Ishiin me regarde de travers.

La soirée promet d'être longue.

* * *

"Luke, je suis ton père !"

"Euh... Okay, si tu veux..."

Je rigole et je me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Ishiin, Yuzu et Karin sont déjà partis se coucher, pendant que nous faisons les cons dans le salon. On a ouvert la bouteille de vin (elle est partie bien vite) ce qui fait que nous avons assez bu pour être un peu pompettes, mais pas assez pour être complètement défoncés. Seule Rukia a préféré aller dormir, les fêtes alcoolisés n'étant pas vraiment à son goût. Puisque je suis plus sensible aux effets de la boisson que mes collègues masculins, c'est moi qui paraît la plus bourrée. Donc oui, c'est moi qui m'amuse à sortir des répliques de film à deux balles.

Mais les autres, ils rigolent, hein ! Faut pas croire que je suis seule dans mon délire ! Renji ne comprend rien mais c'est pas grave, il se marre quand même (hum... Cherchez l'erreur) et Ichigo, qui a les références culturelles suffisantes pour comprendre se fend la poire comme un taré. J'aime bien cette ambiance un peu festive, ça change de d'habitude. Je renifle et me relève pour aller inspirer une bouffée d'air frais à la fenêtre. Mine de rien, l'alcool ne fait pas qu'échauffer les esprits mais aussi les joues. L'air de la nuit m'agresse la gorge, mais apaise la sensation brûlante de mon visage.

_'J'aimerais que tu cesses de forcer ainsi sur l'alcool.'_

Un peu surprise par l'intervention d'Honoo, je vacille en clignant des yeux. Les deux garçons se parlent et rient derrière moi.

'Désolée. Mais je ne suis pas saoule, là.'

_'À peine. C'est ce qu'on dit lorsqu'on est rond comme une queue de pelle. Quand est-ce que tu vas cesser de jouer à l'enfant, hein ? Tu crois peut-être que la vie est un jeu, et que la possibilité de devenir shinigami n'était qu'une façon de pouvoir utiliser sa seconde chance de façon "cool" ? Parfois, tu me dégoûtes, Fuyuki. TU ME DÉGOÛTES !'_

Le hurlement du Zampakutô me fait tourner la tête. Je gémis et m'agrippe au rebord de la fenêtre.

'Honoo... Arrête de... Hurler... S'il te plaît !'

_'Oui, quand c'est pour me demander un service, tu es polie et tu t'adresses à moi avec respect. Mais ça ne suffit pas, imbécile ! Je ne suis pas là pour que tu te contentes d'utiliser mes pouvoirs comme s'il s'agissait des tiens ! Un Zampakutô n'est pas un esclave, mais un partenaire ! À quand remonte la dernière fois où tu es venue dans ton monde intérieur pour me demander conseil ou simplement discuter, hein ? Je refuse de coopérer avec une petite fille qui n'a que faire des efforts que l'on fait pour elle !'_

'Pourquoi tu me cries dessus ? J'ai rien fait moi !'

_'C'est bien là le problème ! Tu m'ignores et me considère comme un "bonus" ajouté à tes propres capacités ! Mais je fais partie de toi, Fuyuki ! Je suis un morceau de ton âme, avec un ego, des sentiments et capable d'éprouver de la rancœur...'_

'Si ce n'est que ça, je viendrais te voir plus souvent. J'ignorais que tu t'ennuyais autant dans mon monde intérieur. Mais si c'est pour me hurler dessus une seconde fois...'

_'Et demain, tu auras tout oublié. Enfin, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais sache que si cette situation perdure, je refuserai de te prêter mes pouvoirs, et qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de toi...'_

Je frissonne sous la menace et tangue, en resserrant ma prise. Honoo est en colère, et pas qu'un peu. Je peine à croire que c'est elle qui vient de me réprimander aussi vertement. De toute façon, je ne vais pas m'occuper de ça maintenant. J'ai encore toute la nuit pour m'amuser.

Et peut-être que demain sera un autre jour...

* * *

Je me suis réveillée tôt. C'est étrange. Pas de mal de tête, ni rien. Juste le silence. Pesant. Celui d'une maison vide, tout juste abandonnée par ses occupants. L'atmosphère de la pièce semble encore entachée des allées et venues matinales de la famille Kurosaki. Je peux presque entendre Ishiin se plaindre qu'Ichigo ne le respecte plus, et sa fille Karin lui répliquer que de toute manière, il y a peu de raisons valables pour le respecter, pendant que Yuzu s'applique à préparer le petit-déjeuner, comme chaque matin. J'ai à peine perçu le départ des quatre personnes. À présent, l'air est saturé de l'absence de dialogues, de bruits divers, et chacun de mes mouvements visant à me préparer une tasse de thé déclenche un petit "cling" qui résonne longuement.

Je bois une grande gorgée du breuvage brûlant et savoure l'effet d'embrasement qui descend jusque dans mon estomac. Trois fois je porte la tasse à mes lèvres, et elle est déjà vide. Je la pose sur l'évier, et observe le salon avec un certain ennui.

Ce matin, Renji m'a réveillée pour m'informer qu'il allait chez Urahara pour la matinée afin de régler quelques problèmes avec son Gigaï. Encore un peu endormie, je me suis contentée de serrer la main posée sur mon épaule et d'acquiescer tout doucement. Le vice-capitaine a souri, puis a paru hésiter quelques instants. Alors j'ai porté sa main à mes lèvres et j'ai déposé un léger baiser dessus en murmurant "à plus tard".

Je vous voir venir de très loin. Mais qui n'a pas commis une erreur en étant dans cet état de somnolence au sortir du sommeil ? Je pense que si c'était Ichigo qui m'avait réveillée, j'aurais fait pareil. Enfin, peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser.

J'avise la télécommande posée sur le canapé. Je pourrai peut-être me détendre un peu en regardant les informations ou un bon film.

J'attrape le petit boîtier noir et appuie sur la touche "ON". L'écran s'allume, pour tomber sur une chaîne de reportages. Je m'intéresse quelques minutes aux nouvelles du jour, puis zappe plusieurs fois, pour tomber sur un vieux film que j'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois. C'est un James Bond, la version anglaise. Je dépose la télécommande à côté de moi et prend l'histoire en cours de route.

Fascinée par le scénario pourtant un peu maigre, je n'entend la sonnerie de l'entrée qu'à la deuxième fois. Je ne peux m'empêcher, au moment où le héros du film va sortir sa réplique culte, de faire une glissade jusque devant la porte, sur les genoux, façon guitariste de rock et de lâcher d'une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse :

"My name is Bond. James Bond."

Avant de me rendre compte qu'on a déjà ouvert la porte d'entrée et qu'on me regarde avec un air ahuri. Lentement, très lentement, je me tourne vers le visiteur. Son allure peu commune me surprend. Des cheveux blonds coupés au carré, une cravate aux motifs assez incongrus, un béret à carreaux sur la tête. Un instant de flottement s'installe, puis le jeune homme lâche :

"Hum, très bien. Si tu veux."

"D... Désolée. Je m'appelle Fuyuki. Je suppose que vous êtes venu pour Kurosaki Ichigo ?"

Il fait un drôle de sourire "vers le bas", et se frotte l'arrière de la tête d'une façon indifférente.

"Ouais."

"Il n'est pas là."

"Oh. Si tu pouvais le prévenir que l'entraînement prévu a été annulé, ça m'arrangerait. À plus."

Il se tourne et commence à repartir. Je me relève et le rattrape :

"Hé ! Je ne sais toujours pas votre nom, dans l'histoire."

Il hésite un instant, puis d'une voix sombre, me demande :

"T'es une shinigami, hein ?"

"Quoi ? C... Comment vous le savez ? Qui êtes-vous ?"

Il fait quelques pas vers le portail et répond mystérieusement :

"Considère moi comme un ami."

Un peu sonnée par l'étrange rencontre, je reste quelques minutes plantée là, à regarder l'étrange inconnu s'éloigner.

* * *

"C'est moi ! Je suis rentré !"

Une voix enjouée me tire de mes ruminations intellectuelles. Un grand dadais à cheveux rouges se penche vers moi avec un sourire. Assise en travers sur le canapé, je regarde sans voir l'écran de la télévision depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Je secoue légèrement la tête et souris à mon tour.

"Salut Renji. Alors, tu as réglé tes problèmes avec Urahara ?"

"Euh... On peut dire ça." fait-il d'une voix un peu hésitante, un imperceptible tic nerveux agitant le coin de sa lèvre, comme toujours lorsqu'il essaie de trouver une réponse qui noiera le poisson.

Je prend mon air habituel face à cette situation : les lèvres pincées, les yeux à demi-clos, une expression désapprobatrice sur le visage, et une étincelle malicieuse au fond des pupilles. Le lieutenant se dandine un peu, puis soupire et me murmure :

"Quelques problèmes de coordination assez douloureux avec mon Gigaï. Urahara m'a dit qu'il essaierai de trouver une solution."

Je grimace et répond, réprobatrice :

"Tu aurais dû me le dire. Je serai venue avec toi, et je suis sûre qu'avec ma méthode imparable de persuasion, il aurait très vite trouvé la cause du problème, cet..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

Le ton un peu froid employé par Renji me fait lever les yeux d'une manière étonnée vers son regard distant. Il se recule et trébuche soudain sur la table basse. J'attrape sa main pour l'empêcher de basculer sur le meuble et le tire vers moi. Le contact de ses doigts entre les miens provoque un flash. Ce matin. Sur le canapé. Avant qu'il parte.

Un peu perdue, j'entrouvre les lèvres et hésite un court instant à lâcher la main du jeune homme. Mais je resserre ma poigne et le ramène contre moi de manière à lui murmurer d'une voix glaciale au creux de l'oreille :

"Je n'ai pas quatre ans. Si tu essaies de me cacher des choses, tu me le paieras."

"Ha... Haï... Fuyuki. Tu me fais mal..."

Prise d'une rage soudaine, j'ai envie de serrer brutalement son poignet jusqu'à le briser. La respiration saccadée mais contrôlée, je relâche la main de Renji. Il vacille légèrement, mais ne se relève pas. Doucement, il me chuchote :

"Tu es en colère ?"

"Oui."

"C'est moi qui t'ai mise en colère ?"

"De toute évidence."

"Pourquoi ?"

"... Je déteste que l'on me cache des choses."

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?"

Je prend brutalement conscience de la situation. Je peux presque sentir les lèvres de Renji contre ma joue. D'ailleurs, sa pommette est appuyée contre la mienne. J'ai l'impression qu'il absorbe toute la haine que je peux ressentir à cet instant. Ce n'est pas juste... Je veux être en colère... Laisse-moi être en colère...

"Rien."

"J'ai pas envie de perdre ma meilleure amie."

Il a soufflé cette phrase d'un ton si désespéré que je ne peux m'empêcher de planter un baiser sur la joue du lieutenant, de rire, les yeux brillants, un immense sourire me mangeant la moitié du visage, et de lui en vouloir à un point inimaginable pour parvenir à influer sur ce que je ressens. Je le serre dans mes bras et laisse échapper quelques éclats de rire joyeux qui tintent à mes oreilles comme une sonnette d'alarme. Je suis faible.

"Baka. T'es mon meilleur ami, et un lien comme ça, ça ne se détruit pas aussi simplement. Faudra te montrer plus inventif !"

Il dodeline de la tête contre sur mon épaule et répond à mon étreinte avec un enthousiasme un peu trop forcé pour une simple embrassade amicale. Il n'y a personne. Personne ne peut nous voir. Je le déteste. Je le déteste.

Putain ! Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à le détester. Si c'est pas malheureux ça. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est continuer à sourire. Les coins de ma bouche ne veulent pas redescendre. Mes lèvres s'étirent vers le haut. La sensation de la joue de Renji contre la mienne m'électrise, et je meurs d'envie de le repousser. Je ne peux pas.

C'est trop tard.

Je l'aime déjà.

Merde.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce chapitre se finit donc sur une révélation que tout le monde voulait entendre clairement (enfin je suppose).

Note importante : pas de chapitre avant un petit bout de temps. Je pars en vacances samedi, pendant dix jours. Je n'aurai sans doute pas le loisir de travailler sur la suite. Mais dès que je retrouve mon ordi, je me jette sur , ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ah, oui : dans le prochain chapitre, je compte faire joujou avec les Soul Candy : vous savez, ces petites billes vertes que l'on place dans les Gigaï ? Bon, alors, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ou ne se rappelle plus, un petit topo :

Il existe plusieurs sortes de Soul Candy. Le plus connu est "Chappy" (celui dont Rukia est totalement fan et utilise à chaque fois qu'elle sort de son corps artificiel, ou, si ça vous parle plus, celui qui a failli péter le bras d'Ichigo en le maintenant au sol), mais il y en a beaucoup d'autres. Ils ont tous leurs caractères. On peut les voir dans certains épisodes de l'anime ou dans les bonus du tome 37 (je crois que c'est celui là, je vérifierai). Pour ne donner qu'un exemple, celui de Renji s'appelle Ginnosuke (enfin, il me semble que c'est son nom) et a la particularité de "rendre rusé" (ou pas). Je ne sais pas encore lequel je vais choisir pour Fuyuki, mais ce sera certainement un Soul Candy avec une personnalité qui tranche avec son caractère.

Si vous ne voyez vraiment pas de quoi je veux parler, si vous n'avez absolument rien compris au texte ci-dessus, précisez-le dans la review, je ferais en sorte de mieux vous expliquer (si possible avant samedi, sinon il vous faudra patienter pour avoir une réponse).

Allez, bonnes vacances d'été à tous ! ;)

P.S. : J'ai atteint la barre des cinquante reviews ! Wouhou ! Merci à tous, je vous adore !


	14. Let's Go To The City

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Vous verrez bien...

**Rating :**** T** ! Pour quelques scènes vraiment pas choquantes, mais je préfère être prévoyante...

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du**** chapitre :** Chapitre 13 : Let's Go To The City

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Hey ! :D

De retour, plus inspirée que jamais ! Hé oui, les voyages sont une source inépuisable d'idées. C'est pourquoi, au moment où je m'attaque à ce chapitre, j'ai des projets plein la tête, pas seulement pour cette fic. Mais pour l'instant, revenons à nos moutons, et profitons-en pour remercier nos chers revieweurs : **Katoo-san**, **Shashiin**, **Saitou-Saruwatari**, **Sid-X8**, **Freak666chaos**, **Mononoka** !

**Shashiin** : Bah, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Fuyuki, j'aime bien l'embêter, mais en fait je l'aime bien et je serai jamais capable de lui faire un truc trop méchant ^^ Merci pour ta review en tout cas, et bonne lecture !

Mini-lime dans ce chapitre, rien de choquant (toujours), je préviens.

**Note** : Dans le petit blabla de fin du chapitre précédent, j'avais mentionné les Soul Candy, et indiqué le tome dans lequel sont décrit toutes les personnalités existantes. Il s'agit en fait du tome 25, mea culpa. D'ailleurs, si vous avez l'occasion de le lire, c'est vraiment un tome génial, et les bonus sont réellement hilarants.

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

"..." - Paroles

'...' - Pensées

_'...'_ - Zampakutô

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Let's Got To The City

"Honoo, je sais pas si c'est vraiment le moment de venir te voir, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Tu ne vas sans doute pas me répondre, mais il faut que je te parle. Vraiment."

J'inspire un grand coup et regarde de nouveau autour de moi. Toujours la même plaine désertique qui s'étend infiniment, les quelques arbres incandescents plantés ici et là et dont le crépitement incessant me trouble. Un vent chaud et aride balaie la terre craquelée et desséchée sans relâche, et s'engouffre dans les replis amples de mon uniforme de shinigami. Pas de trace d'elle. Son absence rend l'endroit vide, presque sinistre. Le ciel rouge est masqué par d'épais nuages noirs. De temps en temps, un éclair illumine les cieux de sa lueur fantomatique, pour ensuite laisser place à un roulement parfois sourd, parfois sec.

Quelques gouttes viennent s'écraser sur le dos de ma main.

"Honoo... Je suis tellement désolée..."

"Je déteste l'orage, Fuyuki."

Interloquée, je me retourne, pour me retrouver face à mon zampakutô, perchée sur un rocher qui n'était pas là quelques secondes auparavant. Songeuse, elle fixe l'horizon comme si des secrets s'y tenaient cachés. Elle reporte son attention sur sa main, et fait apparaître deux petites flammèches qui ondulent sur sa paume.

"Je n'aime pas quand le tonnerre fait trembler ton cœur."

"Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que le soleil brille toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus la force, ou plutôt plus le courage d'affronter mes propres pensées."

La jeune femme me regarde, d'un drôle de regard à la fois triste et compatissant.

"Que de belles paroles. Si tu maniais toujours aussi bien ta langue, on te regarderait autrement aujourd'hui."

Un petit sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

"Je ne veux pas que l'on me regarde pour ce que je ne suis pas. Je parle comme les mots me viennent. Si la formulation n'est pas toujours très distinguée, je ne regrette jamais mes paroles. Impulsive, têtue ; c'est ce que je suis et ce que l'on voit."

Honoo incline la tête sur le côté avec une sorte de révérence et de respect qui me surprennent. Elles ferme les yeux et dit d'une voix douce :

"Ce n'est pas pour discuter de cela que tu es ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non."

Entre ses mains, les deux flammes scintillantes se baladent et courent sur sa peau sans jamais la brûler.

"Tu crois que je suis de bon conseil pour ces choses-là ? Je n'ai de contact qu'avec les autres zampakutôs, et ce genre de sentiments n'existe pas vraiment chez nous. Nous nous respectons, nous nous lions d'amitié, nous nous détestons parfois, mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai rencontré deux zampakutôs qui s'aimaient d'une passion amoureuse."

"Je m'en doute. Mais... Enfin, tu n'as absolument rien à me dire ?"

Le coin de ses lèvres s'étire vers le haut en un sourire bienveillant.

"Pas vraiment. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il vaudrait bien mieux pour ta santé mentale que tu acceptes ce que tu ressens. L'amour peut être une fleur aux milles couleurs et au parfum délicat et enivrant, comme il peut se transformer en un katana au tranchant redoutable. Tu peux très bien respirer l'odeur de cette fleur jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, ou voir ton cœur déchiré par la lame."

Sur ces réflexions, elle se plonge dans un mutisme brutal et contemple les deux petites flammes qui s'enroule à présent autours de ses doigts.

"Tu m'aides énormément !" fais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

"Je te l'ai dit : je ne suis pas de bon conseil pour ces choses-là. Mais tu devrais tout de même accepter tes propres sentiments. Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Tu peux même emporter le secret dans la tombe. Mais si l'envie te prenait de lui dire ce que tu ressens, je serais derrière toi pour t'encourager."

Le ciel s'est peu à peu dégagé. Quelques nuages gris s'effilochent au gré du vent d'altitude, et le ciel rouge surplombe de nouveau l'immense plaine.

"Merci quand même."

"Il tient à toi. Vraiment."

Je reste muette et adresse un long regard un peu perdu à Honoo, qui sourit et me fait un clin d'œil. Je me sens happée et ferme les yeux, la drôle de sensation de retour à la réalité me donnant mal au cœur.

* * *

"Ça, c'est joli non ? De toute façon, je pense qu'il faut que tu achètes au moins une robe, n'importe quelle fille doit en avoir une dans sa penderie. Le motif est mignon, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"T'as pas quelque chose d'un peu moins... Mignon ?"

"Ça ?" lance Rukia en dégainant une robe rouge cerise sans manches, aux coutures noires, avec une inscription en caractères gothiques dessus : "He catch my heart", et un petit cœur à l'emplacement de celui-ci.

"Pas mal", fais-je, séduite par l'allure légèrement rétro du vêtement, qui s'arrête juste au dessus du genou.

"Bon, alors je mets ça dans la pile à essayer !"

Et elle balance la robe sur un tas de fringues colorées, sous l'œil désespéré de la vendeuse. J'indique d'une petite voix à Rukia qu'il est peut-être temps de passer aux cabines. D'un ton joyeux, elle acquiesce vivement et soulève la pile plus grosse qu'elle. Je la suis discrètement, pendant qu'elle interpelle les deux garçons, affalés dans un canapé. L'air profondément ennuyé, ils se lèvent et viennent à notre rencontre.

"Vous avez f-f-f-f-ini ?" demande Ichigo en bâillant.

"Non !" s'exclame la petite brunette avec un immense sourire. "Mais j'ai pensé qu'un avis masculin c'était très bien aussi, et deux c'est encore mieux."

Les deux shinigamis râlent, et je me sens un peu coupable. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai proposé à Rukia de faire du shopping (il fallait vraiment que je trouve autre chose à me mettre). J'écarte le rideau noir en velours épais d'une cabine spacieuse, avec un grand miroir entouré de lumières. Timidement, je demande à la jeune fille de me passer le premier vêtement. Elle attrape le premier de la pile et me le tend. C'est la robe.

Je referme soigneusement le rideau et commence à me changer. J'entends quelques éclats de voix dehors. Une fois la fermeture éclair remontée, je jette un coup d'œil au miroir et reste figée quelques instants, captivée par le reflet renvoyé. Le vêtement est serré sans être inconfortable, me fait de belles hanches mais pas de grosses fesses, et l'inscription ressort au niveau du décolleté (inexistant, ce qui n'est pas plus mal). Je m'incline légèrement vers l'avant, et constate avec ravissement que même courte, la robe ne dévoile rien de compromettant.

"Alors ?" fait la voix impatiente de Rukia. "Fait voir !"

Elle écarte vivement le rideau et ouvre de grands yeux.

"Ouah !" souffle-t-elle. "Trop beau !"

Elle me tire par le bras pour que je sorte. Je ne peux m'empêcher un léger rougissement de me monter aux joues. Je n'aime pas trop m'exhiber comme ça.

Sous l'inspection minutieuse des deux garçons, je tique un peu. Finalement, Ichigo lève le pouce.

"Classe. Tourne-toi pour voir ?"

J'obéis.

"Ça te fait un beau c... Enfin, une jolie silhouette."

Dans la bouche d'un mec, ça doit équivaloir à un compliment, alors j'incline la tête pour le remercier.

"Et toi Renji, t'en penses quoi ?" fait le roux en se tournant vers son voisin.

"... Pareil que toi. Très jolie, la robe. Féminin mais pas nunuche."

"Ouah", ricane le lycéen. "Tu pourrais être critique de mode !"

"Parle pour toi", réplique d'un ton calme le lieutenant.

"Et l'inscription, ça veut dire quelque chose en particulier ?" demande Ichigo, avec un étincelle que je n'aime pas beaucoup au fond des yeux. "Ça se rattache à quelqu'un ?"

De ma voix la plus monocorde possible, je répond :

"Nan, mais je trouve ça pas mal."

"Oh."

"Allez, on en a encore plein à voir !" s'exclame joyeusement Rukia, en me tendant un jean à coupe droite.

* * *

En respirant un grand coup, je pousse la porte du magasin avec mon coude, n'ayant désormais plus le loisir de me servir de mes bras, ceux-ci étant actuellement encombrés de divers sacs décorés d'un logo argenté. Je regarde vaguement ou je mets les pieds, puis sors prudemment dans la rue, suivie d'une Rukia plus enthousiaste que jamais. D'un air excité comme pas une, elle s'extasie sur la garde-robe complète qu'elle vient de me dégoter. Des jeans, des t-shirts, des manteaux, des jupes, des pantalons et même quelques accessoires comme des chapeaux m'offrent à présent des possibilités d'habillage infinies (ou presque). J'ai demandé à garder la robe sur moi. La vendeuse a accepté de bon cœur et m'a débarrassé de l'étiquette.

Au début, je ne voyais pas trop comment on allait payer tout ça, mais il faut croire qu'être shinigami offre pas mal d'avantages. Surtout quand, comme Rukia, on fait partie de la famille de la plus noble de la Soul Society.

C'est donc fièrement que j'étrenne ma nouvelle "arme de séduction massive" (expression copyright Rukia, pour toute réclamation veuillez vous adresser à la Kuchiki susnommée), qui, je dois le reconnaître, me plaît vraiment beaucoup. C'est avec un soulagement intense que les deux garçons ont franchi la porte de la boutique, comme s'ils menaçaient de faire un arrêt cardiaque à tout instant sous l'effet de l'atmosphère d'incitation à la consommation qui régnait dans la charmante échoppe.

"Et maintenant, on passe aux accessoires !" s'exclame joyeusement Rukia en frappant dans ses mains, comme une petite fille.

"Parce que c'est pas fini en plus ?" s'exclament Ichigo et Renji d'une même voix dépitée.

'Non, avec Rukia, c'est jamais fini, bande d'ignares.'

"À présent..." annonce la brune d'un ton magistral, et en agitant le doigt de façon très théâtrale, "Nous passons..." continue-t-elle en pointant un autre magasin en face de celui duquel nous sortons. "... Aux sous-vêtements !"

"QUOICOMMENTQU'ESTCEQUETUDIS ?"

J'explique : "Quoi ?" interjection fort élégante balancé en postillonnant au visage de notre Kuchiki préférée (enfin, à voir, son grand frère n'est pas mal non plus... Naaaan, je sais, pas toucher ! Pff, je suis sûre que vous voulez tout garder pour vous ! _Auteure : Voui ! *yeux en cœur*_) par moi-même. Les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes et l'air choqué en plus. Power-up bonus obtenu à l'aide du "lâchage brutal de sacs remplis de fringues, +2 en dégâts sur les pieds".

Sorry, try again ! Votre adversaire ne se laisse pas démonter aussi facilement. Votre attaque échoue !

Mais vos coéquipiers ne sont pas là que pour jouer les plantes vertes (heureusement, vous imaginez un Renji en plante verte ? 'Tendez, je finis de rigoler là.).

"Comment ?", belle attaque appuyé d'un regard menaçant et désapprobateur à faire craquer le sale gosse le plus récalcitrant, voire à le faire retourner chez sa mère la tête baissée en marmonnant "oui monsieur" d'un ton contrit. C'est qu'il ferait peur, notre Ichigo national ! Malheureusement, Rukia ne se laisse pas avoir aussi facilement, et continue d'arborer un sourire qui ne faillit pas.

Fail ! Votre adversaire vous contre avec sa technique "détermination sans faille de la mort qui tue des chatons sans défense". Vous venez de perdre la moitié de vos points de vie et êtes obligés de vous soumettre à l'autorité naturelle de Kuchiki Rukia.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?" question pléonasme aussi percutante qu'une bonne droite dans la gueule (désolée, je n'ai pas de meilleur comparatif, si j'ai choqué quelques innocents, veuillez me le pardonner, et continuez à me prendre pour une envoyée de Satan si cela vous soulage) mais avec une sorte de finesse incomparable, puisque la réelle provocation se cachant derrière ces quelques mots est : "Oseras-tu de nouveau répéter ces mots, vil manant ?"et dont l'utilisateur est notre cher Renji qui visiblement a plus de ressources et surtout plus d'expérience face à une brune lancée dans son délire.

"J'ai dis : il faut qu'on aille acheter des sous-vêtements à Fuyuki !"

Game over ! Votre adversaire est décidément d'un niveau bien trop élevé, peut-être auriez-vous dû mieux évaluer vos compétences avant de vous en prendre à Kuchiki Rukia, mouahaha !

(À noter qu'ici elle ne possède même pas son habituelle protection défensive "Courroux Démoniaque du Grand Frère", ce qui vous fait encore plus passer pour des noobs, ou même des Kevins)

"Ok, dans ce cas, nous on va faire un tour ailleurs, hein !" s'exclame vaillamment Ichigo en attrapant un vice-capitaine éberlué par le bras.

Comprendre : tentative de fuite, -67 en dignité.

"Lâche-moi, connard ! Qu'est-ce qui te permet de me toucher comme ça ?" répond agressivement Renji en repoussant Ichigo.

Le shinigami remplaçant montre les dents et lève un poing vers le jeune homme, qui n'en démord pas et retrousse les manches de son sweat-shirt. Oui, parce que, voyez-vous, j'ai quand même insisté pour qu'Urahara lui donne des fringues plus... Modernes, en bonne altruiste que je suis. Et puis Rukia aurait été déçue si je lui avait dit que finalement je n'avais pas besoin d'une séance shopping. Donc, de son - presque - plein gré, le marchand au bob a déniché quelques vieux trucs plus passe-partout que cet effroyable accoutrement de hippie (j'en avais des hémorragies oculaires à force de le regarder) et c'est donc vêtu d'une veste vert foncé et d'un jean rapiécé qui lui donne un air de "j'ai oublié de sortir de l'adolescence" que Renji est venu avec nous aujourd'hui.

Rukia a aussi insisté pour me tresser les cheveux (ce qui fait que nous sommes sortis de la maison à 15h), et je dois avouer qu'elle ne s'est pas trop mal débrouillée. Elle m'a d'abord fait une queue de cheval haute, puis a séparé la couette en trois parties et... Enfin, vous savez comment on fait une tresse je pense.

Au début elle voulait me mettre un ruban, mais elle a essuyé un refus catégorique (vous me voyez avec un ruban rose décoré de petits lapins ? Et pourquoi pas un Kuchiki Byakuya en tutu tant que vous y êtes ?).

"Non non non !" a rit Rukia en sautillant sur place. "Vous venez avec nous !"

"PAS QUESTION !" (Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, c'est moi qui hurle)

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Parce que ! C'est... Enfin... On ne va pas acheter de la lingerie avec des garçons !"

"Mais... Mais Ichigo est venu avec moi à chaque fois que je voulais y aller !"

Gros blanc. Mais vraiment très gros. Nous nous retournons lentement vers le rouquin concerné. Il regarde Rukia d'un air interdit, puis se frotte négligemment l'arrière de la tête.

"C'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je suis resté dehors à chaque fois."

"Mais bien sûr !" siffle Renji d'un ton condescendant.

"Si, si ! Il a raison, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il ne voulais pas rentrer !"

'Ma pauvre Rukia, j'envie ton innocence...'

"... Et il n'a jamais voulu que je lui montre ce que j'avais acheté !"

"Tu m'as fait peur, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que toi et ce crétin vous aviez..." rigole nerveusement Renji en désignant la jeune fille et le lycéen à tour de rôle.

"Aviez qu..."

"... Rien fait !" gronde le roux d'un ton menaçant. "Toujours est-il qu'il est hors de question de vous accompagner."

"Tu en es certain ?" susurre la brune d'un ton peu rassurant. "Je pourrais raconter que..."

"La la la la !" hurle Ichigo pour couvrir la fin de la phrase de Rukia. "C'est bon, je suis convaincu !"

"Pas moi !" clame Renji en bon résistant.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, tout seul, paumé dans le centre-ville, sans moyen de rentrer de chez toi ? Alors que tu pourrais te retrouver bien au frais dans cette charmante boutique en face de nous..."

"Je... Je trouverai !" répond le lieutenant d'un ton qui flanche légèrement.

"Surtout que Fuyuki m'a dit qu'elle connaissait un très bon magasin d'accessoires en tout genre, tu sais, comme... Des lunettes de soleil..."

Je lance un regard d'avertissement à la shinigami et ouvre la bouche, mais je préfère la refermer sous l'œillade entendue dont elle me gratifie. Il est vrai que j'ai mentionné ce magasin. Une seule fois. Mais d'abord, je sais même pas où il se trouve, je ne connais pas cette ville, juste le nom de la chaîne et...

"Je vois..." murmure Renji d'un ton étranglé. "J'ai pas le choix, hein ?"

"Non."

* * *

Rukiaaaa ! Je te haaaaiiiiis !

"Et tu vas essayer ça... Tiens, et ça aussi..."

Pendant qu'elle me fourre tout un tas de sous-vêtements dans les bras, je regarde ailleurs avec un air décontenancé. De la dentelle au coton en passant par le satin, décidément, elle m'en aura fait voir de belles. Il a suffit que je me rende en lui disant ma taille... Ah oui, et puis, j'ai essayé de faire ça discrètement. Je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille, genre "personne ne doit savoir, ceci est une information confidentielle agent Kuchiki". Du vent, elle a hurlé bien fort ce que je lui ai dit et s'est jeté sur le premier rayon venu avec une rage limite sanguinaire, accompagnée d'un regard assez éberlué de la pauvre vendeuse (on les aura toutes traumatisées aujourd'hui). Au début, je suis restée comme Ichigo et Renji, c'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas réagi et j'ai tiqué quelques instants.

Puis j'ai tenté de réfréner les ardeurs de Rukia. Peine perdue, alors que j'allais commencer ma phrase, je me suis retrouvée avec un ensemble en dentelle blanche dans les bras. Résignée, j'ai suivi la brune dans sa folie dépensière, accompagnées de deux pauvres garçons qui devaient se sentir mal à l'aise. C'est vrai qu'ils sont légèrement décalés par rapport à l'endroit. Le vice-capitaine s'efforce de trouver un point à regarder qui ne mette pas en doute son innocence, et Ichigo regarde fixement ses pieds.

"Et ÇA !" hurle Rukia en brandissant triomphalement un tout petit bout de tissu très inquiétant.

"Mais... Mais enfin ! Je ne vais pas essayer... ÇA !" je m'exclame en désignant le susnommé bout de tissu (tout du moins, en essayant de le désigner, vu la tonne de sous-vêtements que j'ai dans les bras). "Je ne mets pas ce genre de choses !"

"C'est quoi ?" questionne Ichigo qui a l'air de revenir de très loin.

"Un... Un string !" je répond, mortifiée.

La bouche du rouquin s'arrondit de surprise, et il laisse échapper un petit "oh" du genre "je vois". Renji observe sceptiquement la dentelle noire dans la main de Rukia. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est ? Hé ben tant mieux.

"Je.. Ne... Mets... Pas... De... String !" j'articule en m'étouffant presque avec le dernier mot. "C'est... C'est pas du tout mon style, et puis je suis pas à l'aise avec !"

"Ben... ? J'en mets bien moi !"

Je tousse en m'étranglant avec un hoquet (la totale quoi). Minute. Kuchiki, j'ai bien dit KUCHIKI Rukia... Mets des strings ? Mais où va le monde ? (NON, pas DTC !) Bon, pas de panique, elle n'a pas la même notion que nous du monde réel, elle a acheté ça en toute innocence, et puis j'avoue que c'est parfois pratique pour pas qu'on voit la marque du slip sous la jupe mais... Enfin, Rukia quoi ! Merde ! Y a que moi que ça choque ici ?

Je suis légèrement rassurée en jetant un coup d'œil à nos deux accompagnateurs. Entre Ichigo qui, visiblement, tente de mourir étouffé par sa langue et Renji qui a finalement compris de quoi il retournait (à force de fixer les étalages, il doit bien s'être rendu compte qu'on était pas dans un magasin de jouet, enfin si mais pas pour enfants) coule des regards désespérés vers la brune qui continue à me fixer d'un air interrogateur.

"Rukia... Rassure-moi, tu n'emportes pas tout tes achats à la Soul Society ?" demande le roux qui visiblement a une idée terrifiante derrière la tête, même si je ne vois pas trop de quoi il retourne.

"Si !" répond-elle avec une jubilation malsaine. "Urahara a trouvé le moyen de convertir tout mes vêtements en particules spirituelles, donc je peux aussi les porter à la maison !"

Bon, c'est bon. Je commence à entrevoir le cheminement de pensée d'Ichigo. Je suppose que ça ne doit pas poser trop de problèmes quand elle se ramène avec un pyjama estampillé "Chappy", mais là...

"Et... Tu ne montres pas toutes tes trouvailles à ton frère, quand même ?" fait-il d'une toute petite voix.

Oui, c'est sûr que si le capitaine voit quel genre de choses Rukia achète dans le monde réel, il va sûrement croire que c'est le lycéen qui la pousse à prendre ça. Résultat, il va croire qu'Ichigo débauche sa sœur comme c'est pas permis et... Ça sent déjà le roussi pour notre cher shinigami remplaçant.

"Parfois non", se désole-t-elle. "Il n'a pas toujours le temps."

Je vois qu'Ichigo hésite à lui demander si elle lui a déjà dévoilé sa trouvaille édifiante qu'est le string. Il paraît finalement se dire qu'il vaut mieux ne pas lui donner trop d'idées et reste muet. Pendant ce temps, Renji a apparemment du mal à croire que les femmes humaines puissent porter de telles choses.

"Mais... Mais... Ça doit faire mal !" commente-t-il. "Enfin, je veux dire, ça rentre dans le c..."

"Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude", je le coupe avant qu'il ne dise trop de conneries. "Au bout d'un moment t'as tellement mal que tu sens plus rien. Y a aussi des filles qui ont ça dans le sang et qui ne sentent rien dès le départ. En général, ces filles-là, on les qualifie de..."

"Booooonnnn !" m'interrompt Ichigo avant que je ne dise trop de conneries à mon tour. "Et si tu allais les essayer, ces soutifs ?"

"Tout de suite chef !" je répond d'un ton résigné avant de me diriger vers les cabines.

* * *

"Naaaaaan ! J'sortirai pas bande de pervers vicieux ! C'est de l'atteinte à la personne ! Une violation de l'intimité ! Parfaitement !"

"Sois gentille, Fuyuki ! T'auras une glace si tu sors."

"... À la fraise, la glace ?"

"Je déconnais."

"Alors j'sortirai paaaaaas !"

"Bon. Pousse-toi Ichigo. Renji, vient ici. Ouvre-moi ça."

"'Kay."

'Bande de tricheurs ! Vous êtes à trois contre un !'

La porte de la cabine tremble violemment.

"Peux pas, y a un verrou. Je vais pas tout péter, quand même !"

'Ha !'

"Essaie avec mon épingle à cheveux."

'Merde.'

"Ça veut pas rentrer !"

"Mais si, force un peu quoi, merde ! J'te croyais plus fort que ça !"

"Tu penses que c'est facile ? Essaie, toi !"

"J'aimerais bien, mais tu vois, il semble que je n'ai pas le mécanisme nécessaire à l'ouverture de ce..."

"Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" intervient soudain la voix d'Ichigo, sortie de nulle part.

"On essaie d'ouvrir cette putain de porte !" répond la voix énervée de Rukia.

Un déclic soudain déclenche un frisson de terreur qui remonte le long de mon échine. Ni une ni deux, je me jette derrière la porte en espérant stupidement qu'ils ne me trouveront pas. Manque de pot, une petite main saisit mon bras et m'arrache un cri de surprise. Rukia, avec un sourire malfaisant, me tire brutalement à la vue de tous. Réflexe puéril, je tente de me planquer avec mes bras. Malheureusement, la surface de peau découverte est un peu grande pour cela.

'Kuchiki Rukia... Tu es morte.'

"Kawaï !" s'exclame-t-elle en examinant sous toutes les coutures l'ensemble rose (le premier de la pile).

Ridicule. Non mais ridicule. On dirait Barbie. Mais de quoi j'ai l'air, là ? Où est passée la prestance de mon grade de shinigami ? Je crois qu'elle s'est carapaté sous les tropiques, l'enfoirée. Enfin bref, je suis face à une Rukia qui a basculé en mode "totalement fan", un Ichigo qui me regarde, ricane et détourne la tête en reprenant son air blasé et un Renji qui ne sait trop quoi dire ni faire, à part se pincer l'arête du nez en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

"C'est... Mignon", confesse-t-il finalement sans enlever son index et son pouce.

"Mignon ?" fais-je d'une voix désespérée. "Tu trouves ça... Mignon ?"

Mais il a pas de goûts ce mec ou quoi ?

"Non, en fait je trouve ça hyper nunuche et moche, mais j'avais pas envie de contrarier Rukia."

"Mais... Mais !" argumente la brune concernée de façon fort convaincante en me désignant.

Face à nos deux mines perplexes, elle baisse les bras et s'avoue vaincue.

"Ok, suivant."

* * *

"C'est bien pour te faire plaisir !" fais-je en franchissant une seconde fois la porte de la cabine.

"Je... JE VEUX LE MÊME !" hurle-t-elle comme une fangirl enragée en sautillant sur place, sous le regard ahuri des deux garçons.

"Non." répond fermement Ichigo. "Non, non et non."

Hum... Il est vrai que je ne veux pas non plus imaginer la réaction du capitaine face à cet ensemble noir en satin, qui doit se rapprocher dangereusement de celle du string.

"Mais... Mais pourquooooiii ?" geint la brunette en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme. "Il est trop beeeaaaau !"

"Certes, mais... Il ne t'ira pas" dit Ichigo à court d'argument. "Fais-moi confiance, j'ai le compas dans l'œil pour ces choses-là. Et tu en as déjà assez."

"Bon, bon... Si tu le dis..."

"C'est vrai que celui-là est particulièrement magnifique" je commente en m'observant dans la glace.

Je n'ai jamais eu que des sous-vêtements basiques, jamais rien de vraiment très travaillé. Dans ma tête, ça ne servait à rien de mettre de beaux soutien-gorges et de jolies petites culottes parce que de toute manière, personne n'allait les voir. Mais là c'est différent. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce bustier. Ok, du noir, ça ne se mets qu'avec du noir, mais... Raaah, il FAUT que je l'achète. Juste pour le plaisir de me voir avec dans la glace.

"Je confirme" ajoute Ichigo d'un ton neutre. "Tu devrais le mettre avec la robe, elle est assez épaisse, on ne verra rien."

"Classe !" finit Rukia en souriant. Puis elle se tourne vers Renji : "Et toi, t'en penses quoi ?"

Il est assis dans un fauteuil et réalise soudain qu'on vient de lui parler.

"Hein ? Ah euh... Super joli."

"C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?" s'écrie Rukia en le secouant par les épaules. "Mais c'est de l'ART ! De la beauté à l'état pur !"

"Euh, Rukia" je commence, "Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu trop l..."

"C'est purement MAGNIFIQUE !"

"Je sais !" bredouille le pauvre vice-capitaine secoué comme un sac à patates. "Je suis d'accord avec toi, Rukia !"

"Alors développe tes propos ! "Super joli"... À la place de Fuyuki, je prendrai presque ça comme une insulte !"

"Euh, faut pas déconner quand même, Ru..."

"C'est-tout-simplement-parfait-tu-es-super-sexy-avec-et-si-j'étais-une-fille-je-serais-jalouse !" lâche d'une traite le jeune homme sans reprendre son souffle.

"Je préfère ça."

"T'es complètement folle, Rukia." dis-je d'un ton apeuré.

Une sonnerie retentit.

"Un Hollow" nous informe Ichigo.

"On s'en charge. Tu viens, Fuyuki ?"

"J'arrive."

Le temps de retrouver ce foutu Soul Candy que je croyais avoir mis dans la poche de ma robe... Ah, le voilà ! Je le glisse entre mes lèvres et me retrouve éjectée de mon Gigaï. Renji a fait de même et je m'élance à sa suite.

* * *

_Intervention ultra-spéciale-confidentielle de l'auteure : veuillez lire la note qui se trouve après le chapitre avant de continuer, SVP !

* * *

_"La maîtresse est partie, vesh ?" fait le Soul Candy actuellement détenteur du corps de Fuyuki. "Ça veut dire qu'on va s'amuser !"

"Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je vais faire une sieste... Nyaaaah..." répond son homologue dans le Gigaï de Renji en s'étirant.

"Moi aussi !" s'empresse de répondre Fuyuki-bis en le rejoignant dans son fauteuil.

"Hé, c'est mon fauteuil, nyah !" râle Renji-bis en tentant de repousser la jeune femme. "Trouve-toi en un autre !"

"Mais, on se tiendra chaud, vesh !" roucoule l'autre Soul Candy en se dandinant de façon obscène. "Laisse-moi faire !"

"Euh, euh..." fait Rukia, "Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres trucs sympas dans la boutique !"

"Je te suis !" dit Ichigo dans le sillage de la brune.

"D'accord vesh/nyah !" répondent ensembles les deux âmes artificielles.

"Alors, mon beau !" fait Fuyuki-bis en s'installant à califourchon sur les genoux de l'autre, "On va s'amuser, pas vrai ?"

"Quoi ?" bredouille Renji-bis en essayant de la pousser. "Non, le maître ne sera pas content !"

"Si tu me laisse faire, ce sera fini avant qu'ils reviennent ! Ne t'inquiète pas, vesh, je suis très douce..."

"Nyaaa-aah !" proteste vainement Renji-bis avant de se faire clouer le bec par un baiser forcé.

"Pff, t'es pas drôle, vesh !" commente Fuyuki-bis. "Participe, un peu !"

"Je vais pas me laisser violer, nyah !" répond le jeune homme d'un ton effaré. "Et je suis sûr que ta maîtresse ne sera pas contente non plus quand elle va te trouver dans cette position !"

"Tu sais que c'est très mignon comme tic de langage, "nyah" ? Et cette position ne te plaît pas ? Tu préfères une autre, vesh ?"

"Je-ne-veux-PAS de position tout court !" grogne Renji-bis en tentant d'écarter sa consœur.

Manque de bol, en faisant ce geste de répulsion, il pose sa main en plein dans le décolleté du Gigaï en face de lui. Plus qu'échauffée, Fuyuki-bis se met à rire et à se pencher dangereusement vers Renji-bis qui se recule tout au fond du fauteuil.

"Allez, quoi, vesh !" dit la jeune femme en faisant une moue adorable. "C'est cette apparence qui ne te plaît pas ?"

"S-Si, nyah, elle me plaît beaucoup, mais..."

Ha ha, erreur fatale, mon cher Soul Candy !

"Ah !" s'exclame triomphalement Fuyuki-bis.

Puis elle se penche et entraîne son interlocuteur dans un baiser passionné. Au début complètement réticent, il se détend puis finit même par apprécier la caresse de la chaire tendre des lèvres contre les siennes, qui titillent, sucent et mordillent leurs voisines dans un ballet dangereux et tentateur. Le corps chaud qui se presse contre le sien déclenche une drôle de réaction dans le bas ventre de ce corps qui n'est pas à lui. De peur d'abîmer l'enveloppe corporel de son maître, il essaie encore une fois de repousser l'autre, mais sans la même vigueur, sans la même conviction que les fois précédentes. Elle le sent bien, il lui suffit de prendre une des grandes mains entre les siennes et de la poser à l'endroit de son cœur pour ôter toute résistance à sa victime.

Il est en train de prier ; ces réactions, ce n'est pas normal, il ne connaît pas ; ça ne peut qu'être mauvais, non ? Et si son maître découvrait qu'il avait fait ce genre de... De... Choses avec elle ? Est-ce qu'il le tuerait ? Le détruirait ? Curieusement, la peur de se faire attraper accentue la pression brûlante dans son abdomen. Il a peur d'avoir peur d'être découvert, donc il a encore plus peur... C'est un cercle vicieux.

Les lèvres toujours closes mais desserrées trahissent une résignation du Soul Candy. Et lorsque, sauvagement, elle mord sa lèvre inférieure et qu'il ouvre la bouche pour crier, son cri est avalé par l'autre. Une langue plonge dans sa bouche. Il ne comprend pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle va chercher sa langue et l'entraîne avec elle ? Et surtout... Pourquoi il n'arrive pas à se calmer ? Ce genre d'échange lui est inconnu.

Une main sur sa nuque le fait frissonner. Pourtant, il n'a pas froid. Les doigts plaqués sur sa peau sont même brûlants. De terreur plus qu'autre chose, il ferme les yeux. La main descend le long de sa jugulaire, le sang pulsant fort sous les doigts fins. Un nouveau frémissement le parcoure de part en part, et lorsqu'enfin, ses lèvres sont libérées de leurs jumelles, il laisse échapper un halètement incontrôlable.

"Alors, finalement, on a l'air de bien s'amuser, vesh..." murmure-t-elle d'un ton effrayant de douceur.

"Aaa-aaah, va-t-en, espèce de... De perverse !" marmonne l'autre en serrant les dents.

Il se retient de hurler, de peur d'alerter Rukia et Ichigo qui se chamaillent dans les rayons. Seul un mur les séparent, n'importe qui pourrait les voir, et pourquoi on dirait qu'elle n'en a que faire. Une main aventureuse vient jouer avec son nombril et le fait se sentir étrangement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Nom d'un chien ! Si elle blesse cette partie-là de ce corps auquel il ne s'autorise même pas un coup d'œil, le maître le tuera, c'est certain. En même temps, il ne voit pas quel intérêt elle aurait à le blesser... Non, non ! Il ne faut pas se trouver d'excuse ! Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est une bonne sieste peinard dans son fauteuil sans personne pour le déranger ! Pas ce genre de... Hé mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

"Retire-ta-main-de-là-dedans-tout-de-suite !" souffle-t-il, le rouge aux joues. "Et je t'ai dit de t'en aller, nyah !"

"Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal, vesh !" répond-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

"Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il t'a dit ?" questionne une voix glaciale.

* * *

[_Retour P.o.V. normal, c'est à dire celui de Fuyuki_]

Le ton employé par Renji m'arrache un tremblement. Je n'aimerai pas être à la place de nos Soul Candy. Renji-bis est assis dans son fauteuil, les mains serrées sur les accoudoirs à s'en blesser les doigts, en coulant un regard désespéré vers son maître. Quant à ma propre âme artificielle, elle est penchée de manière très suggestive sur lui, à cheval sur ses genoux, une main dans... Hey !

"Tu as entendu. Retire ta main. Maintenant."

Je peine à croire que c'est moi qui ai parlé. Ma voix est autoritaire, brutale. Elle obéit rapidement et se passe nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

"A-Aïkawa-sama..." mumure-t-elle en baissant la tête. "Je suis désolée."

"Il fallait peut-être y penser avant."

De nouveau, cette voix déformée par la colère. Je n'aime pas trop ça. Même Renji semble surpris et me regarde du coin de l'œil. Il fait signe à Ichigo de s'approcher et lui demande à voix basse de lui donner son Soul Pager, pour éjecter les deux Soul Candy de nos Gigaï. Le roux hoche la tête et lui tend l'objet. Le vice-capitaine s'en empare violemment et s'approche rapidement des deux âmes artificielles qui sursautent.

Tout à coup, la mienne se jette dans les bras de Renji-bis et se met à sangloter. Il ne la repousse pas, se contente de la serrer fort. Il a aussi peur qu'elle. Un sentiment étrange me tord le cœur. De la pitié ? Je pose une main sur l'épaule du lieutenant et l'arrête. Il me lance un regard courroucé et interrogateur.

"Ne sois pas trop dur", je murmure comme une mère qui craint pour ses enfants. "Il n'ont rien fait de... TRÈS mal. Regarde-les, les pauvres."

Il jette un œil à mon propre Gigaï qui continue à pleurer, le nez dans le cou de celui de Renji, qui colle sa joue contre l'autre.

"Ils doivent être punis" répond Renji d'une voix qui me glace, sans émotions.

"Ce ne sont que des enfants !" je crie instinctivement, attirant l'attention de Rukia dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il me regarde, perplexe.

"Enfin... Pas vraiment", je bredouille. "Mais... C'est tout comme ! Ils n'ont pas conscience que ce qu'ils font est mal, ils n'ont été créés que pour protéger, mettre en lieu sûr et occuper des corps artificiels ! Ils ont remplis leur tâche. Tu n'as pas à les blâmer. Ils ont retenu la leçon. Je suis certaine qu'ils ne le feront plus. N'est-ce pas ?" fais-je d'une voix rassurante en me penchant vers les deux Soul Candy.

"Ou... Oui, Aïkawa-sama..." répond mon Gigaï en reniflant.

"Je n'ai rien fait, nyah !" proteste l'autre, bien vite réduit au silence par un regard de son maître. "Oui, Aïkawa-sama."

"Bien."

Je me redresse et fait signe à Renji d'utiliser le Soul Pager. Il le plaque contre l'épaule de mon corps artificiel, et la petite bille verte jaillit d'entre ses lèvres. Je l'attrape au vol et retourne tranquillement dans mon Gigaï, pendant que Renji fait de même.

"Nom d'un chien !" s'exclame-t-il en faisant une grimace. "Ce foutu..."

"Un problème ?" je m'enquis en rajustant les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge.

"Rien."

"Bon, alors, on les essaye ces sous-vêtements ?" fait la petite voix de Rukia, derrière Ichigo.

J'éclate de rire.

"Achète tout, je les essaierai à la maison."

Elle sautille de joie et acquiesce.

* * *

"C'était chouette", je reconnais en m'étirant et en me laissant tomber dans l'herbe.

Après notre escapade pour le moins... Intéressante au rayon lingerie, nous sommes passés dans un super magasin de chaussure où j'ai pu remplacer mes grosses bottes noires (presque à regret, mine de rien, c'est très confortable ces trucs-là) par des sandales plates de la même couleur. Enfin habillée convenablement, je me suis aussi choisi une paire d'escarpins blancs à talon, des baskets rouges pour avoir quelque chose de plus portables et des bottes en cuir brun. Une fois nos achats terminés, nous avons fait un break dans un petit café sympa, histoire de reposer nos jambes meurtries.

"Bah, c'est qu'une question d'entraînement", a affirmé Rukia après que je me sois plainte de douleurs aux pieds.

Le mot a éveillé un souvenir vague.

"Au fait, Ichigo !" me suis-je exclamée. "Y a un type étrange qui est passé ce matin à la maison, il voulait te dire que l'entraînement était annulé."

Il a prit un air perplexe.

"L'entraînement ? Quel entraî... L'ENTRAÎNEMENT !" a-t-il hurlé en frappant son poing sur la table. "Annulé ?" a-t-il ajouté, dépité.

"Euh... Ouais."

Résultat, il a fait la gueule jusqu'au soir. Une fois nos talons reposés, nous avons reprit la route en direction du magasin d'accessoires dont j'avais parlé à Rukia (je crois qu'elle le connaissais déjà, elle a trouvé le chemin toute seule) et j'ai aidé Renji à choisir une nouvelle paire de lunettes. Non content d'avoir une personne de bon conseil, il a accepté mes critiques avec plaisir et je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusée. Arrivée au comptoir, alors que le vice-capitaine allait sortir de quoi payer, j'ai fais non de la tête et j'ai sorti mon propre porte-monnaie (économies réalisées en grappillant ici et là de l'argent donné par Shizuka pour "services rendus").

"Ça me fait plaisir" me suis-je empressée de dire en voyant qu'il allait protester.

Fière de moi, j'ai donc payé les super lunettes (c'est du vol de vendre ce genre de truc à ce prix-là ! Aaargh, j'ai plus rien maintenant...) et je les ai offertes à Renji. Il m'a chaudement remerciée (euh... Hum... Et là je me rend compte que chaudement, c'est peut-être pas le meilleur adjectif pour ça) et arbore fièrement sa nouvelle acquisition.

Finalement, nous sommes allés nous détendre un peu au bord du fleuve. La nuit tombe, la ville s'éclaire et le vent se rafraîchit. La lune apparaît dans toute sa splendeur. Je contemple le ciel, lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone me tire de ma rêverie. Renji décroche et échange quelques mots, avant de me le tendre et de m'informer :

"C'est pour toi. Iitachin taïchô", ajoute-t-il devant mon air interrogateur.

"Ok. Allô ?"

"Fuyuki !" s'exclame la voix si reconnaissable de mon amie à travers le communicateur spirituel. "Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas parlé ! Mais, trêve de bavardage, j'ai une nouvelle qui va te laisser sur le carreau !"

Son ton surexcité m'inquiète un peu.

"Tu sors avec Hitsugaya taïchô ?" fais-je d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

Un silence me répond.

"Je croyais que tu le savais déjà ça."

Quoi ? Hé minute, je déconnais moi !

"Non, si je t'appelle, c'est pour te dire que... J'envisage de t'engager comme baby-sitter !"

"Hein ? J'ai dû manquer quelque chose, là. T'es en train d'essayer de me dire que... Non... Pas possible... À ton âge ?"

"J'ai plus de cent trente ans."

Oups, vu sa voix plus gelée que la banquise, j'ai merdé.

"Ahem, oui, enfin. Tu... Tu... Tu n'es quand même pas... ?"

"Siiiii !" fait-elle d'une voix suraigüe. "Je te laisse, je voulais te le dire à toi dans les premiers mais je dois en informer plein d'autres. À plus !"

"Hey ! Att..."

Trop tard, elle a raccroché. Sous le choc, je tend le portable à Renji qui me regarde d'un air inquiet. Je secoue la tête et tente d'assimiler l'information. Tante Fuyuki. Vache, ça sonne très mal. Fuyuki tout court, ça ira. Fuyu-chan ? Mouais.

"Un problème ?"

"Je... Elle... Je vais être baby-sitter."

"Oh."

J'avoue que la formulation n'est pas spécialement commune, mais c'est plus vrai qu'autre chose. Je me frotte les yeux. Nom d'un chien, je suis fatiguée moi...

* * *

_Petites explications sur les Soul Candy : (Prenez ça comme un Shinigami's Cup Golden :D)_

_Renji utilise actuellement le Soul Candy "Ginnosuke". Sa particularité est de rendre rusé (mais... Hum hum... C'est assez expérimental) et il possède un tic de langage particulier, celui-ci étant "nyah". Feignasse en puissance, il se contentera généralement de faire une sieste en attendant le retour de son maître, ce qui n'est pas plus mal selon le maître en question car "ça lui évite de faire trop de bêtises". Notons que Ginnosuke a parfois des envies de rébellion (du genre se casser avec le Gigaï qu'il occupe) mais trouvera généralement plus son bonheur en pionçant tranquillement au soleil._

_Quant à Fuyuki, Urahara lui a sournoisement refilé (pour bien préciser qu'elle n'a pas choisi) le Soul Candy nommé Momone (pff haha, le nom de merde ! *se fait taper par le Soul Candy en question*). Momone est une âme artificielle très... Spéciale, puisque sa particularité à elle est d'être une perverse en puissance. Matsumoto possède le même modèle. Elle aussi possède un tic de langage, qui se trouve être "vesh" (NdA : perso, je préfère "nyah", mais pour une raison particulière : c'est quand même un gros fantasme que de voir Renji faire "Nyaaah~ !" avec de grands yeux tout choupinets et... Bon j'arrête avec mes délires à la con.) Momone n'hésitera pas à tripoter toute personne du sexe opposé (voire du même sexe, elle est pas difficile) se trouvant autours d'elle._

_Nous vous relatons ici les aventures et mésaventures de nos amis les Soul Candy (parce que c'est quand même plus intéressant que de voir deux gros bourrins poutrer du Hollow) en P.o.V. neutre, soit un narrateur extérieur._

_Merci de votre compréhension, vous pouvez dès à présent reprendre votre programme, avec toutes nos excuses pour la débilité chronique de l'auteure. (NdA : Hey !)_

**BONUS !** http : / / yfrog . com / 3d shopping oj (sans les espaces)

(Faites un zoom, c'est mieux)

Ouah, l'est long ce chapitre O_o

Pour le prochain chapitre, si vous avez des suggestions, je prend :D (du genre : et si ils allaient au cinéma, ou à tel autre endroit...) Il faut juste savoir qu'ils ne quitteront pas le monde réel avant un bout de temps.

Reviews please !

À bientôt ! =D


	15. Souvenirs

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Vous verrez bien...

**Rating :**** T** ! Pour quelques scènes vraiment pas choquantes, mais je préfère être prévoyante...

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du**** chapitre :** Chapitre 14 : Souvenirs

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout frais, avec comme idée "une virée à la plage" (merci à **Shashiin** d'ailleurs) et qui j'espère vous plaira :D

Merci à mes revieweurs chéris : **Freak666chaos**, **MissBleach**, **Hikari no Ai**, **Saitou-Saruwatari**, **Keikoku sama**, **Mononoka**, **Shashiin** !

**Keikoku sama** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse de voir que beaucoup d'entre vous ont aimé le "mode jeu de rôle", parce qu'en fait j'adore écrire ce genre de passage (mon côté no-life qui ressort...) et donc tu devrais en recroiser quelques-uns dans la suite. J'imagine très bien Rukia en petite ingénue, je trouve que ça lui va bien ! Bon, par contre, moi aussi je crains le jour où Bya-kun regardera ce que sa sœur rapporte du monde réel. En même temps, je ne le vois pas spécialement aller fouiller dans ses petites culottes XD

**Shashiin** : Merci pour ta review ! Les limes et lemons, c'est le bien U_u et j'ai l'impression de m'améliorer à chaque fois que je fais un essai ! Donc en gros je m'entraîne avant de (peut-être) vous pondre un lemon dans les derniers chapitres. Ah, toi aussi t'as aimé le mode jeu de rôle XD En tout cas, je te remercie vraiment pour ton idée (en plus c'est absolument parfait, dans ma fic ce chapitre se passe un dimanche) et d'ailleurs elle me fait penser à l'épisode HS 228 où ils vont tous à la plage ! Bon, on va dire que ce récit est antérieur à celui-ci, et que ce sera la première fois que Renji ira fouler le sable chaud :D

Ce chapitre est moins drôle que les précédent (bon y a quand même de l'humour hein, vous inquiétez pas). Par contre y a plus d'avancement du côté Renji/Fuyuki, et c'est pas forcément très tendre...

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

"..." - Paroles

'...' - Pensées

_'...'_ - Zampakutô

* * *

Souvenirs

"Wake up ! Debout-là dedans !"

'Chier merde. Suis fatiguée, besoin de dormir. Peut comprendre ça le blond ? Ou faut que j'y pète la tronche ?'

Je pousse un gémissement de rage et fourre mon nez dans l'oreiller pour ne pas laisser la lumière agresser mes pauvres n'œils. J'entends vaguement un son similaire à ma gauche, signe que Renji pense la même chose que moi, c'est à dire "tuer cet enfoiré d'Urahara et dormir deux jours d'affilés". Vous connaissez cette désagréable impression, lorsque l'on vous réveille de force, et qu'on a envie de buter la personne qui vient nous lever ? Une fois mes pauvres pupilles habituées à l'agressive lueur du jour, je lance un regard "Œil du Démon : + 15 en Dégâts Psychologiques" au marchand de bonbons qui déploie son éventail avec un sourire maléfique.

Merde, j'avais oublié le Power-Down "Coiffure Matinale : -78 en Charisme" et le "Sort de Sommeil, Phase Terminale : Air Vaseux du Réveil, -35 en Crédibilité". Et il me contre avec sa technique "Barrière Psychologique de Niveau 10". Fait chier, pourquoi mes adversaires ont-ils tous un niveau plus élevé que moi ?

"Urahara-san..." marmonne Renji d'une voix pas réveillée du tout. "Nous allons nous lever. Laissez-nous le temps."

"Sans problèmes, mon cher Abaraï-kun !" répond d'une voix enjouée en quittant la pièce, non sans un dernier regard narquois dans ma direction.

Ouais, c'est ça, tu te la pètes avec ton stuff cheaté mais tu va voir ta gueule quand j'aurais repris mes esprits. Sale prétentieux.

Un bâillement me fait comprendre que Renji émerge lentement mais sûrement, contrairement à moi qui reste désespérément perdue dans les limbes du demi-sommeil. Je referme les yeux et savoure ce qui seront certainement les derniers instants de ma nuit. Je me détends imperceptiblement, et desserre la prise sur mon oreiller que je tenais en otage depuis tout à l'heure. Un long soupir franchit mes lèvres. Je suis bien là, pourquoi je ne peux pas dormir ? C'est dimanche, personne ne travaille, on a le droit de faire la grasse matinée autant qu'on veut normalement.

Un bruit du style "ouh-pinaise-je-viens-de-trébucher-je-vais-me-péter-la-tronche-sur-le-plancher" m'interpelle, comprenez par là un "BLONG" retentissant suivi d'un "Oh oh..." très inquiétant. Le temps que j'ouvre les yeux, une masse pour le moins conséquente vient de m'écraser la hanche avec une vigueur non dénuée d'enthousiasme.

"Outch" commente le vice-capitaine sans une once de croyance en ses propres paroles.

"Nan, ça c'est ma réplique" je répond en grimaçant et en me retournant légèrement pour répartir un peu de la pression qui m'appuie sur l'os de... Ben de la hanche, vous suivez ou quoi ?

Je m'allonge sur le dos et lâche un autre long soupir en voyant Renji étalé sur moi, avec son immense sourire innocent qui fonctionne si bien."Tentative de Corruption par l'Instinct Maternel : Réussie". Je signale d'un geste de la main qu'il peut se relever quand il veut, c'est-à-dire dans un délai rapide s'il ne veut pas que sa technique ne fasse plus effet. Il continue à me regarder, sans bouger.

'Mais kilécon !' je râle intérieurement en fermant les yeux pour exprimer mon désarroi.

Soulagée, je sens le vice-capitaine déplacer son poids et mes jambes retrouver leur sensibilité. Je remue légèrement les orteils pour m'assurer qu'ils fonctionnent toujours et garde les paupières closes. Soudain, je sens quelque chose venir contre ma joue, m'ouvrant grand les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

"Désolé" fait Renji en m'embrassant la pommette.

"Pas grave" je répond en détournant obstinément le regard.

J'attends se relève pour aller se préparer, mais il n'en fait rien ; il reste assis à côté de moi à me regarder, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres qui a le don de m'énerver rapidement.

"Je sais que j'ai une sale gueule le matin" fais-je en tiquant légèrement. "Mais là ça devient vexant."

Il rit et secoue la tête.

"Mais non, tu es superbe."

"C'est convaincant." je réplique en faisant la moue, néanmoins légèrement rassurée par les paroles réconfortantes.

"Je t'assure" fait-il en prenant un air sérieux. "Tu es aussi belle que d'habitude."

Bon, ça devient gênant là. Je souris maladroitement et essaie de me relever. Une main m'attrape le bras et m'empêche de me mettre en position verticale. Surprise, je regarde la main, puis son propriétaire. Il se penche vers moi et, dans un geste drôlement ambigu, me serre dans ses bras. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une étreinte amicale. Ce n'est rien de plus...

"Renji... J'ai tes cheveux dans les yeux..."

"Oh, désolé."

Il enlève les quelques mèches coupables de son épaule mais ne me lâche pas pour autant. En finissant de me convaincre que tout ceci n'est que pure amitié, je me détends et en arrive même à me blottir contre le vice-capitaine. Bercée par la respiration régulière, je manque m'endormir à nouveau.

"Je peux entrer ?" fait une voix malicieuse depuis derrière la porte.

"Putain, je vais lui exploser la gu..." fais-je en serrant les dents et en attrapant mon oreiller, avec la ferme intention d'aller frapper le blond planté devant notre chambre.

Je me lève et m'avance, menaçante, vers la porte, puis l'ouvre et flanque un grand coup d'oreiller dans la tête... D'Ururu.

"Aaaah !" je m'exclame, confuse. "Désolée, Ururu. Je croyais que c'était ce con d'Urahara et..."

"Je suis là" répond le susnommé, adossé au mur d'en face. "Je me doutais que tu allais réagir de cette façon."

Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus : que cet idiot soit capable de prédire mes gestes à l'avance ou bien qu'il ose se servir d'une enfant comme bouclier. Je me penche vers la petite fille et lui caresse doucement les cheveux en souriant.

"Ça va ?" je demande d'une voix douce. "Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?"

"Nh" murmure-t-elle en secouant la tête. "Le petit déjeuner est prêt."

Son attitude neutre me tire une ou deux interrogations. Cette gosse est étrange. En haussant les épaules, je referme la porte et vais choisir quelques vêtements dans ma commode. D'un commun accord, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji et moi avons décidé de passer une journée à la plage. En ce début d'automne, il n'y aura certainement pas beaucoup de monde, et il fait plutôt bon pour la saison. J'attrape un maillot de bain à motifs hawaïens acheté hier, puis un short en jean et un débardeur blanc. J'informe à Renji que j'occupe la salle de bain pour un moment. Il acquiesce vaguement en fouillant dans ses propres vêtements.

En prenant ma douche, je me passe une main sur le visage et soupire longuement. Cette mission est relativement plaisante, il y a peu de hollows qui traînent dans le secteur en ce moment. Mais il y a quelque chose d'épuisant en soi, dans le fait de traîner à longueur de journée avec les mêmes personnes, aussi sympathiques soient-elles. Il y a peu de moments où je peux me retrouver seule, à part dans la salle de bain, et encore, Renji vient parfois squatter le lavabo quand je me brosse les dents. Ce qui n'est pas pratique, je vous l'avoue, car vu que j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à baver du dentifrice en quantité et que je n'ai rien en dessous, le sol carrelé peut vite devenir la cible de chutes de gouttes de mousse blanche. D'ailleurs le vice-capitaine se fout régulièrement de moi en me voyant tenir désespérément une main en dessous de ma bouche pour minimiser les dégâts. J'voudrais vous y voir.

Ce qui me trouble aussi, c'est cette proximité dérangeante, la nuit. Je n'ai pas été élevé dans la séparation des sexes, certes, mais dormir avec un garçon me trouble un peu. Enfin, dormir avec un garçon, c'est une expression enfantine ; avec un homme serait plus juste. Vous me direz, c'est la même chose : mais non ! Un garçon, c'est juste le sexe opposé, mais d'une manière innocente, pour signaler "il est différent de moi". Un homme, cela signifie une personne avec des hormones, des pensées, des désirs parfois déplacés. Je ne suis pas en train de juger le sexe masculin, loin de moi cette idée. La femme est aussi sujette à ce genre de choses. Mais... Je ne sais pas trop comment exprimer ma pensée.

Enfin bref.

Je sors de la cabine de douche fraîchement inaugurée (et oui, Urahara a "magiquement" retrouvé la clé lorsque j'ai malencontreusement et légèrement fait glisser mon katana hors de son étui...) et chope une serviette pour me sécher les cheveux et m'enrouler dedans. Quelques coups frappés à la porte me font sursauter.

"Hé ! Je peux entrer ?" demande Renji en tambourinant sur le bois comme un taré.

"Du calme !" je réplique en déverrouillant la serrure. "Entre."

Il entrouvre la porte et se glisse dans l'interstice. Il referme soigneusement derrière lui et dépose ses habits au sol dans un tas informe.

"Mon Dieu, t'es vraiment un mec toi !" je soupire en ramassant les vêtements et en les pliant soigneusement pour les poser en une pile à côté de la mienne.

Il hausse les épaules et semble le prendre comme un compliment. Je prend ma brosse à dent et la couvre d'une bonne quantité de dentifrice. Renji fait de même à côté de moi, et je m'écarte pour lui laisser la place. Il fait non de la tête, la brosse dans la bouche et articule :

"Rechte ici. Va fout' du dentifriche partout."

Obligés de partager une moitié du lavabo déjà pas bien grand, nous nous retrouvons à deux, serrés devant le miroir. Une fois que nous avons terminé, nous nous rinçons la bouche tour à tour, en essayant de ne pas trop asperger l'autre. Puis, Renji s'essuie les lèvres et, devant mon regard interloqué, enlève son t-shirt.

"Hé mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" je bredouille en rosissant.

"Ben, je prend ma douche !" me répond-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence absolue.

"Euh... Après t'être brossé les dents ?"

"Ben c'est pareil, nan ?"

"... Ouais, c'est vrai."

Je fixe avec un intérêt vif mon reflet dans le miroir et tente de ne pas prêter attention à la porte de la cabine qui coulisse à côté de moi. Heureusement, la vitre est floue, ce qui permet un minimum d'intimité... Enfin, je ne sais pas si l'on peut parler d'intimité, un "minimum d'exhibition" serait peut-être plus approprié. J'entends Renji tourner les robinets et râler contre l'eau trop froide. Le rouge aux joues, je me brosse distraitement les cheveux en évitant bien la mèche tressée. À force, ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude. J'inspire un grand coup et jette un œil coupable à la silhouette brouillée dans la douche.

Puis je laisse lentement glisser ma serviette au sol, avant de me précipiter vers mes vêtements. Vite fait, j'enfile le bas de maillot de bain. Celui-ci, visiblement réticent, m'empêche de passer correctement mes pieds et je m'emmêle rapidement les pinceaux.

"Tiens, c'est marrant" commente soudain une voix depuis la douche. "La vitre est floue vue du dehors, mais beaucoup moins vu du dedans."

"Connard !" je crie en balançant une serviette qui claque contre la porte de la cabine.

Il rit et je sautille dans l'espoir que le maillot veuille bien enfin se positionner correctement. Victoire ! Il remonte enfin jusqu'à mes hanches et je peux attaquer l'enfilage du haut. Ce dernier est visiblement plus sympa et s'attache sans trop de difficultés. Je soupire et ajuste le nœud dans ma nuque.

Enfin vêtue du strict minimum, je me retourne sans réaliser que finalement, vu du dehors, la douche n'est pas non plus si floutée que ça. Je reste tétanisée quelques secondes devant un Renji de dos qui chantonne un vague air en coupant l'eau. Mon regard glisse sur son dos, descend en bas, trop bas... Hey, regarde ailleurs ! Je détourne honteusement le regard et enfile rapidement mes vêtements.

Je regagne la chambre avant que le vice-capitaine ne sorte, et mon regard tombe sur un chapeau de paille provenant de la boutique de fringues d'hier. Je m'en empare et l'essaie. Je me regarde sous toutes les coutures dans la glace, et, satisfaite par le léger parfum de vacances de ma tenue, je le repose en notant mentalement de l'emporter tout à l'heure.

"Tu voudras que je te prête des lunettes de soleil ?" me demande Renji en sortant à son tour de la salle d'eau.

Surprise par sa rapidité à s'habiller, je décline poliment :

"C'est gentil, mais je ne vais pas t'embêter."

"J'en ai une paire qui fait plus "fille" quelque part..."

"T'as des lunettes de fille ?"

"... Un pari."

"Je vois."

Il fouille dans le tas de fringues qui lui sert de réserve d'habits et finit par en sortir des lunettes très teintées aux branches bleues assez... Flashy.

"Non, vraiment, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine" je balbutie.

"Ça me fait plaisir !" répond-t-il avec un sourire et en me les tendant.

'Shit, l'argument imparable. Bon, si ça lui fait plaisir...'

_'Tu es très conciliante, tout de même...'_

'Je sais.'

"Merci."

Je prend, hésitante, la paire de lunettes et la coince sur le haut de mon crâne, sous l'œil attentif de Renji. Il sourit et dresse le pouce en signe de ralliement. Je souris d'un air que j'imagine peu convaincu.

"Euh... Je sais pas toi, mais moi, je meurs de faim..." je commente en me tenant le ventre qui émet quelques douloureux gargouillements.

* * *

"Chocolat ?"

"Oui, s'il te plaît."

J'attrape la boîte de poudre cacaotée et la cuillère, et mets une bonne rasade au fond de mon bol. Je sens le regard insistant d'Urahara. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut cet abruti ? Toujours en ignorant les yeux masqués par l'ombre du bob rayé posés sur moi, je m'empare de manière conquérante de la bouteille de lait, arrachant un raclement de gorge amusé de la part du vice-capitaine à ma droite. Assise en bout de table, j'ai la désagréable impression d'être le centre de l'attention. Tout en tournant doucement la boisson, je songe à l'étreinte de tout à l'heure. Un geste si simple et en même temps si troublant, il y a de quoi être déroutée non ? J'ai beau avoir du mal à accepter mes propres sentiments, s'il n'y a pas un truc louche derrière tout ça, je veux bien me couper la main... Quoique non, j'en ai trop besoin, on va plutôt dire que j'irai expliquer à Rukia comment on fait les enfants.

J'évite un maximum de bouger, malgré le fait que mes jambes croisées commencent à être engourdies. Chaque mouvement provoque un frôlement entre mon bras et celui de Renji. Je ne peux pas me décaler sans soulever des interrogations. Le silence ne me dérange pas. Je ne suis pas très bavarde le matin. Au contraire, il me permet de réfléchir et de mettre un peu au point mes pensées.

_'On en a déjà discuté il me semble. J'admets t'avoir avoué ne pas être d'excellent conseil dans ce genre de situation, mais l'indication que je t'ai donnée comme quoi tu ferais mieux d'accepter tes sentiments était et est toujours parfaitement valable.'_

'Tu as aussi dit que si je voulais garder le secret jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus de ce monde... Enfin, plutôt de la Soul Society, je le pouvais. C'était déjà un immense pas pour moi que de réaliser mes sentiments, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour l'avouer publiquement.'

_'Alors comme ça tu as décidé de garder tout pour toi... C'est assez égoïste comme vision, mais je ne suis pas là pour juger tes décisions. C'est juste dommage de passer à côté de ça...'_

'Honoo... T'improviserais-tu conseillère matrimoniale ? Ou es-tu en train de me dire que tu aimerais me voir sortir avec lui ?'

_'C'est un peu ça... Tu sais, Fuyuki, quand j'ai parlé de katana tranchant et de belle fleur, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Que risques-tu à dévoiler ce que tu ressens ?'_

'Un bon râteau ?'

_'Et est-ce si grave ? Ce sera douloureux, mais rien ne t'empêcheras de rester amie avec lui ! Enfin, je ne sais pas si mon avis est parfaitement fiable, mais tu sais, je suis un Zampakutô de type feu...'_

'J'avais remarqué. C'est quoi le rapport ?'

_'Le feu est symbole de passion.'_

Voyant que les paroles échangées avec Honoo ne m'apporte pas grande aide, j'abandonne un peu mon Zampakutô pour me reconcentrer sur la réalité. Et c'est ce moment-là que choisi Urahara pour enfin me dévoiler la raison pour laquelle il me fixe sans me lâcher :

"Aïkawa-san... Le bracelet que tu portes à la cheville... C'est un Bracelet du Souvenir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Un quoi ?" je répond en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle de mon bijou, lui ?

"Un Bracelet du Souvenir... Alors tu n'es pas au courant. Cet artefact est en réalité plutôt répandu, mais il ne s'active que rarement. Ce sont des bijoux qui ont subi une incantation spéciale. Leur porteur se souviendra ainsi de tout les moments de sa vie avec une précision extrême, enfin à partir du moment où il a commencé à avoir une conscience aigüe de son environnement, c'est à dire au cours de la petite enfance. Me tromperai-je en affirmant que tu te souviens relativement bien de cette partie de ta vie ?"

"... Effectivement, je m'en souviens plutôt bien."

"Et cela expliquerai aussi pourquoi tu te souviens de ta vie sur Terre. En réalité, ton bracelet s'est certainement activé à ta mort, puisqu'il a senti que tu allais perdre certains de tes souvenirs. Il t'a ainsi permis de conserver ceux-ci, et c'est pourquoi tu te rappelles aussi bien de ta vie précédente. Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qui se passerai si tu venais à l'enlever ; peut-être perdrais-tu toute la mémoire que tu as acquise dans le monde réel avant de quitter celui-ci..."

"Mais comment j'ai pu me retrouver en possession de ce truc ?" fais-je en haussant un sourcil.

"Je l'ai dit, il est assez répandu. Il aura suffit qu'un bijoutier rachète celui-ci, et que l'un de tes parents te l'offre en cadeau... On ne sait pas très bien d'où proviennent ces artefacts. Sans doute d'anciens Shinigamis qui souhaitaient récupérer quelques souvenirs. Il n'a rien d'extraordinaire, le sort lancé dessus n'est même pas puissant, et il ne t'apportera aucun gain d'énergie spirituelle ou de puissance."

"En gros, ça sert à rien quoi, à part se rappeler de sa vie antérieure. C'est tout pourri, j'ai cru que je possédai un objet over-puissant. Autant le virer."

Je tire sur le rond de métal doré finement ciselé, mais il est trop petit pour passer ma cheville. Avec un soupir, j'abandonne l'idée. C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ce genre de blagues. Je parie que plein de bijoux super puissants se baladent à travers le monde, et moi faut que j'hérite d'une espèce de petit bracelet bas de gamme qui possède une seule capacité toute naze.

J'aime la vie et elle me le rend bien.

* * *

"Serviettes ?"

"Check."

"Pique-nique ?"

"Check."

"Parasol ?"

"Check."

"Capotes ?"

"Ch... Euh, où est-ce que tu vois marqué ça ? Ah ! Cet enfoiré de Keigo ! Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée de lui emprunter sa liste de matériel pour aller à la plage ! Faudra que je pense à le tabasser en rentrant... Bon, écoutez, le bus ne va pas tarder à passer. Je monte en premier pour payer les tickets. Une fois ceci fait, vous vous précipitez sur les places libres restantes (à cette heure-ci il doit en rester trois ou quatre), priorité à ceux qui portent les affaires, moi et Renji donc. Si vous trouvez de la place pour vous deux, tant mieux. Ne la laissez partir sous aucun prétexte. Si une vieille vient vous voir en boitillant et en laissant échapper des râles d'agonie, ne vous laissez pas faire. Fuyuki, qu'est-ce qu'on dit quand une mamie vient pour te piquer la place ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive la vioque, tu crois que c'est Noël ?" je récite sagement, les mains dans le dos. "Et si elle ne comprend pas, on peut argumenter avec un coup de boule."

"Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir parlé d'argumentation, mais j'aime beaucoup ta créativité. Enfin bref, tout le trajet doit se passer dans le calme et la zenitude totale, ou bien on rentre tous à la maison, au lit sans dessert. Compris ? Bien. Autre chose, les sacs doivent être placés dans les compartiments à bagages au-dessus de vous. Renji, si tu laisses traîner quoi que ce soit dans l'allée, tu es mort. Imagine qu'une femme enceinte débarque et trébuche sur le parasol, entraînant dans sa chute un enfant de cinq ans à qui elle a tenté de se raccrocher, celui-ci se brisant le cou sur le dossier de ton siège pendant que la femme se casse une jambe et fait une fausse couche, et..."

"J'ai pigé, chef" interrompt mollement Renji.

"Tant mieux. Rukia, tu sera chargée des tickets. Quand le contrôleur passe, tu les lui tends pour qu'il les vérifie, et n'oublie pas de sortir ton fameux sourire innocent. Refais-moi le sourire innocent une dernière fois pour voir ?"

Rukia s'exécute sous l'œil critique d'Ichigo.

"Bien, mais un peu plus enfantin ton regard. À part ça, si l'un de vous se fait remarquer pour une raison quelconque dans le bus, je ne le connais pas. Est-ce bien clair ? Parfait. Je vous préviendrai lorsque nous atteindrons notre arrêt. Vous aurez alors très exactement dix-sept secondes et trois dixièmes pour prendre vos affaires sans rien oublier. Autrement, le bus repart, et c'est mort pour la sortie à la plage. Si l'un mets plus de temps, on ne l'attend pas et c'est tant pis pour sa gueule. Chacun pour soi. Je pense que c'est tout. Des questions ?"

Rukia agite la main en l'air.

"Quoi, Rukia ?"

"C'est quoi des capotes ?"

"Voilà le bus !" nous informe Renji en désignant le grand véhicule qui s'arrête pile devant nous.

Les portes s'ouvrent et, ni une ni deux, nous grimpons à la suite du lycéen qui est déjà en train de payer les quatre tickets sous le regard bovin du conducteur. Celui-ci nous accueille avec un "bonjour" éraillé. Pas le temps pour les politesses. Nous rentrons immédiatement et parcourons l'allée en quête de places. Deux d'entre elles côte à côte se libèrent, tandis qu'Ichigo et Renji foncent dessus, non sans avoir préalablement rangé les sacs et le parasol au dessus d'eux et s'être assurés qu'ils ne glisseraient pas pendant le transport. Rukia et moi nous enfonçons un peu plus dans les entrailles du monstre de métal.

"Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez vous asseoir..." font deux jeunes hommes d'environ vingt ans en se levant et en désignant leurs sièges.

"Merci" répondons-nous avec un sourire éclatant et en prenant place.

"Alors, comme ça, on va à la plage ?" lance l'un des deux quidams en s'appuyant sur une rambarde, un sourire Colgate aux lèvres.

Alerte, le zozo s'est mis en mode "Drague Intensive". Je me contente d'un hochement de tête et d'une moue ennuyée. Rukia ne semble pas très intéressée par les deux jeunes et tente d'interpeler Ichigo qui se trouve deux rangs devant nous, dans la rangée d'en face. Celui-ci discute avec Renji et ne semble pas entendre les appels de la brune.

"C'est vos copains ?" demande l'ami de Colgate-man, visiblement moins à l'aise en voyant la carrure impressionnante de Renji et celle plutôt pas mal d'Ichigo.

Sautant sur l'occasion, je répond d'un ton bravache :

"Ouais. Et ils nous accompagnent."

La précision est bien sûr inutile mais elle me permet d'appuyer mes dires. Cela ne décourage pas Smiley-boy (encore lui !) qui se penche encore un peu sur la rambarde. Outch, c'est vrai qu'il a pas mal de muscles lui aussi. Mais sa tête va pas du tout avec son corps. Il est moche, quoi. Je relève mes lunettes de soleil sur mon front et le fixe d'un regard qui en rebuterait plus d'un. Il regarde les deux garçons et semble réfléchir intensément. Enfin, j'ignore si cette catégorie d'individu est capable de réflexion. C'est à voir.

"Allez, la miss, tu vas pas me faire croire que tu sors avec un de ces punks ? Tu mérites mieux !"

Ok, là il est mort. Je ne SUPPORTE PAS les connards qui appellent les filles "la miss". Il va en chier des bulles carrées, tu vas voir.

"Si, d'ailleurs mon mec c'est celui avec les tatouages. Si tu veux je l'appelle, et tu lui dis ce que tu en penses, on verra s'il est du même avis que toi, ducon."

"Waow, mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère, celle-là !" commente Colgate en souriant de plus belle.

Son ami lui tapote l'épaule et le regarde d'un air de dire "déconne pas, ils vont te ratatiner en deux minutes". Hum, visiblement, il paraît plus intelligent celui-là. Mais Smiley-boy ne se décourage pas et me dit tout bas :

"Vas-y, appelle-le, qu'on rigole."

Merde. Je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait bien. Légèrement déstabilisée, je me vois contrainte d'appeler Renji, attirant les regards agacés de quelques voyageurs. Celui-ci me jette un coup d'œil interrogatif, auquel je répond par un geste de la main pour lui indiquer de venir voir. J'espère qu'il va comprendre.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" fait-il d'un ton neutre en s'approchant de moi.

"Tu peux dire à ces deux zigotos d'arrêter ? Je ne pense pas avoir "l'autorité" naturelle pour le faire. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

Le vice-capitaine regarde Colgate-man qui n'a pas quitté son sourire exaspérant et se contente de juger de pied en cap son adversaire.

"Dis-moi, elle a du tempérament ta meuf ! C'est lequel des deux qu'est au-dessus ?"

Aïe. Attaque frontale. Maintenant Renji sait que je l'ai désigné comme mon petit ami. J'espère qu'il va comprendre pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Avec un soulagement infiniment jubilatoire, je l'entend répondre avec mépris :

"Je te demande si t'en as une petite ? T'as pas intérêt à continuer à lui tourner autours, sinon, je t'explose la tête à coup de pied. T'as compris ?"

"Hé, du calme ! J'posais juste une question... En fait j'pensais qu'elle disais qu'elle était avec toi juste pour me virer, c'est tout !" continue Smiley-boy en mâchouillant un chewing-gum qu'il vient de sortir de sa poche d'un air insolent.

"Ben on est ensemble. T'es content maintenant ? Allez, casse-toi."

"Attends, mec, tu me dis que t'es son copain et tu veux qu'je te crois comme ça, sans preuve ? Tu pourrais aussi bien être un inconnu qu'a décidé de sauver une demoiselle en détresse histoire de jouer les héros. Si ça s'trouve, vous vous êtes jamais vus auparavant !"

"Tu nous as pas vu monter ensemble ?" réplique Renji qui commence à voir rouge.

"Nan" répond Colgate en continuant de jouer les ruminants en fixant son interlocuteur d'un air moqueur.

Je ferme les yeux et sens venir la patate dans le nez du crétin. Mais ce n'est pas du tout un hurlement qui se fait entendre dans le bus. Ce n'est pas du tout la sensation d'un coup de poing. C'est une présence, tout contre mes lèvres, un effleurement si léger, si aérien et si rapide que je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé. Ce sont deux lèvres qui viennent de toucher les miennes, juste une poignée de de centièmes de seconde, sans aller plus loin. C'est une tromperie, un faux baiser, un mensonge qui fait monter une boule de larmes dans ma gorge. C'est hypocrite de faire cela. Pourtant, je ravale les répliques acerbes qui manquent de sortir et me contente d'un regard victorieux vers Smiley-boy.

"T'es content comme ça ?" fais Renji d'une voix étrange.

"Pff, tu parles, t'aurais aussi bien pu lui faire la bise, j'aurai été aussi convaincu !" lâche le jeune homme avec un rictus moqueur.

"Tu veux pas non plus que je la saute au milieu du bus ?" balance Renji d'une voix forte, déclenchant quelques murmures indignés et des rires.

"Nan, t'as qu'à lui rouler une pelle, ça ira" répond Colgate sans se départir de son sourire et de son air provocateur.

Je vois que Renji hésite à lui mettre une bonne branlée, mais il semble se dire que ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Il n'a apparemment pas envie de sacrifier sa journée à la plage pour un idiot qui a décidé de jouer les dragueurs en cette matinée d'automne, dans le bus 53, à la place 12C. Il semble se gonfler de rage et serre les poings. Ne sachant trop comment intervenir, je reste immobile.

"Hé mec, tu vas pas me dire que t'es trop prude pour l'embrasser dans un bus bondé !"

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je m'attends une nouvelle fois à voir le sang gicler du nez de Smiley-boy, mais c'est encore une fois une sensation contre ma bouche qui m'assaillit. Par surprise, mes dents se desserrent et je sens aussitôt quelque chose de chaud et humide se glisser entre mes lèvres. Je veux un instant repousser Renji, l'empêcher de faire ça, mais ma fierté et l'idée d'envoyer chier Colgate-man sont plus fortes. Je sens sa mâchoire s'ouvrir et ouvrir la mienne en même temps. Sa langue vient explorer ma bouche, tandis que je repousse la mienne. Ça ne doit être qu'un faux baiser, pas plus...

J'entends à peine les réactions choquées des autres passagers et les soupirs attendris de certains. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait comme si c'était un vrai baiser ? Il devrait juste faire semblant, pas essayer de caresser ma langue avec la sienne comme il le fait. Soudain, il attrape ma nuque presque violemment et presse ma bouche contre la sienne. Incapable de faire un mouvement, je me raidit en sentant ses lèvres glisser contre les miennes avec une douceur que j'aimerai qualifier d'interdite.

Des minutes, des heures ou des jours se passent peut-être. J'ouvre les yeux pour protester et rencontre les paupières closes de Renji. Puis, au bout d'un moment qui me paraît une éternité, il se détache enfin de moi et je respire plus librement.

Smiley-boy nous regarde d'un air presque indigné et marmonne une série de phrases sans queue ni tête, avant de rejoindre son camarade au fond du bus.

"Désolé" murmure soudain Renji d'un air penaud. "Il fallait que je le remette à sa place."

"J'ai compris. Ça fait du bien de le voir fermer sa grande gueule quand même."

Devant mon air joyeux (le meilleur que je puisse produire en cet instant), il se ressaisit et rejoint Ichigo. Rukia qui en a visiblement marre que le roux l'ignore, se met à hurler avec de nouveaux soupirs agacés des voyageurs :

"ICHIGO !"

Celui-ci fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et regarde droit devant lui.

"ICHIGO BORDEL ! J'AI UNE QUESTION !"

"Quoi ?" fait celui-ci plus doucement.

"C'est quoi alors des capotes ?"

* * *

"C'était le plus long trajet en bus de toute ma vie" nous confesse Ichigo en descendant du véhicule.

J'acquiesce en silence avec un sourire amusé. Il a quand même dû faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle à Rukia en plein milieu d'un endroit rempli de monde. Surtout que celle-ci répétait tout ce qu'il disait, en montant le volume de sa voix à fond. Je me tordais de rire sur mon siège en entendant les commentaires de la brune. Vraiment, je devais me retenir au bord du siège tellement je me marrais. Rukia était accroupie dans l'allée et écoutais attentivement les murmures gênés du Shinigami remplaçant qui tentais tant bien que mal d'expliquer l'utilité de la contraception masculine à une innocente jeune fille. J'entendais parfois quelques passagers à proximité d'eux laisser échapper un rire discret.

Enfin, Rukia a fini par regagner sa place, en faisant une drôle de tête. J'ai essuyé les larmes d'hilarité qui perlaient aux coins de mes yeux et je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Elle s'est retournée vers moi et m'a dit d'un air très sérieux : "C'est vraiment bizarre le monde réel, les humains inventent des choses dont ils ont honte de parler. Comme l'histoire des sous-vêtements hier, tu sais... Je trouve pas ça spécialement choquant moi. Je ne me baladerai pas comme ça dans la rue, évidemment, mais je veux dire... Tu montres ça à qui tu veux, la plupart des personnes ne peuvent même pas deviner que tu portes ça sous tes vêtements, et pourtant, quand ils te voient acheter ça dans un magasin, ils ne manquent pas de te juger". Sur le coup, ça ne m'a plus fait rire. J'ai trouvé ça très vrai.

"Enfin, j'aurai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui" a-t-elle ajouté d'un ton enjoué. J'ai hoché la tête et ai longuement observé la brune. Rukia est intelligente, elle n'a juste pas la même notion que nous de la réalité. Elle apprend, elle réagit de manière parfois enfantine, mais ce n'est jamais de la stupidité. En voyant que je la regardais, elle a rougit et m'a demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai répondu que tout allait bien et que j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

"Bon alors" lance Ichigo, ragaillardi. "On s'installe où ?"

"Près de l'eau !" répond Rukia, qui sautille de joie à l'idée de faire trempette dans la mer.

Le roux hoche la tête et indique à Renji de le suivre. Celui-ci obéit et soulève les deux lourds sacs contenant le pique-nique et une partie des serviettes de bain. Nous marchons une dizaine de minutes sur le sable, en constatant que la plage est étrangement déserte. Il fait beau, mais quelques nuages blancs cachent parfois le soleil. En accord avec Rukia, nous nous installons à une distance raisonnable du rivage pour éviter que les vagues mouillent nos affaires, mais pas trop loin pour que la jeune fille ai accès à la mer quand elle veut.

Une fois le parasol planté à grand renforts de jurons par Ichigo et moi-même, nous commençons à nous déshabiller. Le t-shirt gris de Renji vient recouvrir le bleu d'Ichigo, pour former un tas de tissu sur le sable. Je défait rapidement mon short et enlève mon débardeur, impatiente de me jeter à l'eau.

* * *

"Elle est bonne" commente Ichigo en remontant à la surface.

"Un peu fraîche" je répond en m'aspergeant le ventre pour arriver à rentrer.

J'ai toujours eu du mal avec l'eau. Je sais très bien nager, hein, c'est pas le problème, mais c'est toujours moi la dernière rentrée, et cette fois-ci je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Je grimace en me forçant à tremper ma nuque et mon dos qui protestent en se couvrant des petits boutons de la chaire de poule.

Soudain, une brutale traction sur les genoux me fait glisser, et je me retrouve complètement immergée. Le changement de température me raidit un instant puis je donne une poussée sur le fond sablonneux pour remonter à l'air libre. Je prend une grande goulée d'air et voit Rukia afficher un immense sourire.

"T'es malade" je commente sans y croire vraiment. "Tu vas voir, haha !"

Je me jette sur elle et tente de la couler. Mais c'est encore moi qui me retrouve sous l'eau, et cette fois-ci c'est Ichigo qui me tire par les hanches.

"Vous êtes à deux contre un !" je clame en recrachant de l'eau salée.

"Trois !" corrige Renji en m'appuyant sur les épaules.

* * *

'C'était vraiment une chouette idée cette sortie à la plage. Le soleil brille, il fait bon, on s'amuse bien et...'

FLOP ! fait le maillot de bain de Renji en s'écrasant à mes pieds.

Allongée sur ma serviette, à l'ombre du parasol, je fais une tête du style "WTF ?" en voyant Ichigo et Rukia sortir de l'eau, complètement tordus de rire. La Shinigami suffoque et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, et Ichigo reste debout en rigolant comme un taré.

"Vous êtes cons !" s'écrie Renji, immergé jusqu'à la taille dans l'eau. "Rendez-moi ça !"

"Sûrement pas !" s'esclaffe Ichigo. "Je suis sûr que même Fuyuki est avec nous ! Pas vrai ?"

"Pff... Vous êtes des salauds" je commente avec un sourire en ramassant le maillot pour aller le rendre à son propriétaire.

Après un rapide coup d'œil échangé, Rukia se lève. Le lycéen m'attrape les bras, tandis que la brune s'occupe de mes jambes, non sans m'avoir au préalable arraché le maillot des mains.

"Lâchez-moi !" je proteste en me débattant.

Peine perdue, les deux jeunes gens me balancent à l'eau, non loin de Renji. Je hurle et rit en même temps en voyant Rukia s'approcher de moi. Elle se jette sur les nœuds de mon propre maillot de bain qui cèdent rapidement. Je sens le tissu glisser sur ma peau, et la Shinigami pousse un cri de victoire en sortant de l'eau avec son trophée.

"Très drôle... Rendez-le moi maintenant !" je clame, les bras croisés.

Rukia me tire la langue et s'éloigne en compagnie du rouquin, en brandissant nos vêtements au-dessus de leur tête. Bof, pas de panique, ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir, ce genre de blague ça dure cinq minutes, pas plus.

* * *

[Une demie-heure plus tard...]

"Fuyuki, j'ai froid..."

"Moi aussi."

J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir d'orteils et je claque des dents. De plus, le ciel est couvert, et cela n'annonce rien de bon. Les flots noirs me ballotent, et j'ai l'impression que ces deux abrutis nous ont oublié. Nous ne parvenons pas à nager vers le bord ; les courants nous déportent. Nos voix ne portent pas, à cause du sifflement du vent. Avec horreur, je constate que le bout de mes doigts est tout bleu. Bon, c'est vraiment amusant comme blague, mais là ça commence à devenir dangereux. Je me tourne vers Renji. Lui a le bout du nez tout rouge et les lèvres toutes pâles. Et la faim me tord le ventre. Il est bientôt midi.

"F... Fuyuki... Je ne me sens pas bien..." murmure le vice-capitaine en respirant irrégulièrement.

Je me rapproche et lui frictionne le dos, tout en sachant que cela ne servira certainement à rien. Il paraît néanmoins se détendre légèrement, mais je le sens trembler sous ma main. Il est dans un état pire que le mien. Je regarde ses mains. Je laisse échapper une exclamation de terreur en voyant que celles-ci sont entièrement bleu-violet. Il me regarde d'un air vague auquel je répond par une expression désolée.

"J... J'ai f-froid..." articule-t-il en fermant les yeux.

"Ne ferme pas les yeux !" je m'exclame d'une voix autoritaire. "Sinon tu vas t'endormir, et..."

Le reste se bloque dans ma gorge. Il obéit et garde difficilement les paupières ouvertes. Voyons, qu'est-ce que j'ai appris en classe de survie... Noyade... Non, du moins pas encore... Hypothermie... Oui, ça doit être plus dans ce rayon-là. D'abord, il faut évaluer l'état de la personne. Je me place devant le Shinigami et l'examine. La rougeur sur son nez et ses joues s'est fortement accentuée et la pâleur de ses lèvres aussi. Le contour de ses yeux est presque violacé, comme s'il avait un œil au beurre noir. Le reste de sa peau est d'une blancheur terrifiante. Visiblement, il a du mal à rester conscient. Bon, première chose à faire : lui parler, il faut qu'il reste avec moi.

"Renji... Écoute-moi, il faut absolument que tu me dises tout ce que tu ressens, d'accord ? Il ne faut pas t'endormir. Tu m'entends, Renji ?"

"O-Oui..." répond-t-il en tremblant plus violemment. "Je sens plus rien... Si, en fait j'ai très mal aux pieds et aux mains... J'ai l'impression que tout est couvert de coupures..."

Je l'écoute attentivement et me remémore en même tant la suite de mon cours. Normalement, il ne faut pas tenter de le réchauffer de manière active, en le faisant bouger par exemple. Le sang froid irait alors vers le cœur et... Il lui faut une source de chaleur, pour lui permettre de réchauffer le sang de ses organes vitaux... Et la seule source de chaleur ici, c'est moi. Malheureusement, je suis dans un état proche du sien et je ne serai sans doute pas de grand-secours.

"F-Fuyuki, s-s'il te plaît... J-Je suis gelé..."

Les paroles suppliantes effacent mes dernières hésitations et je commence par souffler de l'air chaud dans son cou, pour essayer de réchauffer le sang de l'artère principale. Renji cligne des yeux et laisse échapper une plainte bêlante, comme un agneau transi de froid. J'ai l'impression que des pics de glace s'enfoncent dans la plante de mes pieds.

"J'ai p-peur..." chuchote le jeune homme d'un air honteux.

Je lui souffle sur le bout du nez et prend son visage entre mes mains.

"Il ne faut pas. On va s'en sortir. D'accord ? On va s'en sortir."

Il hoche la tête et essaie de prendre une grande inspiration. Il tousse et son corps est parcouru de spasmes. J'ai peur, moi aussi. J'ai peur de le laisser partir. Pour le réchauffer, je le prend entre mes bras et il se blottit contre mon cou en s'accrochant à ma nuque. Son cœur bat contre le mien et le rythme semble ralentir de minute en minute. J'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer, mais les larmes ne veulent pas couler.

"Continuer de parler..."

"T-Tu sais, tout à l'heure, dans le bus... J-J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop gênée..."

"Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça..."

"T-Tant m-mieux... Ce c-connard, j'allais lui c-casser la gu-gueule... Heureusement pour lui qu'il n-ne t'as p-pas touchée."

"Je pense qu'une bonne droite aurais eu raison de son aplomb" je répond avec un sourire forcé.

"Je ne d-doute pas de t-tes capacités défensives" chuchote Renji en frémissant. "Mais mon instinct protecteur ne l'aurais c-certainement pas s-supporté."

Je ne comprend plus très bien les phrases prononcées par la bouche pâteuse du vice-capitaine, mais j'écoute attentivement sa voix presque plaintive qui continue de débiter des phrases parfois sans queue ni tête.

"Y a des cons comme ça... Capitaine... Matsumoto, non, pas de concours de boisson... Ichigo, va te faire voir espèce de crétin..."

'Merde ! Il délire ! En général, c'est le pire stade... Il va bientôt passer le point de non-retour si on ne sort pas tout de suite de l'eau.'

Mais les courants sont bien trop renforcés par le vent pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

"Fuyuki... Ah, Fuyuki..."

"Oui, Renji, je suis là..."

Je manque d'ajouter un "mon bébé" derrière en voyant le regard rempli de peur et de supplications que le jeune homme pose sur moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un enfant blessé dans les bras. Il commence à émettre quelques gémissements inquiétants.

"Tu es là... Tu restes avec moi, hein ?"

"Je ne te lâche pas. Je suis toujours là. Je ne te laisserai pas, d'accord Renji ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas."

"C'est rigolo" lâche-t-il avec un petit sourire. "T'as le nez tout rouge."

"Parle pour toi" fais-je en me penchant pour que le bout de mon nez rencontre le sien.

"Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes" m'informe-t-il alors que le poids sur autours de mon cou se fait plus conséquent.

J'acquiesce et passe un bras derrière ses genoux pour le porter. Dans l'eau, il est tout léger, cela donne une drôle d'impression. Le vent siffle à mes oreilles et mes cheveux trempés me collent au visage. Renji les dégagent d'un geste doux de la main, avec ses doigts bleuis qu'il ne peut plus bouger. Le courant nous a poussés loin. Je n'ai presque plus pied, et Renji a à peine la tête hors de l'eau. Il panique légèrement quand une vague vient submerger ses lèvres. Je le serre plus fort contre moi et le soulève un peu plus haut.

"Je vais me noyer" fait-il avec de drôles de trémolos dans la voix.

"Mais non, tu ne vas pas te noyer... Pas tant que je suis près de toi..."

"Pas encore... Pas encore" sanglote-t-il presque en s'agrippant à ma nuque. "Je ne veux pas me noyer... Pas une deuxième fois !"

"Une deuxième fois ?"

"Fuyuki ! Je ne veux pas me noyer !"

"Ne t'inquiète p..."

"Tu COMPRENDS PAS !" se met-il brutalement à hurler. "Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de mourir noyé... D'abord, on voit la lumière s'en aller, la surface de l'eau s'éloigner, et puis ensuite on essaie de reprendre son souffle... Et là l'eau rentre dans tes poumons, et tu sais que t'es condamné... Ta tête tourne, ta poitrine est agitée de soubresauts, tu essaies de respirer, mais il n'y a que de l'eau qui rentre... Et pour finir, tes yeux te brûlent et tu n'as la force que de tendre une main désespérée vers la surface... Et quand t'es qu'un gosse, tu comprends pas ça !"

"Attends... T'es en train de me dire que tu sais de quelle manière tu es mort dans ton ancienne vie ?"

Il me regarde et semble réfléchir.

"On dirait bien" fait-il d'une voix tremblante. "Peut-être que la situation a éveillé ma mémoire... Honnêtement, j'en ai plus rien à foutre maintenant..."

"Je m'en doute... Fais-moi confiance, on va s'en sortir..."

"Et toi, comment t'es morte ?"

"Dans un accident de voiture."

"Ça fait mal ?"

"Ça surprend principalement... Mais c'est effectivement un peu douloureux, surtout que je suis pas morte sur le coup. J'ai agonisé une ou deux minutes avant de me sentir partir. J'avais plusieurs os cassés et une côte enfoncée dans mon poumon..."

"Aïe !"

"Ouais, je confirme. J'ai entendu les ambulancier donner leur diagnostic quand il sont arrivés sur les lieux. Ce qui m'a fait le plus bizarre, c'est quand le mec a dit "C'est terminé, on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle", ça fait un drôle de choc..."

Il hoche la tête. J'ai réussi à me rapprocher un peu de la rive, j'ai fermement ancré mes pieds dans le sable. Je regarde la plage et remarque que nous ne nous sommes pas trop éloignés de nos affaires. Je commence vraiment à me demander si Rukia et Ichigo nous ont oublié de manière volontaire. Tout ça pour une blague stupide... Je réalise soudain qu'effectivement, nous n'avons rien pour nous couvrir et que nous sommes entièrement nus depuis tout à l'heure. Avec la peur que Renji s'en aille, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ça. L'eau est suffisamment trouble pour cacher ce qu'il y a à masquer.

"R-Renji..." fais-je avec un frisson.

Ma voix commence à s'estomper et je claque des dents. Le vice-capitaine me regarde et sa mine se décompose.

"Tu as les paupières violettes."

J'acquiesce et remonte légèrement mon fardeau qui commence à me glisser des bras, ceux-ci s'engourdissant rapidement. Il me fait signe de le lâcher. Je hoche négativement la tête et conserve ma détermination farouche. Il s'écarte de moi et je n'ai pas la force de le retenir. Je panique intérieurement en le voyant s'éloigner d'un mètre ou deux, puis ressens un intense soulagement en sentant deux mains s'accrocher à ma taille.

"On va réessayer de nager vers le bord. Ok ?"

Je fais oui de la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il me prend la main et commence à nager. Je l'aide comme je peux, en sentant mes membres gelés tenter de bouger. Je sens soudain une forte poussée venant de la gauche. Le courant... Le vice-capitaine se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard inquiet. Il y a peu de profondeur, j'ai largement pied, mais l'espèce de vent sous-marin est tellement puissant que je n'arrive pas à me tenir debout sans glisser. Je me débat et force sur mes jambes glacées pour arriver à franchir la barrière du courant. Renji me tire par la main.

À chaque assaut de vague, j'ai l'impression que je vais couler. À chaque rafale de courant, je pense que je vais lâcher. Pendant des minutes qui me paraissent des heures, je me bat pour rester à la hauteur du vice-capitaine qui tangue légèrement sous la poussée de l'eau. Et, lorsqu'enfin, nous sortons du couloir formé par le courant, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Il n'y a qu'un mètre d'eau là où je suis, mais je n'arrive pas à me tenir en position verticale.

Renji sort rapidement de l'eau après m'avoir lâché la main. Il s'empare d'une serviette de bain et s'enroule dedans. Puis il me fait signe de venir. Je me traîne dans l'eau et une fois sortie, je sens aussitôt un tissu doux m'envelopper et deux mains me frotter le dos.

"T'as raison, finalement on s'en est sortis" souffle Renji en continuant de me réchauffer.

"J'ai toujours raison" je répond d'une voix faible.

Il sourit et se met face à moi. Je lève les yeux et croise son regard. Je ne peux m'en défaire. Malgré son aspect brutal, le vice-capitaine peut vraiment être délicat quand il veut. Comme à cet instant, où ses yeux brillent d'une douce lueur rassurante. Son sourire dévoile des dents blanches et des canines pointues. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me dévorer, et pourtant, je n'ai pas peur. Il m'entoure de ses bras et pose son front contre le mien. Ses cheveux détachés me chatouillent les épaules. Toujours absorbée par son regard, je sens presque plus ses paumes frictionner mon dos. Mes lèvres tremblent.

"Tu es courageuse."

Je fronce les sourcils. Courageuse ? En quoi le suis-je ? Je n'ai absolument rien fait qui mérite cette qualification.

"Et tellement forte."

Je soupire en comprenant qu'il essaie de me rassurer. Touchée par cette attention, je sens mon cœur recommencer à battre plus vite et mes doigts se dégeler. Je sursaute en sentant en sentant quelque chose sur le bout de mon nez. Ce sont les lèvres du Shinigami, qui dépose un léger baiser sur la peau rougie. Puis il me ferme les yeux et embrasse mes paupières.

"Repose-toi. Je vais essayer de trouver les deux autres crétins."

Je gémis et me blottit contre le creux de son cou. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je le sens sourire une nouvelle fois. J'ai l'impression que sa peau est brûlante. Ou alors est-ce la mienne qui est encore plus froide que ce que j'imaginais ?

"Je crois que je sais pourquoi tu as résisté plus longtemps que moi au froid, et pourquoi tu as réussi si facilement à me réchauffer."

Le réchauffer ? J'ai fais ça moi ?

"Ton Zampakutô... Il t'a aidé n'est-ce pas ?"

Je suffoque légèrement. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Peut-être qu'effectivement, Honoo a essayé de m'aider en produisant un peu de chaleur, autant qu'elle le pouvais. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis plus de temps à me trouver dans le même état que Renji et que celui-ci allait visiblement mieux après être resté quelques minutes contre moi.

_'Belle déduction. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas te laisser mourir sans rien faire.'_

Je n'ai même plus la force de lui répondre mentalement et j'essaie de lui envoyer des ondes reconnaissantes. Je l'entend rire un instant, puis je m'endors doucement, réchauffée par la proximité du vice-capitaine.

Ouais, finalement, cette sortie à la plage, bof bof hein.

* * *

Euh, ahem, no comment sur la partie "coup de boule sur mémé", c'est un truc qui m'est venu comme ça, je ne tabasse pas tout les petits vieux dans le bus hein. Même que quand je suis de bonne humeur je leur laisse ma place, d'abord. Enfin bref, ceci était un message du C.P.V. (Comité de Protection des Vieux).

Bon, je vais faire une note de fin 3615 My Life, désolée :

Y a pas longtemps, j'ai découvert les "Bleach Beat Collection". Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Hé bien en fait, ce sont les doubleurs de la VO qui chantent. Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu, ils CHANTENT. D'ailleurs, je tiens à signaler que j'aime trop la voix de Suwabe Junichi (le doubleur de Grimmjow), il chante trop bien.

Je ne sais plus trop qui il y a comme persos, de mémoire je vais vous citer ceux-là : Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, Ishida, Orihime, Grimmjow, Aizen, Ulquiorra, Nel, Tôsen, Szayel, Mayuri, Nemu, Ukitake, Kaien, Gin, Tôshirô, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kon, Hanatarô, et d'autres sans doute mais là je les ai pas en tête.

Enfin, ça fait déjà un bon paquet me direz-vous. Et si je devais vous en conseiller quelques-unes, ce seraient :

- Standing to defend you (Kentaro Itô)

- Tattoos on the sky (Masakazu Morita)

- Yozora no Kawa (Okiayu Ryôtarô) (- A ne pas tenter si vous êtes d'humeur dépressive)

- This Light I See (Paku Romi)

- Ranka (Matsutani Kaya)

Voilà, si vous avez l'occasion de les écouter, et puis vous pouvez essayer de deviner qui double qui, c'est toujours marrant quand on a rien à faire.

[/3615MyLife]

Prochain chapitre... Euh... Avant la rentrée, j'espère ! N'oubliez pas les reviews, on adore ça nous les auteurs !

Enjoy !


	16. Broken Minds

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Je crois qu'à ce point de l'histoire tout le monde s'en doute un peu non ?

**Rating :**** T** ! Pour quelques scènes vraiment pas choquantes, mais je préfère être prévoyante...

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du**** chapitre :** Chapitre 15 : Broken Minds

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Hey ! :D

Vous revoilà ! Comme toujours, c'est avec une immense reconnaissance que je salue mes revieweurs adorés : **Keikoku-sama**, **Freak666chaos**, **Saitou-Saruwatari**, **MissBleach**, **Shashiin**, **Sid-X8**, **Hikari no Ai **et **Katoo-san **!

**Shashiin **: Désolée, ce chapitre est encore un poil flippant sur les bords XD. Hé oui, bientôt la rentrée ;_; Ze veux rester devant mon ordi à écrire des fics ! Ouuiiiinnn... Heureuse en tout cas que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu, merci de prendre le temps de reviewer ! :D

Euh, petite note à propos du chapitre précédent : comme **Keikoku-sama** me l'a fait remarquer, il y a une légère incohérence : le fait que nos deux héros se brossent les dents avant d'aller manger. Faut pas faire ça en vrai, c'est très mal, mais j'ai une explication : en réalité, je m'inspire de mon propre comportement. Lorsque je suis en vacances à l'hôtel ou chez quelqu'un, je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller me brosser les dents une première fois avant le petit-déjeuner et une deuxième fois après. La raison, c'est que je déteste l'impression de "bouche pâteuse" du réveil.

Voilà, je sais, j'aurai dû mieux préciser ma pensée, désolée tout le monde...

Une autre chose : j'ai changé le système de dialogue, je trouve que c'est plus clair comme ça. Si vous préfériez l'ancienne version, précisez-le, j'y reviendrai ;)

Bon, ceci fait, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

- ... - Paroles

'...' - Pensées

_'...'_ - Zampakutô

* * *

Broken Minds

_Car personne d'autre n'a le pouvoir de changer mon univers._

_

* * *

_

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Emiko mit quelques minutes à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Pendant quelques secondes, elle n'avait pu se souvenir de qui elle était. De son propre nom. Elle n'avait pu accéder à ses souvenirs. Et ces instants l'effrayaient toujours.

C'était comme ça chaque matin. Depuis qu'elle était partie. Qu'elle l'avait laissée.

Emiko savait très bien que Fuyuki ne lui avait jamais rendu son amitié. Et pourtant, elle persévérait : cette fille l'intriguait. Pas par son allure, non elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre fille du bahut où elles se rendaient toutes les deux. Mais bien à cause de son caractère.

Fuyuki avait toujours été si mystérieuse à ses yeux. Le regard masqué par sa longue frange, voilé, celui d'un enfant à qui on avait appris la vie trop tôt. Cette jeune fille au masque d'indifférence, qui cachait des joies et des souffrances qu'Emiko aurait tant aimé apprendre à connaître.

La jeune fille passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds et regarda par la fenêtre. Le temps était beau, et pourtant, là-bas, au loin, arrivaient de lourds nuages sans doute chargés de pluie. Le froid s'était installé sur la ville, et la grisaille à venir aussi bien dans le ciel quand dans le cœur des habitants. L'automne et son manteau de feuilles mortes annonçait son arrivée dans le fracas du vent qui forcissait d'heure en heure.

Un bus passa au loin. Emiko le suivit du regard, puis s'assit au bord de son lit, la pâle lumière provenant de la fenêtre éclairant la pièce d'une lueur fantomatique.

Les fantômes.

Une image lui traversa l'esprit comme un éclair transperce le ciel : Fuyuki lui montrant une personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. En voyant que la blonde restait perplexe, la brune haussa les épaules et marmonna quelque chose pour elle-même.

Cette image fut douloureusement répétée dans l'esprit d'Emiko qui se recroquevilla sur son lit, entourant ses genoux avec ses bras. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Que tout ça se termine. Elle releva des yeux légèrement humides vers son bureau et un coup au cœur la frappa lorsqu'elle vit la photo.

Elles s'enlaçaient les épaules, et pour une fois, Fuyuki semblait offrir un vrai sourire. Ses lèvres pleines s'étiraient, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches aux canines aiguisées. Emiko, elle, étrangement, ne montrait qu'un pâle sourire à l'objectif. Ses yeux semblaient un peu ternes et elle ne paraissait pas très heureuse.

Furtivement, en se levant pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, Emiko se demanda s'il y avait une vie après la mort et que si la réponse était oui, elle souhaitait pour Fuyuki le meilleur départ qu'on puisse espérer dans celle-ci.

* * *

- Urahara-san, pourriez-vous poster cette lettre pour moi ? Cela me ferait plaisir.

- Mais bien sûr, Aïkawa-san. Ce serait fait dans les plus brefs délais.

* * *

En sortant de chez elle, Emiko sentit le froid mordant du vent lui picoter le nez et les joues. Elle remonta son écharpe sur son nez et parti en direction de la plage. Le temps était maussade, mais ça n'empêcherait pas la balade hebdomadaire de la jeune fille qui était bien décidée à braver les éléments s'il le fallait.

Le ciel était désormais d'un gris presque noir, effrayant, et quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient. Emiko resserra, distraite, son manteau et vérifia que son parapluie se trouvait dans son sac. Elle emprunta le cheminement de rue qu'elle connaissait si bien et s'extasia à chaque fois devant les jolies maisons familiales.

La vue se déboucha rapidement et elle put déjà entrapercevoir la mer sur l'horizon. Le vent s'engouffra violemment dans la petite rue étroite, mais la blonde tint bon et accéléra le pas. Soudain, deux personnes la dépassèrent en courant, et Emiko fut très perplexe en voyant leurs vêtements légers malgré le temps.

- J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai pu les oublier !

- T'étais avec moi je te signale !

Une petite brune bouscula malencontreusement Emiko qui fut surprise. La jeune fille se retourna et l'étudiante put admirer sa peau pâle et ses grands yeux bleus marines.

- Navrée, mademoiselle.

- Pas de problème, s'amusa la blonde en voyant le sourire enfantin qu'arborait la fille.

Celle-ci attrapa son compagnon, un jeune homme roux aux yeux bruns, par le col de son t-shirt et le força à la suivre. Bientôt, ils disparaissaient au bout de l'allée sous les yeux bleus pâles d'Emiko. Elle remonta encore un peu l'écharpe et continua sa route en frottant légèrement l'épaule malmenée par la collision.

La pluie se mit à tomber, et bientôt, il ne fut plus possible pour l'étudiante de continuer sans ouvrir son parapluie.

* * *

- Serait-ce pour une personne en particulier ?

- Contentez-vous de la poster.

- Je vois.

* * *

Emiko s'ébroua et maudit le temps de chien qui avait décidément pris le contrôle sur sa petite ville. Elle habitait dans une banlieue calme, et ses voisins étaient souvent comme elle, des universitaires cherchant un toit avec un loyer convenable pour leurs bourses d'étudiants.

La blonde tenta de se rappeler de l'adresse de Fuyuki. La brune habitait beaucoup plus loin, dans la ville d'à côté en réalité, mais n'avait pu obtenir de place dans les écoles de son pâté de maison, aussi venait-elle suivre ses cours dans ce patelin.

Ledit patelin se trouvait lui-même à côté d'une petite préfecture nommé Karakura, que la blonde n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de visiter, malgré tout le bien qu'on lui en disait. Son quartier se suffisait à lui-même et malgré la fantaisie qui la prenait souvent, le train-train quotidien était désormais d'un rassurant indispensable.

Bientôt, elle parvint au bout de la rue. Aucune voiture ne s'était risquée à sortir par ce temps, aussi elle n'eut aucun mal à traverser la route qui longeait la plage pour aller sur le trottoir d'en face.

Elle admira les éléments déchaînés, penchée sur la barrière. Les vagues montaient et descendaient, s'écrasaient violemment sur le sable, roulaient et leur son parut décuplé aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna lorsqu'un magnifique éclair zébra le ciel dans un roulement de tonnerre assourdissant.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par la tempête. Tout à coup, des cris lui parvinrent, par-dessus le sifflement incessant du vent. Elle ouvrit les paupières et tourna la tête vers l'origine des hurlements. Avec stupéfaction, elle vit la jeune brune de tout à l'heure courir vers elle.

- Mademoiselle ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais auriez-vous un portable ? s'exclama la fille.

- Bien sûr ! lui répondit Emiko assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de l'orage. Tenez.

Elle tendit l'objet à la jeune fille et l'abrita sous son parapluie pour qu'elle puisse composer le numéro. Elle s'acharna pendant plusieurs minutes, des mèches de cheveux noirs trempées lui tombant sans arrêt dans les yeux. Enfin, elle amena le portable à son oreille et attendit avec impatience que quelqu'un décroche.

- Urahara-san ! s'écria-t-elle soudain après qu'un "Allô ?" ai retentit dans l'écouteur du téléphone.

Un flot de paroles parut se déverser dans le tympan de la jeune fille qui acquiesçait, les lèvres pincées, visiblement stressée. Emiko se demanda si quelqu'un avait été blessé.

- Je comprends. Ils se sont tout les deux évanouis, indiqua la brune dans un souffle. Je ne sais pas du tout s'ils vont s'en sortir. Mais non, je ne panique pas ! Je suis réaliste ! Franchement, vous devriez les voir, ils font peur à regarder... Oui... Des cernes sous les yeux, les mains et les pieds violets... Nous les avons enveloppés dans des serviettes et réchauffés.

La jeune fille attendit la réponse puis se remit à hocher de la tête lorsqu'une voix masculine lui répondit à toute vitesse.

- Très bien. Est-ce que...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à la blonde qui se demanda si elle n'était légèrement pas paranoïaque sur les bords.

- ... Nous devrions les soigner par nos propres moyens ? Non ? Très bien. Nous allons rentrer. Oui. C'est ça, à plus tard.

La brune raccrocha, visiblement énervée et tendit le portable à Emiko qui le rangea dans son sac.

- Merci beaucoup ! fit la jeune fille en saluant la blonde qui lui répondit avec un signe de tête amical.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Vous avez des problèmes ? Je peux vous aider ?

- Non... Enfin, vous n'êtes pas médecin ?

- Non, désolée, répondit la blonde en riant. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre étudiante.

La brune sourit maladroitement et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Emiko songea un instant que cette rencontre avait quelque chose d'irréel. Puis elle décida d'aller dans la même direction que la fille, juste pour voir.

* * *

- Vous savez qu'il risque d'être troublant pour elle de recevoir une lettre de son amie qu'elle pense morte ?

- Comment vous... Hum... Vous avez raison. Mais... J'ai des choses à lui dire et...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, considérez que cette missive est déjà partie.

- Urahara-san...

- Oui ?

- Merci...

* * *

Emiko courrait maintenant, une peur inexplicable lui tordant le ventre. Et si ces deux personnes dont parlait la petite brune... Étaient gravement blessées ? Elle avait appris les gestes de premiers secours il y avait quelques années, peut-être serait-elle utile...

Des silhouettes se dessinèrent à travers la pluie. Il s'agissait du rouquin que la blonde avait vu aux côtés de la jeune fille. Elle vit qu'il portait une personne dans ses bras et s'en approcha en criant :

- Hé, je peux vous aider ?

Le jeune homme se tourna, surpris, vers Emiko, qui regardait le fardeau dans ses bras. La personne était entourée d'une serviette et le visage tourné vers le torse du garçon, aussi la blonde ne pouvait pas voir son faciès. Néanmoins, à la stature fine qui se dessinait sous le tissu épais, elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille.

- Allez donc voir Rukia ! lança-t-il en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts - la pluie lui noyait les paupières.

Emiko en déduit qu'il s'agissait de la brune et s'en alla sur la plage, dans la direction indiquée. Rapidement, elle aperçut la jeune fille qui s'activait sur une deuxième personne allongée au sol.

- Rukia-san ? questionna la blonde d'une voix forte.

Abasourdie, la brune la fixa avec de grands yeux puis, comprenant qu'elle venait l'aider, lui désigna le corps par terre :

- Prenez lui les épaules, je vais m'occuper de ses jambes !

L'étudiante acquiesça et fut un peu surprise par l'allure peu commune du jeune homme allongé là. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était roux, ça aurait été faux. Il avait les cheveux rouges. Rouge sang. Et des tatouages sur le front et les épaules. Sans plus s'attarder sur son apparence, Emiko le souleva en grimaçant, les bras passés sous les siens.

- Pas un poids plume hein ? commenta sarcastiquement Rukia en serrant les dents.

La blonde acquiesça et regretta intensément son parapluie. Mais elle se mit à marcher au même rythme que Rukia et bientôt, les deux filles arrivèrent à côté du roux qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il en lançant un regard perdu à son amie.

- Urahara-san a dit qu'il devait envoyer un "ban" nous chercher.

- Un "ban" ? Qu'est-ce que... Aaaaah ! Un van tu veux dire !

- Peu importe, grogna la brune qui peinait à maintenir les jambes du jeune homme.

Bientôt, un véhicule arriva en trombe, dérapant sur le bitume et se garant pile sur la place le long de la route.

'Wow' pensa Emiko, appréciative. 'Le créneau d'enfer.'

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'espèce de mini-bus et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs-violets et à la peau mate leur fit signe de monter. Elle parut un peu surprise en apercevant l'étudiante qui lui sourit, mais lui répondit par un signe de main cordial.

- Putain Yoruichi, s'étonna le roux en déposant son fardeau sur la banquette de devant, pendant que les deux filles déposaient le leur sur celle de derrière, tu sais conduire ?

- Ça t'étonne hein, ricana la concernée, les deux mains sur le volant. Fermez les portes, attachez vos ceintures et on est partis !

Les portières claquèrent et ils soupirèrent tous d'une seule voix, puis rirent ensemble.

- Je m'appelle Katzuta Emiko, commenta l'étudiante en tendant la main pour serrer celle de la brune.

- Kuchiki Rukia, fit celle-ci en tentant de répondre à la poignée de main, mais une violente embardée l'en empêcha.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Yoruichi, tu sais pas conduire ! râla le jeune homme devant.

- Contente-toi d'être respectueux, petit morveux ! s'exclama la jeune femme en tournant brutalement le volant.

- Moi c'est Kurosaki Ichigo ! commenta le roux sans prêter attention aux gestes dangereux de la dénommée Yoruichi.

- Enchantée ! répondit Emiko en faisant un signe de la main par-dessus les sièges.

Les dossiers étaient trop haut et elle ne pouvait pas voir Ichigo qui se trouvait devant, pas plus que la jeune femme allongée sur la banquette. Elle se concentra sur son propre fardeau et releva des yeux interrogateurs vers Rukia.

- Faut le réchauffer ! dit-elle en claquant elle-même des dents.

Emiko hocha la tête, enleva son imperméable trempé et le balança dans le coffre, puis elle ôta son gilet qui avait conservé un peu de sa chaleur et se mit à frictionner les épaules tatouées du jeune homme avec. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci émit un faible gémissement et ouvrit difficilement les yeux, pour tomber sur le visage concentré de la blonde qui s'occupait de le réchauffer avec application.

- T-T'es q-qui t-toi ? questionna-t-il en frissonnant.

- Katzuta Emiko, enchantée ! répondit joyeusement l'étudiante. J'imagine qu'il y a de meilleures conditions pour faire connaissance, malheureusement il semblerait que le destin en ai décidé autrement.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un léger rire qui se transforma en toux. Puis il reprit lentement sa respiration et tourna son regard vers les sièges avant, où Ichigo s'occupait de la jeune femme.

- Et... ? demanda-t-il sans parvenir à finir sa question, un violent frémissement lui secouant le torse.

- Elle ne s'est pas réveillée, ne t'inquiète pas, on va prendre soin d'elle.

L'homme acquiesça et ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir une dernière fois sur le visage de l'étudiante qui le fixa sans rien dire.

- Abarai Renji, chuchota-t-il tandis qu'Emiko répondait par un sourire.

Puis il retomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

- Mais de rien, très chère !

- Et je me demandais... Qu'est-ce que cela ferait si elle me revoyait ?

- Cela dépend de sa constitution mentale... Peut-être deviendrait-elle folle, ou bien se suiciderait... Mais ce ne sont là que des hypothèses.

- C'est rassurant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a très peu de chances que vous la revoyez un jour.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un certain moment devant une petite boutique où Yoruichi se gara de manière totalement contrôlée mais tout aussi effrayante, dans un dérapage qui se stoppa pile devant l'entrée.

'Si je crève pas ce sera un exploit' pensa Emiko avec une expression terrifiée.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec son pied et tira Renji par les épaules, accompagnées de Rukia qui lui poussait les jambes.

- Doucement... On porte ! s'exclama la blonde en sentant le poids du jeune homme lui peser sur les bras.

La brune obéit et elles déplacèrent le tatoué jusque dans la boutique, où un homme blond avec un bob et un éventail les attendait.

- Hé bien, on en a profité pour ramener des invités à ce que je vois ! sourit-il en agitant doucement son éventail. Enchantée, mademoiselle, je m'appelle Urahara Kisuke et...

- Urahara-san, nous n'avons pas le temps pour votre numéro de drague ! grogna Rukia en trépignant. La chambre !

Il leur indiqua la direction avec une moue ennuyée. Emiko le remercia d'un signe de tête et avança à reculons dans le couloir, jusqu'à la chambre double où elle déposa doucement Renji dans le futon. Puis elle se releva et soupira. Ichigo entra à son tour, chargé de la jeune femme qui paressait nettement plus facile à soulever.

- T'aurais dû t'occuper de Renji, toi, râla Rukia en serrant les poings.

- Ça va pas ? Comment veux-tu que je m'occupe de ce gros tas ?

- Toi-même ! lui répondit faiblement une voix depuis le futon.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent au moment où Ichigo déposait son chargement à côté de Renji qui fit un mouvement pour l'enlacer. Le roux ne put s'empêcher de sourire et sortit à son tour de la pièce, non sans avoir refermé la porte sur les deux convalescents.

* * *

- Hé bien, hé bien ! souffla Urahara en déposant un verre de thé devant chacune des personnes présentes. Qui aurait cru qu'une simple sortie à la plage pouvait faire tant de dégâts ?

- On aurait dû vérifier la météo avant de partir, soupira Ichigo en secouant la tête et en prenant une gorgée du liquide réchauffant.

- Enfin, le principal c'est qu'on ait réussi à les ramener sans mourir dans cet engin, là... Le van.

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! s'écria Yoruichi. Si je n'avais pas été là, vous auriez dû prendre le bus !

Emiko sourit et resta silencieuse en sirotant son thé. Il était délicieux et lui rappelait celui de sa mère. Elle baissa les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de dire d'une voix tremblante :

- Ça doit être douloureux un accident de voiture...

- Ah ça, la plupart des personnes qui l'ont vécu sont plus là pour en parler, dit Ichigo en portant son verre à sa bouche. Le pire ça doit être quand tu meurs écrasé par une bagnole. J'ai déjà vu ce genre d'accident, c'est assez flippant. Enfin, quand t'as de la chance, tu décèdes sur le coup, sinon t'agonises encore pendant quelques minutes, et là... J'aimerais pas être à la place de cette personne.

Emiko ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue.

- 'Tain Ichigo ! s'écria Rukia en se précipitant pour prendre la blonde dans ses bras. Tu manques de tact, sérieux ! Si elle disait ça c'est parce que quelqu'un qu'elle connaît est mort dans un accident de voiture... Pas vrai Emiko-chan ?

- O-Oui, hoqueta l'étudiante, incapable de retenir ses sanglots. C'était ma meilleure amie. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop si c'est de cette manière que je l'aimais... Des fois que je me dis que ça devait vraiment être de l'amour pour m'obstiner à vouloir rester avec elle... Elle était froide et distante, mais je la trouvais belle, et elle avait cette façon d'être qui ne s'oublie pas...

Elle déglutit et continua son discours.

- Son prénom lui allait bien par certain côtés, mais quand on la connaissait, on savait qu'elle avait le sang chaud et qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Je me suis plusieurs imaginée être plus qu'une amie pour elle... Je...

- Tu fantasmais sur elle ? demanda tout à coup Ichigo.

- Mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi insensible ! s'exclama Rukia en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Non, il a un peu raison... Mais je me disais que si elle se mettait avec quelqu'un, ça me briserait le cœur mais me rendrait plus heureuse que jamais, parce qu'elle aurait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aimer comme elle est. J'aurais su le faire, mais de toute manière elle n'était pas de ce bord-là, et puis elle n'avait déjà pas réussi à me rendre mon amitié, alors de l'amour...

Emiko bu fébrilement une gorgée de thé.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ? demanda la brune qui l'enserrait toujours d'une voix douce.

La blonde baissa la tête et sa réponse laissa tout le monde déconcerté, abasourdi et j'en passe :

- Aïkawa. Aïkawa Fuyuki.

* * *

'Alors là' pensa Ichigo. 'Alors là c'est la meilleure de l'année. Quand je pense qu'elle était tout ce temps à moins d'un mètre de sa pote disparue sans le savoir... Quelle chance qu'elle n'ai pas vu son visage, quelle catastrophe sinon.'

- Emiko-chan... Tu crois aux fantômes ?

L'étudiante fronça les sourcils et releva la tête. Se pourrait-il que... ?

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là j'arrive presque à les voir.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle est bien là où elle est, fit Rukia avec un doux sourire. Tu sais, quand des personnes chères nous quittent, on n'est plus jamais pareil... Souvent, on se renferme, on s'éloigne, et pourtant c'est le contraire de ce qu'aurait voulu ces personnes.

Elle s'interrompit quelques minutes et réfléchit intensément avant de continuer.

- J'ai un frère...

Rukia baissa la tête en signe de respect et de recueillement.

- Sa femme est morte il y a quelques années... C'était ma sœur, mais je ne l'ai pas connue. Une longue histoire, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air perplexe d'Emiko. Il... Il n'a jamais su redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Il s'est caché derrière son honneur et a essayé de faire son deuil seul.

- Un peu comme moi, souffla l'étudiante en pensant à la mine froide et distante qu'elle avait réservé aux personnes qui étaient venu lui parler de l'accident le lendemain du drame.

- C'est pour cela que tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Fuyuki aurait voulu que tu continues à vivre heureuse et que tu te fasses de nouvelles amies.

- Mais... Mais tu dis que ton frère ne s'en est jamais remis !

- C'est vrai, intervint Yoruichi. Il n'a jamais réussi à s'en remettre, c'est certain. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il stagne autant depuis la mort de sa femme. La routine est pour lui rassurante, mais en aucun cas le train-train quotidien ne peut effacer une tristesse aussi profonde. C'est pourquoi, il y a peu de temps, nous l'avons légèrement déridé...

'Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont il a pété son câble face à Ichigo' s'amusa-t-elle intérieurement. D'ailleurs, le roux devait penser la même chose qu'elle car il compléta :

- Et il s'en porte mieux que jamais. Bon, y a encore des progrès à faire, mais crois-moi, c'est quand même autre chose de parler avec lui à présent.

- Je vous crois...

Emiko posa son verre vide sur la table et regarda par la fenêtre. La pluie s'était arrêtée. Elle se leva et se prépara à récupérer quelques-unes de ses affaires.

- Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, fit-elle en essuyant ses joues et en souriant. Je prendrai le bus pour rentrer.

- Tu as le numéro du magasin dans la mémoire de ton portable, dit Urahara en se levant à son tour pour lui serrer la main. Si tu veux revenir, passe-nous un coup de fil.

- Compris, merci pour... Tout ce que vous m'avez dit. Et j'espère que ton frère se remettra vite, commenta-t-elle à l'adresse de Rukia qui lui répondit :

- Je lui dirais.

La blonde sourit, salua tout le monde, eut un dernier regard pour la porte de la chambre en traversant le couloir et sortit du magasin, en pataugeant dans les larges flaques sur le bitume. Elle se mit à rire et à sauter dedans, comme une enfant, et leva les yeux vers le ciel, où un soleil timide perçait les nuages.

L'avenir s'annonçait radieux.

* * *

_Chère Emiko,_

_Avant tout, je dois t'affirmer que cette lettre est bien réelle et que le nom sur le dos de celle-ci ne comporte pas d'erreur. C'est un peu morbide d'écrire un mot d'outre-tombe, mais passons. Je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de venir te hanter ou de répandre tes tripes sur le plancher de ton appartement, rien de tout cela, rassure-toi. Je veux juste te dire que tout va bien, et aussi te parler un peu de ma nouvelle vie._

_Voilà, comme tu le sais sans doute, je suis morte dans un accident de voiture il y a de cela un moment déjà. Je suis navrée si je t'ai fais pleurer. Je n'en valais pas la peine._

_Mais là où je suis, tout va bien. J'ai beaucoup d'amis (ce qui doit t'étonner parce que j'ai jamais été d'une sociabilité extraordinaire dans mon ancienne vie) et je crois que j'ai un garçon en vue. Tu le verrais, il est magnifique. Et gentil. Et je vais m'arrêter là sur les qualificatifs sinon je vais t'effrayer, c'est vrai quoi, tu m'as jamais entendu m'extasier sur la beauté de quelqu'un, ça doit faire bizarre. _

_En fait je ne sais pas trop si c'est de l'amour. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant et qu'il semble éprouver la même chose pour moi. Non, je retire ce que j'ai dis, ça non plus j'en sais rien. Comme d'hab' quoi, Fuyuki est toujours la dernière au courant, même pour ses propres sentiments..._

_Il est beau. Grand, fort, il a un poste élevé (quoi, c'est bien de le préciser non ?) et il a des tatouages... Hum... J'ai pas de mots pour les décrire. De longs cheveux rouges, comme le sang, souvent attachés en queue de cheval même si moi je préfère quand ils coulent sur ses épaules. Et ses yeux... Ah, ses yeux. Presque de la même couleur que sa chevelure, mais plus sombres, plus mystérieux. _

_J'ai des amis à qui je tiens beaucoup : ils s'appellent Rukia et Ichigo. J'aimerais que tu les rencontre, ils te plairaient, j'en suis sûre. Ichigo est roux aux yeux marrons et Rukia est brune aux yeux bleus. Elle a un frère dont la beauté tient de l'irréel, mais chut, je ne suis pas censée dire ça._

_J'ai aussi une autre amie, elle s'appelle Shizuka mais il y a peu de chances que tu la croises un jour (quoique, les autres personnes citées aussi, mais disons que la probabilité est au-dessus de zéro dans leur cas). Elle est très gentille et adorable, c'est elle qui m'a permis de redémarrer aussi bien dans cette nouvelle vie._

_En tout cas, j'espère que chez toi tout va bien, tu as sans doute repris les cours, l'université est-elle toujours aussi ennuyeuse ? Oh, et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. _

_Si jamais tu ne t'es pas évanouie avant d'arriver à la fin de la lettre, et que tu as envie de me répondre, utilise l'adresse que j'ai laissé derrière la feuille. C'est un petit magasin dont le gérant est Urahara Kisuke (ne te laisse pas avoir par son baratin de vendeur, c'est un crétin notoire !) et où je passe parfois. _

_Si tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque, heu... Je suis désolée, mais je te promets que je te retrouverai et c'est moi qui t'enverrai au paradis._

_Sinon, inutile de te suicider pour me rejoindre (ben quoi, on peut toujours espérer non ?) je m'en voudrais à mort et je me tuerais à mon tour et là, haha, impossible de se voir puisque je me réincarnerai en quelqu'un d'autre. C'est compliqué, je sais. Contente toi de mener une chouette petite vie tranquille, tu le mérites._

_Je suis désolée. Vraiment.  
_

_Tendrement,_

_Ton amie et regrettée Aïkawa Fuyuki, qui est en train de se battre pour - Argh, non Renji ! Lâche ce pinceau tu va faire une tâche sur la feu-

* * *

_Ce chapitre est coooouuuurt, je sais. Mais j'en avais besoin pour faire la transition. Et puis j'ai galéré dessus comme c'est pas permis.

Pour ceux qui suivent "Inside Of Them", le chapitre d'aujourd'hui devrait paraître bientôt, dernières vérifications à faire.

_ - Fautes d'orthographes ? Check ! Ou presque...  
_

_ - Mise en page ? Check ! Là c'est presque sûr. Enfin je crois. J'vérifie une dernière fois avant.  
_

_ - Choix de la chanson ? Euh... Pas check..._

Donc, j'espère que ce - cooooouuuurt - chapitre vous a plus quand même, ma rentrée est vendredi, je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire T_T

Review ? :D

Cerise


	17. Sweet Heart, Little Girl

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Je crois qu'à ce point de l'histoire tout le monde s'en doute un peu non ?

**Rating :**** T** ! Pour quelques scènes vraiment pas choquantes, mais je préfère être prévoyante...

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du**** chapitre :** Chapitre 16 : Sweet Heart, Little Girl

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Bonjour tout le monde !

Je remercie, comme d'habitude, mes charmants revieweurs (c'est dingue ce que je les adore quand même) : **Mononoka**, **Mayuuki**, **Sid-X8**, **Hikari no Ai**, **Freak666chaos**, **Doumie**, **Saitou-Saruwatari**, **Keikoku-sama**, **Zod'a **et **Shashiin** !

Je leur fait plein de poutoux bien baveux ! Euh... Non... Juste des poutoux on va dire.

Maintenant, réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Mayuuki** : Quand est-ce qu'elle va voir la lettre ? Hé bien... Je dis rien, mais elle la verra :D Merci pour ta review !

**Doumie** : Merci beaucoup, ta review me fait très plaisir :3 Tant mieux, j'ai réussi à te faire rire, désolée, ta famille doit s'inquiéter légèrement XD (Enfin... Ma mère se pose des questions quand je prend mon air "me dérangez pas je lis une fic drôle", c'est à dire un immense sourire collé aux lèvres et des éclats de rire plus ou moins fréquents...) Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir pour moi de partager cette histoire avec des revieweurs. Et merci de me souhaiter du courage, j'en ai besoin =) En tout cas, merci encore (ça fait pas mal de mercis là XD) et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

**Zod'a** : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as la bonne orthographe :) Merci pour ta review, heureuse de voir que ma fiction te plaît et te donne envie de te remettre à Bleach... Personnellement, j'ai commencé et j'ai pas pu m'arrêter... Mais ça c'est parce que je suis névrosée et que ça me stresse de ne pas finir un truc XD Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres, et à la prochaine !

**Shashiin** : Les trucs tristounets c'est un peu ma tasse de thé, en fait ^^' Oui, Emiko s'est trompée, Fuyuki l'appréciait vraiment, et effectivement elle le lui prouve en lui envoyant la lettre. Comment va-t-elle réagir face à la missive ? *voix off de film américain* Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode... Merci pour ta review ! XD

La phrase de début n'est PAS tiré de l'un des tomes, elle est sortie directement de ma tête pendant un cours de maths. Faut croire que cette matière m'inspire.

Allez, je vous laisse lire, et merci encore de votre fidélité.

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

- ... - Paroles

'...' - Pensées

_'...'_ - Zampakutô

* * *

Sweet Heart, Little Girl

_Parce que tout mon être n'existe que pour se détruire.

* * *

_

Le disque lunaire évoque, à l'aide de sa lumière blanche, les contours imprécis d'un monde plongé dans la nuit. La pénombre offre un refuge pour les chats et autres vagabonds nocturnes, étend son lourd manteau de noirceur étouffant sur les petites ruelles mal éclairées. Au loin, les grattes-ciel dont le nom n'est pas qu'une métaphore dressent leurs longues colonnes bétonnées vers le firmament, au sein duquel scintillent des millions, que dis-je, des milliards de milliards d'étoiles, comme des guides à la sagesse extrême. Leur danse céleste mène la marche du monde depuis le commencement des temps, et elles semblent darder un œil perçant sur la masse grouillante que nous sommes.

Misérables existences qui jouissent d'une vie aussi éphémère qu'aléatoire.

Je lève les yeux vers l'astre de la nuit et écoute le chant des sons, le concert offert par les bruits divers. Quelque part au loin, un automobiliste excédé lance un grand coup de klaxon, sans se douter qu'il vient certainement d'échapper à une mort atroce. Le vent murmure, soliloque des mots beaux et inconnus, comme un long poème dont les vers seraient les bourrasques à répétition qui fouettent le visage et emmêlent les cheveux. Les exhalaisons de la ville participent à ce tableau, pour apporter une touche de tangibilité à ce rêve qu'est l'Histoire de l'Homme.

_Il est bon de vivre ses rêves, mais pas de rêver sa vie._

Est-ce si mal de se complaire et de n'exister qu'à travers un songe ? Je ne suis qu'un esprit qui a quitté ce monde depuis trop longtemps déjà. Dans la tête de chacun, je n'existe pas. Peut-être, après tout, que je ne suis qu'une "fille de papier" ? Un personnage créé de toute pièce par un quelconque écrivain qui, par un jour stérile, s'ennuyait ? Si c'est le cas, je remercie ce quelqu'un qui, pars le biais de sa plume, a su m'insuffler la vie, comme à sa plus belle création, et je ne suis pas pressée qu'il m'abandonne.

La vie, même la plus triste, vaut la peine d'être vécue.

Doucement, je me lève du toit où j'étais perchée, pour me retourner et laisser dans mon dos les lumières lointaines de la ville et l'horizon découpé sur le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

* * *

- Hé bien, Aïkawa-san, que faites-vous debout à cette heure ?

La voix d'Urahara, légèrement moqueuse, m'arrache un sursaut, et aussitôt, une sorte d'exaspération monte sourdement en moi. Ne peut-il pas se mêler de ses affaires ? Si j'ai voulu monter sur le toit du magasin, c'était pour réfléchir un peu et mettre mes idées au clair. Tout le monde, même le plus simple des esprits peut comprendre cela, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, j'oubliais : Urahara est bien moins que le plus simple des esprits. Je regarde longuement le vendeur qui masque son habituel sourire derrière son éventail, à croire que l'objet ne le quitte jamais. Peut-être est-il soudé à sa main ?

- Je suis allée prendre l'air.

Ma réponse ne paraît pas le satisfaire, et j'imagine parfaitement la moue qu'il arbore, malgré le fait que la majeure partie des traits de son visage soient cachés. Je soupire et fais un geste nonchalant de la main, pour lui signifier qu'il n'a pas à pousser son investigation plus loin.

- Vous savez, officiellement, vous êtes censée être en convalescence...

- Officieusement serait le terme plus juste. Vous n'êtes pas médecin à ce que je sache, si je reste cloîtrée ici, c'est de ma propre initiative. Je sais bien que je suis malade, mais permettez-moi de remettre vos compétences de soins en doute. Et, avant que vous ne me le demandiez, non, je ne boirais pas cette décoction infâme réputée miracle. Je suis folle mais pas suicidaire, Urahara-san...

- C'est bien dommage, vous auriez été vite remise sur pieds, croyez-moi. Il n'est pas bon de traîner dehors en ces temps troublés...

Je fronce les sourcils. En quoi ces temps sont-il troublés ? Oh, il y a bien l'histoire de ce traître, mais aurais-je été écartée d'une information comme quoi il aurait envoyé des sbires dans le monde réel ? Je baisse les yeux et regarde sans vraiment la voir la tasse de thé qui est apparue comme par magie devant moi. En voyant une chevelure brune disparaître dans l'ombre, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de dire d'un ton doux :

- Merci, Ururu.

Je saisis l'anse de l'objet et porte le bord de la porcelaine à ma bouche. Aussitôt, la chaleur brûlante me pique la langue et m'incendie la gorge. Pourtant, c'est plus un soulagement qu'autre chose ; le thé est source de repère et de rattachement à la réalité. Je finis donc rapidement le breuvage, ignorant la douleur pourtant bien présente qui occupe ma bouche, et repose délicatement la tasse devant moi, dans la coupelle.

- Vous êtes inquiète ?

Je lève les yeux et regarde d'un air surpris Urahara. Inquiète ? Suis-je inquiète ? Peut-être... Je ne sais plus trop. Anxieuse, ou troublée, ou nerveuse... Lequel de ces mots décrirait le mieux l'état dans lequel je me trouve ? Je dodeline lentement de la tête et finis par lâcher d'une voix hésitante :

- Un peu.

Le blond me fixe pensivement et boit une gorgée de thé. Je porte lentement une main à mon visage et caresse lentement les cernes violets et gonflés sous mes yeux. Un sourire douloureux vient étirer mes traits. Ils sont le résultat de plusieurs nuits blanches, à veiller sur _lui_. Avais-je vraiment le choix ? Ma conscience pense que non. Ma raison pense que oui. Je ne sais pas trop à qui me vouer, mais comme je suis de nature plutôt intuitive...

- Seulement ?

J'inspire un grand coup et ferme les paupières. Je ne veux pas en parler, mais s'il m'y oblige, je sens que je vais me mettre en colère. Ce sujet a le don me déranger plus que la normale. Rien que la simple question "ça va ?" me donne envie de hurler "non, ça ne va pas !". Rien ne va jamais comme on voudrait...

- Je crois que je vais retourner dans la chambre, Urahara-san.

Ou l'art de mettre fin à la conversation par un subtil changement de sujet. Mais il entrouvre les lèvres et murmure d'une voix étrange :

- Vous devriez essayer de dormir, Aïkawa-san. La nuit porte conseil...

Un peu étonnée par la phrase, alors que j'allais quitter la pièce, je me retourne et précise, avec un regard désolé :

- Seulement pour ceux qui savent la dompter, Urahara-san...

* * *

- Debout là dedans, espèce de marmotte ! Hurle une voix dont je ne vais pas tarder à achever le propriétaire.

- La marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu et elle t'emmerde... Je répond d'une voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

J'ai bien essayé de dormir, mais le sommeil paraissait me fuir comme un allergique face à un arbre couvert de pollen. Insaisissable, comme toujours. Saloperie de Marchand de Sable va ! Pas capable de faire son boulot correctement... Je bâille pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes et regarde d'un air perdu Ichigo ouvrir les fenêtres.

- Aow, mes yeux... Je proteste en me couvrant ceux-ci avec mon bras.

Je viens de passer du mode "pénombre presque totale" à "clarté qui fait mal aux nœils". Dois-je réellement vous expliquer combien c'est désagréable ? Je regarde le lycéen avec mon Regard Headshot Power Of The Roxxor (+56 en attaque à courte portée). Il sourit et paraît ne pas prêter attention à mes yeux de tueuse psychopathe. Il est nul ou quoi ?

- Aujourd'hui, on lève ses fesses et on s'active pour préparer le dîner de ce soir mad'moiselle ! clame-t-il en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

Je me pince l'arête du nez et réprime l'envie d'envoyer balader le Shinigami remplaçant. Préparer le dîner. _Préparer le dîner_. Mais vous avez pas moins naze comme plan ? Même cueillir des champignons me paraît plus excitant... Dans le sens "plaisant", bien sûr. Qui a déjà trouvé des morilles _excitantes_ dans le sens pervers, dites-moi ? Oui oui... C'est ce qu'on dit... Je vois clair dans vos p'tits jeux.

- Okay, mais casse-toi de ma chambre ou bien je t'éclate la tête contre le mur, récupère ton cerveau pour en faire une éponge à gratter, tricote une superbe écharpe avec tes tripes, non sans avoir au préalable joué aux billes avec tes yeux.

Il sourit d'un air de gogole en phase terminale et quitte la pièce, non sans un dernier regard moqueur vers ma personne. Et gnia gnia gnia, c'est pas moi qui oublie deux amis dans l'eau à cause d'un Hollow que j'ai même pas pu buter en trente secondes... Pitoyable, je vous le dis moi. Fainéant, hérétique ! M'oublier, moi, dans une mer glacée ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre...

Je me lève en soupirant, déjà fatiguée. Puis, non sans avoir mis au point mille et un plan pour faire souffrir un certain roux, je me dirige vers la douche avec la ferme intention de lui montrer qu'on ne la fait pas à Aikawa Fuyuki.

* * *

Je regarde, songeuse, une grosse goutte d'eau transparente glisser le long de mon bras, sans stopper sa course, slalomant entre les petits défauts de l'épiderme. Doucement, elle se suspend au bout de mon index, prête à chuter sur le sol carrelé de la douche. Je pourrais bouger mon doigt et précipiter son destin, comme je pourrais aussi l'éponger avec la serviette à portée de main. C'est moi qui décide. Mais dans tous les cas, elle s'évanouira sans laisser de traces, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Longue, terrible, petite chute.

La goutte s'écrase dans une explosion de minuscules gerbes d'eau qui reflètent un instant la lumière artificielle du plafonnier de la salle de bain. Puis, non sans avoir accompagné leur départ d'un léger bruit d'éclaboussure, toutes disparaissent. Est-ce donc cela qui nous est réservé ? Mourir, sans même un au revoir, sans même un semblant d'adieu ? Peut-être, mais je garde espoir ; comme une petite fille à qui l'on promet monts et merveilles, sans preuves.

_'Tu es une petite fille.'_

Je me crispe et écarte brutalement la porte de la cabine. Ces paroles m'agacent de par leur véracité. Je n'ai jamais su être mature face aux évènements, ni grandir dans ma tête comme tout être normalement constitué devrait le faire. Même mes sentiments sont enfantins : "Je t'aime... M'aimes-tu ?"

- Saloperie, je grogne face à un nœud dans mes cheveux qui me résiste.

Une fois ma tâche capillaire effectuée, je retourne à pas lents dans la chambre.

Vide.

Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Qu'il m'y attende, avec son beau sourire et ses mots de jeune mec trop vite sorti de l'adolescence ? Il faut que je me fasse à cette idée, qui n'est pas encore bien assimilée.

'Peut-être qu'il n'en reviendra pas.'

* * *

Je prends la grande main légèrement calleuse et abîmée entre les miennes. J'inspire un grand coup et, en regardant fixement la fenêtre, je dis d'un ton neutre :

- Bonjour, Renji.

Comme d'habitude, j'attends une réponse qui ne vient pas. Ces lèvres fines ne veulent plus bouger et laisser échapper cette voix grave que j'aime tant. La poitrine se soulève régulièrement, les expirations sont profondes. Serait-ce un corps mourant que j'ai devant moi ? Ou bien un organisme en pleine réparation ? Le contraste est frustrant.

Surtout lorsque, comme moi, on se sent responsable de tout cela. Je déglutis et bredouille d'une voix ridiculement contrite :

- Urahara-san m'a dit que ton état était stationnaire. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois prendre cette information... Tiens, je parie que si tu avais été conscient, tu aurais ricané et répondu fort élégamment "par derrière". Tu vois, je te connais bien. Mais tout ça... Ce n'est pas toi. Je ne peux pas croire que cet espèce de mort-vivant allongé sur un brancard est le vrai Abarai Renji.

Je m'interrompt quelques secondes.

- Enfin, tu dois en avoir plus qu'assez de mes tribulations quotidiennes sur ton état de santé. C'est étrange, tout de même, que tu sois plus malade que moi... Peut-être que tu ne supportes pas bien le froid, il y a des gens comme ça. Bref, aujourd'hui je vais au marché avec Ichigo et Rukia, pour acheter de quoi préparer un copieux dîner pour ce soir. Quelle bande de morfales quand même... Y a pas que la bouffe dans la vie.

Je rigole toute seule.

- Je suppose qu'il ne vaut mieux pas parler de ça avec toi, t'es un vrai estomac sur pattes quand tu t'y mets. Quand tu seras réveillé, tu vas dévorer comme un ogre, j'en suis sûre...

Seul le bip du moniteur me répond. Je serre les dents et essaie de continuer le plus calmement possible :

- J'ai l'impression qu'Ichigo et Rukia sont beaucoup moins flippés que moi. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'ils ne veulent pas m'inquiéter ? Peuh, j'suis pas une gamine quand même. Oh, je sais c'que tu penses, "parle toujours petite fille" ! Pour une fois je vais le revendiquer.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

- Je deviens folle, pour raconter des trucs aussi cons... Je vais y aller, Renji. Ils m'attendent. Si jamais tu montrais des signes de vie, je veux être la première informée, ok ?

Je me penche et, après un infime instant d'hésitation, dépose un baiser aérien sur le front du vice-capitaine, comme une mère veillant sur son enfant. Je reste plusieurs secondes, lèvres appuyées contre la surface dure mais douce de la peau tatouée. Puis je m'écarte lentement, sans aucun bruit. Je remets en place quelques mèches rouges qui barrent le visage endormi de l'officier et me lève pour rejoindre Rukia et Ichigo qui patientent sagement derrière la porte.

'T'as intérêt à t'en sortir, Renji. Sinon, je ne m'en sortirai pas non plus.'

* * *

- Rukiaaa ! Pas les cheveeeuuux !

La brune s'acharne avec un joli ruban bleu soyeux dégoté je ne sais où, dans l'optique de dompter mes folles mèches brunes pour en faire quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à une couette. Déjà que l'autre côté a subit le même sort... Je me regarde dans la vitre de la fenêtre et fais la gueule.

- Mais c'est joli ! insiste la jeune fille, très convaincue. Tu trouves pas, Ichigo ?

- Hein ? répond celui-ci, occupé à retenir les éclats de rire qui menacent le faire exploser. Oui, oui, magnifique...

- Mon cul oui, fais-je d'une voix désespérée.

C'en est trop pour le Shinigami remplaçant qui hurle de rire et s'écroule sur un fauteuil en se tenant les côtes. Je rougis et essaie de tirer sur les nœuds. Mais c'est qu'elle serre bien cette folle ! Je gémis et tente de faire glisser le ruban, ce qui n'a pas plus d'effets. Mais... Mais regardez-moi ! Je ressemble à rien ! Enfin, si, je ressemble à Cucul-La-Praline, en mode "écolière modèle".

- Rukia, enlève-moi ça... S'il te plaît, je demande poliment en espérant recevoir une réponse positive.

- Nan, déclare-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui me donne envie de l'étriper sans attendre.

Les gens peuvent être tellement sadiques, parfois. Qui n'a jamais eu la délirante envie d'enfoncer quelqu'un dans les méandres du désespoir par pur esprit de méchanceté, dites-moi ? Et allez que je te sors mon superbe rictus "je tue des petits chatons avec des yeux de chibi en les étranglant ololol". N'avez-vous jamais ressenti cette envie profonde, inébranlable et irrépressible d'exploser la tête de votre interlocuteur sur le mur d'en face, afin de marquer celui-ci d'une belle auréole rougeâtre qui ira bien avec le joli tableau à côté ?

Bien, vous savez à présent ce que je ressens en ce moment. Le seul infime, petit, minuscule problème, est que le patronyme de Rukia se trouve être Kuchiki. Qui dit Kuchiki, dit le capitaine de ma division qui mérite plus que de raison son surnom de Mister Freeze, Glaçon-man ou bien Iceberg-avec-un-outil-ménager-coincé-dans-le-fondement. Et petite sœur martyrisée est égale à grand frère pas content.

Et quand grand frère pas content...

- Oui, bon, je vais les garder.

... Fuyuki se la ferme et abdique.

Oui, voyez-vous, je suis une adepte cachée de la secte des "Bisounours qui gambadent dans les prés entourés de papillons avec tout plein de bonheur dedans leurs corps", même si je ne le montre pas. Je suis une pacifiste née et refoulée, une Gandhi cachée aux yeux du monde actuel. J'aimerais faire le bien autours de moi, et transformer tout le monde en jolis Petits Poneys tout roses et dégoulinant de cuteness. Mais en ces temps de sombres et machiavéliques plans traîtres menés dans le plus grand secret (la madame te dit qu'il y a des gens pas bien dans le coin !), c'est pas facile de se revendiquer en tant que passionnée de câlins et d'autres Télétubbiesismes en tout genre.

Donc, suivant mes bonnes résolutions de ne plus faire de mal à un être vivant, je vais juste aller massacrer le Chappy en peluche qui trône dans le placard-chambre de Rukia. Vengeance is good, surtout quand elle est sans risques.

Forte des mon plan super trop méga imparable, je bombe le torse et clame fièrement :

- On y va, bande de moules.

* * *

- Tu veux que je t'explique comment ça marche ? demande Ichigo en me voyant m'asseoir, armée de ma brique de jus de fruit et de multiples sacs remplis de fruits et d'autres trucs bons.

- Merci, chuis pas si conne quand même, je réplique en décollant la paille sur le côté, avant de la planter à l'endroit prévu à cet effet.

- Ben, crois-moi, y en a qui ont eu du mal au début... Indique-t-il en coulant un regard insistant vers Rukia qui regarde avec un fanatisme satanique la peluche de lapin qu'elle vient de trouver sur un étalage de gadgets en tout genre.

- À qui tu penses en disant ça ? Se révolte la brune, outrée.

- Personne, personne... Soupire le roux en me désignant discrètement la jeune fille du bout de son doigt.

Celle-ci est retombée dans la contemplation admirative de son superbe "Chappy-like" qui semble lui bouffer la raison en même temps que le cerveau. Il faut savoir qu'on a bataillé pour l'avoir, ce putain de lapin.

Tout d'abord, imaginez la réaction de fangirl en plein choc hormonal devant un de ces "groupes" de pseudo-rock (NON, je ne donnerai pas de nom ! Pff...) dont le chanteur ressemble à un 3m0 tro D4rK (je me mets à leur niveau...) et a le même faciès qu'un rat passé sous une roue de voiture et balancé dans un broyeur à ordure. Enfin, chacun ses goûts dira-t-on. Je pense que vous entendez déjà le cri suraigu d'une jeune fille en fleur, ses gémissements hystériques et autres joyeusetés résultant de ce merveilleux moment de la vie qu'est l'adolescence.

Bon, je vous ai mis une image fort déplaisante en tête, pardonnez-moi. Mais maintenant vous savez parfaitement comment Rukia a réagi devant la peluche de lapin posée au milieu du comptoir.

- KYAAAH ! a-t-elle hurlé, vrillant les tympans de tout les acheteurs potentiels présents, qui se sont écartés avec prudence.

Le vendeur m'a gratifié d'un regard lourd de reproches. Quoi, c'est pas de ma faute si mon amie devient complètement folle à la vue de ces trucs-là ! Je lui ai adressé une tête "Glaciation de l'Adversaire" (+34 en dégâts causés, malus de -9 à cause de la coiffure "Couettes du Diable") et j'ai regardé avec satisfaction le vendeur se rétrécir jusqu'à ne plus laisser dépasser que quelques rares cheveux sur un crâne chauve et luisant. Non mais, c'est pas parce que je suis accompagnée d'une tarée que je ne suis pas une cliente ! Et le client est roi...

J'ai dégainé mon portefeuille, regardé le prix qui m'a paru légèrement surévalué pour une petite merdouille dans le genre, haussé les épaules et cherché dans les poches de mon petit étui en cuir. Il se trouve que quelques jours plus tôt, j'avais tout dépensé pour acheter une paire de lunettes à Renji. Merde. En voyant Rukia s'extasier, je me suis sentie coupable. La brune avait laissé son propre argent chez Ichigo, et c'était maintenant ou jamais si elle voulait acquérir cette "petite merveille".

Résignée, je me suis de nouveau tournée vers le vendeur, avec la ferme intention d'en découdre. En voyant ses petits yeux chafouins luire d'une lueur apeuré, j'ai souri en sentit que j'allais avoir ma dose de poutrage quotidienne.

- Excusez-moi, vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu cher pour une peluche ?

Hop, attaque frontale. Mange tes dents, et prépare-toi à passer de douloureux moments aux toilettes de l'hôpital.

- 500 yens, pas un de moins.

Hey, minute. Pourquoi ce con a-t-il repris assurance tout d'un coup ? Oh, je sais. Il tente de faire preuve d'un héroïsme qui lui permettrait de sauver sa pitoyable face de melon écrasé face à ses autres clients potentiels. Tu veux jouer à ça mon gros ? Tu vas souffrir, c'est Aikawa Fuyuki qui te le dit. Et elle n'a qu'une parole.

- 200, ça ne vaut pas plus. Vous ne tenteriez pas de m'embobiner par hasard ?

Ses yeux de fouine se plissent. Il a compris à qui il a à faire. Hé ouais, je suis pas une touriste question marchandage moi, j'ai réussi à obtenir un rabais de - 70 % dans une boutique de luxe en faisant un scandale auprès de la directrice, pour une finition mal effectuée. Bon, je me suis pas fait la main depuis un bail, mais là c'était que l'échauffement.

- Je ne marchande pas.

Hein ? Mais c'est quoi cette réplique à la con là ? Vous voulez dire que je suis face à un joueur d'un niveau si négligeable qu'il tente de s'en tirer par une pirouette maladroite et ridicule au possible ?

- Écoutez, vous voulez vendre, je veux acheter. Va falloir trouver un arrangement, et pour ça y a qu'un moyen, c'est le marchandage. Donc soit on se met rapidement d'accord et vous tirerez quelques yens d'une peluche que vous n'aurez certainement pas d'autres occasions de vendre, soit vous restez borné dans votre ignorance et je me casse, et ni vous ni moi n'êtes gagnants.

J'entends quelques murmures appréciateurs et un sifflement d'encouragement. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, je continue :

- Je disais : 200 yens, à prendre ou à laisser.

Il pince ses lèvres livides et se gratte l'aile du nez avec un ongle légèrement crasseux.

- 400.

Ça m'arrange pas ça, dugland. J'ai que 250 yens dans mon porte-monnaie, je peux pas monter plus haut, et là tu essaies de me rouler comme une clope de mauvaise qualité.

- J'ai dit 200. Vous ne voulez pas descendre jusque là ? Tant pis, je m'en vais...

- Attendez, 350 ! S'écrie-t-il en me voyant tourner les talons.

Je ris silencieusement avant de me retourner et de toiser d'un air hautain le petit marchand de seconde zone. Il a l'air de s'être fait enfoncer quelque chose de très pointu et de très douloureux dans les fesses.

- 200. Mais on s'approche, j'admets avec une moue dubitative.

Il me regarde de haut en bas, et finit par lâcher d'un ton qui donne l'impression qu'il vient de se faire définitivement mettre bien profond par un sumo :

- 250.

- Marché conclu, je m'exclame soudain en tendant la main pour conclure l'accord. C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous, cher monsieur !

Quelques rires ironiques fusent de tout côtés et Rukia regarde avec une excitation grandissante l'homme glisser la petite peluche dans un sac en papier. Je lui tends son argent et fais mine de le maintenir encore quelques secondes dans les mains, histoire de finir de passer pour la radine de service, puis salue tout les passants s'étant arrêtés pour regarder le spectacle.

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle a eu cette peluche pour une somme modique. Merci mes talents de marchandage, vraiment. Pour une fois que je sers à quelque chose, quoi !

- Hey, Ichigo, fais-je soudainement en sirotant mon jus. T'es allé où toi pendant qu'on faisait nos achats ?

- Oh, je me suis baladé, répond-t-il d'un ton évasif.

Hmm... Baladé, hein ? Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression qu'il omet certaines parties de l'histoire ? Je laisse tomber cette question pour le moment. Rien ne presse, et il est d'ailleurs temps de rentrer au magasin si nous voulons être à l'heure pour le dîner...

* * *

- Et donc là, je fais comme ça...

- Mais noooon ! Je soupire en voyant Rukia essayer de fabriquer un sushi qui n'ai pas l'air d'un boyau de ragondin.

Je lui prend la boulette de riz des mains et lui explique en même temps que je le fais :

- Et donc là, tu tasses un peu histoire qu'y ai pas tout qui se barre, et puis tu déposes juste le poisson dessus, comme ça ! C'est pas compliqué !

Je lui tends le résultat, qu'elle observe sous toutes les coutures d'un œil critique, et j'attends les plaintes.

- On ne dirait pas ceux qu'il y a au manoir, finit-elle par remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

Je soupire et laisse tomber le sushi qui s'écrase sur la table de travail avec un "flop" décourageant.

- J'abandonne !

Je ne suis pas cuisinière agréée noblesse, moi ! En quoi mes sushis devraient-ils ressembler à ceux qu'on trouve au manoir Kuchiki ? Et surtout : comment, bordel de bordel, pourrais-je savoir à QUOI ressemble les plats que l'on peut manger dans ce même manoir ? Je n'y suis jamais entrée ! Alors y passer le déjeuner... Le jour où le capitaine se transformera en supérieur attentionné qui aime prendre soin de ses subordonnés et les inviter à boire du thé avec des petits gâteaux chez lui, ce qui, croyez-moi, n'est pas près d'arriver.

En regardant fixement le restant de poisson, je reprend espoir. De toute façon, je sais faire les sushis et pas Rukia. Toc. Si t'es pas contente retourne dans ta sublime demeure qui roxxe du boudin, sale riche.

- Occupe-toi donc de trouver un truc sympa à boire dans cette maison de barge, fais-je avec un mouvement circulaire de main censé désigner l'ensemble de la boutique d'Urahara. Évite l'alcool et tout ce qui pourrait causer des dommages cérébraux irréparables.

- Oui !

Elle disparaît en trombe et je m'arme de courage pour continuer la fabrication de mes mets à base de poisson cru. Hey, tout n'est pas perdu. Je regarde avec satisfaction le deuxième sushi réalisé de mes propres mains et le mets sagement de côté en m'attaquant au troisième.

_'Tu veux te changer les idées ?'_

'Ce n'est pas en me le rappelant sans cesse que tu vas m'aider. J'aimerais bien passer une chouette soirée avec mes amis sans déprimer comme chaque soir depuis qu'il est... Dans cet état.'

_'Du calme. Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai juste posé une question. Nous n'y arriverons jamais si tu te mets dans des états pareils rien qu'avec une interrogation innocente de ton Zampakutô.'_

'Tu as raison. Je suis désolée. Je doit être tendue.'

_'Plus tendue qu'un écartelé sur une place publique.'_

Je souris en entendant Honoo reprendre une de mes expressions favorites. J'ai une mauvaise influence sur elle, faut croire..._

* * *

_

- Et là je lui ai mis un de ces pains, il doit encore le sentir passer ! S'esclaffe Ichigo en enfournant un sushi dans sa bouche. Était à c'ever de 'i'e !

Je ris doucement et prends une gorgée d'eau. Apparemment, je ne cuisine pas si mal, puisque le plat a été vidé en un rien de temps et que Rukia se tient le ventre d'un air repu. D'un ton très sérieux, elle lève le doigt et annonce d'un ton qui ne souffre d'aucune contradiction :

- Même au manoir Kuchiki, on en fait pas des comme ça. C'était délicieux.

Ichigo acquiesce, la bouche pleine, Urahara sourit derrière son éventail, et Yoruichi finit d'engloutir sa portion. À croire qu'elle fait un concours avec le roux. Touchée par leurs compliments, je rosis et porte un dernier sushi à mes lèvres. C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas si mal...

Tout à coup, une douleur violente, comme un coup de couteau, me transperce la poitrine. Sous l'effet de l'étonnement, je lâche mes baguettes, déclenchant une avalanche de regards interrogateurs de tout les convives. La souffrance s'estompe peu à peu, et je souffle longuement. Un point de côté ? Au niveau du cœur ?

- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas...

Un deuxième assaut me déchire l'intérieur du corps et je me tords sous l'effet brutale de la douleur. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal ? Je me sens pâlir et les battements dans ma poitrine s'intensifient de manière alarmante.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent complètement.

Un long bip siffle à mes oreilles. Je fronce les sourcils et me surprend à imaginer un moniteur cardiaque intégré dans ma tête. Avant de me rendre compte que le son est bien réel, puisqu'il résonne dans le couloir.

Renji.

* * *

_Elle marche dans la rue, alors que le soleil brille. Dire que quelques jours auparavant, le temps était si maussade... Elle se souvient de cette journée avec un frisson et presse le pas, comme pour échapper à ces étranges souvenirs. Ni bons ni mauvais, juste... Troublants. Et alors qu'elle continue sa route avec assurance, elle reçoit comme un coup au cœur, qui disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu._

_Emiko pose une main sur sa poitrine et se demande ce qui vient de se passer. Elle l'a bien senti, la pulsation s'est emballée pendant un court instant ! Ce n'était pas un rêve. L'étudiante a l'impression que quelque chose de grave vient de se produire, sans trop savoir quoi. Une rupture, quelque part, à l'intérieur de quelqu'un..._

_La blonde se dépêche de rentrer chez elle. Quelque chose l'y attends. Elle voit la boîte aux lettres et ressent le besoin impérieux de vérifier le courrier, même si le facteur est déjà passé ce matin. Elle bataille plusieurs minutes avec la petite clé qui se trouve toujours dans son sac, ses mains fébriles et tremblantes l'empêchant de la manier correctement._

_Enfin, un léger déclic annonce l'abandon de la serrure et Emiko ouvre brutalement la boîte, et attrape aussitôt la lettre solitaire qui y trône. Sans attendre, elle déchire l'enveloppe et lit avidement les mots tracés au pinceau, comme dans l'ancien temps._

_'Et merde.'_

_C'est la seule pensée qu'elle est capable d'émettre en ce moment. Elle regarde la signature, une fois, puis deux, puis trois, en tentant de se convaincre que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Pourtant, même après s'être douloureusement pincé la peau du poignet, la lettre est toujours là, aussi improbable que réelle._

_'Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à être surprise ?_

_Elle essaie de se souvenir de toutes les personnes qu'elle a rencontré ce jour-là, et constate avec stupéfaction que leurs portraits sont parfaitement décrits et détaillés dans le contenu de la missive. Rukia, Ichigo, et Renji... Elle les connaît et sait mettre des noms sur ces traits qu'elle n'a pas oubliés._

_Alors, cette fille... Dont elle n'a pas vu le visage... Se pourrait-il que ?_

_L'étudiante saisit son téléphone portable et compose le numéro dans la mémoire, qu'elle a tenté d'ignorer ces derniers jours. Une petite voix lui répond :_

_ - Ici le magasin Urahara, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?_

_ - Je voudrais parler au gérant, c'est urgent, répond précipitamment Emiko en croisant les doigts._

_ - Désolée, il n'est pas disponible pour le moment. _

_La blonde reste silencieuse un moment et ne réagit que lorsqu'un "allô ?" timide résonne dans son tympan._

_ - Ce n'est pas grave. Je rappellerai plus tard. Dites-lui juste qu'Emiko a appelé. Il comprendra._

_Elle raccroche sans attendre. Fuyuki est certainement déjà repartie ailleurs. Elle se sent tout à coup stupide d'avoir appelé comme ça, sans raison. Mais elle en avait besoin. Juste pour s'assurer que le magasin Urahara et tout ses locataires n'était pas qu'un rêve._

_

* * *

_Urahara sort de la pièce, et s'attend à ce que Rukia et Ichigo lui sautent dessus pour connaître le résultat de l'opération. Mais les deux jeunes gens restent assis dans le couloir, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Rukia a une main posée sur la bouche, comme choquée et incapable de parler. Ichigo est accroupi et regarde fixement le sol, comme pour y trouver des réponses. Devant l'absence de réaction, le marchand se racle la gorge. Ils lèvent tout deux la tête vers lui, attendant que la sentence tombe.

- J'ai essayé de les sauver.

Rukia pousse un long gémissement et se tient la tête entre les mains. Ichigo soupire longuement, résigné, comme s'il savait par avance ce qui allait se passer. Urahara sent un courant d'air passer derrière lui et comprend que Yoruichi vient de sortir de la pièce à son tour. Elle se penche vers lui et lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Tu devrais venir voir ça.

Surpris, le blond se retourne et constate avec effarement que la femme-chat arbore un sourire assez amusé. Il la savait légèrement sadique, mais de là à se réjouir du décès de leurs amis... Il n'y a pas qu'un pas. Mais un bruit dans la salle d'opération attire son attention. La sonnerie régulière, inespérée, d'une machine enregistrant des battements de cœur...

_

* * *

_Oooouuuff ! J'aurais enfin réussi à écrire ce chapitre ! Allez, une petite review pour m'encourager ? Vous avez des idées pour la suite, des envies particulières ou des menaces de mort à proférer ? N'hésitez pas !

Allez, au revoir et à la prochaine !

Cerise


	18. La Soledad de la Niña

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Je crois qu'à ce point de l'histoire tout le monde s'en doute un peu non ?

**Rating :**** T** ! Pour quelques scènes vraiment pas choquantes, mais je préfère être prévoyante...

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du**** chapitre :** Chapitre 17 : La Soledad de la Niña

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Hello everybody !

Merci à : **Sid-X8**, **Yurika Schiffer**, **Hikari no Ai**, **Keikoku-sama**, **MissBleach**, **Freak666chaos**, **Doumie**, **Saitou-Saruwatari **pour leurs reviews !

**Doumie** : Oui, j'ai un petit côté sadique qui ressort de temps en temps... Navrée de t'avoir fait attendre, voilà le chapitre suivant ! Et j'espère que tu as survécu pour le lire tout de même XD En tout cas, merci pour ton suivi et j'espère revoir ton nom dans les alertes de review ! :3

J'aime bien recevoir des commentaires comme ça, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est jouissif XD

**Ryuu** est le personnage de **Freak666chaos**, qui m'a autorisé à l'emprunter pour un chapitre... D'ailleurs, Fuyuki apparaît aussi dans sa fiction ("**Renaissance**"), si vous voulez aller jeter un coup d'œil, moi j'adhère ^^

Phrases de début de chapitre tirées de la chanson **In Between** de **Linkin Park**. Très belle chanson, très douce, reposante.

Allez, bonne lecture !

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

- ... - Paroles

'...' - Pensées

_'...'_ - Zampakutô

* * *

La Soledad de la Niña

_Laisse moi m'excuser de commencer par ceci  
Laisse moi m'excuser pour ce que je suis sur le point de dire  
Mais essayer de regagner ta confiance fut plus difficile que ça en avait l'air  
Car d'une manière ou d'une autre je me retrouvais piégé au milieu..._

_Entre mon honneur et ma promesse._

_

* * *

_

- Espèce de débile mental, t'vas voir ta gueule ! je hurle en menaçant un certain vice-capitaine avec une dangereuse pantoufle que je viens d'ôter prestement de mon pied droit.

Il crie et rit en même temps, et fait mine de se couvrir la tête avec ses bras, comme si ça pouvait le protéger de la fureur incommensurable de Fuyuki Aikawa. Mouahaha, pauvre naïf. Soudain, un douloureux tiraillement m'interrompt dans mon élan et avec une plainte de douleur, je pose une main sur la cicatrice qui barre ma poitrine, au niveau du coeur. Renji me lance un regard inquiet. C'est bon, je suis pas en sucre, ça fait juste un peu mal. Pas comme si je m'étais faite rouler dessus non plus. Et je parle en connaissance de cause.

Je fais semblant de tomber à genoux, en poussant un râle d'agonie, persuadée que l'instinct grégaire de Renji va le pousser à se rapprocher de moi, ce qui ne rate pas, évidemment.

Hahaha.

- PANTOUFLE OVER-KIIICK !

Je brandis l'objet et commence à taper (pas méchamment hein, je ne tiens pas à le couvrir de bleus non plus) le bras du vice-capitaine, qui, totalement pris au dépourvu, lâche un "aïe" plaintif qui ne fait que m'encourager à continuer. Je hurle une nouvelle fois, un cri de guerre sauvage, et m'acharne à détruire consciencieusement la pantoufle qui commence à rendre un peu l'âme. Une fois ma terrible vengeance opérée, je laisse tomber la chaussure au sol avec un soupir et la renfile.

Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? C'est certainement la questions que vous vous posez, tous, dans vos petits esprits étriqués de lecteurs avides de récits palpitants. Hé bien figurez-vous, une fois n'est pas coutume, que la raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie est incroyablement, abominablement et carrément... Stupide. Bien, reprenons depuis le début, voulez-vous...

J'ai failli mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque ; sur ce point, je pense que nous sommes tous à jour, pas besoin de passer à la version 2.0, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien, formatez votre disque dur, parce que les informations contenues sur celui-ci sont erronées. Il se trouve que j'ai juste eu un léger sursaut au niveau de mon pauvre petit coeur de jeune fille innocente, comme on en a tant dans une vie. Sauf que, Urahara, qui est évidemment légèrement attardé, a décidé que c'était un motif suffisant pour m'emmener en salle d'opération.

J'ai donc subit une intervention, qui, tenons le pour dit, n'a servi STRICTEMENT à rien. À part à me charcuter les entrailles. Mais alors, pourquoi le moniteur cardiaque a-t-il émit cet effrayant signal qui semble gueuler "alerte, elle est en train de crever !" ? Ben en fait, Urahara avait oublié de brancher le capteur.

... Je vous avais dit que c'était stupide hein. Fallait pas me chercher.

En revanche, pour ce qui est du cas du vice-capitaine de la sixième division, son cas a été plus impressionnant, puisqu'il a effectivement fait une véritable et irrémédiable crise cardiaque. Heureusement, il semblerait que les maigres connaissance du blond propriétaire de cette boutique en matière de réanimation aient porté leurs fruits, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, son coeur recommençait à battre, avec une vigueur relativement impressionnante pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire lamentablement lâcher par son organe cardiaque.

- Tu l'as bien mérité.

Il marmonne un truc du genre : "Mais c'pas d'ma faute, c'toi qui réagis comme une folle !". Ce qui est un peu vrai sur les bords. En fait, la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu le massacrer à coup de pantoufle est très simple : il a finit le gel douche.

J'l'aimais bien en plus, il sentait bon.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ? gueule une voix féminine que j'identifie comme celle de Rukia, qui entre, me colle deux baffes, fait la même chose avec Renji et repart.

- Je sens plus ma joue, commente-t-il en se massant celle-ci.

J'acquiesce.

- Aikawa-san, m'interpelle une autre voix horripilante.

Lentement, avec méfiance, je me tourne vers un Urahara adossé au cadre de la porte, qui, pour une fois, n'a pas son éventail. Son petit sourire mesquin n'augure rien de bon. Histoire de lui prouver que même avec un niveau de boulet comme le mien on peut se défendre, je prend mon attitude "Over-Pownage de Noobs Façon Roxxor en Sauce Hémoglobine" (+78 en intimidation). Mais, comme toujours, je vois avec désespoir le sourire maléfique s'agrandir et la Protection Psychologique de Niveau 10 s'abaisser, comme une preuve qu'une pichenette suffit à me faire agoniser dans la souffrance la plus horrible.

Enfoiré va.

- Cela vous dirait-il de vous dégourdir un peu les jambes ?

- Ça dépend, fais-je, légèrement suspicieuse. Dans quel sens je dois le prendre ?

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche en me rendant compte de ce que je viens de dire. Je me tourne immédiatement vers Renji, qui vire au rouge, histoire de s'assortir avec ses cheveux, et laisse échapper un sifflement. Ni une ni deux, je me précipite vers lui et lui secoue les épaules :

- Retiens-toi, je t'en supplie ! Pas encore !

Il serre les dents et, avec effroi, j'entends quelques syllabes filtrer à travers ses lèvres :

- Par... Der... Argh ! PAR DERRIÈRE ! PRENDS-LE PAR DERRIÈRE !

Il laisse ensuite échapper un rire satanique pendant que je me tiens le front, un air désespéré collé sur le visage. C'est pas possible. Ça doit être considéré comme une maladie, ça, non ? C'est inhérent à sa personnalité, à mon avis. Comme moi et ma manie de me croire dans un RPG. Question générationnelle.

- Hum, je parlais d'une ronde dans le quartier, histoire d'aller aider Kurosaki-san dans son travail. Le pauvre garçon a du mal, entre son statut de lycéen et ses responsabilités de Shinigami Remplaçant.

- C'est d'accord.

- Ben, et moi alors ? s'insurge Renji qui est visiblement revenu de son trip de réplique à deux balles.

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous partager le quartier.

Je regarde Renji. Il me jette un œil décontenancé. Urahara s'éclipse discrètement, et, d'une seule voix, nous hurlons :

- JE PATROUILLE DANS LE PARC ! NAN, C'EST MOI !

Avant de se faire super mal dans le cadre de la porte, parce que c'est pas prévu pour laisser passer deux personnes, ces trucs-là.

* * *

En cette délicieuse fin d'après-midi, il fait beau sur la petite ville de Karakura. Tout va pour le mieux, et ma ronde de surveillance se passe dans la tranquillité la plus intense. Je savoure un instant les rayons du soleil qui me réchauffent la peau et pose une main rassurée sur la garde de mon katana. J'entends Honoo émettre un petit soupir apaisé et souris avant de reprendre mon chemin dans le petit parc où je suis censée patrouiller.

Tout à coup, une explosion de reiatsu se produit à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi ; je sursaute et me tourne vers l'origine du trouble, les sens en alerte. Je ne connais pas cette sensation, mais en courant vers l'endroit d'où émane l'étrange énergie, je comprends bien vite que cela n'est pas de bon augure.

Une sorte de porte s'ouvre dans le vide, comme si l'air se déchirait, pour laisser filtrer de drôles de brumes noires et grises, desquelles émerge une silhouette floue. Je dégaine rapidement et me concentre sur le probable combat.

Je serre les dents lorsque je peux détailler mon adversaire : grand, un mètre quatre-vingt environ, mince mais musclé. Il a des cheveux blonds courts et des yeux bleus à faire chavirer le plus glacé des cœurs. Je souris sarcastiquement. Dommage que le mien soit déjà pris… Dérangée par son reiatsu suave, je recule imperceptiblement en détournant la tête, sans néanmoins quitter le jeune homme du regard. Avec effarement, je remarque le morceau de masque sur le haut de son front, qui ressemble vaguement à une couronne ornée de quatre pics. Un arrancar…

- Qui es-tu ? je questionne en ramenant mon Zampakutô contre moi.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et répond d'un ton doux :

- Je m'appelle Ryuu. Je suis un Espada. Et toi ? Quel est ton nom ?

J'hésite un instant et me tortille nerveusement sur place. Est-ce une bonne idée de révéler mon identité à un ennemi ? Après m'être mordillé la lèvre dans l'attente d'une idée de génie, je marmonne presque à contrecœur :

- Aikawa Fuyuki.

- Par curiosité… Tu fais partie de quelle division ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vue…

Non mais de quoi il se mêle ? On n'est pas chez mémé ici ! C'est censé être mon adversaire ! Il doit m'attaquer, pas papoter avec moi comme si on avait gardé les cochons ensemble ! Néanmoins, je clame fièrement avec un petit sourire qui en dit long :

- Sixième division.

Il paraît surpris et réfléchit pendant quelques instants. Puis, tout sourire (comme toujours) il me dit d'un ton amusé :

- Mon numéro d'Espada est sur mon épaule. Tu veux le connaître ?

Il me laisse patienter quelques instants, n'attendant visiblement aucune réponse.

- Alors viens le chercher !

Avec un feulement sourd, je m'élance vers lui avec la ferme intention de déchirer la petite veste qu'il porte sur lui. Mais je ne sens avec surprise que du vide sous ma lame, et pare de justesse une attaque rapide de Ryuu. Bon Dieu, mais qui c'est ce gars ? Quelques étincelles jaillissent à cause du frottement du métal aiguisé, et je tente de me rappeler de mes cours de combat. Un pas à gauche, je feins de laisser une ouverture et…

- C'était une bonne technique, reconnaît une voix tout près de mon oreille. Quel dommage que je la connaisse aussi bien…

Je m'écarte brutalement et fixe d'un air abasourdi et terrifié l'Espada. Mais quel est son niveau pour palier aussi vite à toutes mes tentatives de frappe ? Je sais que les arrancars utilisent le sonido, un équivalent du shunpô, pour lequel j'éprouve une répulsion particulière. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de problème avec les adversaires plus rapides que moi, ayant d'assez bon réflexes de défense.

- Tu es étonnée ? On ne t'a pas entraînée à la sixième ? Byakuya vient de baisser dans mon estime…

Mes yeux s'arrondissent de surprise. Je n'ai pas rêvé là, il vient de mentionner le capitaine ! Comment pourrait-il le connaître ? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à cela, car un déplacement éclair de Ryuu me laisse dépourvue et je sens avec rage quelque chose m'entailler le dos. Je parviens cependant à éviter la majeure partie du coup et riposte aussitôt. Il ne tente pas d'éviter mon Zampakutô, en voyant que j'essaie de le frapper avec le plat.

- Cette idée est bonne, admet-il. Tu aurais pu blesser un adversaire normal, mais avec mon Hierro…

- Moetsuukiru…

- Hé ?

- … Honoo Kogusa.

Aussitôt, les kanjis s'affichent un à un, brillant d'une lueur alimentée par ma soif de combattre. Ryuu émet un bruit infime de surprise face à la chaleur qui se dégage de l'arme, comme une aura. Il enlève sans effort son bras et regarde avec un intérêt fasciné les symboles qui s'affichent à présent sur son bras.

- C'est joli ! commente-t-il.

Effarée, je remarque que mon attaque ne l'a pas brûlé et que les kanjis s'effacent déjà.

- C'est le nom de ton Zampakutô, pas vrai ? Comme ça ton adversaire n'oublie jamais la personne qui lui a laissé cette blessure… Ça aurait pu être dangereux, malheureusement tu ne le maîtrises pas assez bien, tout comme ton reiatsu.

Un coin de ma lèvre supérieure remonte dans une mimique de chien en colère. Je sais parfaitement contrôler mon énergie spirituelle, c'est juste que je sors d'une opération longue et fastidieuse. Autant lui montrer ma cicatrice, ça lui fera bien plus peur que ce que j'ai pu lui faire jusqu'à présent.

Je sens toujours le sang qui me coule dans le dos et trempe mon uniforme. Je déteste cette impression poisseuse, mais me remet en garde, redécouvrant une détermination farouche.

- Tu sais quoi…

Il paraît surpris de m'entendre parler mais m'écoute avec attention.

- Je crois que t'es l'adversaire que j'ai préféré combattre jusqu'à présent.

- Ça me touche, fait-il en riant.

Il rengaine son Zampakutô sous mon regard perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Je ne veux pas te combattre, dit-il avec un doux sourire qui m'arrache un rosissement incontrôlable. La différence de niveau entre nous deux est trop importante, et je ne prendrais aucun plaisir à te vaincre si je ne dois même pas pour cela utiliser la moitié de ma puissance. Sans vouloir te vexer, bien sûr.

- Ça reste vexant.

- Désolé, fait-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Reviens me voir quand tu seras vice-capitaine, si tu veux avoir une chance. Je vais être sympa, mon numéro…

Je retiens mon souffle.

- … Est le cinq. Quinta Espada !

- Oh merde, je souffle. Moi qui pensais que t'étais dans le trio de tête…

- C'est gentil.

- Euh… Juste une question…

Je range mon Zampakutô qui émet un grognement déçu dans mon esprit, que j'ignore royalement.

- Tu as mentionné mon capitaine tout à l'heure. Tu le connais ?

Il fait la moue.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Je suis en meilleurs termes avec Ichigo et toute sa bande.

- Tu veux parler de Rukia et tout ? Mais bordel, est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de me dire que tu es leur ami d'enfance ?

- Pas tout à fait ! fait-il en se marrant. Parce que tu les connais aussi ?

- Mieux que tu ne le penses. D'ailleurs, t'as l'air sympa, je veux bien te laisser partir et jouer les pseudo-mortes quand ils arriveront mais je pense que tu devrais vite t'en aller, ils sont un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, d'ailleurs j'ai failli me prendre plusieurs beignes ce matin, dont une réussie de la part de Rukia, et ça fait très très mal.

- Je te crois, s'esclaffe-t-il. Si elle t'embête encore, mentionne mon nom, ça devrait la calmer. Je dois rentrer. Bye bye, Aikawa Fuyuki ! À dans une prochaine vie, peut-être !

- C'est ça…

Il se retourne et me fais un signe de la main en s'engouffrant dans un autre passage inter-dimensionnel. Cette rencontre aura été des plus… Intéressantes.

* * *

- Bonsoir, fais-je doucement en m'agenouillant à côté d'Ururu.

- Ah ! s'exclame-t-elle, surprise. Bon-Bonsoir, Aikawa-san.

Je lui tends une tasse de thé que j'ai préparé moi-même. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas le contraire... Elle la prend timidement, en me lançant un regard perdu et interrogatif. Avec un sourire rassurant, je fais un mouvement de tête pour l'inviter à boire, ce qu'elle fait, toujours sans aucune émotion sur son visage enfantin. Ses couettes la font sûrement paraître plus jeune qu'elle ne l'est réellement. Ururu prend une longue gorgée de breuvage brûlant et commente dans un souffle :

- Merci, c'est délicieux, Aikawa-san.

- Appelle-moi Fuyuki, tu veux. J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille dame quand on utilise ce suffixe.

La petite brunette détourne les yeux et murmure quelque chose du genre "je n'oserai pas".

- Vos bandages ne vous serrent pas trop ? s'enquit-elle, en regardant ailleurs.

Je souris et fait non de la tête.

Un air indulgent sur le visage, j'entoure le corps frêle de mon bras libre et ramène l'enfant contre moi, en observant le soleil qui se couche derrière les maisons du quartier. Nous sommes devant le magasin d'Urahara ; cela fait quelques minutes que je la vois tourner en rond, sans savoir quoi faire après sa mission de balayage quotidienne, alors j'ai décidé de passer un peu de temps à parler.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu connais Urahara ? je demande après avoir bu un peu de thé.

- Oui, répond-t-elle sans plus s'étendre.

Je devine que cela la perturbe et qu'il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas en parler. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi et finis ma tasse, avant de la poser à côté de celle d'Ururu, vide depuis quelques instants déjà. Je blottis la petite fille contre moi et cale sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de materner. Au moins pour laisser échapper un peu de cette solitude oppressante qui me suit sans arrêt. Au moins pour oublier cette bulle de néant dans ma tête et dans mon corps. J'ai l'impression que depuis l'opération, je n'ai plus de coeur ; pourtant, je le sens battre, là, dans ma poitrine : mais ces pulsations sont vides. Faibles.

Douloureuses.

- Dors, Ururu. Je te porterai dans ton lit si tu veux.

Je la sens essayer de me repousser, par politesse, mais je la maintiens fermement et attends patiemment qu'elle ferme ses yeux et que sa respiration s'adoucisse, et entre en résonance avec la brise froide d'un soir d'automne.

Alors, lentement, je passe un bras derrière ses genoux et derrière son dos, et la transporte jusque devant la petite chambre où Jinta et elle dorment chaque nuit. J'hésite un peu. Puis je continue mon chemin, jusqu'à ma chambre.

* * *

- Salut, fais Renji qui se trouve déjà dans la pièce au moment où je rentre. Oh, désolé, ajoute-t-il en voyant la petite fille assoupie dans mes bras.

Je lui indique d'un signe de tête le lit, qu'il recouvre d'un drap et installe Ururu lorsque je la dépose sur le futon.

Je me glisse à côté d'elle et la prend de nouveau dans mes bras. Son petit nez frôle ma clavicule au rythme de nos respirations et ses grands yeux sont masqués par deux paupières pâles, fatiguées. Ce n'est pas une enfant. C'est bien plus que ça. Alors que je commence à piquer du nez à mon tour, je vois Renji se faufiler à son tour en face de moi. Il me fait un clin d'œil et se rapproche de nous deux.

Je sens un bras puissant nous enlacer et je ferme les yeux, en plongeant avec satisfaction dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Maaa... Il est plus court ce chapitre, non ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je me devais de poster la suite, l'attente de certains se prolongeant certainement trop longtemps à leur goût. C'est pourquoi, pour me faire pardonner de n'avoir écrit qu'un petit chapitre de transition, je vous propose... Un petit jeu.

**Le chapitre suivant sera un chapitre spécial : une interview de nos héros !**

Posez donc toutes vos questions, oui oui, toutes, tout ce que vous avez pu vous demander sur tout les personnages de Bleach, de la question la plus inutile à celle d'une importance non négligeable ! Vous pouvez parler de n'importe quel personnage, et Fuyuki se chargera de les interviewer, du moins elle essaiera. *Fuyuki brandit un magnéto derrière Cerise* Vous pouvez aussi lui demandez des trucs à elle, je suis sûre qu'elle vous répondra sans problème.

Voilà, n'hésitez surtout pas, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de matière ! Et au cas où vous vous diriez "who la flemmarde, elle nous demande de faire ça pour pas avoir à écrire la suite !" cela me permettra juste de bien préparer les chapitres suivants de ma fiction, et je vous promet que cela n'en sera que meilleur. Et puis je suis sûre que vous vous demandiez plein de choses à propos de certaines personnes, hum ? :D (Les questions peuvent porter sur n'importe quel sujet, même les histoires d'amour et les petits problèmes intimes :3)

À la prochaine !

Cerise


	19. Shinigami's Secrets

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Je crois qu'à ce point de l'histoire tout le monde s'en doute un peu non ?

**Rating :**** T** ! Pour quelques scènes vraiment pas choquantes, mais je préfère être prévoyante...

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du**** chapitre :** Chapitre 18 : Shingami's Secrets

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Hello everybody !

Merci à : **Freak666chaos**, **Hikari no Ai**, **Saitou-Saruwatari**, **Sid-X8**, **Hiyoru**, **Keikoku-sama** ! (Je pense n'avoir oublié personne...)

Comme je l'avais dit, pas vraiment un chapitre aujourd'hui, plus un gros bonus ! Délire total, à ne pas prendre au sérieux... On reprend la trame de l'histoire très bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Désolée si j'ai oublié une question ! D8

Phrase de début : proverbe japonais.

Allez, bonne lecture !

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

- ... - Paroles

'...' - Pensées

_'...'_ - Zampakutô

* * *

Shinigami's Secrets

_Le miroir est l'âme de la femme comme le sabre est l'arme du guerrier._

_

* * *

_

Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de répondre à vo_s _questions et de révéler tout ce que vous vouliez savoir sur la Soul Society et ses habitants ! Ça n'a pas été facile, je l'admets, certaines personnes ont été très dures à interviewer, mais bon, que ne ferais-je pas pour vous faire plaisir, mes chers amis ! Bien, vous êtes prêts ? À la demande de plusieurs personnes, je vais commencer par aller parler à Urahara. Brr, vous êtes sadiques quand même, me forcer à aller voir cet idiot qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que de me charcuter avec des outils pas très cleans ! Bref, tout de suite, sans plus attendre, nous passons à la première partie :

Le monde réel a aussi des choses à cacher...

* * *

_Victime numéro 1 : Urahara Kisuke, dit "Le séducteur raté", ex-capitaine de la douzième division, actuellement vendeur de bonbons dans la paisible Karakura._

**1 - Est-ce qu'Urahara n'a qu'une seule tenue et n'en change jamais (bouh, le sale !), ou bien en a-t-il des millions, mais toutes les mêmes ?** [Question de _Saitou-Saruwatari_]

Je me faufile habilement entre tout les *trucs* éparpillés à travers la pièce principale du magasin, pour enfin avoir l'_honneur_ (façon de parler) de m'adresser à ce cher vendeur de bonbons. Une fois le marchand atteint, je souffle un peu. À mon avis, il l'a fait exprès pour que je ne puisse pas venir le voir, le méchant. Allez, huez-le ! Mais euh ! Pourquoi personne ne compatit à mon sort ?

- Urahara-san, j'aurais une petite question à vous poser.

- Mais avec plaisir, très chère Aikawa-san de mon coeur ! s'exclame-t-il en déployant son éventail d'un coup sec.

Bwêrk, rappelez-moi de le taper la prochaine fois qu'il m'appelle comme ça. Enfin, pour l'instant je dois me concentrer sur ma mission.

- En fait, j'ai une amie qui se demande si votre tenue (d'un goût très douteux, mais cette analyse n'engage que moi) n'existe qu'en un seul exemplaire que vous portez tout les jours, et je tiens à préciser que dans ce cas-là, je ne vous approcherai plus à moins d'un mètre et je n'ose pas imaginer la couche de crasse que vous devez vous trimballer, ou bien possédez-vous une armoire remplie de ces choses immondes d'un vert moche qui constituent votre garde-robe ?

- Que voilà une question intéressante, commente Urahara en agitant pensivement l'éventail devant son visage. En vérité, je possède effectivement plusieurs centaines d'exemplaires de cette magnifique tenue, et j'ajouterai que vous voir dénigrer cet ensemble très mode m'attriste profondément, Aikawa-san.

- Attendez... Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez acheté plusieurs fois les mêmes vêtements ?

- Par contre, j'ai une collection très variée de sous-vêtements, et si votre amie veut les voir, je suis ouvert à toute proposition...

- Oh mon Dieu ! je gémis en me bouchant les oreilles. Passons à la suite, vite !

**2 - Pourquoi Urahara porte-t-il toujours un bob ?** [Question d'_Hiyoru_]

- Pourquoi portez-vous toujours cette étrange chose qui ressemble vaguement à un chapeau ?

Le blond semble réfléchir un moment, pendant que je poireaute, mon magnétophone à la main qui enregistre du vide. J'imagine très bien le cheminement de pensée dans sa tête : "J'avais une bonne raison. Si si, 'tendez, ça va me revenir, j'vous jure !". Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il fait d'un ton nonchalant, en haussant les épaules :

- Pour me créer un regard mystérieux, tout simplement.

Et il avait besoin de trois minutes pour se rappeler de ça ? Ses capacités intellectuelles avoisinent sûrement celles d'un ornithorynque trisomique, c'est pas possible autrement.

- Et vous aviez obligatoirement besoin de choisir un bob aussi ridicule ?

- Cela fait parti de mon charme, glousse Urahara en agitant la main. Que de questions indiscrètes, Aikawa-san !

- Tiens, d'ailleurs, on devrait passer à la question suivante...

**3 - ****Pourrait-il me filer son cher bob mythique (auquel une de mes amies et moi vouons un culte) ?** [Question de _Saitou-Saruwatari_]

- J'imagine que vous possédez également plusieurs exemplaires de ce bob, je me trompe ?

- Effectivement.

- Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous me faire grâce de celui-ci, afin que je le livre à mon amie qui fait sans doute une fixette sur ce truc ?

- Hé bien... Je m'excuse mais... Non.

- Ha ! Et pourquoi ça ? je questionne en haussant un sourcil.

- Ce bob-là est lié à des souvenirs très intimes et en porte encore les marques... Il serait mal venue d'en faire cadeau à une chère demoiselle qui ne demande sûrement qu'à garder son innocence. Et puis si elle tient vraiment à la perdre, son innocence, je peux lui offrir autre chose...

- Euh, on va éviter de s'étendre sur les détails, Urahara-san. Merci de votre sollicitude, et je tiens à vous dire que malgré le fait de savoir à présent que vous vous changez tout les jours et que vous possédez une horde de fans déchaîné(e)s prêt(e)s à s'entredéchirer pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un lambeau de votre "chapeau", j'éprouverai toujours une répugnance sans failles envers votre personne.

- Merci. Revenez dès que vous le souhaitez !

- C'est cela... dis-je d'un ton nerveux en essayant d'éviter les *trucs* (Mais c'est quoi en fait ? Chut, vous ne voulez pas savoir...) qui m'encombre le passage.

Première personne : interrogée.

* * *

_Victime numéro 2 : Abarai Renji, vice-capitaine de la sixième division, avec un cul à se damn... CERISE, REND-MOI MES FICHES !  
_

Mouahaha, la toute-puissance de la journaliste people est en moi ! Tremblez, pauvres pêcheurs ! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais où est passé Renji, que je le poutre à son tour ? Ah, je sais : la chambre. Lentement, je pousse la porte, pour tomber sur un magnifique jeune homme tout resplendissant de virilité et puant la testostérone à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Gaaah, il faut que je lui confisque ce pyjama ou bien je vais mourir déshydratée, à cause de toute la bave qui coule.

- Renji, tu veux bien répondre à une ou deux questions ?

- Bien sûr, répond-t-il gentiment en souriant.

**4 -Quelle est la couleur du caleçon de Renji ?** [Question de _Saitou-Saruwatari_]

Ouh putain, qui c'est qui m'a collé des questions aussi horribles ? Néanmoins, non sans avoir déglutit audiblement, je demande timidement en me frottant l'arrière de la tête :

- Euh... Tu vois... Je fais un genre de questionnaire, et... Enfin... On m'a demandé si je pouvais... Révélerlacouleurdetoncaleçon !

Renji pâlit un peu, mais sourit de plus belle et rit, sans doute pour masquer sa gêne. Moi-même, j'arbore le fameux sourire "constipé", qui me sert de façade. Derrière le mur, la discorde.

- Ben... Je porte pas toujours le même...

- T'as bien une couleur prédominante !

- Je sais pas trop...

Je regarde la commode où sont rangés les vêtements. Puis Renji. Puis re-la commode. Et je me jette dessus, sous les hurlements paniqués d'un certain vice-capitaine qui a manifestement des choses à cacher.

- C'est pour ton bien, je rétorque en le repoussant méthodiquement. Ensuite je te prendrai rendez-vous chez le psy, t'inquiètes.

Je tire la poignée du tiroir d'un coup sec. OMGWTFBBQ ?

Des caleçons... Colorés, ça c'est sûr. Vous me direz, ça change du gars qui mets uniquement des sous-vêtements blancs et pour qui "faire une petite folie" consiste à acheter un boxer noir. Ah, là c'est sûr, y a du niveau. L'image du beau mec viril qu'est Renji vient de s'effondrer, un mythe est détruit. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il porte des caleçons...

- ROOOOOSES ! je hurle de rire en brandissant un morceau de tissu de la même couleur que les joues du vice-capitaine.

- Mais non euh... Je... C'est juste parce que ça se voit moins sous les pantalons blancs ! bredouille-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

- Et c'est quand la dernière fois que t'as porté un pantalon blanc ? je demande d'un ton sarcastique.

- Euh...

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, je soupire en repliant le caleçon et en refermant le tiroir. Allez, j'ai une autre question à te poser.

**5 - Jusqu'où vont les tatouages de Renji ?** [Question d'_Hiyoru_]

- Tes tatouages, là... Ils sont vachement beaux, hein, moi perso j'adore, mais... Ils vont jusqu'où exactement ? je demande avec un sourire sadique en agitant le magnétophone de façon menaçante.

- Ben... Euh... Désolée de te décevoir mais ils s'arrêtent au ventre, ça faisait déjà assez mal comme ça, j'allais pas descendre plus bas non plus.

- Et comment je peux te croire ?

- Tu vas pas me déculotter comme ça, nan mais oh ! crie le jeune homme en s'écartant précipitamment de moi. Je te dis qu'il y a pas d'autres tatouages que ce que tu vois ! Bandes de perverses, ajoute-t-il en marmonnant. C'est l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis qui t'a demandé de faire ça ? Tu sais, faut pas leur parler, elles sont vraiment folles et c'est super contagieux !

- Euh... En fait...

- Et puis en plus je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à voir la couleur de mes sous-vêtements ou à savoir jusqu'où vont mes tatouages. De toute façon, personne n'a le droit de vérifier sans mon accord !

- Tu paries ?

- Euh...

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit un terrible hurlement qui fit sursauter une vieille mamie sourde sur son siège, à l'autre bout de Karakura. Désolée de vous décevoir mesdemoiselles, mais il semblerait que Renji disait vrai ; pas de tatouages au-dessous de la ceinture. Par contre, pour celles que ça intéresse, il a une très jolie tache de naissance en forme de coeur sur le haut de la cuisse, je crois qu'on peut en faire un dossier. Quelqu'un a un appareil photo ?

Deuxième personne : interrogée, limite violée.

* * *

_Victime numéro 3 : Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami Remplaçant, lycéen de 15 ans, plus innocent et prude qu'une nonne de 95 ans._

- Ichigooo ! je crie, les mains en porte-voix.

Plantée devant la maison des Kurosaki, je tente d'attirer l'attention de l'adolescent qui s'évertue à m'ignorer, assis devant son bureau. Hey, je te vois, sale tricheur, ta chambre a une fenêtre figure-toi. Et tu ne vas pas échapper à l'investigation de Fuyuki. Ben tiens.

- Ku-ro-sa-ki Ichi-go ! Bouge tes fesses de là où je viens te les arracher de ton siège moi-même !

J'entends un soupir exaspéré et une porte qui claque. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvre sur un Shinigami Remplaçant furax, visiblement mécontent d'avoir été dérangé dans son travail. Je souris d'un air carnassier et brandis mon magnéto, qui enregistre déjà.

**6 - Ichigo dort-il avec un doudou ?** [Question d'_Hiyoru_]

- Alors Ichigo, mes sources m'informe de la probabilité non-négligeable que tu aies encore besoin d'un doudou pour t'endormir. Mes informations sont-elles erronées ou bien... ?

- Bien sûr qu'elles sont erronées ! s'exclame le roux en rosissant. Tu crois vraiment que je dors avec un ours en peluche ?

- Hum, pourtant...

- ONEE-CHAN ! s'écrie une voix depuis la fenêtre de la chambre.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. C'est parfois bon d'avoir une peluche qui parle comme alliée. Je me passerais bien du surnom, mais bon, que ne ferais-je pas pour satisfaire mes lecteurs chéris... Je lui fais signe de descendre, ce qu'il fait, en se jetant du bord de la fenêtre, espérant apparemment que je le rattrape, ce que je vais faire puisque bon, c'est quand même un élément important de mon enquête.

- Alors, Kon, je susurre en saisissant délicatement le petit lion du bout des doigts. Tu as des infos croustillantes pour moi ?

La bouche en coeur, je fais mine d'attendre impatiemment sa réponse. Il lève le pouce... Enfin, ce qui lui sert de pouce et annonce d'un ton grave :

- Ichigo se sert de moi comme doudou.

Je reste stoïque quelques instants, puis explose de rire. Ça, c'est la meilleure. Le lycéen émet des gargouillis paniqués et agite les bras d'un air totalement con.

- Vraiment ? je demande, retenant mes ricanements.

- C'est pas vrai ! hurle soudain le roux. C'est juste pour le tenir à l'œil et vérifier qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries pendant la nuit !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu me serres contre toi jusqu'à m'étouffer ? réplique Kon en croisant... Ce qui lui sert de bras.

Ichigo ne répond pas et retourne dans la maison, les yeux menaçant de sortir de leurs orbites et en s'arrachant les cheveux par touffes. Mouahaha, c'est trop bon. Histoire de remercier le petit lion pour son aide précieuse, je le serre quelques instants contre moi, puis le repose à terre. Il titube quelques instants, l'air hagard, puis se prend violemment le mur, émet un "pouet" de jouet et tombe sur le dos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? hurle soudain une voix depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Ichigo, tu as besoin de papa ?

- Naaaan, répond l'adolescent, d'un ton qui laisse clairement percevoir sa lassitude.

Isshin défonce la porte d'entrée à coup de pied et stoppe tout geste en m'apercevant. Ça tombe bien, j'ai aussi une question à lui poser.

**7 - Isshin est-il déjà entré dans la salle-de-bain alors qu'Ichi se lavait pour tenter de lui coller une raclée ?** [Question d'_Hiyoru_]

- Kurosaki-san ! je m'exclame d'un ton joyeux, en faisant mine de me réjouir.

- Aikawa-san, répond l'homme d'un ton méfiant.

- J'aurais quelque chose à vous demander. Voyez-vous, je m'inquiète un peu de la situation familiale d'Ichigo... Et je voulais savoir s'il n'avais pas vécu un traumatisme dans son enfance qui lui aurait inculqué cette étrange maladie dites des "sourcils constamment froncés". Alors voilà : avez-vous jamais pénétré dans la salle de bain alors qu'Ichigo prenait sa douche pour le soumettre à l'un de vos tests de rapidité et de réflexes ?

- Je vais vous faire une confidence, répond Isshin sur le ton... Ben de confidence, c'est logique en même temps. Je l'ai fais l'autre jour. J'ai pu non seulement constater que mon fils possédait des réflexes insoupçonnés mais qu'en plus il avait hérité de la vigueur familiale et que ses petits problèmes du matin, que concernent tout adolescents de sexe masculin normalement constitué, étaient relativement impressionnants et...

- Je vous crois ! je bredouille en coupant le magnéto d'un geste du doigt. Merci de votre coopération, je pense que nous allons arrêter là.

- Oh, c'est dommage, j'avais pleins d'autres anecdotes à vous raconter, fais l'homme d'un ton déçu.

Je ris nerveusement et lui fais signe, avant de m'éloigner progressivement de cette maison de fous.

Troisième personne : interrogée, et humiliée par la même occasion.

* * *

Deuxième partie : Soul Society, me voilà !

_Victime numéro 4 : Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division, beauté fatale, amicalement surnommé "Mister Freeze" par une bonne partie de la populace._

- Oi, capitaine ! je hurle en courant vers le noble.

Celui-ci me regarde, très légèrement perplexe.

- Vous n'étiez pas censée être en mission sur terre avec mon vice-capitaine, Aikawa ?

- Euh... Ben c't-à dire qu'en fait...

- Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, pas de temps à perdre, fait-il sèchement.

Je déglutis et consulte rapidement mon calepin.

**8 - Comment Byakuya Kuchiki fait pour avoir toujours la même expression ? C'est un masque, c'est ça ?** [Question de _Saitou-Saruwatari_]

- Pourquoi vous faites tout le temps la gu... Euh... Quel est votre secret pour rester aussi stoïque à longueur de journée ?

Haha, en le voyant se retourner vers moi d'un air légèrement décontenancé, je m'attends presque à ce qu'il me sorte un "c'est grâce à mon L'Oréal Men Expert, qui garde les cheveux plus brillant et répare les pointes cassantes". Mais rien de tout cela, il me fixe durant plusieurs secondes en ayant l'air de s'inquiéter de ma santé mentale (ou pas, je vous rappelle qu'on parle de Kuchiki Byakuya là hein).

Peut-être qu'en fait il s'est fait faire des injections de botox y a longtemps, que ça a mal tourné et que depuis, sourire est pour lui source d'une douleur insupportable. Bon ok, Fuyuki, tu vas aller te débarrasser une BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE des bédots qui traînent sous ton matelas. La plaisanterie a assez duré comme ça, tu vas faire peur aux lecteurs.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Oh my Chuk Norris, j'ai réussi à faire flancher mon capitaine ! Je hurle de joie en levant les bras, ce qui déclenche un haussement de sourcil chez mon interlocuteur. Puis je me reconcentre et reprends mon air sérieux de journaliste en mission dans un pays en guerre. Ne te détourne pas de ton but, ou bien tu risques de décevoir des millions de jeunes devant leurs écrans, qui pleureront, puis se suicideront en se pendant avec la culotte taille 56 de leur tante de 90 ans dans la salle de bain, qui cèdera pour qu'ils s'encastrent finalement le robinet de la baignoire dans le crâne.

- Vous avez toujours l'air d'avoir un balais dans le... Enfin je veux dire, on dirait que vous avez l'air crispé tout le temps. Comment c'est possible ? Moi si j'essaie de faire comme vous, je tiens trente secondes, après j'ai mal à force de froncer les sourcils et de me retenir de sourire !

Pour appuyer mes dires, je me lance dans une imitation pitoyable de l'air blasé du noble qui me regarde, complètement perdu, faire une tête digne d'une poule sur le point de pondre un œuf de quarante centimètres de diamètre. Mouarf, je dois vraiment avoir l'air con comme ça mais c'est pour la bonne cause : la vôtre !

- Cessez immédiatement, articule-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, donnez-moi une réponse à ma question ! je réplique en lui agitant mon magnétophone sous le nez.

Il louche deux-trois secondes sur l'objet qui doit lui être inconnu et déclare d'un ton condescendant :

- Il ne sert à rien de montrer ses émotions. Les émotions ne doivent pas prendre part au combat, et les sentiments doivent être refoulés, ou bien la justice ne pourra pas faire son œuvre (NdA : Tôsen ? O.o).

- Autant je peux comprendre le fait que vous ne souhaitiez pas sourire parce que c'est pas la meilleure chose à faire pendant qu'on se fout sur la gueule, et que ça casserait l'image de noble sérieux qu'on a de vous mais, quand on fait des conneries, moi et Renji par exemple, ça vous donne pas envie de pleurer de désespoir quand même ?

- Il m'en faut plus que ça pour pleurer.

- Je vois, je murmure. Merci quand même, et désolée de vous avoir importuné.

'Alors il a déjà pleuré ?'

Je me retourne, l'air hagard, stoppe le magnéto et ait l'impression vague d'entendre, derrière moi, la voix en temps normale glaciale de Kuchiki prendre une intonation plus douce et répondre "Ce n'était rien".

Quatrième personne : interrogée. Et moi je vais de ce pas méditer sur le sens de la vie.

* * *

_Victime numéro 5 : Soi Fon, capitaine de la deuxième division, fan incontestée et incontestable de "Yoruichi-sama", détentrice du titre de "Femme à pas énerver" depuis cinq années déjà._

**9 - Soi Fon a-t-elle des photos de Yoruichi chez elle ?** [Question d'_Hiyoru_]

- Capitaine Soi Fon ? Je pourrais vous parler un instant ? je demande timidement en entrant dans le bureau de la deuxième division.

L'interpelée lève les yeux de son travail.

Quant à moi, je manque de lâcher mon magnéto.

La pièce est remplie, submergée de bibelots félins en tout genre, de la peluche de chat noir à la boule à neige en forme de mini-panthère, en passant par les chatons en porcelaine. Mon Dieu, je viens de trouver le repère de la plus folle des fangirls. En tout cas, c'est ce que ça laisse présager.

- C'est pourquoi ? demande-t-elle d'un ton neutre, en retournant à son dossier.

- Je... Je voulais... je balbutie, puis me reprend. Voilà, en fait je fais un genre de sondage et je voulais savoir si... Ça vous intéressait... D'acheter des sous-vêtements de Shihôin Yoruichi pas chers ?

Putain Fuyuki, t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? Et tu les trouves où tes petites culottes ? Boh, suffira de les envoyer par courrier à la Soul Society une fois retournée sur Terre. Si elle répond oui, son chez-elle est forcément aussi, si ce n'est plus rempli de cochonneries en tout genre ayant rapport à son chat préféré que son bureau.

- ...

Elle reste silencieuse, se contentant de lever un visage très pâle vers moi, ce qui ne laisse entrevoir rien de bon.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "Oh putain aidez-moi y a une folle qui me saute dessus", me voilà assaillie par une jeune femme de petite taille aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui me secoue à un tel point que je sens mon repas remonter avec une vigueur surprenante.

- Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ? Ça me permettrait de compléter ma collection ! L'étagère à côté de mon lit présente une place vide qui n'a pas lieu d'être ! Je t'en prie, aiiideee-moooiii ! crie-t-elle d'un ton d'échappée de l'asile.

- Bien sûr, je bredouille en me remettant de mes émotions. Je vous envoie ça par colis une fois retournée sur Terre. Mais bien sûr, je veux quelque chose en échange.

- Quoi donc ? demande aussitôt Soi Fon, méfiante.

- Il paraît que vous avez un système de surveillance très au point en tant qu'assassins, je me trompe ?

Elle hoche la tête et je souris diaboliquement.

- Je veux...

Le reste se compose d'un chuchotement qui n'atterrit pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde, puisque la jeune femme a un rictus amusé et acquiesce.

Cinquième personne : interrogée, et corrompue.

* * *

_Victime numéro 6 : Ukitake Jyuushirô, capitaine de la treizième division, détenteur d'une carte de fidélité de la quatrième division et amicalement surnommé "papa gâteau" par toute la communauté des Shinigamis._

- Excusez-moi, capitaine Ukitake ? Je peux vous parler quelques minutes ?

- Ah, s'exclame l'homme d'un ton enjoué en me voyant passer la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte d'un air timide. Tu es la nouvelle recrue de la division de Byakuya, n'est-ce pas ? Entre, entre !

Je me faufile dans la pièce et referme doucement derrière-moi.

- En fait, je fais une petite enquête, et j'aimerais vous poser une question, si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.

- Pose-la donc !

**10 - Qui coupe les cheveux d'Ukitake ?** [Question d'_Hiyoru_]

- Est-ce que je peux connaître le nom de votre coiffeur, capitaine Ukitake ?

- Alors ça, bredouille-t-il d'un air surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question, mais après tout, pourquoi pas... En fait...

Il se penche vers moi en chuchotant :

- Ce sont mes deux troisièmes sièges, Sentarô et Kiyone... Il faut dire qu'ils deviennent totalement dingues à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux s'occupe de moi, alors je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Au début ça a quand même été difficile, quand ils ne savaient pas manier les ciseaux correctement, je me suis retrouvé plusieurs fois avec des mèches plus courtes que d'autres. D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas fait faire une nouvelle coupe, indique-t-il d'un air songeur en saisissant une de ses longues mèches blanches entre ses doigts. Peut-être que...

- À VOS ORDRES CAPITAINE ! s'exclame les deux subordonnés dudit capitaine en déboulant dans la pièce, armés de ciseaux et autres instruments tranchants en tout genre.

- Attendez ! s'exclame Ukitake. Je... Non, lâchez-moi !

Je m'éclipse discrètement par la porte et souris en rayant une question sur mon carnet.

Sixième personne : interrogée, victime d'un attentat capillaire.

* * *

_Victime numéro 7 : Genryûsai Yamamoto, Commandant des treize divisions, "papi-musclor"._

- Vice-capitaine Sasakibe, je salue respectueusement en m'inclinant avec toute la déférence possible.

Il me répond avec un signe de tête cordial et me regarde d'un air méfiant.

- Puis-je m'entretenir avec le Commandant quelques minutes ? Ce serait pour lui poser quelques questions.

Il acquiesce en pinçant les lèvres et ouvre la porte du grand bureau, révélant le vieux capitaine assis à son bureau. Je m'avance timidement. Quelle présence imposante...

- Commandant, j'appelle doucement.

- Vous êtes Aikawa Fuyuki, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle est la raison pour laquelle vous venez me voir ?

- En fait... J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions...

Il m'invite à poursuivre d'un signe de tête. Je soupire de soulagement et regarde mon calepin.

**11 - Pourquoi Yamamoto a-t-il toujours les yeux fermés ?** [Question d'_Hiyoru_]

- Commandant, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'ouvrez pas les yeux ?

- Le monde ne vaut pas la peine d'être vu si on ne l'analyse qu'à travers ses couleurs. Les perceptions ne doivent pas être faussés par les différentes formes que peut prendre le mal, et...

Merde ! Il est parti en mode vieux sage, j'en ai pour trois plombes si je ne l'arrête pas maintenant. Je tente de lui faire un signe, mais malheureusement... Ben il a les yeux fermés. Je vais quand même pas aller lui secouer les épaules, quoi ! Je déglutis et essaie discrètement de l'interrompre avec un raclement de gorge.

- Hm, oui, pardon. En fait c'est surtout parce que je ne vois absolument rien sans mes lunettes et que je déteste les mettre. Alors je préfère garder les yeux fermés.

Ah.

**12 - Qui a créé l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis ?** [Question d'_Hiyoru_]

- Qui est à l'origine de l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis ? je questionne.

- Personne ne le sait vraiment, avoue-t-il. Nous savons juste que ce fléa- Cette organisation est née quasiment en même temps que les Shinigamis eux-mêmes. Nous avons plusieurs fois tenté de la dissoudre ou de créer l'Association des Hommes Shinigamis pour leur faire face mais toutes nos tentatives se sont révélées inutiles.

- Ah, je soupire.

Je m'attendais à une anecdote plus passionnante.

- En même temps, je n'ai pas dépensé beaucoup d'énergie dans cette lutte, indique soudain Yamamoto.

Il se penche vers moi.

- Voyez-vous, les femmes ont toujours eu le don de marchandage, aussi j'ai promis de les laisser tranquille en échange de quelques photos...

- Arg, euh, oui c'est bon ! je m'exclame en rougissant et en barrant vite fait la question. Aurevoirmercibonnejournée !

Septième personne : interrogée. Maman, plus jamais ça.

* * *

_Victimes numéro 8 et 9 : Aikawa Fuyuki, membre de la sixième division, boulet confirmé, et Cerise, Déesse suprême de la Plume (ou pas).  
_

Et c'est donc ici que je vais répondre à toutes vos questions ! Nous passons de ce pas à la première :

**1 - Fuyuki veut-elle revoir Ryuu ?** [Question de _Freak666chaos_]

Oui, je veux bien, il avait l'air sympa pour un Espada. Par contre, si je pouvais éviter de me faire charcuter la prochaine fois... Enfin, c'est l'auteure qui décide, que voulez-vous que je vous dise. Je ne suis rien d'autre entre ses mains que l'instrument de ses désirs. Cette phrase sonne pervers dans mon esprit dégueulasse.

**2 - Va-t-elle passer à l'acte avec Renji ?** [Question de _Freak666chaos_]

*Fuyuki vient de mourir d'une crise cardiaque, veuillez rappeler plus tard...*

Non sérieusement, j'en sais rien, c'est encore une fois à l'auteure de décider. Elle ne sait pas trop comment arranger ça. En fait elle connait la manière dont va se finir son histoire, mais pas les détails. En tout cas, si elle inclut un lemon, elle fera en sorte qu'on puisse suivre sans le lire. Genre entre balises **[****LEMON] [/LEMON]** (geek spotted !).

Et d'abord, je peux savoir pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? Namého !

**3 - Verra-t-on d'autres espadas ?** [Question de _Freak666chaos_]

Risque de spoil : oui, on verra normalement au moins un autre espada. C'est Cerise qui me l'a dit. Même que je vais encore me faire rétamer.

'Chier.

**4 - Fuyuki réussira-t-elle à supporter Kisuke ?** [Question de _Freak666chaos_]

*S'arme d'un couteau et prend un air satanique* ça, seul l'avenir peut le dire.

**5 - Comment est-ce que Cerise fait pour écrire aussi bien alors qu'elle a le même âge que moi (d'après ce que j'ai vu dans son profil avec Sardine x]) ?** [Question de _Saitou-Saruwatari_]

Bon, alors elle m'a filé deux-trois papiers pour que je vous réponde, 'tendez, faut que je les retrouve... Argh, qu'est-ce que fous cet emballage de bonbon à l'effigie de Chappy dans la poche de mon pantalon ? Rukia, tu es morte !

Hm, bref. Voici donc sa réponse :

_Déjà, merci pour le compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Ensuite, je ne vois pas trop comment répondre à cette question... Je ne sais pas à quoi est liée cette passion pour l'écriture. Peut-être au fait que j'ai su lire très tôt et que les romans ont toujours été une source inépuisable de distraction pour moi. J'en ai lu des tas, des romans fantastiques comme "La Boussole d'Or" ou "Ewilan" que des classiques comme "La Peste". Je suis une amoureuse des beaux mots et des phrases bien tournées ! Les fautes d'orthographes sont mes pires ennemies (je crois que je peux affirmer que je n'en fait pas trop, et la plupart du temps ce sont des fautes de frappes). _

_Ça vient comme ça. Un jour j'ai autant d'inspiration qu'un concombre cuit, et l'autre je me sens capable de réécrire la Bible tout en Alexandrins. C'est un truc bizarre, l'inspiration._

**6 - Où puise-t-elle toute son inspiration ?** [Question de _Saitou-Saruwatari_]

_Dans la vie de tout les jours. Tenez, vous vous souvenez du coup de Renji et Fuyuki dans l'eau froide ? C'était un passage marquant, tout le monde m'en a parlé. En fait, c'est très con : j'habite dans le Sud de la France, et parfois, l'été, je vais à la plage. Et croyez-le ou non, la Méditerranée est glaciale ! Je ne sais plus à quoi c'est dû, le vent ou un truc comme ça... J'avais les orteils tout bleus quand je suis ressortie._

_Auprès de mes amis aussi ; notamment Sardine, qui a toujours été d'une grande aide pour ce qui a été des délires totalement stupides et si marrants qui font de nous des folles. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour lui dédicacer tout ce que j'ai écrit, tout ce que j'écris et tout ce que j'écrirai. Sardine, si tu me lis... Avec Topichou aussi, un pote à moi, qui m'aime beaucoup parce que j'arrive à imiter Rukia ("Mae, Sode no Shirayuki..." "Oh pinaise, t'y es trop forte !"). 'Fin bref, y en a trop là, ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est grâce à eux que vous pouvez avoir des extraits de mon humour aussi pourri._

_Et au final, auprès de mes revieweurs, parfois ils me donnent (volontairement ou non) des idées pour la suite... Merci !_

**7 - Comment a-t-elle eu l'idée de créer le personnage de Fuyuki ?** [Question de _Saitou-Saruwatari_]

_Quand Fuyuki est née, j'en étais à l'épisode 5 de Bleach... C'est dire._

_C'est Sardine qui m'en a donné l'idée. J'ai écrit le prologue, puis le chapitre un (venu tout seul, celui-là !) et la suite... Vous la connaissez ! Je ne voulais pas faire une OC torturée, j'en voulais une attachante, pas très puissante, à qui il arrive plein de broutilles... D'ailleurs, à ceux qui se posent la question, je ne sais pas s'il y en a, non, Fuyuki ne passera ni capitaine, ni vice-capitaine, n'obtiendra même pas de siège (sauf peut-être dans l'épilogue, à voir), n'aura pas de power-up aberrant, ne deviendra pas une Vizard, ne pourra pas invoquer le chien rose à pois vert à neuf têtes couvert de tentacules de Satan et continuera à faire les bourdes qu'elle commet si souvent !_

**8 - Pourrait-elle venir dans mon lycée faire mes devoirs de français à ma place ?** [Question de _Saitou-Saruwatari_]

_Bon, normalement, je déteste mettre des smileys dans mes textes, mais là..._

_D: !_

_Désolée, mais je galère déjà à faire mes propres devoirs...  
_

_Donc, désolée, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser. Trop de boulot perso. Sans rancune !_

Hé ben voilà, on en a fini avec ce chapitre spécial. Et autant vous le dire tout de suite : Cerise a de nouvelles idées pour me torturer dans le prochain chapitre !

Mais elle est ouverte à toute proposition.

En attendant, je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances, et moi je vais de ce pas retourner me foutre de Renji !

Des caleçons roses, hu hu hu...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : _Les souvenirs remontent à la surface, Emiko meurt ? L'histoire de la fille qui ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans se faire renverser par une voiture..._

Bye bye~ ! (Gin Style ! 8D)

Cerise


	20. Like a Flower in the Wind

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Je crois qu'à ce point de l'histoire tout le monde s'en doute un peu non ?

**Rating :**** T** ! Pour quelques scènes vraiment pas choquantes, mais je préfère être prévoyante...

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du**** chapitre :** Chapitre 19 : Like a Flower in the Wind

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Ohayo mina-san !

Désolée du retard, les devoirs, les cours, le stress, tout ça... Vivement les vacances !

Merci à mes revieweurs : **Sid-X8**, **Saitou-Saruwatari**, **Keikoku-sama**, **Freak666chaos**, **Chibi Yuya**, **kimaro-san **!

Hé ! Hé ! Vous savez quoi ? On a atteint les 100 reviews ! Je vous aime les gens ! 8D

**Chibi Yuya** : Hey, bonjour ! On ne se connaît pas je crois XD Je confirme, les conseils de Keikoku-sama sont toujours excellents... (Là je m'auto-complimente indirectement en fait puisqu'il t'a conseillé de venir lire ma fiction... Raaah mais pourquoi j'ai des raisonnements aussi tordus ?) En tout cas, merci pour tout tes compliments qui me font chaud au coeur ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire de nouveaux noms dans mes alertes de reviews ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise...

**kimaro-san** : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira... Y a de l'action dedans, c'est déjà ça ! En tout cas, merci de ton commentaire enthousiaste et de ta gentillesse qui me fait toujours chaud au coeur. Bonne lecture !

Suivez bien la narration pour ce chapitre, sinon vous ne comprendrez rien...

On se retrouve en bas pour la note de fin.

Bonne lecture !

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

- ... - Paroles

'...' - Pensées

_'...'_ - Zampakutô

* * *

**Couverture du chapitre !**

http : / / uppix . net / d / 3 / 9 / 38ec7d70739180370ecabce4f631b . png (sans espaces)

* * *

Like a Flower in the Wind

- FUYUKI SPECIAL DEATH SHOOT !

- 'Tain tu fais chier !

Mouahaha. Quelque chose me dit que Renji ne voudra plus être aux cages pendant un moment après ça. Voire jouer au foot tout court, puisque c'est ce qu'on est en train de faire actuellement. J'aime pas trop ce sport en fait, mais il y a quelque chose de relativement jouissif dans le fait d'exploser la main et le poignet d'un pauvre lieutenant qui vient juste de découvrir le jeu. Et puis ça défoule grave quand même de frapper de toutes ses forces un ballon en imaginant que c'est la tête de quelqu'un d'autre.

Paf, mon ancien prof de maths ! Paf, la connasse de concierge qui racontait à tout le monde que j'étais une dépravée ! Paf, Urahara qui tente une nouvelle blague pourrie ! Je suis machiavélique.

- Attends, attends ! Arrête ! J'en peux plus, j'ai plus de main ! Merde...

Il se tient le poignet avec une grimace et un court instant, un petit regret me tortille les entrailles. C'est un peu salaud quand même, il a rien demandé. Mais la seconde suivante, je souris comme une malade et croise les bras d'un air sadique, le regard masqué par la casquette que j'ai emprunté à Ichigo.

- Petite nature.

Il m'adresse un regard lourd de reproches et souffle sur ses doigts. Je souffle bruyamment du nez d'un air exaspéré et tourne la tête vers l'horizon. Ichigo et Rukia ne sont pas là, le temps est maussade, Urahara nous a viré de sa boutique pour aujourd'hui, on se les pèle, enfin bref, c'est la plus belle journée de ma vie quoi. Vous imaginez le topo.

- Bon... C'est à toi de faire la gardienne maintenant.

- Hé ! Qui a décidé ça ?

- Moi.

Je montre les dents et secoue la tête, puis décroise les bras et me dirige vers les cages en frappant du poing dans ma paume. Ça va chier. Je fais remonter le ballon dans ma main d'un habile mouvement de pied et le lance à Renji, qui le réceptionne en le coinçant sous sa chaussure.

- Vas-y.

Il hoche la tête et donne un grand coup dans la balle. Un tir dans la lucarne. Facile. Je bloque en effectuant un saut en extension et repousse le ballon en faisant claquer ma paume contre la surface arrondie. Renji grogne d'un air mécontent et tire aussitôt, cette fois-ci dans le coin inférieur opposé. Je glisse et interpose ma jambe entre le ballon et sa trajectoire.

- J'ai plus envie de jouer.

- Pff, tout ça parce que je joue trop bien pour toi. C'est pas en ayant cette mentalité que tu t'amélioreras.

L'officier soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Encore attachés.

Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de la longue chevelure flamboyante retenue par le lien noir, et finis par m'en approcher, dénouant délicatement le nœud. Avec une plainte surprise, Renji tourne un regard interrogatif vers moi, auquel je répond par un clin d'œil assuré. Lentement, je peigne les mèches rouges encore emmêlées d'avoir été attachées. Au bout de quelques minutes, le vice-capitaine se détend et paraît même apprécier la caresse.

J'en oublie presque que nous nous trouvons au milieu d'un terrain de football. Seuls subsistent mes doigts enfouis dans cet étau soyeux, exhalant sa senteur boisée et masculine. Je porte une mèche jusqu'à mon nez et inspire profondément le parfum musqué qui se dégage des cheveux.

- Fuyuki...

Le murmure gêné du Shinigami me rappelle à l'ordre, et je rougis furieusement en rassemblant précipitamment les cheveux en une queue de cheval que je m'empresse de tresser, comme le faisait si souvent ma mère lorsque j'étais petite. Sur la pointe des pieds, je termine consciencieusement ma tâche, absorbée par les reflets incroyablement beaux de cette chevelure que je meurs d'envie de toucher de nouveau. Mais bientôt, tout s'achève ; je prend à regret le lien et le noue délicatement autours du maigre restant de crinière rougeoyante.

Elle est presque rêche mais pour moi est la plus douce des soieries.

- Merci, commente Renji en frissonnant et en étouffant un bâillement.

- De rien.

_'C'est mignon.'_

'Honoo, je t'en voudrais à tout jamais d'avoir brisé cet instant magique qui unissait deux êtres à travers une chose aussi triviale qu'une coupe de cheveux. À présent, je snoberai chacun de tes mots et tes interventions seront pour moi source d'ennuis et d'envies de meurtre. En résumé : tu me fais chier.'

_'J'avais compris, idiote.'_

Un froncement de sourcil est seule démonstration de mon énervement intérieur, alors que je relègue mon Zampakutô au plus profond de mon esprit. Elle l'a mérité, na. Et le premier qui dit que ma réaction est puérile se prend mon poing dans la gu...

- Fuyuki, fait soudain Renji, en regardant l'horizon d'un air mi-inquiet mi-perdu.

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que le temps est si maussade ?

- Vois-tu mon cher fiston, Dieu devait être dans un jour de déprime totale lorsqu'il a inventé la pluie et les nuages. Tel un artiste qui représente ses émotions à travers son pinceau, le Très-Haut a visiblement décidé que s'il devait être d'humeur suicidaire, tout le monde devait l'être avec lui. C'est pourquoi il a eu l'idée... De créer... La pluie !

Je dresse mes mains vers le ciel en un geste ô combien théâtral et surtout très crétin.

- Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que tu détruiras ce que tu as créé, mon Dieu ! Depuis le temps nous avons appris à nous habituer à tes sautes d'humeur dignes d'une fille indisposée. Je me demande d'ailleurs si Dieu ne serait pas une femme... Ça expliquerait pas mal de trucs, qu'en penses-tu Renji ?

- ... Sais pas...

- Hm... Si j'étais Dieu, je ferais en sorte que tout le monde soit au même niveau, et j'en profiterais pour botter le cul de certains idiots de basse catégorie comme les dictateurs ou les profs tyranniques... Oh, et puis merde, en fait je favoriserai tout ceux que j'aime. Je ferais de Rukia ma plus grande prêtresse, elle serait très riche et très respectée, et Ichigo serait son plus fidèle conseiller. Urahara serait mon cireur de chaussure et autres tâches ingrates.

- Et moi alors ?

- Tu serais mon alter-ego. Pas aussi puissant que moi mais bien plus sage, je pense... Et tu m'aiderais à ne pas faire trop de conneries, pas vrai ?

- Écoute, pouffe Renji. Le jour où tu deviendras une déesse, tu me préviendras, je m'occuperais de convertir tout le monde à une autre religion.

- Mais ! je proteste en essuyant une fausse larme. Tu n'as pas idée des miracles que ma grandeur d'âme pourrait accomplir. Je pourrais donner des parents à tout les enfants orphelins, ressusciter les personnes qui en valent la peine, ou choyer les êtres qui me sont chers... Et tu en fais partie ! Estime-toi heureux.

Renji rit et hausse les épaules. Mon délire l'amuse. Et ben pour une fois qu'on ne me regarde pas comme si je sortais de l'asile... Je ris à mon tour, aux larmes. Bientôt, je tombe dans les bras de l'officier qui m'y réceptionne doucement, ses bras passés sous les miens, son cou presque contre mon nez, sa pomme d'Adam qui tressaute au rythme de ses éclats de rire juste devant mes yeux. Son manteau s'entrouvre légèrement et j'en profite pour récupérer un peu de la chaleur que le tissu a accumulé.

- Tu as froid ? me demande d'un ton très doux Renji, en me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Viens là...

Je me faufile avec plaisir, le rose aux joues, dans l'espace restreint qui sépare le manteau de la chemise, là où la chaleur est telle qu'elle me pique la peau. Le souffle court, la lèvre inférieure tremblante, je me blottis contre le torse musclé et puissant du vice-capitaine.

- Hmm... Dieu te remerciera pour cet acte de haute charité... Sois en sûr.

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Renji en gardant ses bras entourés autours de ma frêle silhouette.

Tout doucement, il commence à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, me berçant du même coup. Les yeux fermés, je savoure l'étreinte.

- Est-ce que Dieu souhaite autre chose ?

- Un cheeseburger avec des frites et un Coca, s'iouplaît m'sieur.

- Je ne crois pas que...

Une brusque rafale de vent l'interrompt et nous vacillons quelques instants. La main du vice-capitaine se resserre autours de mon bras, l'étreignant d'une poigne forte et douloureuse. Les larmes aux yeux, je place ma main devant mes yeux pour leur éviter l'afflux soudain d'air qui semble venir de nul part. Même une fois le coup de vent passé, la brise continue de souffler, son sifflement lugubre résonnant tout autours de nous.

- On devrait peut-être rentrer... Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? je bredouille en regardant le vice-capitaine d'un air un peu perdu.

Il acquiesce vaguement et retourne chercher le ballon, qui gît près du poteau droit de la cage de but. En attendant, je regarde le ciel d'un blanc presque pur. Une de ces journées où l'on préfèrerait dormir, mais où l'atmosphère trop tendue nous en empêche. Une de ces journées où l'on a un très mauvais pressentiment... Sans savoir pourquoi.

* * *

- He-Hellooo, fait une voix timide mais chantante à l'entrée du magasin Urahara. Il y a quelqu'un ? Youhou ! C'est Emiko... Katzuta Emiko.

- J'arrive ! répond le propriétaire des lieux en avançant d'un pas pressé vers la porte, qu'il ouvre sans hésitation, avant d'offrir à l'étudiante son plus beau sourire commercial.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui vous amène en ces temps de réductions et de promotions totalement folles dans mon humble échoppe ?

- Hm, nonobstant le fait que je ne vienne pas pour dépenser la moindre somme d'argent même minime, je voulais vous rendre visite. Je suis crédible là ?

Elle laisse échapper un éclat de rire et fait un signe de main vers son interlocuteur, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle a d'autres choses derrière la tête. Sa bouche rit mais ses yeux ne brillent pas, elle est bien habillée mais rien ne se dégage d'elle. Pas même

- Entrez donc.

La jeune fille se faufile à l'intérieur du magasin, là où la chaleur est bien plus agréable que le froid de l'extérieur. Elle se frotte les mains en un geste empressé, fébrile, et souffle sur ses doigts. Urahara voit bien qu'elle tremble ; mais ce n'est pas à cause de la température basse. Ses yeux se posent partout sans vraiment se fixer, elle ne le regarde pas en face, elle fait mine d'enlever sa veste puis se ravise.

- Vous m'offrirez bien un thé ?

Le ton est doux mais impossible de s'y tromper : elle veut discuter. Ses yeux glacés se stoppent enfin, transperçant Urahara comme deux flèches qui ont trouvé leur cible. Le marchand sent presque son âme sursauter à mesure que les deux pointes gelées tracent leur chemin dans son esprit.

- Bien sûr.

Il se détourne et s'affaire à préparer la boisson chaude. Un frisson descend le long de son échine. Il ne pensait pas la jeune fille si inquisitrice, et pourtant les faits sont là : il tremble rien qu'en sentant son regard se poser sur lui. Emiko n'est pas la "blondinette fragile" comme tout le monde veut bien le penser, elle n'est pas le petit bout de femme si doux et délicat dont elle donne l'image. C'est un lion féroce et cruel caché par un adorable chaton, une rose rouge comme le sang masquée par une petite pâquerette, un diamant brut et indestructible derrière un vulgaire morceau de verre brisé.

- Alors ?

Urahara soupire intérieurement. Il n'a pas le choix. Sans un mot, il verse deux tasses de thé vert fumant, pose l'un d'entre elles devant l'étudiante qui n'accorde même pas un regard au breuvage et sirote pensivement une gorgée brûlante. Lui expliquer. Comment ? Avec des mots simples... Non, elle n'est pas stupide, loin de là. Alors... Tout lui dire ? Au point où on en est... Pensa sarcastiquement l'ex-capitaine.

- Alors... Voilà.

Avec un geste la main qui semble balayer toute réplique, le marchand reprend son éternel sourire malicieux et regarde Emiko d'un air mystérieux. La blonde pince les lèvres et daigne enfin porter la tasse à sa bouche, sans néanmoins quitter Urahara des yeux. Il veut jouer à ça ?

- Expliquez-moi. Je veux savoir.

- Précisez donc votre pensée.

- ... Expliquez-moi le vrai fonctionnement du monde. Ce qui se passe après la mort. Je ne veux pas que vous m'épargniez. L'excuse du "c'est interdit" ne marchera pas, je suis prête à en payer le prix. Et surtout... Dites-moi où puis-je trouver Aikawa Fuyuki.

Urahara hésite quelques secondes.

- Très bien.

* * *

- Hey, les zamoureux ! Devinez ce qu'on a rapporté ! hurle une voix aigüe sortie de nulle part.

Complètement surprise, je recule brutalement, bute sur une f*cking pierre et mouline plusieurs instants dans le vide à l'aide de mes bras, dans un réflexe complètement crétin visant à rétablir mon équilibre déjà perdu comme une certaine bague qui a mis le bordel dans les Terres du Milieu... Oups, on se goure d'histoire là. Bref, ben je me vautre quoi. Je tombe sur les fesses, pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de cette histoire, et cette fois aussi devant un certain vice-capitaine qui me pointe du doigt en se foutant ostensiblement de moi.

- Oh, ben ça va hein !

- Aurais-je une capacité innée à te faire tomber ?

- Te prend pas pour Dieu, c'est surtout mon derche qui est soumis à la loi de la gravité terrestre.

Parce que c'est lourd un arrière-train. Surtout le mien apparemment. En voyant Ichigo et Rukia approcher, une pensée fugace, complètement désespérée et idiote me traverse la tête : peut-être que si je reste assise comme ça (comme une cruche quoi) ils croiront que c'est fait exprès et que je ne viens absolument pas de me péter le coccyx sur le sol. Même si j'ai l'air un peu con avec mes deux jambes étendues devant moi et mon dos raide comme un bambou.

- Alors, Miss Gamelle, pas trop mal à force ? commente Ichigo d'un ton narquois.

Pff.

- Nan, je suis super résistante.

Si si ! Mais c'est vrai ! Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Bon ok, je me suis peut-être fait latter une ou deux fois, mais ça compte pas. Et puis j'm'en suis toujours remise après tout. Mais euh ! Arrêtez !

- On vous a ramené de quoi vous sustenter après cette éprouvante séance d'entraînement.

Ichigo soulève le sac en plastique marqué du logo de la petite épicerie du quartier et l'agite devant nos yeux affamés. Instincts primaires qui reprennent le dessus, Renji et moi lorgnons d'un air prédateur sur le contenant regorgeant de bonnes choses. C'est à qui l'aura le premier. Le lycéen, voyant que dans nos iris scintille l'étincelle sauvage qui indique notre appétit dévorant, dépose lentement le sac au sol, en soufflant un "chhh" destiné à nous éviter de trop nous énerver.

- IL EST À MOI !

À peine notre cible touche-t-elle le sol que nous nous jetons dessus, bras tendus, tels deux plongeurs olympiques prêts à battre le record mondial. Mes doigts fins agrippent en premier le plastique fin, tandis qu'une vague de bonheur qui fait du bien à l'égo se répand tout partout dans mon corps et qu'un sourire carnassier se dessine sur mes lèvres. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur mon adversaire qui a autant (si ce n'est plus) de ressources que moi et qui vient de saisir l'autre moitié du sac.

- C'est à moi !

Je tire brutalement ma proie vers moi, l'arrachant à la prise de Renji qui feule. S'il avait eu des oreilles de chat je crois qu'elles se seraient couchées en arrière. Il montre les dents et rampe précautionneusement vers moi, tandis que je crache d'un air dissuasif en serrant contre moi mon manger bien-aimé.

- Je ne le laisserai pas te prendre... Mon précccciiiieeeuuux...

- Fffss ! siffle Renji en me bondissant dessus, toutes griffes dehors...

Enfin, s'il avait des griffes, elles seraient dehors quoi. Je me retourne, protégeant mon bien de mon corps, tandis qu'un poids considérablement s'abat sur mon dos, me faisant rouler loin, trop loin du sac qui gît sur le sol, malheureux, sans sa pauvre maman qui se fait agresser par un animal sauvage. C'est la bagarre qu'il veut ? Il va l'avoir.

- Il est à moi ! je crie en me précipitant vers mon pauvre orphelin.

- Non ! riposte le vice-capitaine en me retenant par une cheville et en me tirant en arrière.

- C'est l'amour vache, commente une voix que j'identifie comme celle de Rukia.

- C'EST PAS DE L'AMOUR ! hurlons Renji et moi d'une même voix, en nous retournant vers la jeune fille. C'EST MON MANGER !

- L'appel de la bouffe... soupire Ichigo en haussant les épaules d'un air résigné. En plus j'ai acheté des Taiyaki* et des Yôkan**.

- HEIN ?

Aussitôt, notre lutte ne devient plus désespérée mais carrément vitale. Des Yôkan hein ? Très bien mes chéris, ne vous inquiétez pas, maman va très bien s'occuper de vous et va tenir éloigné méchant-Renji. L'air déterminé, je repousse brutalement l'officier avec lequel j'avais démarré une sorte de bagarre où chacun de nous deux frappait l'autre du poing mou d'un mec bourré et m'élance vers ma cible, tandis que mon adversaire bascule sur le dos et pousse un cri de rage.

Hé ouais. Je t'ai détaché les cheveux et tu vois plus rien. C'est con hein ?

Sachant que j'ai quelques secondes de répit, je choppe le sac et me tire en courant vers les gradins en espérant gagner quelques minutes sur Renji qui s'occupe de remettre en place les mèches qui lui tombent dans les yeux. Je monte tout en haut, essoufflée mais éprise d'une joie stupide. C'est moi qui l'ai.

Une fois les innombrables marches gravies, je me laisse tomber avec un grand soupir sur la dernière et ouvre tranquillement mon sac, avant d'y voir plusieurs boîtes vides comportant des traces de sucre. Seul un petit mot trône au milieu d'elle, un petit mot qui ne fait qu'attiser mon immense colère.

_Ha ha ha ! On vous a bien eu !_

_Signé : Ichigo et Rukia._

...

'Tain.

- Donne... Moi... Ça ! halète un Renji complètement mort après avoir escaladé toutes les marches.

- Tiens.

Surpris par une résistance aussi amoindrie, il s'empare du sac avec méfiance et jette un œil à l'intérieur, avant de laisser échapper un long sifflement. Il dévale à toute vitesse les gradins, suivi par moi-même, furibarde et avec la ferme intention d'en découdre.

- VOUS DEUX !

Ichigo et Rukia se tordent de rire tandis que nous nous approchons d'eux à pas rapide, en remontant nos manches, prêts à frapper. Ça va chier ! En serrant les dents, je chope la jeune fille par le col et la soulève d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, histoire de bien pouvoir lui faire ressentir toute la haine viscérale qui m'anime à cet instant à travers le regard meurtrier que j'arbore, nos nez se frôlant presque et les petits pieds de la brune vacillant au-dessus du sol. Un bruit de déglutition audible me parvient, alors que d'une voix peu assurée, Rukia proteste :

- Pourquoi moi ? C'était l'idée d'Ichigo !

- Peut-être mais le mot était signé de vos deux noms. De plus, corporellement parlant, tu es la plus facile à massacrer, ce qui fait que je vais laisser tout le fun à Renji et accessoirement avoir moins de boulot. Tu vas payer, pour le shopping, pour la plage, pour les couettes, pour le papier de bonbon Chappy du chapitre précédent...

- Chapitre... ?

- ... Kuchiki Rukia, prépare-toi à mourir. T'as échappé à ta première exécution ? Ben t'inquiète pas, je vais finir ce qu'ils ont commencé. De mes propres mains.

- Juste pour des Yôkan ?

- ON NE PLAISANTE PAS AVEC LES YÔKAN ! je hurle.

Un bruit de taloche se fait distinctement entendre un ou deux mètres plus loin. Je me retourne, sourcils levés, pour apercevoir une scène tout simplement magnifique. Mon Dieu, j'en pleurerais tellement c'est beau.

Renji vient de mettre un sacré pain à Ichigo qui se tient le nez en gémissant des "Aaaah !" endoloris complètement ridicules, parce que se boucher le nez a aussi des conséquences sur la sonorité de notre voix. D'où l'expression "avoir une voix nasale". Ichigo exprime extrêmement bien cela à cet instant.

- Ça, c'est pour tout les Taiyaki que tu as impitoyablement dévorés, monstre ! crie-t-il, les larmes aux yeux, poings serrés et bras tendus en arrière, comme un jeune garçon qui vient de tabasser celui qui lui a piqué sa Game Boy.

- C'est bas cobe si j'abais kidnabé tes gosses, don blus ! réplique Ichigo en épongeant l'hémoglobine qui coule abondamment de sa narine gauche. Et berde ! Barce gue doi du les aurais bas déborés beut-être ?

- Non ! persifle le vice-capitaine, en plissant les yeux. Je les aurais savourés avec la satisfaction d'un connaisseur en la matière.

- Parfaitement ! j'ajoute en reportant mon attention sur Rukia. Et qu'est-il donc arrivé aux Yôkan, hm ? Je suppose qu'ils ont subis le même sort ! Vous êtes vraiment sans coeur... Pour la peine...

Je balance Rukia sur Ichigo qui pousse un cri de douleur alors que la jeune fille atterrit sur ses parties... Ben ses parties quoi. Zut, je voulais vérifier s'il en avait vraiment et le test est concluant. La brune se frotte l'arrière-train en me regardant d'un air peiné, tandis que je croise les bras, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, et que Renji se rapproche de moi, le même air vicieux sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'eux ?

- À la flotte, je propose en regardant Renji. L'eau est froide en cette saison... N'est-ce pas vice-capitaine ?

- Effectivement, Aikawa. Aidez-moi donc à transporter ces nouvelles recrues, elles ont besoin d'apprendre le respect.

- À vos ordres, je susurre, les bras tendus vers le deux adolescents qui se recroquevillent.

* * *

- Ha... Ha... Ha...

Emiko s'arrête et pose ses mains sur ses genoux, pliée en deux, le souffle court. Une goutte de sueur perle un instant au bout de son nez pointu puis s'écrase sur le bitume. Ses cheveux en bataille et sa respiration haletante témoignent d'une longue course. Lentement, l'étudiante se relève, chassant une mèche qui lui barre le visage puis cherchant quelque chose du regard. Ses yeux bleus glacés finissent par se fixer sur le bout de la petite rue dans laquelle elle se trouve.

En soupirant d'exaspération, elle se remet à courir.

- Mais merde, t'es où ! marmonne-t-elle entre ses dents, les sourcils froncés. Fuyuki...

Ses chaussures frappent durement le sol à mesure que son allure s'accélère. La douleur s'étend dans les muscles de sa jambe, mais elle ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Ses bras se balancent à ses côtés pour lui donner plus d'élan, tandis que le monde se transforme en une myriade de traits colorés. Puis, au bout d'un moment qui lui paraît une éternité, elle atteint enfin le bout de la ruelle.

La lumière trop vive l'aveugle un instant, lui faisant tourner la tête, puis elle cligne des yeux et le monde reprend ses couleurs normales. Fades. Un jour comme tant d'autres, mais qui véhicule pourtant une vague impression de changement. Comme si quelqu'un passait une gomme imaginaire sur le bleu des cieux, pour y réécrire une autre histoire. Comme si la plume qui gravait il y a quelques heures encore tant de mots dont l'encre éclaboussait le firmament s'était arrêtée, qu'une main avait froissé le papier pour prendre une nouvelle feuille et réécrire une nouvelle lettre.

_La lettre._

Emiko sort précautionneusement le papier froissé d'avoir tant été déplié de sa poche. Lentement, elle l'ouvre encore une fois, elle ne les compte plus. Elle relit lentement les mots, doucement, s'imprègne du parfum illusoire qui s'est accroché sur la missive, caresse la feuille, imaginant les mains de son amie tenter d'effacer la tâche d'encre à côté de sa signature, ne parvenant qu'à étaler encore plus le liquide noir.

Écrit au pinceau. Cette lettre semble venir d'une autre époque, d'il y a cent ans peut-être, ou deux cent ans. Et les souvenirs s'effacent, peu à peu, comme des traces de pas dans la neige. Même l'encre s'en va, pâlit, vieillit, à croire que rien n'est éternel. Cela fait quelques jours qu'elle a découvert le mot et pourtant, il semble que les mots disparaissent déjà, et si au début elle en connaissait chaque phrase par coeur, il lui faut aujourd'hui la ressortir plus souvent, de crainte d'écorcher quelque syllabe ou lettre qui ne serait pas bien ancrée dans sa tête.

Son écriture est belle : pointue, arrogante, fière. Chaque courbe n'est pas tout à fait parfaite, chaque symbole a une petite aspérité qui le rend différent. Alors que la sienne est ronde, neutre, inexistante, comme dans les livres. Passe-partout. Sans personnalité.

- Fuyuki... souffle l'étudiante, alors qu'un halo de vapeur s'élève devant elle, telle une fumée de cigarette. Où es-tu ?

Un éclat de rire attire son attention. Des voix.

- Rukia... ? Ichigo ! Renji !

Les personnes concernées se retournent. Elles sont loin. Heureuse, Emiko leur fait de grands signes, et son bras faiblit légèrement dans son mouvement quand elle aperçoit une quatrième silhouette, assise, qu'elle connait parfaitement, pour l'avoir tant détaillée. Cette même mèche de cheveux bruns qui lui masque le front, cette même ombre qui lui tombe sur le regard, ces mêmes iris noisette qu'elle devine déjà de là où elle est.

Et son sourire. Doux. Apaisé.

_Viens.

* * *

_

- EMIKO !

Le cri a fendu l'air, avant même que toute trace du sourire ne se soit complètement effacé. Un cri désespéré, perdu, une voix qui se brise, qui n'a rien n'a voir avec la voix d'une actrice hollywoodienne mais qui envoie bien plus de frissons dans la colonne de l'étudiante que n'importe quel hurlement factice. Il lui semble que les lèvres bougent au ralenti, alors que le cri lui est parvenu tellement vite. Presque en même temps que le bruit du klaxon.

'Oh...'_  
_

Alors qu'elle se tourne, elle a le temps d'identifier une route, au milieu de laquelle elle se trouve, une voiture, rouge, qui lui fonce dessus, et un visage, jeune, de femme ou d'homme, elle ne sait pas, effrayé. Des mains qui tournent le volant, rapidement, un crissement de pneu. Un réflexe, se baisser, tout en sachant que c'est inutile.

Une poigne ferme, qui lui attrape le bras, la pousse, trop tard.

Le pare-choc percute violemment son bras, puis une roue lui grimpe sur la jambe, comme un animal sournois. Un "bang !" violent, le dernier son qu'elle entendra.

Des gouttes de sang qui se confondent avec la couleur flamboyante du capot.

Une légère toux, dernier sursaut d'une fragile fleur qui frémit dans la brise glaciale.

Deux yeux, bleus, glacés.

Figés.

* * *

*Taiyaki : Gâteau typiquement japonais en forme de poisson fourré à la pâte de haricot rouge sucrée. Friandise préférée de Renji.

**Yôkan : Pâtisserie traditionnelle japonaise élaborée à base de pâte de haricot rouge ou blanc gélifiée, de sucre et d'agar-agar. S'apparente à une sorte de pâte de fruit. Sucrerie préférée de Fuyuki.

* * *

Hahaha ! Vous vous y attendiez pas à celle-là hein ? 'Fin si, pt'être un peu, puisque je l'avais dit dans le chapitre précédent...

La suite : _Le bijou brisé, les souvenirs effacés ? La mémoire perdue, l'amie oubliée..._

À la prochaine !

Cerise


	21. Oubliée

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Je crois qu'à ce point de l'histoire tout le monde s'en doute un peu non ?

**Rating :**** T** ! Pour quelques scènes vraiment pas choquantes, mais je préfère être prévoyante...

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du**** chapitre :** Chapitre 20 : Oubliée

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ignore si j'avais promis un chapitre publié avant la fin des vacances à certains, mais comme vous l'avez certainement constaté, ça n'a pas été possible... Parce que j'ai une vie, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître ! ^^ Donc, à défaut d'un chapitre rapidement publié, en voici un qui a reçu pas mal d'attention. J'espère qu'il vous satisfera !

Merci à : **Chibi Yuya**, **Saitou-Saruwatari**, **Sid-X8**, **Keikoku-sama**, **Eve et Zod'a**, **Zod'a Tor Weran**, **Tinette** !

**Chibi Yuya** : Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et merci pour ta review ! ;)

Petit changement dans le système de dialogues, jetez-y un coup d'œil avant de commencer.

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

- ... - Paroles

**Gras **- Pensées

_Italique _- Zampakutô

* * *

Oubliée

_Les pensées ne sont rien d'autre_

_Que des entités immatérielles dans un monde trop réel._

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde regarde cette fille comme si elle était le Messie. C'est vrai quoi, commence serais-je censée la connaître ? Même si c'était une star internationale, je vous rappelle que nous parlons de moi, la fille sans aucune culture, ou alors réduite à deux trois noms répétés aux infos. Et encore, je dois à la bourre depuis mon départ du monde réel. Oh purée, pourquoi Renji me regarde du coin de l'œil d'un sale air ? Et Ichigo, pourquoi est-ce qu'il évite mon regard depuis deux minutes ?

Comme si c'était moi la star du jour...

Putain, mais qui est cette Emiko ?

~oO0°0Oo~

- Alors c'est ici, commente une voix au ton joyeux. Jinta, Ururu, surveillez les alentours.

Les deux enfants obéissent, se tenant à quelques mètres d'Urahara qui s'agenouille, examinant attentivement les débris métalliques qui jonchent le sol. Il soulève un peu le pare-chocs brisé à moitié détaché de la carcasse encore fumante du véhicule. Rien d'anormal par ici, à part les restes de reiatsu encore présents, qu'il reconnaît vite comme étant ceux de Fuyuki. D'ailleurs, une trace de main s'est ancrée dans le capot de la voiture, comme un témoin de l'accident.

Une légère fumée s'échappe de sous la plaque brillante, signe que le moteur a rendu l'âme. Quelques étincelles crépitent, comme autant d'avertissements à ne pas approcher. La main du marchand passe sur plusieurs morceaux de métal, qui font un petit bruit lorsqu'ils se balancent sur le goudron après le passage des doigts.

Soudain, un petit éclat doré attire l'œil d'Urahara. Un éclat qu'il connaît bien, pour l'avoir examiné plusieurs fois.

Il ramasse le fautif et le range soigneusement dans sa poche, puis tapote le tissu et se relève, en souriant.

- Nous pouvons partir.

- 'Kay, mais c'était le problème, patron ? fait Jinta en bâillant.

- J'avais juste besoin de... Vérifier quelque chose.

~oO0°0Oo~

- C'est quoi le malaise ? je demande en triturant un coin de mon uniforme de Shinigami.

Mon Gigai est en révision, il a subi quelques dégâts. Enfin, selon Urahara. Ce qui veut dire, en fait, que mon enveloppe corporelle a subi des dégâts Tchernobylesques. Ou Hiroshimaesques, ce qui est moins prononçable mais tout aussi réaliste. J'espère que cet idiot va parvenir à le réparer. Il a dit que dans le pire des cas, il m'en prêterait un autre, semblable. Je n'y tiens pas, il serait capable de me refiler l'apparence d'une blondasse en minijupe. Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'en repayer un de ma poche.

Le silence qui suit ma question est aussi percutant que de jouer au jokari avec un bloc de béton. Mais pourquoi personne ne me répond ? Ma question est si gênante ? Pourtant c'est pas comme si j'avais parlé des caleçifs roses de Renji...

- Le problème, c'est que tu ne te souviens de rien, avoue finalement Ichigo, en me gratifiant d'un regard plus lourd qu'un éléphant boulimique.

De rien ? Mais de quoi devrais-je me souvenir ? De cette fille ?

Je la regarde plus attentivement... C'est vrai qu'elle me dit quelque chose, avec ses grand yeux clairs et ses boucles blondes. M'enfin, on n'oublie pas les gens comme ça ! Sauf quand on a Alzheimer, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, enfin je ne crois pas.

_Lorsqu'on se demande si on est malade, c'est qu'on est déjà très profondément atteint._

Bon, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. En même temps, Honoo a toujours été d'un sarcasme affligeant, pourquoi ferait-elle exception ce coup-ci, hein... Un son me tire de mes pensées, c'est celui d'une tasse de thé que l'on pose dans une coupelle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir bu des litres de cette boisson depuis que je suis Shinigami. Enfin, de toute façon, le thé ici est toujours excellent, comme celui de la sixième division.

Pendant un court instant, je me fais un court flash-back nostalgique moisi où des membres de notre divisions boivent du thé tout nus pendant que d'autres courent dans les champs, toujours aussi à poil, puis je me vois chantant une niaiserie infâme d'une quelconque tâcheronne sans voix qui avait besoin d'argent, pendant que Renji joue de la guitare en grillant des chamallows, puis je vois le capitaine Kuchiki évoquant ses histoires de lycée et... Sbref, on m'a perdue je crois.

- De toute façon, autant lui faire les funérailles d'âme.

- J'allais le proposer ! je m'exclame en dégainant rapidement mon sabre.

C'est vrai quoi, j'en ai ma claque de tout ces gens qui ne veulent rien me dire, alors quitte à oublier cette fille, autant qu'elle disparaisse maintenant ! J'ai un drôle de coup au coeur en pensant cela. Néanmoins, je regarde tout le monde d'un air de défi, mon katana prêt à envoyer cette personne à la Soul Society. La garde est pointée vers son front et commence à briller, signe que tout est prêt pour la "cérémonie". Elle me regarde d'un air vide, incompréhensif, aussi éloquent que celui d'un ragondin mort. En même temps, je ne lui en veux pas trop, si elle est censée me connaître, elle doit bien savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à m'attarder et que le traumatisme de son accident ne disparaîtra jamais complètement.

Regardez-moi, je hurle à chaque fois que je vois une voiture. Ah non ? Bon ben elle s'en remettra alors.

- Att... ! proteste Rukia, en se levant et en tendant la main vers moi.

Là, j'ai l'image d'un ralenti de film minable avec le "noooooon" grave ridicule et l'air stupide de l'intervenant, pendant que le méchant élève sa lame et s'apprête à tuer le gentil. Minute... Pourquoi suis-je la méchante ?

La garde s'applique au milieu de son front et le kanji reste imprimé sur la peau. Le contact lui arrache un petit "ah" surpris, puis elle lève les yeux vers la lueur qui luit sur son front.

_Nooooon..._

**Honoo.**

_Pff, c'était une blague._

J'entends juste un "merci" tristounet qui accompagne la disparition de la jeune fille suivit d'un petit sourire.

Un autre coup au coeur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là, à tressauter comme si j'allais faire un arrêt ? Je regarde Emiko disparaître et un petit papillon noir s'envoler par la fenêtre. Un étrange sentiment mélancolique m'étreint toute entière alors que je range mon sabre dans son fourreau. Un petit sanglot attire mon attention. Il s'agit de Rukia, qui a plongé son visage dans ses mains.

- Mais pourquoi tu chiales ? demande Ichigo d'un ton désabusé.

- On a pas tous la capacité émotionnelle d'une tasse à thé, répond-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité.

- Tasse à thé toi-même ! s'énerve le rouquin.

- Hey, c'est pas bientôt fini ? fais-je d'une voix qui m'étonne moi-même, à la fois ferme et aimable.

Un bras puissant passe autours de mes épaules et j'ouvre grand les yeux alors que l'odeur de Renji m'entoure tout à coup.

Je vais bien. Personne ne doit s'inquiéter pour moi. C'est ce que j'ai envie de dire, en les voyant tous dans cet état. Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas moi qui les intéresse ? J'ai peur de passer pour une égoïste.

_Peur. Tout le temps peur._

Oui, peur. Peur de perdre, peur de mourir, peur de vivre, peur d'aimer, peur de vaincre.

_ - _Bon, je suppose qu'on doit tout oublier et faire comme si rien n'était, n'est-ce pas ? murmure Rukia.

J'ai l'impression que je n'en ai pas fini avec cette histoire.

~oO0°0Oo~

- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

- On va au lycée ? je propose, tout en anticipant la réponse négative de Renji.

Effectivement, je n'ai même pas le temps de relever la tête qu'un "non" catégorique se fait entendre. Sale gosse, passe ton bac d'abord.

Moi j'l'ai eu, nananareuh. Mention bien. Ça vous épate, hein ? Je sais que c'est étonnant venant de ma part, mais après tout... Oh my God, what's the fuck ?

- Renji, je savais que ton éducation vestimentaire était loin d'être extraordinaire mais là, c'est du meurtre... Ce pantalon là ne se met pas avec un... Un... Chandail... Arc-en-ciel. En fait, on ne met pas ce pantalon tout court, les jeans pattes d'eph' ne sont plus à la mode depuis longtemps. Enfin, tu peux peut-être arranger le coup en mettant une chemise blanche toute simple. Et enlève-moi ce bandeau ! C'est ridicule...

Il obéit et je fouille dans sa commode avec un "t-t-t-ts" impatient. Bon Dieu, il n'a que des trucs hippies ! Pas possible ! Urahara, salopard ! Mais alors, d'où sortaient ces fringues normales d'il y a quelques jours ? Les seules qu'il avait probablement...C'est triste... Snif...

- Tu trouves ton bonheur ? demande-t-il d'un ton curieux.

- Moui... T'as qu'à mettre ça.

Je lui lance une chemise avec un dragon brodé dans le dos, tout ce qu'il y a de plus beauf mais moins importable que ses autres fripes... Il hausse les épaules et enlève son chandail. Gniii, pas mater abdos Fuyuki... Ni tatouages... Ni chute de reins sublime à la peau hâlée... Ni torse imberbe... Rah merde.

- C'est bon ?

- Euh... Ça se fait pas trop de fermer une chemise jusqu'au col, ouvre un ou deux boutons...

La belle excuse pour se rincer l'œil ! En effet, ses tribaux dépassent légèrement au niveau de la poitrine et se voient sous le fin tissu du vêtement. Shiiit, je crois que je vais me déshydrater si je continue à baver.

- Euh... Rhm... Je vais voir Urahara. Pour... Euh... Sbref.

Je tente de m'éclipser précipitamment sous le regard perplexe de Renji. Mais d'abord il faut que je décroche mon regard de... Ça.

- Tu voulais pas aller voir Urahara ?

Oui je veux monsieur ! T'es marrant toi. Bon, concentration... Raaah, mais pourquoi tu t'étires comme ça crétin ? Dommage, j'y étais presque. Bon ben tant que j'y suis, autant regarder.

Hahahaaaaa...

_Sale perverse._

- Bon, je réitère la question...

- Tu connais le mot réitérer ? Oh la vache, ça remet en cause les fondements mêmes de la civilisation ! Ou alors tu l'as appris il y a peu, ce qui indiquerait que tu ais commencé à te "culturer" comme on dit de par chez nous. Abarai Renji, cultivé ! Merde ! 2012 ! LA FIN DU MOOONDE !

- T'es pas bien ?

- Hm, désolée. Tu disais ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

- On pourrait traîner en ville. T'sais, flâner devant les boutiques comme ces adolescentes idiotes qui rigolent comme des mouettes sous hélium...

- Sinon ?

- Sinon on regarde Amour, Gloire & Beauté à la TV. T'sais, la série télévisée où...

- Va pour traîner en ville.

~oO0°0Oo~

Ça fait bien une heure qu'on marche et j'ai toujours pas mal aux pieds. Je sais pas si c'est parce que je suis trop occupée à discuter avec Renji pour m'en rendre compte, mais c'est franchement étrange, vu qu'avant je n'étais pas capable de supporter mon propre poids plus de quinze minutes. En tout cas je me sens plus légère que d'habitude là.

Pourtant c'est pas le fast-food de ce midi qui a dû arranger les choses... Nous avons effectivement déjeuné dans un de ces nids à malbouffe. C'est le mal, mais quand on est pauvre, c'est bien. Et puis c'est bon quand même. Surtout à deux.

Nous nous arrêtons devant un magasin d'ordinateurs et de merveilles technologiques en tout genre. Je colle mon nez à la vitre comme une gamine devant les vitrines de Noël, observant attentivement les consoles dernier cri avec un soupir d'envie. J'en ramènerai bien une à la Soul Society... Histoire d'initier un peu les autres aux joies des jeux vidéos et de créer les premiers no-lifes du monde des morts (c'est beau comme paradoxe hein ?).

- C'est cher, remarque Renji en montrant les prix affichés.

- C'est pt-être cher vieux, mais ça, c'est le meilleur PC de tout le marché ! fait un vendeur venu siffler une clope devant le magasin. Avec ça, tu peux jouer aux jeux les plus exigeants et les pousser dans leurs derniers retranchements graphiques. De la bombe mec.

- Si vous le dites...

- Bien sûr qu'je l'dis, j'l'ai acheté pour mon frère, y décroche plus. Et pourtant c'tait pas vraiment un gamer !

Il me jette un coup d'œil et s'approche.

- Dites, si vot' copine est intéressée mais que vous avez pas de thune, j'peux pt-être vous faire un p'tit prix.

- Ben euh...

Je vois l'hésitation de Renji, et comprend qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre les termes un peu argotiques du langage du vendeur. Avec un sourire d'excuse, je répond à sa place :

- C'est gentil, mais nous n'avons vraiment pas d'argent... Et puis...

Soudain, une explosion de reiatsu se fait sentir, pas très loin, à quelques rues. Je reprend mon souffle et lance un regard en coin à Renji, qui fait un petit signe de tête et me demande d'un ton neutre :

- Tu n'aurais pas un bonbon sur toi... ?

Je sors aussitôt les mod-souls emportés plus tôt en cas de problème. Je prend le rouge et le tend à Renji, qui le met dans sa bouche. Aussitôt, je vois sa forme Shinigami être éjectée de son corps artificiel qui vacille légèrement, puis se stabilise. Je prend le bleu et sors à mon tour de mon Gigai, puis suis le vice-capitaine.

~oO0°0O~

- Ben y a rien.

La constatation est évidente. Là où régnait quelques heures plus tôt un reiatsu monstrueux, il n'y a plus rien. Nada. Nothing. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais toujours est-il que cette rue est vide du moindre petit hollow merdique. À croire que le destin se joue de moi.

Bon, ben on n'a plus qu'à retrouver nos Gigais alors.

En marchant jusqu'au magasin, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, qui se confirme quand je vois mon propre corps artificiel sourire et saluer le vendeur, un grand sac dans les mains.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

- J'ai rien fais, nyah ! proteste Renji-bis.

- ...

Le silence de mon mod-soul me crispe. Oh punaise, ça sent le sapin.

- Ben... On a réussi à avoir l'un de ces "odrinateurs", vesh.

- Un ordinateur, on appelle ça un ordinateur... Je peux savoir comment vous l'avez payé ?

Cette fois, c'est le sourire embarrassé qui me fait peur.

- Euh... Ben, le vendeur a été très gentil, vesh ! Il m'a juste demandé de...

- JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! Oh mon Dieu... Espèce de détraquée ! Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça ? Tu sais comment on appelle une fille comme ça ? C'est... Je ne peux pas le croire...

- J'ai juste rendu un service ! se défend le mod-soul en reculant.

- Rendu un service ? Oh mon Dieu... Oh mon Dieu...

J'en arrive limite à m'arracher les cheveux. Comment cette perverse de mod-soul a-t-elle pu...

- Quand même, merci pour ton aide, vesh, fait-elle en se tournant vers Renji-bis.

Je crois que j'ai fait un arrêt respiratoire-cardiaque là. Quelqu'un pour me ressusciter ? Siouplaît... Le "vrai" Renji à côté de moi semble un peu perdu mais pas en colère. Comment peut-il rester calme ? Je veux dire, c'est aussi horrible que d'apprendre que sa grande tante tourne des films X avec des chevaux ! Bon, un peu moins peut-être, mais... Mais elle n'avait pas à faire ça, bon Dieu ! Et puis... Qu'est-ce que je vais ressentir si je retourne dans mon Gigai ? Est-ce que j'aurais une impression particulière ou...

Oh beurk, je ne veux pas y penser, c'est trop immonde. En plus le vendeur avait vraiment une tête de pervers.

- Beuh, de rien, nyah ! répond le corps artificiel de Renji en étouffant un bâillement. C'était naturel...

- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait ? s'enquit calmement le vice-capitaine.

- On a rangé la réserve. Et comme il restait un peu d'argent dans les poches de son pantalon, fait moi-bis en désignant son compagnon, ben le vendeur a dit que ça devrait suffire.

- ... C'était mes dernières économies. Il ne me reste plus qu'à mourir de faim, se plaint Renji.

Euh... Hm. Bon. J'aurais peut-être pas dû m'énerver si vite. Ni penser tout de suite à "ça". Autant me la fermer pour ce coup-ci.

- T'as l'air pâle, s'inquiète le jeune homme en m'examinant. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? C'était une blague, je ne vais pas mourir de faim.

- Je sais crétin.

Je fais signe à mon mod-soul de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fait, puis je réintègre mon corps, soulagée de ne ressentir que l'étroitesse habituelle de l'enveloppe.

- Et si on rentrait chez Urahara, pour jeter un coup d'œil à cet ordinateur... ?

~oO0°0Oo~

- Tu y arrives ?

- Y a pas de wifi dans le coin, chier.

Renji prend un air sérieux et concentré, ce qui me fait sourire, alors que je lance une énième fois la recherche. Cela fait une ou deux heures que je lui explique le fonctionnement de l'ordinateur, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait tout compris, mais comme il a l'air très enthousiaste (et adorable, accessoirement) je continue mon cours d'informatique.

- En fait, y a bien celui de la boutique, d'ailleurs c'est étonnant qu'ils aient une connexion, mais elle est protégée par un mot de passe.

- Et... On peut pas essayer de le deviner ?

- Ce n'est pas un mot de passe que l'on choisi, c'est une suite de chiffres et de lettres sans aucun rapport... À moins que...

Je me lève, et marche silencieusement jusque dans le couloir. Là, je regarde à droite, à gauche, et prend la direction de la bibliothèque, où je pénètre sans un bruit et me dirige vers le rayon des archives administratives. Je cherche un document qui pourrait m'être utile, et tombe presque trop rapidement sur ce que je cherche. À peine ai-je ouvert le carnet que je tombe sur un code ressemblant fortement à une clé WEP. C'est trop simple... Il doit y avoir un piège.

En retournant dans la chambre, je trouve Renji en grande réflexion devant l'écran de l'ordinateur qui affiche la même fenêtre depuis tout à l'heure. Je reste quelques secondes à l'observer en souriant. Il pousse timidement la souris du bout du doigt et le retire aussitôt quand il voit le curseur à l'écran se déplacer. Il recommence, s'enhardit, commence à cliquer plusieurs fois sur actualiser, comme il m'a vue faire deux minutes auparavant.

Trop mimi.

- J'ai la clé.

Il sursaute, enlève précipitamment sa main de la souris et se retourne vers moi avec de grands yeux effarouchés, puis se détend et se décale un peu pour que je puisse m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je sélectionne le wifi du magasin Urahara et entre la clé, avant de constater qu'elle fonctionne.

Quelque chose cloche... Enfin, pas trop le temps de s'y attarder, ça marche.

- Bon, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

Je clique sur l'icône internet et entre une adresse. Aussitôt, la page d'accueil de mon site favori de partage vidéo s'affiche (j'ai pas le droit de faire de pub, mais vous savez, ça commence par You et ça finit par Tube...) et je tape le nom d'une musique que je n'avais pas écouté depuis longtemps.

_Tonight, FM Static_

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? questionne Renji, curieux, lorsque la vidéo commence.

- Tu vas voir...

_I remember the time we spent together_

_All those drives, we had a million questions_

_All about our lives_

_And when we got to New York everything felt right_

_I wish you were here with me,_

_Tonight..._

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? murmure-t-il.

- Il parle de moments qu'il passé avec une fille... En fait, je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler, ça m'étonnerait, le 11 septembre 2001, il y a eu un terrible accident aux Etats-Unis. Des terroristes on fait s'écraser deux avions dans des immeubles. Beaucoup de gens sont morts, et parmi eux, il y avait la petite amie du chanteur. Il l'aimait beaucoup, il a été dévasté par cette perte, et il a écrit cette chanson.

- C'est triste...

- Mais c'est un bel hommage à la personne qu'il a aimée.

Il acquiesce et écoute attentivement le reste de la chanson.

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up_

_And know the stars are _

_Holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Tonight._

_ - _C'est beau...

Je hoche la tête et regarde Renji. Il semble très concentré et écoute chaque passage de la musique. Lorsque celle-ci se termine, il reste silencieux, puis chuchote, comme pour ne pas briser les échos des dernières notes qui résonnent encore dans la pièce :

- J'en connais une, aussi...

Je lui désigne le clavier, et il s'applique pour qu'apparaisse dans le champs de recherche : _Hysteria, Muse_. L'intro de basse débute, et j'écoute attentivement les paroles.

_It's bugging me, grating me And twisting me around_

_Yeah I'm endlessly caving in And turning inside out_

- Je ne connaissais pas...

Nous passons quelques minutes à écouter la chanson, puis, lors des phrases finales, j'entends avec surprise Renji commencer à chantonner :

- And I want you know... I want you know ! I'll feel my heart implode ! And I'm breaking out, escaping now... Feeling my faith erode... Ce sont les seules paroles que je connais, fait-il en rougissant.

- Les meilleures, je commente.

Un silence confortable s'installe, et j'hésite à lancer une autre chanson. Il se fait tard, je sens mes yeux se fermer. Devant mon air ensommeillé, Renji se penche prudemment sur le clavier, tape quelques mots, lance la recherche, m'invite à m'allonger sur le futon pas loin, tandis que résonnent les premières notes.

_Fade to Black, Metallica._

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par la guitare qui commence timidement à s'éveiller, accompagnée par une batterie peu marquée, mais essentielle. Je frissonne et entrouvre les yeux, pour voir Renji assis en tailleur à côté de moi, qui articule les paroles sans les chanter vraiment. L'air rêveur, il se balance légèrement, tape de sa main sur sa cuisse quand la musique devient plus rock.

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je me suis endormie.

Tout est comme dans un rêve.

_No one can but me can save myself, but it's too late._

~oO0°0Oo~

Un peu plus loin, Urahara se dit que finalement, c'était peut-être tant mieux d'avoir laissé traîner ce carnet._

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre~ !

J'ai deux grandes nouvelles, guys !

- Cette fiction devrait compter encore **4 chapitres** (incluant l'épilogue), sauf en cas d'inspiration subite.

- **MAIS** ! Il y aura une **fin alternative** ! Ce qui signifie qu'en gros, il y aura encore 2 chapitres "normaux", puis l'intrigue se divisera en deux... À vous de choisir si vous préfèrerez lire l'un ou l'autre, ou les deux ! J'essaierai de publier les deux fins en même temps, pour ne pas que ceux qui lisent une version se sentent plus frustrés que ceux qui lisent l'autre.

Merci à tous de me suivre depuis le début de cette fiction... Je reparlerai de mon prochain projet de fic plus tard, j'ai besoin de mettre au point certaines choses avant. Sachez cependant que l'intrigue de celle-ci est déjà sur pieds !

Si vous avez eu l'impression que le départ d'Emiko était bâclé, c'est parce qu'effectivement on n'en a pas fini avec elle ! Preview du prochain chapitre : _L'encre qui a coulé, la plume brisée... Le journal refait surface !_

Bye bye~ !

Cerise


	22. Bloody Diary

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Je crois qu'à ce point de l'histoire tout le monde s'en doute un peu non ?

**Rating :**** T** ! Pour quelques scènes vraiment pas choquantes, mais je préfère être prévoyante...

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du**** chapitre :** Chapitre 21 : Bloody Diary

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Hello~ !

Voici le 21ème chapitre des Chroniques, pour vous ! Pas grand-chose à dire, je remercie **Sid-X8**, **Keikoku-sama**, **Tinette**, **Shashiin**, **Saitou-Saruwatari **et on se retrouve en bas !

**Shashiin** : Metallica = love, je suis tombée amoureuse de cette chanson peu avant d'écrire le chapitre ! Si tu as aimé Fade To Black, je te conseille The Unforgiven. Bon, je suis désolée, tu devrais un peu flipper avec la suite encore, mais si ça peut te rassurer, les derniers chapitres sont ceux dont je suis le plus fière =) En tout cas, merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

- ... - Paroles

**Gras **- Pensées

_Italique _- Zampakutô

* * *

Bloody Diary

_Si seulement je pouvais réécrire ma vie à l'encre de mes rêves..._

Ce matin, la ville s'éveille doucement, comme tout les jours. Le soleil se lève, doucement, étend son voile de lumière pâle sur les immeubles, réchauffant les murs froids. Les ombres sont encore grandes, l'obscurité lutte encore pour les quelques territoires qui lui restent, mais finira par disparaître une fois l'astre du jour plus haut dans le ciel. Les premiers bâillements se font entendre dans les chambrées, les corps fourbus s'étirent. Il est l'heure, pour une vaste majorité de la population, d'aller au travail, et de recommencer le cycle quotidien métro-boulot-dodo.

Seulement, il y a une chambre qui ne connaît pas cela. Les seuls sons qu'elle entendra aujourd'hui seront les bruits de circulation qui ne cessent jamais, et les rires des occupants de l'appartement voisin. Le lit est fait, les draps et les couvertures tendues sur le matelas, immobiles depuis longtemps. Le bureau en bois est vide, ses tiroirs ne recèlent aucun trésor et la surface est débarrassée de toute décoration ou autre objet.

Les murs blancs sont immaculés, comme si tout était là depuis l'aube des temps.

Il y a juste un carnet, sur le sol, qui dépasse de sous le lit. Peut-être que ceux qui ont tout emporté l'ont oublié, ou bien alors ils n'en voulaient pas. Le livre est rouge, rouge foncé, simple. Une légère couche de poussière s'est déposée sur la couverture. Seul un mot, en lettres d'or, est gravé dessus : _Diary_.

Le vent siffle à travers la fenêtre, tel un souffre macabre qui vient emporter les dernières traces de vie.

~oO0°0Oo~

Je me suis levée tôt ce matin. Le soleil n'était même pas encore sorti d'au-delà l'horizon, il faisait encore froid, j'ai enfilé un manteau, ai pris mon Soul Candy avec moi et suis partie. J'ai laissé derrière moi Ichigo, Rukia, le magasin Urahara et tout ses occupants. J'ai laissé derrière moi Renji, et le monde où seuls ses sourires pouvaient m'emmener. J'ai laissé derrière moi le futon douillet, où je dormais encore quelques heures plutôt, imprégné de l'odeur masculine du vice-capitaine et de la mienne, dont je ne sais même pas si elle est sucrée, salée, âpre, douce, amère.

J'ai laissé derrière moi tout ceux que j'aime.

Tandis que j'avance à pas décidés dans la rue, je repense à tout ce que j'ai vécu. Tout ce dont je me souviens. Le rire de Rukia, ses yeux pétillants, sa frêle silhouette prête à s'envoler avec le vent. Le sourire toujours un peu hésitant d'Ichigo, son air continuellement grave, ses cheveux oranges en pétard dont le seul souvenir me fait cligner des yeux.

Le capitaine Kuchiki, dont la sévérité et le manque d'expression commencent à s'effacer de ma mémoire. Shizuka, son sarcasme, ses iris lilas, ses longs cheveux blancs qui scintillent au soleil comme une cascade de diamants.

Renji.

- Un billet, s'il vous plaît.

- Aller simple ou aller-retour ?

- Simple.

Son sourire, sa voix, sa peau, sa chaleur, son odeur, son corps, son visage. J'en viens à me demander si mes souvenirs ne sont pas déjà altérés par le temps, si l'image que je garde de lui n'est pas faussée tant je l'idéalise. C'est vrai qu'il a des défauts, qu'il n'est peut-être pas aussi beau que je veux bien le voir, mais je préfère garder en moi cette réminiscence-là.

Le train siffle. Comme dans les films. Il s'arrête dans un long couinement, déchargeant ses passagers de la nuit, se vidant de ses entrailles humaines. Ses bouches s'ouvrent et déversent quelques personnes, tandis que j'entre dans le ventre du serpent de métal. Je trouve un siège, prend place, remonte mes cuisses contre moi et pose ma tête contre la vitre. Glacée.

Je souffle, et dessine des arabesques du bout du doigt dans la buée. Je sais où je vais. C'est ce que je me répète depuis tout à l'heure. Et c'est évident, car maintenant, je ne suis plus une Shinigami, je suis une humaine normale, qui prend le train comme tout le monde.

Ai-je rêvé ma seconde vie ? Ai-je rêvé Renji ? Ai-je rêvé Emiko ?

Emiko.

Ses courts cheveux blonds, sa peau pâle, ses yeux bleus. Encore une fois, l'étincelle se produit quelque part dans ma tête, mais n'aboutit à rien, les circuits restent déconnectés. Cette partie de moi ne veut plus fonctionner, gelée. Je me souviens d'un rire, d'une voix, des courbes d'un corps adorable, luisant sous la lumière tamisée d'une chambre. Je me souviens de fausses séductions, pas si fausses que ça car mon coeur se met à battre plus vite lorsque j'y repense.

Fuyuki Aikawa, ta vie n'est plus rien à présent.

~oO0°0Oo~

- Où est-elle ? hurle Renji, en se tenant la tête.

Ce matin-là, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et elle n'était pas là. Évaporée. Son odeur est restée sur les draps. Sa senteur épicée, pimentée. Volcanique. Non, vraiment, elle ne méritait pas de s'appeler Fuyuki.

Il l'a cherchée, dans le magasin, dans le quartier, dans Karakura. Aucune trace. A-t-elle pris soin d'effacer ses pas pour que personne ne la retrouve ? Pourquoi ? Tant de questions aux réponses insensées qui tournent dans l'esprit malmené du vice-capitaine.

- Calme-toi, bordel, Renji, du calme, se murmure-t-il.

Il n'est pas dans son Gigai. Trop avide de découper à coups de Zampakutô celui qui s'en serait pris à elle. Trop avide de la tuer pour lui avoir fait si peur. Il ne veut plus attendre, il devient fou.

Soudain, une effluve.

**Elle est partie par là.**

En un shunpô, il se lance dans la direction qu'indique le maigre filet de reiatsu subsistant.

**Elle est à moi.**

~oO0°0Oo~

J'ai retrouvé mon carnet.

Je suis entrée chez mon ancien chez-moi par effraction, en crochetant la serrure à l'aide d'une épingle à cheveux emportée exprès. J'avais besoin de me souvenir. Quelques anecdotes flottaient encore ici et là dans les recoins de ma mémoire.

"Les Shinigamis qui se souviennent de leur vie humaine sont rares, mais pas inexistants."

C'est ce que m'a dit Urahara avant que je ne parte. Je veux me rappeler. Il m'a donné un morceau de mon bracelet. Je ne me souvenais même plus que je l'avais. Il a été brisé dans l'accident. J'ai compris.

Lentement, j'ouvre le cahier, assise en tailleur sur ce qui a dû être mon lit. C'est étrange, je ne reconnais pas mon écriture. Peut-être parce qu'à présent, j'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire au pinceau qu'au stylo. En tout cas, les mots me semblent bien vides. Écrits par une autre. Ils ne m'évoquent rien. Pas même l'ombre d'une pensée. "Je" cite Emiko, et à travers mes mots je sens l'affection que j'avais pour elle.

Une photo tombe. Polaroid. Ma mère m'a donné l'appareil quand j'étais plus jeune. En me souvenant de cela, j'attrape, les doigts tremblants, le morceau de papier glacé qui pourrait me révéler celle que j'étais.

Ainsi, je me vois, souriante, aux côtés d'Emiko.

Et la lumière fut, comme dirait un certain bouquin aux allures de prophétie.

C'est vrai. C'est elle. Comment ai-je pu oublier ? Les images me frappent comme des coups de couteau, les sons s'emmêlent dans un tourbillon étourdissant, sa voix m'appelle par-dessus le tumulte du bruit et des couleurs.

C'est trop tard. Elle est partie.

Je m'assois sur le lit, referme le carnet, glisse la photo dans ma poche, et pense.

Pense jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Tout à coup, mon portable se met à vibrer. Je le sors, lentement, m'attendant presque à entendre sa voix qui me réprimande de ne pas être à l'heure à un rendez-vous. Mais tout ce que je vois en ouvrant le mobile, c'est un écran quadrillé où brille un petit point. Une mission.

En fait il y a deux points sur ce cadran, l'un indique un reiatsu de type hollow, et l'autre Shinigami. Je reprend peu à peu conscience et regarde ce que m'indique le compteur de puissance.

Impossible ! Cette force... Ça ne peut être que...

- ... Un Espada, je murmure en me levant d'un bond.

Et l'autre reiastu, c'est...

- Oh mon Dieu... Renji...

~oO0°0Oo~

- RENJI !

- Aikawa.

La voix glaciale me stoppe brutalement, je dérape. Il pleut. Depuis dix minutes. J'ai laissé mon Gigai dans l'appartement, trop pressée, trop paniquée de voir ce qui était arrivé à Renji. La tête me tourne, j'ai fais du shunpô jusqu'à Karakura, tout en sachant très bien que je ne sais pas faire des déplacements éclairs. Je lève les yeux vers mon capitaine, qui ne m'accorde aucun regard.

- Capitaine ! Où est... ?

Je m'interrompt et remarque la flaque de sang qui commence à tremper mes pieds. Oh non.

S'il vous plaît.

Pas ça.

- Ren... RENJI !

Je me précipite vers le corps étendu là-bas. Soudain, une force incroyable qui vibre dans l'air me pétrifie sur place.

- Une femme... Tsss... Décidément, les Shinigamis me déçoivent...

La voix est grinçante, moqueuse. Elle semble résonner tout autours de moi. Ma vision se trouble et je tends une main vers le vice-capitaine, dont les cheveux rouges détachés se confondent avec le liquide écarlate qui s'échappe de l'entaille lui barrant le ventre.

- Il était faible.

**Pourquoi... Je ne peux plus bouger... C'est comme si... Le temps s'était suspendu.**

Je suffoque et referme ma main dans l'air, comme si j'essayais de saisir la vie, comme la fumée, qui s'échappe du corps inconscient de Renji. Je suis trempée mais n'en ai rien à faire. S'il faut combattre, je combattrai. S'il faut mourir, je mourrai.

- Fais-moi face Shinigami, et bats-toi.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Je me retourne, doucement, dégaine Honoo Kogusa, esquisse un sourire.

_En garde.

* * *

_Chapitre de transition powa ! XD

Oui je sais, vous êtes frustrés... Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit en grande partie ! Je ne le publierai cependant pas tout de suite, déjà parce que marinés, les lecteurs, c'est meilleur, et ensuite parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

Vous pouvez je pense espérer un chapitre pour fin de semaine/début de semaine prochaine.

Preview du prochain chapitre : _"Et ainsi, la terre s'ouvrit sous mes pieds, et je tombai dans un abîme sans fond, celui creusé à la place de mon propre coeur, et mourrai, silencieusement, comme la goutte de sang qui glisse le long de la lame scintillante." L'orage qui se déchaîne et fait renaître les forces..._

À la prochaine !

Cerise


	23. Dans le sang, les larmes et la pluie

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Je crois qu'à ce point de l'histoire tout le monde s'en doute un peu non ?

**Rating :**** T** ! Pour quelques scènes vraiment pas choquantes, mais je préfère être prévoyante...

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du**** chapitre :** Chapitre 22 : Dans le sang, les larmes et la pluie

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure : **Salut ! :D

Merci à : **Tinette**, **Sid-X8**, **Zod'a**, **Gun d'Ange**...

Pas grand-chose à dire, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

- ... - Paroles

**Gras **- Pensées

_Italique _- Zampakutô

* * *

Dans le sang, les larmes et la pluie

_On croit au sang qui coule, et l'on doute des pleurs._

_[Alfred de Musset]_

Je vais le tuer. Je vais lui briser les os, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse même plus en discerner la poussière, lui broyer le corps, à un tel point que lorsque j'en aurais fini avec lui, il ne sera plus qu'un tas de chaires sanguinolentes. Je vais lui arracher les veines, pour faire gicler son sang vers le ciel, pour lui faire payer celui qu'il a versé. La colère qui brûle en moi est telle que je souffre à un point inimaginable. Je ne veux pas me battre à l'épée, je veux le tuer comme on tuerait un animal.

Parce qu'il ne mérite rien de plus.

- N'essaie pas de te contrôler, faiblarde. Je sens rien qu'aux émanations de ton reiatsu que ta fureur est énorme. Cela ne m'étonne pas, seuls les faibles pleurent pour les faibles.

_Du calme, Fuyuki, du calme. C'est peut-être un idiot, mais il a raison. Ton énergie spirituelle s'éparpille dans tous les sens, c'est très embêtant, tu dois absolument la conserver. Dis-toi que tu n'arriveras à rien par la colère._

Je respire une fois. Deux fois. Lève enfin les yeux vers mon adversaire, que je détaille : immense. Immense. Plus de deux mètres, mais mince comme une brindille, avec des yeux fourbes étirés sur les côtés, et un sourire qui flanque des frissons. Il a des traits sournois, je déteste ça. Sa tenue est du même style que celle de l'Espada que j'ai déjà croisé : blanche, aux bords noirs. Avec une... Parabole... Derrière la tête. Je me retiens de faire une blague merdique qui impliquerai des chaînes télévisées, sachant qu'il ne comprendra pas et que ce n'est sans doute pas le moment.

Son arme est immense ; formée de deux croissants de lune à l'air aussi aiguisé que des rasoirs. Il la tient d'un air nonchalant sur son épaule, sans se départir de son air vicieux.

- Tiens donc, tu comptes finalement m'affronter, femme ? Tu devrais revenir dans une bonne centaine d'année, et encore, tu n'auras atteint que le quart de mon niveau... Je suis Quinta Espada.

Quinta Espada... Mais... L'autre aussi l'était, non ? Bon, pas le temps de plancher sur ça, Fuyuki. Calme. Détends-toi. Tu peux le battre. Tu vas le battre. Tu vas venger Renji.

- Vois-tu, Espada, je me contrefous parfaitement de ton niveau, de ton nom et de ton rang. Cependant, comme je me sens d'humeur clémente et qu'il n'est pas poli de laisser quelqu'un mourir sans le laisser connaître l'identité de celui qui l'a tué, sache que je me nomme Aikawa Fuyuki, et que même si en temps normal je ne suis pas trop du genre à me battre pour un rien, ce que tu as fais est inadmissible.

- Vois-tu, femme, je me contrefous aussi de ton nom et du fait que ce que je fais ne sois pas dans tes principes.

- Tant mieux, ça rendra les choses plus faciles. En garde, Espada.

Je brandis Honoo, les deux mains sur le manche, tandis qu'un frémissement descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Un éclair m'aveugle un court instant, un roulement de terre lui fait suite.

Je suis prête.

Soudain, comme animés par un signal muet, nous nous précipitons l'un vers l'autre, l'appui de mon pied sur le goudron déclenchant une gerbe d'eau. Je bloque la première attaque, sans trop de difficulté, et me rend compte avec satisfaction que je parviens sans trop de mal à encaisser la force de mon adversaire. Dans un mouvement rapide, je glisse le tranchant de mon katana contre son arme et provoque quelques étincelles qui déconcertent l'Espada.

Profitant de cet instant de flottement, je me glisse sous son immense hache et tente une rapide attaque par le bas, qui n'aboutit pas car je dois précipitamment m'écarter sous peine de me voir écrasée. Sa rapidité risque de me poser problème si je n'arrive pas à le blesser avant qu'il ne se rende compte que c'est mon point faible.

L'esprit occupé par mes stratégies, je bloque la suite d'attaques rapides de l'Espada et profite du court instant où sa garde est baissée pour fendre l'air de mon sabre en un grand mouvement ample qui a pour effet d'entailler légèrement la joue de mon adversaire. Le premier sang versé est pour moi. Sans pour autant me départir de ma concentration, je saute par-dessus les lames en croissants de lune qui tentent de me trancher les jambes et les bloque sous mon poids.

Pour une fois que je réutilise une technique apprise en entraînement...

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, je prend la poignée de mon katana à deux mains et le lance en avant pour transpercer la poitrine de l'Espada, mais celui-ci fait une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible : il stoppe mon Zampakutô avec sa main et je constate, horrifié, que sa paume ne compte pas une seule égratignure.

- Si tu as réussi à me blesser tout à l'heure, c'est parce que le Hierro de mon visage est plus fin que celui des autres parties de mon corps. Mais tu n'auras même pas l'occasion de vérifier mes dires...

Il attrape mes cheveux d'une poigne ferme, et je hurle de douleur alors qu'il me tire la tête en arrière et que je tombe, seulement retenue par sa main qui retient ma chevelure. Il redresse son arme libérée et l'élève, avant de l'abattre en un mouvement avide d'en finir.

Au dernier moment, je me redresse et parviens de justesse à échapper à un tranchage de tête en règle, y laissant seulement mes cheveux, qui, coupés en une masse brillante, tombent dans une flaque. Je m'éloigne rapidement de mon adversaire pour prendre un peu de recul et passe une main tremblante dans le peu de cheveux qui me reste. Près de ma nuque, ils sont coupés courts, mais les mèches qui encadrent le visage ont été épargnées.

Je regarde d'un œil rond le sang qui me reste sur les doigts après les avoir passés dans ma nuque. C'est pas passé loin.

- Tch, tu me fais pitié.

Comment est-ce que... Comment ai-je pu m'engager dans ce combat ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas laissé le capitaine Kuchiki se battre, lui au moins aurait eu une chance... J'en ai marre d'être aussi conne.

**Mais... Je... Renji... Je pensais pouvoir... Je pensais... **

_Tu pensais pouvoir le sauv__er ?_

La voix sifflante d'Honoo résonne dans ma tête et j'évite de justesse une autre attaque de l'Espada.

_Tu n'es pas assez puissante, Fuyuki._

Je n'y arrive pas... Chacune de ses nouvelles attaques fait vibrer mon bras, et j'encaisse de plus en plus difficilement les coups répétées de l'immense arme en croissant de lune. J'ai besoin de force... Je ne peux pas perdre ! Je ne peux pas perdre !

- JE NE PEUX PAS PERDRE !

L'Espada éclate d'un rire dément et découpe une bonne partie de la chaire de mon épaule. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappe.

- Je vais en finir, à présent. Alors, femme Shinigami...

En un instant, je vois l'immense arme plonger vers moi.

- ... À dans une prochaine vie.

Une lumière. Celle d'une lame qui accroche le flash d'un éclair, le tonnerre qui gronde, la vue qui se trouble.

**Juste avant de mourir.**

~oO0°0Oo~

- Pssst... Fuyuki ! Debout ! _Wake up_ !

- Aouch... Ma tête... Ça tourne... Hein ? Honoo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Figure-toi que j'ai pour habitude de vivre dans ton monde intérieur. Déduction... ?

Je me redresse brutalement et contemple la plaine morne et familière qui s'étend jusqu'à l'horizon. Des craquelures couvrent le sol desséché et des gouffres se creusent autours de moi. Si mon monde intérieur lui-même s'écroule, cela veut dire que je suis sur le point de mourir.

- Bon, tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Je donnais pas l'impression de t'apprécier beaucoup, n'est-ce pas... Mais... Avec le temps, je me suis rendue compte que finalement, tu n'étais peut-être pas si bête et inconsciente que ça. Tu agis juste avec ton cœur, et j'imagine que cela peut-être considéré comme une qualité. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de disparaître maintenant, comme ça.

Les sourcils froncés, j'écoute Honoo qui parle d'un ton grave, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

- Je peux te donner un pouvoir supplémentaire, mais si tu n'arrives pas à le contrôler, il te tuera. C'est ta seule chance. Si je ne fais pas cela, tu mourras dans une minute tout au plus. Ton sang s'échappe trop vite. Fais ton choix. Vite.

Sauver ! Vaincre ! Gagner ! Vivre ! Aucune de ces raisons ne me satisfait, et je songe à me laisser mourir. Et puis...

**Renji.**

** - **Ok, c'est quoi le plan ?**  
**

~oO0°0Oo~

- Très bien, à nous deux, capitaine Shinigami !

Kuchiki retient un soupir et dégaine lentement Senbonzakura. Son lieutenant a été vaincu, et l'une des membres les plus prometteuses de sa division aussi. Il ne lui reste pas d'autre option que de combattre à son tour. Il ne sait même pas s'il parviendra à gagner face à cette brute. Autant passer en Shikai tout de suite, ça aurait le mérite de lui assurer au moins quelques bonnes blessures dans le camp adverse.

- Au fait, c'est quoi son nom, à elle, déjà ?

La remarque dédaigneuse surprend légèrement le noble, mais il se reprend très vite et répond d'un ton neutre.

- Fuyuki. Aikawa Fuyuki.

- Fuyuki, hein ? Ça lui va pas du tout.

- Parfaitement d'accord, murmure le capitaine en plaçant son Zampakutô devant lui, prêt à le libérer.

Il regarde une dernière fois Renji, allongé sur le côté, ses longs cheveux rouges trempant dans une flaque d'eau. Fuyuki est hors de son champs de vision. Elle n'a pas dû s'en sortir.

- Chire, Senbon...

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, capitaine.

~oO0°0Oo~

Les deux combattants se retourne vers moi, et je savoure mon petit effet de surprise. Remise tant bien que mal de mes blessures, je place mon katana devant moi, et déclare, d'une voix qui gronde, comme l'orage :

- Bankai.

* * *

Hahaha ! J'suis sadique hein. Allez, pour vous remonter le moral, sachez que finalement, il vous reste encore un chapitre avant de passer aux fins alternatives, en voici la preview : _Renaissance ! Mais cela sera-t-il suffisant pour le sauver d'une seconde mort ?  
_

Bye bye~ !

Cerise


	24. Powerup ! Le début de la fin !

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Je crois qu'à ce point de l'histoire tout le monde s'en doute un peu non ?

**Rating :**** T** ! Pour quelques scènes vraiment pas choquantes, mais je préfère être prévoyante...

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du**** chapitre :** Chapitre 23 : Power-up ! Le début de la fin !

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure :** Hello~ !

Merci à : **Tinette**, **Keikoku-sama**, **Sid-X8**, **Gun d'ange**,** Freak666chaos**, **Saitou-Saruwatari**, **Zod'a Tor' Weran**, **Akatsuki the red moon **!

**Désoléééée **pour cet immeeeennnse retard absolument ignooooble !

Premièrement, mah connection wus bad, comme dirait nos confrères d'Outre-Atlantique. La LiveBox c'est vraiment de la mââârde. Ensuite, les obligations scolaires et personnelles se sont succédées à une vitesse assez hallucinante. Voilà la raison de ce retard.

J'en profite pour émettre une pensée pour les Japonais, qui, comme vous le savez, ont subi pas mal de dégâts matériels et moraux.

Ah, et ce chapitre est loin d'être mon préféré, je vous promet que le prochain sera drôle et mieux.

Bonne lecture !

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

- ... - Paroles

**Gras **- Pensées

_Italique _- Zampakutô

* * *

Power-up ! Le début de la fin !

_Je suis supposée poursuivre mon rêve_  
_ Mais je me heurte à des gens sur cette route étroite et sinueuse_  
_ Ce n'est pas que je voudrais revenir à ce passé_  
_ Je suis juste à la recherche de ce ciel que j'ai perdu_  
_ J'espère que tu comprends._  
_ Ne me fais pas cette tête, comme si tu te sacrifiais_.

_[Yui, Again]_

- Bankai... Fukkatsu Suru, Honoo Kogusa.

Alors que le capitaine Kuchiki s'écarte de quelques pas, l'air légèrement surpris, l'Espada se contente de me fixer avec son expression méprisante. Je ne sais quelle envie de tuer se cache en cette bête assoiffée de sang, mais mon envie d'en découdre est telle que je me sens prête à la réduire à néant. Un vent violent s'élève autours de moi, coloré de rouge : chargé de mon propre reiatsu qui se concentre en éclats lumineux, comme autant de petites flammèches dansantes.

Mon épée prend sa forme habituelle lorsqu'elle est en Shikai : son nom est inscrit en kanjis minutieux sur le plat de la lame, ils ne sont qu'un peu plus brillants. Je sens quelque chose de lourd apparaître à mes poignets, ce sont des chaînes semblables à celles d'Honoo. Elles sont noires et brillantes, brisées.

Quelque chose ne va pas : cette transformation, en plus de me coûter de l'énergie, n'en dégage pas suffisamment pour correspondre à un Bankai. Shizuka m'a appris qu'un Shinigami qui utilise le deuxième niveau de libération de son Zampakutô voit sa puissance croître de deux à cinq fois plus fort que celle de départ.

_Crois-tu vraiment que tu allais obtenir aussi facilement le Bankai, Fuyuki ?_

**Honoo... Qu'est-ce que... ?**

_Il faut dix ans pour apprendre le Bankai. Dix autres pour le maîtriser complètement. Et même après cela, tu n'as pas encore fini d'apprendre. Vu ton niveau qui égale, si tu me pardonnes la comparaison, celui d'une courgette cuite, je ne pense pas que tu le verras un jour. D'ailleurs, c'est mieux ainsi. Tu ne serais pas parvenu à juguler le flot d'énergie et serais probablement morte dans l'explosion de ton propre reiatsu à l'heure qu'il est. Cependant, vu que tu ne t'en sortais plus, j'ai décidé de te laisser acquérir un niveau de puissance légèrement supérieur à celui de ton Shikai de base._

Elle s'interrompt quelques instants, paraît hésiter, puis reprend :

_Tu ne connais de ton véritable Bankai que la phrase de libération, et si tu réessayais, tu ne pourrais pas réitérer cette transformation. Ces nouveaux pouvoirs que je t'ai accordés ne représentent qu'un dixième du véritable potentiel de ton Bankai._

**Honoo, bordel ! Pourquoi m'avoir fais croire que tu allais me donner mon Bankai ?**

_Parce que je savais que tu refuserais une aide inférieure, en pensant que c'était foutu d'avance. Trop fière. Ah, et une dernière chose, cette forme consomme plus d'énergie que ton Shikai normal, dépêches-toi d'en finir ou tu mourras d'épuisement._

Hum, j'adore mon Zampakutô. Quelles paroles encourageantes. Alors que la tornade de reiatsu se dissipe enfin, je peux plus clairement voir mon adversaire, et ne décèle aucune trace de ce qui pourrait ressemblait à de la peur, à de la surprise ou quelque chose d'équivalent.

- Et tu crois assurer plus avec cette transformation ridicule ?

- Peut-être.

D'un autre côté, je préfère qu'il me prenne à la légère, cela me permettrait tout au plus un léger effet de surprise et au pire cela m'éviterai d'avoir à faire à un Espada déchaîné.

- On dirait que mon jouet s'avère décevant...

_Son jouet_. C'est bien ainsi qu'il m'a appelée, n'est-ce pas ? J'en ai conscience depuis le début... S'il est venu ici, ce n'est pas pour exécuter des ordres, c'est pour s'amuser. C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas tuée de suite. Parce qu'il voulait _jouer_.

Un violent frisson descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale, la pluie a cessé, mais mon uniforme de Shinigami est trempé, à tel point qu'il me colle à la peau. J'ai l'impression d'être toute nue. D'ailleurs, le capitaine Kuchiki me regarde comme si j'étais toute nue.

...

Minute.

- HAAA !

Bordel de... Comme se fait-ce ? On dirait que j'ai décanté dans une piscine ! Mon uniforme est plaqué contre mon corps à tel point que chaque mouvement provoque un "floc" mouillé aussi disgracieux que désagréable. De plus, il est aussi souillé de sang, car malgré le fait qu'il se soit arrêté de couler de mes blessures, une transformation aussi classe soit-elle n'a pas de fonction machine à laver ou sèche-linge. Décevant, hein ?

Ah, ok, j'me suis écroulée dans une flaque d'eau. Hm, j'ai l'air fine.

- J'en ai assez.

La voix de l'Espada n'a plus rien de moqueur. Elle est aussi beaucoup trop proche !

Avant que j'ai le temps de dire "merde", je vois l'immense arme foncer vers moi avec une violence inouïe.

**Non, merde ! J'ai même pas eu le temps de lire le manga yaoi que Rukia m'a prêté !**

BENG !

**Merde, c'était quoi ça ?**

... Dites, pourrait-on passer sous silence les dernières pensées peu reluisantes qui ont failli précéder ma mort ? Nan parce que, je sais que penser un truc du genre "Nooon, Renji-je-t'aime-désolée-mon-amûûûr !" aurait été un peu plus classe, mais voilà, ce foutu manga est resté sur ma table de chevet à la Soul Society et ça me les brise sévère. Non pas que je n'ai pas de considération pour la pauvre loque- le vice-capitaine écroulé sur le sol, j'en ai même un max mais... Ah pis merde.

- Euh...

Oui, parce que bon... WTF ? J'ai failli trépasser là !

_Protection à base de reiatsu. Tu fais ça grâce aux chaînes de tes poignets. Cela consomme beaucoup d'énergie, tu ne peux le faire qu'en cas de danger extrême. _

Merci, à vous les studios. C'était un reportage de- Wait ? Ha non, c'était Honoo.

_Débile._

- J'ignore ce que tu viens de faire, faiblarde, mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne pourras pas le refaire.

- Ah ? Euh...

Holy shit dude ! J'esquive de justesse une énième attaque.

_Utilise ton Zampakutô, nom d'un chien !_

Ah oui !

- Yataaa !

Je me jette sur mon adversaire et plonge dans le vide avec un enthousiasme un peu trop appuyé. Argh, re-bonjour madame la flaque d'eau.

- J'en ai assez.

Soudain, une violente douleur se fait ressentir au niveau de mon dos et je hurle. Il vient de me bloquer au sol avec son arme, les deux pointes transperçant le béton de part et d'autre de mon corps. Je ne peux retenir un sanglot et serre les dents, en tentant de me traîner, avant qu'il n'appuie un peu plus sur l'arme avec son pied, m'arrachant un deuxième cri.

Son rire s'élève comme une mélodie funèbre et je lâche mon Zampakutô, en sentant la lame me mordre la chair, me rompre les nerfs, me briser les os.

- NON ! AAAAH ! REN... RENJIIII !

Je pleure vraiment à présent, mes sanglots virant aux hurlements de douleur, tandis que l'arme de l'Arrancar s'enfonce dans mon dos, de violents craquements résonnant dans l'air, le sang giclant, et ce rire, toujours aussi fort et dément.

- Pauvre faible, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est jouissif de te déchiqueter comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. De te faire souffrir !

À moitié évanouie de douleur, je suffoque et me noie dans la mince épaisseur d'eau. Soudain, une violente explosion se fait entendre et alors que je me sens au bord de l'inconscience, une vague pâle vient arracher l'arme de mon dos.

Dans un dernier sursaut mental, je comprends que le capitaine Kuchiki a libéré son Zampakutô et vient d'asséner une terrible attaque à l'Arrancar, avant de sombrer, une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

- Gniiih...Guezguizpasse ?

Blanc, tout blanc, comme du coton ! Allez, Fuyuki. Effort mental, je sais que tu peux le faire !

Cerveau !

...

Cerveau ?

Bon, tant pis.

- Bobo...

Neurones ? Vous y en a comprendre moi ? Répondre !

_Mais ferme-la un peu, pauvre idiote._

**J't'ai pas sonnée, toi ! Et pis d'abord, est-ce que tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé et pourquoi je me sens aussi en forme qu'un poisson mort ?**

_Espada, failli mourir, coma, six mois. C'était beaucoup mieux quand tu n'étais pas là !_

**Je t'emmerde ! Attends... SIX MOIIIS ?**

Okay, c'est bon. Je vais me lever. Lève-toi et marche. D'abord, on se redresse. Enfin, si le décor veut bien arrêter de jouer les toupies. Ensuite, un pied par terre. L'autre. DEBOUT ! Ouais, j'suis debout, je tiens, et merde je perd l'équilibre et bordel de...

BAM !

- Gneeeuhhh... Putain de porte !

On réessaie... Je me redresse, même si je vois tout flou. Je peux le faire. I am the queen of the world !

Ah non.

BEUM !

- CONNASSE ! T'VAS VOIR TA GU...

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu parles avec une porte ? demande une voix sceptique.

Je me retourne et me frotte les paupières.

Nan.

C'est pas possible.

- SHIZUKAAAA !

Je me jette sur elle et l'enlace en chouinant :

- Y a un Espada qui m'a tapé dessus, j'ai eu trop super mal, et pis Honoo elle m'a dit que j'étais restée six mois dans le coma... Et je vois presque plus riiien ! Bouinhinhin...

Elle me tapote l'épaule, de manière légèrement agacée, puis me repousse en me regardant d'un sale œil. Il faut dire que de ce que j'en ai vu, les gens qui viennent de sortir du coma ne sont pas particulièrement dans un bon état. En fait, il est probable que ce soit un miracle que j'ai pu me lever aussi vite sans vomir ni clamser.

Dieu existe.

- Nom d'un chien, tu sais à quel point on a pu se faire du souci pour toi ?

- C'est vraiii ? Shizuka, tu n'aurais pas dû t'inquiéter pour ma pauvre petite personne ! Tu sais, c'est grâce à ton entraînement si je suis encore vivante aujourd'hui et...

- Hop hop hop ! Minute papillon, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai dit "on", ce pronom ne m'incluant pas. Je voulais parler de cet idiot de vice-capitaine de la sixième qui est venu m'emmerder pendant trois plombes à ton sujet. Si je n'étais pas dans cet état, je l'aurais probablement déjà déchiqueté, et toi avec, puisque c'est de ta faute à la base.

- Ren... Renji ?

- Bravo, tes capacités intellectuelles semblent ne pas avoir été altérées par ton coma. Ah, et aussi, si vous pouviez vous arranger pour sortir ensemble une BONNE fois pour TOUTES, ça m'éviterait de devoir péter des câbles hallucinants.

- Mais je... Ton état ?

- Oh punaise.

- Mais t'es ENCEINNNTE ! J'avais oublié !

Pendant que la capitaine se frappe le front en marmonnant des injures que je ne parviens pas à décrypter. Bon Dieu, c'est vrai que son tour de taille a augmenté. Mais euh... Violemment augmenté.

Genre un mètre ou deux.

- Félicitations ! Je pourrais le tenir ? Hein ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Comment tu vas l'appeler ? C'est si horrible d'être enceinte ? Tu...

- Hey, du calme. Ce sont des jumeaux, deux garçons. Oui, tu pourras les tenir, sous surveillance approfondie. Je ne sais pas comment je vais les appeler, cela dépend aussi de Tôshirô. Et non, ce n'est pas horrible d'être enceinte.

- En tout cas ça te va bien !

- Merci. Maintenant, si tu m'excuses, je blablaterais bien un peu plus longtemps avec ta charmante personne, mais vois-tu, je dois prévenir Unohana de ton réveil, et par la même occasion Abarai, qui ne manquera pas de t'exploser la tête à ma place pour lui avoir fait si peur.

- Euh...

- C'était amical. Par ailleurs, le capitaine Kuchiki m'a fait savoir qu'à ton réveil il irait te rendre une petite visite afin de te confier un rapport de mission à compléter qui traîne depuis quelques mois, comme tu t'en doutes bien. Oh... Et... Quant à Rukia et Ichigo, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils puissent s'attacher autant à toi, puisqu'ils sont régulièrement venus te rendre visite. Notamment Rukia qui a parfois convaincu son frère de venir avec elle une fois ou deux, surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Je dois également te dire que- oh merde.

- ... Oh merde ? C'est un message codé ?

- Ouais, un message codé qui veut dire "j'ai perdu les eaux".

- Ah ouais, je vois. Attends... QUOI ?

- Bon, rends-toi utile, il y a une réunion des capitaines en ce moment, il faut prévenir le capitaine Hitsugaya. Au plus vite.

- Mais comment est-ce que tu vas faire du shunpô ?

- Tu vas me porter, quelle question.

Silence.

- Ose prétendre une seule seconde que je suis lourde et tu le payeras de ta vie.

- Viens, on y va.

Ni une ni deux, je la soulève et commence à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait vers la salle de réunion. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas si lourde, surtout encombrante. Le regard noir qu'elle me lance me dissuade d'avoir une autre pensée de ce genre.

- Plus vite.

- Je sais pas faire du shunpô !

- Plus vite quand même.

Son air fermé m'informe qu'il n'y a aucune possibilité de discussion.

Je m'élance donc avec plus d'enthousiasme encore vers ma destination, dépassant quelques Shinigamis éberlués de voir une folle en kimono d'hôpital courir comme une dératé vers la 1ère division. Mon Dieu, si je ne me fais pas interner après ça, je serai la tarée la plus chanceuse du monde.

- Tu ralentis !

'Tain mais j'fais c'que j'peux ! Bon, motivation, Fuyuki. Tu veux pas que Shizuka t'accouche dans les bras nan ?

...

OMG.

- Du caaaaalme ! crie la capitaine, surprise, alors que j'accélère soudainement comme si ma vie en dépendait.

- Gniiih, plus viiiite ! je marmonne, avec la peur irraisonnée de me retrouver avec un marmot tout gluant sur moi.

Eûrk.

J'atteins enfin la salle de réunion, dépose rapidement Shizuka sur ses jambes, pousse les portes et hurle d'un air complètement paniqué :

- IITACHIN-TAICHÔ ! C'EST HORRIBLE ! ELLE ACCOUCHE ! Y A DU SANG PARTOUT !

Devant la tête de tout les haut-gradés du Gotei 13, j'explose soudain de rire et suffoque, les larmes aux yeux :

- Nan, c'est pas vrai, elle est là.

- Oui, elle est complètement débile, je sais, fait la capitaine de la neuvième division d'une voix douce. Mais en attendant, il fallait que je vous prévienne, Unohana-taichô. Et toi aussi, Tôshirô.

- Retournons à la quatrième, répond la femme-médecin en me jetant un regard légèrement suspect.

Je me remet doucement de mon fou-rire et m'incline respectueusement devant le capitaine Kuchiki.

- Heureuse de vous revoir, Kuchiki-taichô.

Il se contente d'un bref signe de tête.

* * *

- POUSSE !

- MAIS C'EST C'QUE J'FAIS, CONNARD !

- T'AS VU COMMENT TU M'PARLES, SALOPE !

- J'aurai jamais d'enfant, je murmure, les yeux écarquillés et les mains sur la tête. Jamais, jamais, jamais...

Assise dans le couloir, adossée à un mur, je subis depuis plus de deux heures les hurlements incessants et pour le moins flippant des deux capitaines, tandis qu'Unohana tente de les apaiser à l'aide de "Mais enfin, calmez-vous !" qui n'ont pas plus d'effet qu'un pet de mouche dans une tornade. J'essaie de m'agripper à mes cheveux, malheureusement ils sont restés trop courts, coupés par l'Espada, et n'ont pas poussés pendant mon coma. Il faut dire que vu la durée du vie d'un Shinigami, ils doivent se couper les ongles de pied tout les dix ans.

Bordel ! Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit moi qui me retrouve dans le rôle du glandu qui attend derrière la porte ? Non seulement c'est pas très glorieux mais en plus c'est stressant !

- FUYUKI !

- Euh...

À peine ai-je le temps d'émettre un "ourgfh !" surpris qu'une chose rouge et noire qui émet des bruits bizarres me saisit et me serre à m'en casser les côtes.

- Ngfrh... Ren... Ji ?

- Me refais jamais, jamais aussi peur ! Ou je te tue.

- C'est c'que... T'es... Huuuu... En train d'faire ! Argh !

- Oh... Désolé.

Il desserre un peu sa prise, sans pour autant me lâcher, et garde sa tête sur mon épaule. Je tapote légèrement son épaule, et tente d'ignorer les cris toujours constants qui s'élève derrière la porte close.

- Tu as manqué à tou-oute la di-division, hoquette soudain le vice-capitaine, visiblement submergé par l'émotion.

- Mais non, mais non, je suis sûre que le capitaine se fout de moi comme de son premier sort de Kidô.

- Naaan ! Il regardait tous les jours le rapport que t'étais censée rendre y a six mois, en rentrant de mission.

- ... Ah quand même.

- Et pis j'ai jamais autant flippé !

Flattée, je serre un peu plus Renji contre moi et souris contre son uniforme. Nous restons quelques instants en silence... Euh... Silence ponctué par les hurlements barbares, tandis que je songe à me boucher les oreilles.

Au bout d'un moment qui me paraît une éternité, la porte s'ouvre enfin pour laisser apparaître une Unohana complètement crevée, l'air franchement soulagé :

- Ils s'appellent Takuma et Miwaku. Si vous voulez les voir, c'est maintenant, les parents n'ont plus assez de force pour crier.

- JE VEUX LES VOIR !

Je m'élance pour trouver une Shizuka à l'expression mi-chaleureuse mi-sceptique, tenant deux petits paquets dans les bras, enroulés dans des serviettes blanches.

- Oh, Fuyuki. Tiens, bonjour, Abarai-fukutaichô.

- Euh... Bonjour, Iitachin-taichô, Hitsugaya-taichô.

- Je... Je peux ? fais-je, les yeux brillants en tendant les bras vers Shizuka.

- Tiens, soupire-t-elle en me désignant l'un des bébés.

Je le prend délicatement, tressaillant lorsque le nouveau-né émet un gazouilli d'inconfort et commence à réclamer sa mère à l'aide de débuts de sanglots très dangereux. Je me crispe et commence à marcher de long en large, en marmonnant une vieille comptine apprise à la va-vite il y a longtemps :

- London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down ! London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady...

Putain ça marche ! Je vois les paupières se fermer sur les petits yeux bleus et la minuscule bouche s'entrouvrir au rythme d'une respiration de plus en plus lente. Muahahaha ! Le pouvoir de la berceuse est en moi !

- Mais t'es trop forte ! s'exclame soudain bruyamment Renji.

- Ta gu...

Trop tard.

- BOOUUUIIINNH !

- C'est malin, commente Shizuka, les yeux à demi-clos en une mimique désabusée. Bon, au lieu de me piquer mon fils, rends-le-moi et va en faire un !

- Mouais...

Je tend la petite chose décidément très bruyante à sa môman et m'assoie sur le bord du lit, tandis que les pleurs s'apaisent rapidement.

- Je ne plaisantais pas. Fais un gosse. Comme ça je pourrais te donner des conseils. Et puis j'suis sûre que les gamins doivent t'adorer.

- Celui qui a passé une après-midi entière avec moi à l'époque où je faisais du baby-sitting n'en disait pas autant.

- Quand c'est le tien, c'est pas pareil. Et puis s'il a les cheveux de Renji tu pourras lui faire des couettes.

- Hein ? intervient le vice-capitaine, alors que je m'étouffe avec ma propre salive.

- Oui, bon, je sais que tu n'as pas apprécié la fois où Yachiru t'as fait des couettes pendant ton sommeil, mais crois-moi, si tu avais été une fille ça aurait été super mignon, fais la capitaine en se tournant vers le tatoué.

- Attends, attends ! je proteste, en roulant des yeux. Tu me vois avec un mini-Renji ? J'arrive déjà pas à maîtriser la version adulte...

- Justement ! Si tu maîtrises le gosse, tu maîtrises le père ! Et puis si c'est une mini-toi, vous allez pouvoir faire tourner tout le monde en bourrique. Encore mieux, si t'as les deux, tu peux faire des combos ultra-puissants.

- Mouais.

- Hé ho ! fais Renji.

- Mais, je reprend, en levant un doigt. Il y a toute la partie grossesse et plus précisément accouchement.

- Tu peux demander une césarienne.

- J'ai pas envie de me balader avec une cicatrice toute ma vie !

- Bon, alors une péridurale. Mais ça ne marche pas sur tout le monde, indique Shizuka, pensive.

- Hééé ! Je peux dire un truc... ? s'énerve Renji.

- Mmh, je marmonne pensivement. C'est à creuser. Mais c'est pas trop chiant les premiers mois, avec les couches et tout le barda ?

- J'en suis pas encore là.

- PUTAIN ! VOUS M'ÉCOUTEZ ? C'est de mes hypothétiques gamins que vous parlez nan ? Alors je pourrais prendre part au débat ?

- Vas-y, expose nous ton point de vue expérimenté sur la grossesse, les contractions, les montées de lait, les hormones, les nausées matinales, le mal de dos, les problèmes intestinaux et les crises de fatigue, dit Shizuka en haussant un sourcil.

- Ben...

- Et encore, j'ai pas parlé de sexualité.

- C'est-à-dire que, fais soudain Hitsugaya, jusque-là silencieux, il n'a même pas demandé à Fuyuki si elle voulait sortir avec lui, alors tu imagines bien qu'il en est plus au chapitre "Comment la séduire" que "Gérer la grossesse de votre partenaire".

- Bon, ça y est. J'en ai marre.

Je sens qu'une poigne ferme m'attrape le col et me traîne vers la sortie.

- La technique de l'homme des cavernes est quelque peu dépassée, informe Hitsugaya.

- Et où allez-vous ? questionne Shizuka.

- FAIRE DES ENFANTS ! hurle Renji avant de claquer la porte.

* * *

Et là, le dilemme, mes chers lecteurs ! Je voulais, comme vous le saviez, faire une fin alternative. Mais de ce que j'en ai vu, cela vous enthousiasme peu... Et je dois dire que cela fait deux fois plus de boulot pour moi.

Donc, précisez-moi si vous voulez cette fin alternative ou si je me contente d'une fin classique où se mélangeront éléments et scénario des deux fins prévues.

Je m'excuse une fois de plus pour ce retard, cependant cela ne devrait plus se reproduire.

À la prochaine !

Cerise


	25. Midnight Roses, To Rise

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Pairing(s) :** Je crois qu'à ce point de l'histoire tout le monde s'en doute un peu non ?

**Rating :**** T** ! Pour quelques scènes vraiment pas choquantes, mais je préfère être prévoyante...

**Résumé :** Ma vie est ordinaire, banale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et si un petit accident de voiture venait mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ?

**Disclaimer :** La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'anime **Bleach**, qui est à **Tite Kubo**. **Fuyuki Aïkawa **c'est ma mienne, et vous pourrez apercevoir **Shizuka Iitachin**, qui est à ma collègue et amie Sardine ! (Cf "**White Memories**")

**Titre du**** chapitre :** Chapitre 25 : Midnight Roses : To Rise

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure :** Hello~ !

Merci à : **Keikoku-sama**, **Shashiin**, **Tinette**, **Zod'a**, **Saitou-Saruwatari**, **Akatsuki the red moon**, **Chaussange**, **Gun d'ange** !

**Shashiin** : Merci pour ta review, contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Renji et Fuyuki seront-il ensemble ? ... Bah oui, on s'en doute quand même hein. En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette double fin ! ;)

**Tinette** : Trop de choses dans un chapitre, hein ? C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai eue en le relisant. Malheureusement je n'avais pas le courage de rallonger le chapitre (au risque d'écrire des passages inintéressants) et le couper en deux aurait donné deux petits chapitres décalés par rapport au rythme de la fiction. Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire ! Et merci pour ta review !

**Zod'a** : Et c'est parti pour la fin alternative ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Vraiment désolée** si je n'ai pas répondu à certaines reviews, je vous promet que ça n'arrivera plus, maintenant c'est les vacances et j'ai tout mon temps pour écrire et remercier mes reviewers chéris :)

Et oui, comme vous l'aurez compris si jamais vous avez lu les réponses aux reviews (comment ça y a que moi qui lit les réponses des autres ?), **FIN ALTERNATIVE** ! Ceci est le premier chapitre de la première version. Les deux fins portent des noms différents : la première se nomme **Midnight Roses**, la deuxième **Shining Sun**. Je publierai dans l'ordre suivant :

- **Midnight Roses** : _To Rise  
_

**- Shining Sun** : _Remember You_

**- Midnight Roses** : _Serenity_

**- Shining Sun **: _Take me Away  
_

Et enfin un épilogue, selon l'avis des lecteurs... Mais quelque chose me dit que vous allez préférer **Midnight Roses** !

Sur ce, je stoppe ici cette note qui s'éternise et vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

[Citation du début : proverbe turc]

**/!\ Attention ! /!\**

- ... - Paroles

**Gras **- Pensées

_Italique _- Zampakutô

* * *

**Midnight**** Roses** _To Rise  
_

_Pour l'amour d'une rose, le jardinier devient l'esclave de mille épines._

_ - _Aikawa Fuyuki, vous êtes dès aujourd'hui officiellement réassignée à la sixième division en tant que membre à part entière. Je laisse le soin au capitaine Kuchiki de vous récompenser pour votre... Acte de bravoure. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Merci, Commandant.

Je m'incline bien bas en ayant la désagréable impression d'exposer ma nuque à une bande de loups affamés. Je sens le regard pesant de plusieurs des capitaines, et n'ose pas lever les yeux en sortant de la salle. Oui, parce que mon comportement des derniers jours a laissé quelques traces, et pas de confiture, comprenons-nous bien. Entre autre, Unohana m'a viré de la quatrième division parce que j'ai... Comment dire... Exprimé mon émoi d'une façon peu discrète et quelque peu dérangeante pour les pauvres âmes qui cherchaient un peu de repos.

Ouais, vous avez pigé, j'ai hurlé. Plusieurs fois. Quatre pour être plus précise.

Une première fois en rendant visite à Shizuka. Ils sont tellement mignons ces gosses, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Bon, là encore, je me suis retenue, ça a pas dû dépasser la chambre voisine.

Une deuxième fois dans le couloir, où le son se propage particulièrement bien, en essayant d'échapper à un capitaine Hitsugaya particulièrement furibond. Oh, hé ! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai réveillé les gamins qu'il avait mis une heure à endormir ! Comment je pouvais le savoir moi ?

Une troisième fois en tombant sur Unohana au détour d'un virage, dans un beau dérapage pas contrôlé. Attention, quand je dis tomber sur, je veux dire 'tomber sur'. S'écrouler comme une masse sur la personne en question, quoi. J'ai donc hurlé de peur en voyant l'air de la femme-médecin, puis je me suis cassée en courant.

Une quatrième fois en ouvrant une porte au pif et en voyant... Hum, préparez-vos mouchoirs les filles... Le capitaine Kuchiki à moitié à poil qui passait son examen de routine. Là, normalement, vous me demandez : "Mais pourquoi t'as hurlé ? T'es couillonne ou quoi ?"

Ben... Réflexe quoi. J'veux dire, j'm'étais mise à dos Hitsugaya, Unohana, autant faire un tiercé avec Kuchiki nan ?

Donc, dans l'histoire, j'avais déjà trois capitaines en rogne contre moi. Ah, et une bonne partie de l'Association des Femmes Shinigami aussi, puisque, je cite, "t'aurais au moins pu prendre des photos de Kuchiki, on en chie déjà assez pour le photographier tout habillé..."

Sinon, y a aussi Soi-Fon qui est hyper-jalouse de moi, parce que j'ai passé du temps avec sa Yoruichi-sama d'amûr. Ooouuuii, je sais, je devais lui envoyer des sous-vêtements, mais figurez-vous que Shihôin peut frapper très fort, encore plus quand elle tombe sur quelqu'un qui fouille son tiroir à petites culottes. Ensuite, elle m'a menacé de le dire à Renji, et puis bon, comme j'avais pas envie qu'il pense que j'étais de "l'autre bord", j'ai accepté de faire le marché inverse et de lui envoyer les sous-vêtements de Soi-Fon.

Elle est peut-être plus petite mais ses coups sont encore plus vicieux que ceux de son mentor.

Donc, jusqu'ici, j'avais quatre hématomes, un œil au beurre noir, cinq personnes qui voulaient me tuer, et zéro petites culottes.

Quoi d'autre ? Hé bien, vu que Renji a décidé de me faire payer les mois de stress intensif que je lui ai occasionné durant mon coma, il s'acharne à trouver des techniques plus tordues les unes que les autres pour me faire paniquer un maximum. Sa dernière trouvaille consiste à se couvrir le torse de ketchup, puis à s'allonger et à rester immobile sur le sol de mon appartement juste avant que je n'y rentre.

J'ai fais une syncope. Je me suis de nouveau retrouvée à l'hôpital. Avec Unohana.

Gloups.

Donc une bonne partie de la populace m'en voulait à mort, j'avais toujours pas trouvé le moyen de piquer les petites culottes, j'allais définitivement finir par avoir des problèmes cardiaques et il fallait que je trouve un moyen de désaper le capitaine Kuchiki puis de le prendre en photo sans mourir charcutée par un nuage de pétales de cerisier aussi beau que mortel.

J'ai pensé à la drogue dans le thé mais vu qu'il n'a pas assez confiance en moi pour me laisser le préparer (et il a raison), je n'avais aucune chance, à moins de soudoyer Renji (chargé du thé), ce que j'avais bien évidemment essayé de faire (vous me connaissez) sans résultat, puisque ses revendications me paraissaient un peu trop... Un peu trop pour ce que je souhaitais obtenir.

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de voir des "photos de moi nue dans des positions alléchantes" accrochées dans la salle de réunion de l'Association des Hommes Shinigami.

J'avais toujours quatre hématomes, un œil au beurre noir, encore plus de personnes qui voulaient me tuer, et zéro petites culottes, mais j'avais aussi ma fierté. C'est pourquoi, en désespoir de cause (faut bien se consoler), j'ai attaché Renji à une chaise, je l'ai mis en sous-vêtements, je l'ai bâillonné, et j'ai vendu les clichés à l'AFS. Tout ça, sans aucun remord.

Je devenais de plus en plus incorruptible. Ou tout du moins, c'était l'illusion que la situation me donnait, parce que je restais la boniche de tout le monde en fin de compte.

Puis, je suis rentrée chez moi, il faisait nuit, j'avais fait la fête avec les autres filles (trop heureuses d'avoir des photos sur lesquelles baver), l'horloge indiquait minuit moins le quart et... Renji était toujours attaché sur la chaise. Et merde, j'avais oublié de le détacher.

Il avait l'air de pioncer profondément, alors j'ai défait les liens, je l'ai fait basculer sur mon futon et j'me suis écroulée à côté.

C'était hier soir, il dormait toujours ce matin, je suis partie parce que j'avais reçu une convocation du Commandant, et c'est comme ça que je suis arrivée ici.

- Eh bien, Fuyuki-chan, fait le capitaine Kyôraku en m'assenant une grande claque amicale dans le dos. Tu as l'air fragile comme jeune femme, mais tu as un sacré caractère ! Dis-moi, où en est cette affaire avec ton cher vice-capitaine... ?

- Hein ? Quoi ! Mais je...

- Allons, allons. Ne mens pas.

- ... Ben j'ai un peu merdé dernièrement, alors je pense que c'est pas encore le moment de lui demander ce genre de choses.

L'homme hoche la tête d'un air compréhensif et me fait un signe de main en articulant un "bonne chance !" alors qu'une ombre s'approche de mon dos. Je me retourne lentement pour tomber nez à nez avec un capitaine Kuchiki qui semble tout droit sortir du congélo.

- He... Hellooo, capitaine...

- Où est mon vice-capitaine ?

- Je sais pas moi !

- Où est-il ?

- J'suis pas sa mère !

- Où ?

- Chez moi.

Et merde. Putain d'aura glaciale à la con. Un léger tic nerveux agite ma lèvre supérieure et je ferme les yeux d'un air pathétique. Maintenant, le capitaine va se précipiter d'aller découper Renji en tranches bien fines ou en steak haché (promotion sur la viande de Shinigami aujourd'hui ! Hum, pardon), tout les potes du vice-capitaine vont se mettre à me haïr et je aaaaargh. Oui, je aaaaargh. C'est une nouvelle expression que je viens d'inventer pour exprimer le désarroi extrême qui s'empare de moi.

- S'il vous plaît, épargnez-le, c'est le seul truc bien qui me soit arrivé en tant que Shinigami ! fais-je d'un ton larmoyant, en mode "yeux-brillants-bordés de larme". Il est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi en ce monde et...

- Suffis, réplique sèchement le noble en amorçant un mouvement pour s'en aller. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller le déranger. C'est son jour de congé aujourd'hui. Je m'étonnais simplement de ne pas l'avoir croisé, il passe toujours au bureau en temps normal.

Rien que pour me casser les c..., sous-entendu bien reçu monsieur. En tout cas, j'ai sauvé Renji de la mort. Il n'en saura probablement jamais rien, mais hé, c'est toujours ça, nan ?

~oO0°0Oo~

- Bonsoir, Fuyuki-chan ! fais gaiement une voix qui me paraît familière.

Je me retourne, légèrement surprise, puis me radoucis en voyant qu'il s'agit de la vice-capitaine de la dixième division, Rangiku Matsumoto. Avec un petit sourire entendu, elle agite légèrement une bouteille d'alcool déjà à moitié vide et désigne la place vide à côté de moi. J'acquiesce avec un rictus et demande d'un ton quelque peu inquisiteur :

- Dis-moi, comment t'as fait pour me suivre... ?

Elle prend une expression dédaigneuse.

- Tu laisses échapper ton reiatsu plus facilement qu'une fille de joie du Rukongai laisse échapper sa vertu ! Tu veux dire, comment ai-je fais pour ne PAS te suivre ?

- Hum, quelles expressions élégantes tu utilises, dis donc. Sers-moi.

Elle sourit et remplit un verre de saké, avant de me le tendre. Je le saisis et boit une petite gorgée du liquide alcoolisé.

- Alors comme ça, tu te tapes Renji ?

- PFFFFRRRRRTTT ! QUEUH WAH ?

Les yeux ronds comme des billes, j'essuie le saké qui a coulé sur mon menton lorsque j'ai tout recraché et fixe Matsumoto comme si elle était demeurée.

- Mais... Mais tes parents t'ont bercée trop près du mur ou ils ont essayé d'éteindre le feu dans ton berceau à coups de pelle ?

- Hey, ho ! se défend-t-elle en agitant les mains. Ce sont juste les rumeurs qui circulent, peu de temps après qu'on ait vu ton "amant" sortir de ton appartement à poil et visiblement très pressé.

Oh le con.

- Il s'est endormi chez moi, j'allais pas le balancer par la fenêtre !

- Tu m'expliques alors pourquoi tu t'es pointée avec de telles photos au siège de l'Association hier ?

- Je... Il m'avait fait une sale crasse et j'avais besoin de me venger. Et puis je me suis sentie tellement généreuse en faisant partager ces clichés.

- Oui, ça se comprend, répond faiblement la Shinigami, le regard vague lorsqu'elle se remémore les photos sur papier glacé. Bon, dans ce cas je vais répandre la rumeur inverse. Fais-moi confiance, dans trois jours, Renji et toi êtes les meilleurs potes du monde... Et rien d'autre.

- Cool, merci.

Oouuups, j'ai pris un ton un peu trop triste là, vu le regard étrange de Rangiku.

- Alors t'as le béguin pour lui ! s'exclame-t-elle un peu trop joyeusement.

- ...

À quoi bon protester ? À ce rythme, toute la Soul Society sera au courant avant même que j'ai le temps d'en parler au concerné. Et puis, j'aime pas cette expression, "avoir le béguin". C'est un peu comme "avoir un faible". Ça ne veut rien dire. Je trouve Ichigo beau gosse et je rougirais sans doute s'il me faisait des avances, mais je n'éprouve rien d'autre pour lui que de l'amitié.

- Nan, j'ai pas le béguin pour lui...

Les seuls mots qui ont du sens, c'est...

- ... Je crois bien que je l'aime.

~oO0°0Oo~**  
**

- Aaaah la salopeeeeuh ! Va laver ton c... malpropreeeuh !

Un grand éclat de rire résonne et je ferme les yeux, excédée. Le nouveau jeu de la troupe de gars bourrés de la onzième consiste à chanter de manière obscène chaque fois qu'une fille passe devant eux. Hum, je ne sais pas à quoi est dû le choix de "la salope", mais ce que je peux vous affirmer, c'est que je me sens prête à jouer du métal avec leurs entrailles.

Je m'avance vers eux, l'air décidée, et lorsque je me plante devant le groupe, ils me sifflent, tandis que je fronce le nez, à cause de l'odeur de transpiration et d'alcool.

- Eh ben, elle s'est reconnue la salope ?

- Va te faire mettre.

- Beh, d'toute façon la seule fille qu'a d'l'humour c'est Matsumoto !

**Mes pauvres, si vous saviez ce qu'elle peut raconter sur vous grâce à vos soirées beuveries...**

- Renjiiii ! Y a ta salopeuh qui vient nous rendre visite !

Merde.

- C'est vraiiiii ? fais une voix candide (et empreinte d'alcool) depuis le baraquement derrière. J'arriiiiive !

Et effectivement j'ai droit à un bel écroulement de vice-capitaine sur moi deux secondes plus tard, accompagné d'un rire con qui me donne envie de foutre une claque à l'assemblée.

- Je le ramène chez lui. Vous faites chier.

- Hé Renji ! s'exclame un gars d'une division quelconque en agitant une bouteille de saké. Tu la fais payer combien ?

- Beeeuuuaaah, t'es con ! réplique l'interpelé en se relevant, avant de se tenir à mon épaule, me faisant tanguer aussi.

Bon, au moins il lui reste un peu de jugeotte, il aurait pu répondre...

- ... J'la fais pas payer, c'est ma salopeuh, pas ma catin !

Aaaaarggh. J'en ai assez entendu. Je redresse Renji, lui met une bonne baffe, l'embarque en le tirant par le bras sous les cris primitifs d'un regroupement de mâââles.

- Renji, tu…

- Oh putain, j'crois qu'j'vais gerber !

Le vice-capitaine me repousse brutalement et se précipite vers le buisson le plus proche pour s'y plonger et y émettre une série de sons exprimant l'agonie de son estomac. Je reste là comme deux ronds de flan, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, la main levée, puis je laisse retomber mon bras le long de mon corps et attends patiemment que Renji ait fini.

- J'crois qu'j'ai trop bu.

Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette affirmation. Serait-il vraiment en train de… Rire ?

- J'suis tellement bourré que j'ai l'impression de… De…

Il me regarde puis ricane bêtement, l'air un peu vaseux. Loin de me laisser décourager par ses propos incohérents, je le tire par le bras, tandis qu'il pousse un « mêêêh ! » de protestation, puis se laisse faire.

- T'es chiant.

- Bêh ?

Comment arrive-t-il à produire un air interrogateur dans cet état ?

- J'aime pas quand tu bois.

- Pourquouah ?

- Parce que. Jette ça.

Je lui arrache la bouteille de saké des mains et la balance sur la route pavée, où elle explose en un million d'éclats, d'étoiles, d'étincelles qui scintillent un court instant avant de retomber, inertes. Soudain, je sens qu'on me saisit violemment le bras et je lâche un cri. La poigne ferme me coupe la circulation. Je lève un regard furibond vers Renji, qui n'a pas l'air plus jouasse.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? fait-il, presque en criant. T'as pas l'droit !

- Et toi t'as pas l'droit de boire !

- T'as pas à décider pour moi, t'es pas ma mère ! Si ça t'emmerde que j'aille me saouler avec mes potes, viens pas me faire chier, reste chez toi !

- Mais je…

- Personne a le droit de décider de ce qui est bien pour moi ! Okay ? J'suis un adulte maintenant, j'ai même plus de cent soixante-dix ans, alors c'est pas une jeunette comme toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire ! T'as comp…

- MAIS PUTAIN ! JE M'INQUIETE POUR TOI !

Les dents serrées à me les briser, je me dégage de l'emprise du vice-capitaine et lui pousse du bout de mon index le torse d'un air provocateur.

- Ben ouais, y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour ta petite personne. Si t'es pas capable de comprendre ça, va mourir, et vois ce que ça peut entraîner ! Rukia ? Ichigo ? Moi ? Tu veux vraiment nous pourrir la vie avec tes décisions de gamin trop gâté ? Pourtant, c'est pas l'impression que j'ai quand je vois des enfants du Rukongai jouer dans les rues. T'étais pas comme ça, hein ? C'est venu avec ton statut de Shinigami. Hé, regardez-moi, je suis Abarai Renji, je suis vice-capitaine de la sixième division, je fais tomber toutes les filles et je peux me bourrer la gueule tout les soirs ! C'est ce que tu veux qu'on pense de toi ?

À bout de souffle, je ferme les yeux, pour les rouvrir et contenir des larmes que je sens grimper à vive allure au fond de ma gorge.

- Va crever, Renji. Mais n'entraîne pas tout le monde dans ta chute.

Alors que je m'apprête à m'en aller, la voix du vice-capitaine me retient.

- Une rose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Tu…

Je croise de nouveau le regard du jeune homme, qui m'hypnotise.

- T'es une rose. La fleur la plus belle, ornée d'épines les plus tranchantes qui soient, pour faire croire qu'elle est invincible, mais si fragile que si on l'abandonne ne serait-ce que quelques jours, elle se meurt, incapable de survivre à la solitude.

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi quand t'es bourré, toi.

- Pour avoir l'honneur d'entrevoir celle que tu es vraiment, je braverai toutes tes épines. Laisse moi voir ta couleur. Éclot pour moi, s'il te plaît.

- T'es malade ?

- De toi.

- Tu sais que cette réplique est vraiment nulle en plus d'être ringarde ?

- Quand cesseras-tu de te défendre ?

- Quand t'arrêteras de me faire ch…

- Éclot pour moi. S'il te plaît.

- Je ne…

- Fais-le. Juste.

Il attend peut-être que je me transforme en rose géante ? Bon, j'admet, sa tirade semble venir du cœur et ça fait un petit moment que j'attend ça. Mais là, comme ça, Renji bourré, moi complètement crevée, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Au loin, j'entends les gars de la onzième entonner une énième chanson paillarde.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas prête.

- Mais si, s'obstine Renji, en s'approchant de moi.

Par réflexe, je recule. Et bute contre une pierre, avant de m'étaler dans l'herbe. Le vice-capitaine se laisse tomber sur moi, je le repousse mais il s'aggrippe à mon épaule, en m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

- Allez, réclame-t-il en me secouant.

Il est barge ! Complètement taré ! Ou juste saoul. Mais dans tous les cas ça fait plutôt peur.

Arf, il se rapproche de moi... Il est beaucoup trop près et puis... Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de l'embrasser ?

Ah oui.

- Bêêêrk ! Casse-toi ! T'as dégueulé deux minutes avant.

Je le pousse et fronce le nez, dégoûtée. Eurk, un peu plus et je... Baaah.

- Fuyuki...

Gnnn... Qu'est-ce qu'il espère en faisant ces yeux de chiot battu ? Et avec ce ton tremblant ? Et avec ce visage d'ange ? Et avec cette moue adorable ?

Et merde.

- Bon, viens, tu vas prendre une douche, et _te brosser les dents_, on verra après ce que je peux faire de toi.

* * *

Ayé ! On l'attendait celui-là hein ?

À la prochaine !

Cerise


	26. Shining Sun, Remember You

**Chroniques d'une fille banale**

Disclaimer : Si Bleach m'appartenait, Aizen se baladerait en petite culotte en dentelle dans tout Las Noches. Autant vous dire qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit **Tite Kubo **qui s'occupe de tout.

Titre du chapitre : Chapitre 26 : Shining Sun, Remember You

Le petit blabla de l'auteure : Hello~ ! (J'ai raccourci l'annotation du début ! C'est mieux non ? :D)

Merci à : **TsukiyomiKyoko**, **Freak666chaos**, **Saitou-Saruwatari**, **CupcakesCult **(les cupcakes c'est trop bon au passage... Oui bon j'me tais.),** Akatsuki the red moon**, **Sid-X8**, **Keikoku-sama**, **Shashiin**, **Mmaniakducrayon**, **Professeur Xavier**, **Alexfr36 **et **Gun d'ange** (non seulement pour la review mais aussi pour m'avoir mis un coup de pied aux fesses numérique par MP... Ca m'a motivé \o/) !

Voici donc la première partie de **Shining Sun**, nommée **Remember You**... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est une fin très différente de **Midnight Roses**, et je dois vous avouer que vous prendrez sans doute moins plaisir à la lire (question de frustration, vous verrez). Cependant je tenais à exploiter cette autre possibilité, cela me tenait à coeur sans que je sache trop pourquoi.

Bonne lecture !

_[Citation du début : Jean Giraudoux]_

(Un retard monstrueux ? Où ça ? :°... Bon d'accord, désolée, toussa...)

* * *

Shining Sun

_Remember You_

Le bonheur est une petite chose que l'on grignote, assis au soleil.

Rukia se remettait peu à peu dans le bain. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était rentrée au Seireitei, après avoir passé plusieurs mois dans le monde réel. Elle avait oublié à quel point la vie était différente à la Soul Society. Elle y avait fait deux-trois sauts pendant le coma de Fuyuki, mais ce n'était que des visites de quelques heures, pendant lesquelles elle passait voir son frère, restait un peu au chevet de son amie, prenait des nouvelles de Renji (c'était la partie la plus ch... Embêtante, vu qu'il était aussi joyeux qu'Aizen si on l'avait forcé à se balader en petite culotte).

Bref, la jeune fille avait été franchement heureuse en apprenant le réveil miraculeux de Fuyuki. À présent, elle allait peut-être enfin pouvoir la pousser dans les bras du vice-capitaine de la sixième division. Ces deux abrutis l'énervaient beaucoup trop à se tourner autour comme ça. En plus, quand elle avait appris qu'ils étaient allés voir Iitachin-taichō, elle s'était frotté les mains ; s'ils avaient des enfants, elle pourrait peut-être enfin tester le costume de Chappy pour nouveau-né qu'elle mettait au point en secret depuis des semaines.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle vit Renji au bord des larmes, sortant d'une réunion éclair avec le Sōtaichō, qu'elle se dit qu'après tout, puisqu'il s'agissait de Fuyuki, ça ne pourrait jamais être aussi simple.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son ami d'enfance serrer les dents, rageur.

- Ils l'ont démise de ses fonctions, déclara-t-il d'une voix faible. Elle ne peut plus séjourner au Seireitei.

Rukia ferma les yeux.

- Elle est bannie.

* * *

- Pourquoi ?

La question tombe, sans autre forme de procès.

- Depuis que nous vous comptons parmi nos rangs, vous ne nous avez attiré que des ennuis et aucun résultat. Votre situation a été régularisée tant bien que mal à la demande d'Iitachin-taichō, puisqu'elle vantait vos compétences hors normes pour une jeune recrue. Force est de constater que vous cachez bien vos atouts.

- Je n'ai... Je... J'ai accompli une partie de ma mission dans le monde réel !

- Quelque chose qu'aurait très bien pu faire Abarai-fukutaichō seul. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que vous éliminiez toute l'armée d'Aizen, mais avez-vous seulement la moindre idée de ce que votre accès de courage a pu déclencher au sein du Seireitei ? Si vous vous étiez contentée de rester en dehors de ce combat, jamais nous n'aurions dû dépêcher nos équipes de secours. Vous ne seriez pas tombée dans le coma, Abarai-fukutaichō aurait été soigné beaucoup plus vite, et peut-être même que Kuchiki-taichō aurait pu vaincre l'Espada.

**Tout est de ma faute. Et pourtant, je trouve ça si injuste...**

- Je ne...

Les mots ne sortent pas. Que dire ? Qu'il a raison ? Je suis à l'origine de tout ce bordel, c'est inutile de le nier. Alors d'où vient cette envie de me révolter ? D'où ? De mon coeur, qui bat si sourdement dans ma poitrine ? De mon cerveau, qui semble plongé dans de l'eau glacée ?

Non. Elle n'existe pas. D'ailleurs, elle n'est déjà plus là.

- Je suis profondément navrée. Je vais vous remettre mon arme et mon uniforme. Je ne suis plus digne de les porter aujourd'hui.

Une sensation de déchirement me tord le ventre lorsqu'une main étrangère se referme sur Honoo. Le vêtement noir glisse jusqu'au sol, sur le kimono blanc qui reste en place, maigre souvenir de mon désormais ancien titre de Shinigami.

_Fuyuki..._

- Désolée.

* * *

- Fuyuki, s'il te plaît ! Reviens !

Je serre les dents lorsqu'une main aggripe mon bras.

- C'est de ma faute... Si je ne m'étais pas fait rétamer dans ce combat, tu n'auras pas eu à subir ça.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Je lève un regard vague vers Renji. C'est vrai, je ne comprends pas. Ni l'explication du Commandant, ni la raison pour laquelle je suis destituée de mes fonctions.

- Tout le Seireitei est en ébullition. Nous n'avions aucune idée de la force de notre adversaire jusqu'à présent. Mais si les Espadas sont réellement classées par niveau de force, et que la cinquième puisse mettre si facilement hors-jeu un vice-capitaine, alors les quatre premières...

Il s'interrompt, puis reprend :

- Le Commandant a été très contrarié par tout ça.

Soudain, je comprends.

- Il fallait qu'il trouve un coupable, je murmure d'une voix sourde. Quelqu'un sur qui reporter la faute, pour faire croire que l'Espada n'était pas si fort que ça et motiver les troupes. Il a choisi de m'accuser moi, la faible Shinigami à peine recrutée, et de me désigner comme la cause de ta propre défaite, car même si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est ainsi que l'histoire va circuler. Et je n'aurais pas le pouvoir de la démentir.

Lentement, je dégage mon bras, abasourdie par ma propre logique. J'attends un signe de négation de la part de Renji, mais la seule attitude qu'il puisse avoir est une expression désolée et quelque peu coupable. Son regard tourné vers le mur est pourtant plein de rancoeur. Où est le vice-capitaine prêt à se battre pour ses convictions ?

- Renji, fais-je d'une voix lointaine. Renji...

- Je suis désolé, répond-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Si j'avais été plus fort, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tu n'auras pas eu... Tu ne devrais pas... Mais ils ne veulent rien entendre ! Sous prétexte que... Que...

- Que tu sois un vice-capitaine utile à la Soul Society, et moi, une sous-merde incompétente dont il vaut mieux se débarrasser.

- Tu n'es pas une sous-merde incompétente ! rétorque-t-il.

- Cesse de nier l'évidence, veux-tu, fais-je d'une voix pleine de sarcasme. Depuis je suis devenue Shinigami, je n'ai servi à rien d'autre qu'à attirer des ennuis.

Sur ces mots, je sors de la pièce, et m'éloigne de toute cette hypocrisie.

* * *

**Peut-être qu'ici, ils ne me trouveront pas.**

Je m'arrête, pose mes mains sur mes genoux, et me plie en deux, le souffle coupé. Je dois avouer que j'ai rarement couru aussi longtemps, tiens. Même en étant Shinigami, il y a des choses qui n'évolueront jamais... Ma capacité avoisinant le zéro absolu en endurance, par exemple. Enfin, bref. Je relève la tête, et titube un peu, comme un hippopotame bourré, en glissant un peu sur une tuile. Perchée sur le toit d'une maison, je peux apercevoir les tours du Seireitei au loin.

- Bon, allez ! C'est pas tout d'imiter l'émo dans son milieu naturel, mais faut bien que je me trouve une piaule moi !

Sur ces paroles sages, je m'assois sur les tuiles et commence à descendre. Oui, oui. Sur les fesses. En temps normal j'aurais sauté mais vu que là il n'y a personne pour me rattraper, on va éviter.

- Aïeuh !

Une gouttière sauvage apparaît dans les hautes herbes ! Gouttière utilise Rebord Tranchant ! C'est très efficace... Fuyuki est K.O. ! Hm, pardon. N'empêche que j'ai une belle écorchure sur la cuisse. Bon, on s'en fout, de toute manière j'peux même pas la soigner là. Enfin, je pourrais essayer ces Kidô de soin que m'a appris Shizuka y a quelques temps, mais vu mon niveau, je risquerai de me retrouver avec une jambe : réponse A : en moins. Réponse B : en plus. Réponse C : couverte de pustules vertes et violettes à pois bleus. Réponse D : la réponse D.

- Bon... Excusez-moi ? Où je suis là exactement ?

D'accord, peut-être que la question peut paraître très très (très) conne au premier abord, mais c'est pas une raison pour me dévisager comme ça, andouille ! Il me reste du reiatsu, malgré le fait que j'ai plus mon Zanpakutô. Je pourrais t'exploser la tronche avec un sort... Ou la mienne, en fait.

- Rukongai Sud, soixante-dix huitième district.

Oh merde, j'ai peut-être couru un peu loin là. Apparemment, ça craint un peu comme endroit. Y a qu'à regarder le paysage : des maisons délabrées, des gens en haillons, affalés dans un coin... Ca ressemble fortement à ce que j'ai pu voir en arrivant ici après ma mort. D'ailleurs, c'est p'têtre le même en fait...

- Merci beaucoup.

Je soupire et commence à marcher, en regardant de temps en temps s'il n'y a pas une maison inhabitée. Peine perdue ; elles sont souvent remplies de marmots braillards par dizaine. Logique, en soi... L'union fait la force, dans ce genre de ghetto.

Après une heure de marche, mes pieds commencent à me faire souffrir. Je regarde la plante de ceux-ci et... Oh mon Dieu ! Ampoule évolue !

- Putain ! fais-je en effleurant la plaie. Connerie de m...

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Hein ?

Je me retourne.

- ... Emiko ?

* * *

- Oui, hé bien... À vrai dire je ne sais pas trop comment je me suis retrouvée ici. Je suppose que c'est pareil pour tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf pour ceux qui deviennent Shinigami...

Je la détaille encore une fois. J'arrive pas à y croire. Combien y avait-il de chances pour que je tombe sur elle ? Probablement une sur dix milles... Voire moins. Mon regard glisse sur le paquet de couvertures qu'elle tient dans ses bras.

- Et c'est... ?

- Un orphelin, me répond-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Je l'ai trouvé deux jours après être arrivée ici. Quelqu'un l'avait abandonné dans une impasse. Les gens ici n'ont pas de quoi s'occuper d'un nouveau-né... Je suppose qu'il est né dans ce quartier.

- Probable, je répond en murmurant.

- Tu me connais, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais été incapable de l'abandonner à son sort. Donc, j'ai décidé de le prendre avec moi.

- Et comment arrives-tu à survivre ?

- Si on avance dans les districts, on peut facilement trouver des nourrices. Elles me donne de quoi m'occuper du bébé pendant une semaine environ, et moi je... Je me débrouille.

Elle hausse les épaules et semble abattue. Ses traits auparavant ronds sont plus creusés, plus durs. Ses yeux bleus semblent ternes, comme ses cheveux, qui ne reflètent plus aussi bien la lueur du Soleil. Je me sens mal, moi, à côté, qui ai bénéficié de la confortable vie du Seireitei... Et j'ai parfois osé m'en plaindre.

- Et toi, Fuyuki ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ben, tu vois, c'est une longue histoire... En fait... J'ai -encore- fait n'importe quoi... Enfin... Le résultat c'est que... Je suis bannie.

- Bannie... ? Je ne comprends pas...

- Je ne suis plus une Shinigami, quoi. J'ai même plus le droit de séjourner au Seireitei...

- Oh mon Dieu !

Elle porte une main à sa bouche, visiblement abasourdie. Est-ce que c'est vraiment surprenant à ce point qu'ils se soient enfin rendus compte que mon Q.I. avoisinait le zéro ? Sérieusement...

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas d'endroit où aller, du coup ? Tu n'as qu'à venir habiter avec nous. La maison est petite et un peu vieille mais ça reste un toit.

- Ben, pourquoi pas...

* * *

Allongée sur un futon, la tête sur les mains, je réfléchis.

Ouais je sais, ma capacité cognitive étant équivalente à celle d'un poisson rouge, je conçois que c'est relativement difficile à imaginer. Mais mettez-vous à ma place : je viens de revoir Emiko ! Ma meilleure pote d'avant ma mort ! Ca donne matière à réflexion, non ?

Je la regarde s'activer pour préparer le dîner. Oh, détrompez-vous : j'ai essayé de l'aider. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le poisson cru que j'étais en train de découper sagement ne se soit échappé de mes mains pour aller s'écraser dans la figure d'Emiko. Je vous JURE qu'il a sauté tout seul ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Voilà... J'en étais réduite à regarder, parce qu'Emiko m'a gentiment mais fermement conseillé de ne plus me mêler du repas. Il faut dire qu'en essayant d'attraper le poisson à mains nues dans la rivière, je me suis déjà joliment éclaté le genou sur une adorable pierre qui se trouvait là. Comment exprimer ça... Euh... Ca fait _très beaucoup _mal.

Donc je suis revenue en boîtant, bredouille, tandis qu'Emiko avait réussi à attraper deux poissons. Et en plus, ce con de gosse se marrait comme une andouille en me voyant tituber. Et évidemment, ça faisait beaucoup rire sa "maman", qui s'excusait à peine entre deux gloussements.

Punaise, je me demande comment je ne suis pas morte le jour où on m'a confié un sabre.

- Voilà... C'est prêt.

Je me redresse, en acceptant avec reconnaissance le plat rempli de poisson. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "Bankai", j'ai dévoré la viande.

- Hé ben... Heureusement que la pêche d'aujourd'hui a été fructueuse.

J'acquiesce, la bouche pleine, et pose l'assiette à côté du futon. Emiko semble perdu dans ses pensées, son regard est lointain, fixé sur la fenêtre de la maison. Les derniers rayons du jour percent à travers les vitres sales.

- T'sais quoi, Emi...

- Hm ? fait-elle en se tournant vers moi, ses boucles blondes dansant un instant dans la lueur orangée.

Je lève une main un peu tremblante et la passe affectueusement dans les cheveux courts. Elle me regarde faire sans protester. Sans me rendre compte de l'étrangeté du moment, je dis :

- Faut qu't'arrêtes d'être aussi jolie, tu vas faire conccurence au Soleil...

Elle rougit et se détourne, et je souris de toute mes dents, en laissant échapper un éclat de rire. C'est tellement amusant de l'embêter...

Soudain, un son qui me glace se fait entendre. Lentement, nous nous retournons vers la porte, de lourds pas faisant trembler le sol. Sans un mot, je me lève, et entrouvre la porte.

- Un Hollow...

* * *

Voilà ! La prochaine fois, la seconde partie de Midnight Roses ! Et quelque chose me dit que vous allez adorer... :p

Ciao !


End file.
